Get to know (East) Washington!
by Ermanil
Summary: Washington here. Seen a bunch of these blog/letter things. Anyone wanna help me get rid of my boredom? Nations, states, provinces, ANYONE welcome! Enjoy! Ask me anything! I dare you! You could even send in Dares if you wanted to. :D Inspired by the other blogs/letters which were inspired by Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome. updated weekly
1. Welcome!

_Hey all! This is Washington. Yeah, I'm one of America's kids. I've seen a whole bunch of these blog/letter thingies, so I decided 'why not? it sounds fun'. I guess I should give a little information about me, huh?_

_Human name: Alex(andra) W. Jones_

_Age: (physical) 15 (actual)123 (hehe fun number)_

_Height: 5'7"_

_Eye color: green_

_Hair color: blondish_

_Bithday: November 11, 1889_

_Likes: apples, rodeos, foreign food, sunshine, wine and Spring! Oh and my bomber jacket._

_Family: Well, guess Oregon is my older bro. The other states sure, but when you've actually lived as a territory together with a sibling, you definitely become as close to blood relatives as possible, right?_

_Hmm, not sure what else to say. Oh yeah, I should probably mention that my other half (the part that lives in the west and is a little more gloomy than I am. ^^ just kidding! But it does rain 10 times more than my half though, and rain is usually seen as gloomy/lazy weather), might come in at some point. It could get pretty fun._

_Please please help me get rid of the boredom? I'll even talk to D.C.! I just want to get rid of my boredom... I'll even take talking to Russia if he drops a message by... even though the guy is a little creepy. Feel free to ask anything!_

_Looking forward to your questions! Thanks all!_

_Washington_


	2. Thanks Nigeria!

A/N: Got one response, and would love to have more. ^^ Reviews would be awesome, and pms are definitely welcome

* * *

_Hello there Washington, my name's Nigeria. Zereokwu, if you're less formal._  
_I'm actually about 70 years younger than you, but I'm a full-fledged nation. So the question I have is this: What is it like being a "state"? Do you always have to listen to that thick-skull America? I've honestly never seen the difference between bein' someone's colony and being a state, you're still not entirely free._

_Ever curious,_  
_Zereokwu Jamike, Republic of Nigeria_

* * *

_Nigeria,_

_Hmm, may I call you Zere? Shortened names are pretty common over here._

_Being a state is pretty cool actually. See, when dad created the country and government and everything, he did a very unique thing. If I had to compare it to anything in the world I would say similar to the… umm… *lowers voice* USSR. But it's completely different! Completely. Hmm, dad would probably strangle me if he saw that comparison... *slight cringe* hope he doesn't see it... Anyway! Since we're not a nation our selves then we have a lot of free time. Most of the states play pranks on each other or cause trouble. Tex (Texas) being one of them._

_From what I understand, being a colony you're completely ruled by someone else. They make the rules, and you can't do anything about it. They choose everything. However with a state, you have a little more freedom. You see, we have our own government (diplomatic government of course), and each state has their own set of rules. Take speed limits for example; if you go to my bro Montana's house, you can actually drive about 10 miles faster on most roads than you would here. He could have changed it since the last time I was there, but you get my point. He also doesn't have tax… which is pretty cool. I wish I didn't have tax, or at least a lower tax. Right, that's not really answering your question; anyway, each state pretty much has different laws, and individual governments. So we're kinda just a bunch of small nations united under the same banner..._

_As for followin' dad's orders and rules and such… only if it concerns the entire country. Like for wars, he might call me in to make planes. Of course, there is kinda an agreement between dad and the states… ya know, being family and all. If we go anywhere he would like updates (read as pictures)... or some gifts. Since he can't get away from work as much as we can. He can pretty fun though. He's just a little more loud than I would normally like. He doesn't come out my way much though; making BC (British Columbia), Oregon and Idaho really my only conversation partners._

_One thing I will say about my dad. He can actually be pretty smart. I'm not sure why he doesn't show it often. I recently a read a book and one quote in there I think fits with dad's personality pretty well._

_"I've looked at the world for a long time, and I find if I don't laugh I'll cry."_

_I'm not sure why… probably because he feels the need to police the world and has seen more than a country his age should and seems to be happy go lucky all the time? *shrugs* I would say it fits Iggy too, but... well... I haven't really seen him laugh. Magic does not count... he gets a creepy laugh then. I wonder if it's England's fault that people mistake me for D.C. or don't even know me? interesting thought..._

_Hmm, this is already longer than I thought… Oh well, hope that clears it up for you. Sorry, I do tend to get side tracked easily. If you have any other questions let me know!_

_Thanks!_

_Alex (WA)_


	3. America aka dad

_Oh my god, why in earth do I keep finding my babehs?!_  
_ANYWAYSSSS,_  
_You're being forced to go on a camping trip with me, your brothers and_  
_sisters, Uncle Canada, and his babehs._  
_Pack your stuff, we're going next week. Kay dude?_  
_Buh bye, babeh! I loooooooooooooooove you! _  
_-Daddeh! (You totally have to call me daddeh! :D)_

* * *

_You keep finding our blogs because we're bored and the other countries make it sound fun._

_As for being forced to go on a camping trip... guess I don't have much of a choice. *sigh* I do have to thank you though... at least you didn't break my door down this time. Oh, where were you planning to do the camping trip?_

_Wait, next week? I might have plans already... I'll have to get back to ya. Besides, don't you have work you have to do? I mean it IS election year. Are you sure you can just take a vacation for a week? Unless we're going somewhere with internet?*hopeful*_

_Oh as for calling you 'daddeh'... It's weird typing that. It seems... southern or eastern. Sorry, but I'll just stick with dad or otousan. That works too, right? Either way it's not like I'm calling you Alfred or America._

_Ja ne dad,_

_Alex (WA)_

* * *

Please send me questions! I wanna meet other countries!


	4. Dad 2 and Missouri

I was really excited to find that my dad had replied... pretty sad right?

* * *

_Pssh, probably, dude._

_Yep! You have to come! Haha! And I was totally going to! But decided against_  
_it! Haha! We were going to a campground. Duh._

_NOPE! YOU ARE COMING OR ELSE I WILL SPANK YOU! HAHA!_  
_And I already DID work. Duh. And yah, dude. It has wifi. :D_

_If you aren't calling me daddeh (which is an AWESOME name) then you have to_  
_call meeee... daddy or pops cuz dad makes me feel old and dude! I'm not! So_  
_those are your choices! Haha! :D_

* * *

_Dad,  
_

_*sigh* I figured we're going to campground, but where is it? One of Uncle Canada's campgrounds? Dude, you at least have to tell me._

_Speaking of Uncle Canada, I'm not sure I wanna go on a camping with him or Quebec. I mean, they just had their syrup supplies stolen... I dont' wanna be around angry Canadians. BC is bad enough, and I'm sure BC is the more calm of my cousins._

_Since when have you spanked us? I mean, it's bad enough when I lose my who- nope. Not giving you any ideas. *mutters* bad WA, bad Alex. You know better._

_Anyways, I guess I could call you daddy. But you are older than me anyway… Ah well, I'm probably not going to use it often anyway. Oh I know! I could call you haha. lol wow, Romaji ftw!_

_Hasta Luego,_

_Alex (WA_)

* * *

_Haha dad found you too? It's your sis, Missouri, and since Mississippi said  
for me to change my human name, I'm now known as Misty._

_I'm trying to make sure dad doesn't find me so I won't have to go camping..._  
_do you think 'papa' Spain will take me in?_

_Sincerely,_  
_Missouri or Misty_

* * *

_Hey Misty-neechan!_

_How's it goin'? Haven't seen or heard from ya in a long while. Anyway, yeah, dad found me. I haven't heard from Oregon or Idaho yet, but if I'm goin' on the camping trip, you're coming with. I guess I could irk dad a bit and go visit 'papa' England. Or I could visit Spain with ya. Technically there's a small relation…_

_Anyway, Why would Mississippi (I still put too many 's's when I type Missy's name on the 'puter… not on purpose though. At least I saw it this time) want you to change your name? I mean the name Misty makes me think of the Pokemon games that Japan sent me a few decades ago. lol No offense, I like the name Misty. It's pretty. ^^_

_Crap there goes my ADD again. I'm getting better with that though. Oh, did you hear about Uncle Canada? Apparently someone stole gallons upon gallons of Maple syrup. I'm not sure if I wanna go camping with Uncle Canada or Quebec after finding that out. Angry Canadians… almost as bad as Russia, da? *shivers*_

_I should probably decide quickly. If you do make it to Spain's place, tell him I say hi. Although, I doubt he'd remember me… Dad and Iggy kinda limited his involvement. I'll see if I can't go to Iggy's place. Gotta go make plans real quick._

_Later sis!_

_Alex (WA)_


	5. Alabama

_Dear washington,_

_Believe you me,I do not want to go surrounded by all those damn yanks-erm,I_  
_mean,all of our annoying siblings...yeah that's it._

_And please refrain your self from saying that 'daddeh' is a south eastern_  
_thing...it's accents make it sound like that._

_Annnnyyyyway,what's been going on?Jersey shores been canceled,America won the_  
_olympics,we've landed on mars,nobody has been doing any crazy stuff like they_  
_have been in the past month,or so I've over all it's been a good year._

_P.S if you do go(I'm just planing on hiding out in the tunnels under my house_  
_I installed during the Civil had a feeling those things would come in_  
_handy,since I didnt really need to use them during it.)camping,make sure to_  
_bring something alcohal be good not to remember what they made you do!_

_Love,_  
_Alabama._

* * *

_Alabama,_

_hehe yeah, our siblings can be pretty annoying. Some though I wonder if they do it to see if they can annoy the rest of them?_

_Yeah, I didn't mean 'daddeh' was a south eastern thing. I did mean it as an accent. Sorry, shoulda reworded that… lol You know us western states over here though… it's almost like a different language and I don't get to hear from you guys enough. Kinda makes me feel invisible at times._

_That's why I asked if there would be interwebs. I could at least climb the trees (pretty good at that considering the rainforests in the west and the forest that the central eastern part is), and chill up there… until dad cuts the tree down or throws rocks at me. Would he be mad if I called in the air force if he did that, ya think?_

_Lol Yeah, there's kinda nothing much less to do right now in terms of anything big. Although, I did hear/read that Uncle Canada got, like, 100,000 gallons (at least) of his global Syrup reserves stolen. That's another reason I don't wanna go camping right now… Angry Canadians… angry Uncle Canada… not a good idea. Unlike dad, I ain't suicidal._

_Just talked with Missouri and I think I'll kinda follow her lead. I'm sure Iggy would welcome me if I said I was hiding from dad… right? He'd at least hide me?_

_And if I do get dragged, I've got my own wine stockpiled and I'll have some Vodka. So if anything, I'm set. Wonder how much vodka it would take to get dad drunk? Not sure I wanna know, but…_

_Ttyl,_

_Washington_


	6. Hi again Missouri!

_Mississippi was all like, "My name should be Missy blah blah blah."_

_Oh my, yeah, i don't wanna go anymore._

_I will!_

_Later!_

_Misty Dani Nicolea Jones (MO)_

* * *

_Yeah, if I recall Mississippi has kinda been that way. I think dad favors Mississippi a little more than most states. I mean seriously, Mississippi even has a river named after them! Then again, Mississippi is probably more redneck than most…. =D (I say that in the most loving tone possible btw. I like all my siblings!)_

_Yeah, I'm gonna go call Iggy and see if I can't just come over. I like Uncle Canada and his kids, but I don't wanna be around after something happened to their maple syrup. Well, good luck hiding from dad. Methinks you might need it!_

_In sisterly love,_

_Alex (WA)_


	7. Blog post

_Hey all! I decided to kinda make this a blog/letter. Yep. I, Washington, now has a blog! Or will...Kind of… an attempt at least. I will randomly insert these into the letters. It may be more fun this way._

_Oh, and since this is my first blog please tell me if I can add anything to make it more... blog-like. I won't bite... hard. *innocent smile*_

_So let's see…_

_**Date:** September 2, 2012_

_**Mood:** Right now, happy_

_**Location:** You'd kill me if I said Washington, right? Hehehe. Ok ok, seriously, I'm at my house on the beautiful Columbia River._

_**Eating:** Nothing! I am drinking though. ^^_

_**Listening to: **Light my Heart sung by Russia_

_I know... it's Russia... but it's an awesome song! You should be worried when I put England's Demon Summoning song in that spot..._

_Okay, so what I've been doing? Man, I don't know what I've been doing. I normally don't give a rundown of my week. It's usually pretty boring._

_But hey, let's see… Oh yeah! I went to the big event for this time of year in Spokane: Pig-out-in-the-park. Just like the name states, tons of food. I did see some Russian food... Can't remember what it's called... Pirozhki... I think. Anyway, didn't get a chance to try it. It did look pretty good though! There were also a lot of vendors. And to top it off, it was in the most beautiful park in the state and on the eastern side of the mountains. I would say in the state, but that would kind of be biased... =). Live music and a wonderful turn out! A total of 54 vendors were set up. Of all kinds of different countries foods. (Most likely Americanized, so probably not as good as the original, but still. lots of different kinds of food.)_

_Oh, and then the visit to the Bavarian village that's in the state. The perfect time to visit the village is when it snows. It's absolutely gorgeous! It's fun. Everyone should visit at least once when they're in town! Lots of shops of different countries, and restaurants._

_I also read that Uncle Canada had half of his global Maple Syrup reserves stolen. That's not cool. I actually like the stuff. I mean, roughly 100,000 gallons were stolen… that's like... well, probably the equivalent of 100,000 barrels of wine stolen from my stores! That's terrible! Apples would be as bad if not worse too. I'm not going to do the math. If someone wants to for me? ^^_

_Oh yeah, and my dad wants me to go camping with Uncle Canada, my cousins and my siblings, but I'm not sure if Uncle Canada and Quebec would still be angry over the Maple Heist of 2012. So I'm going to skip. =D_

_Ok, so that's out in the open… Oh yeah! The major fire that was ravaging Central Washington (the land, not me) has actually been contained now… or at least enough to not worry about it. Man that fire hurt. It almost felt like I was burning alive. Ok, slight exaggeration, but you get the idea._

_Oh I know! I'll give a random fact about myself once every blog update! That sounds fun! You can even suggest an area or topic you want a random fact about! Let's see…_

_**Random fact: I was going to be named Columbia, but they thought it would be confusing with DC. So they chose Washington after the first President!**_

_Yeah, like that hasn't helped any. I'm still confused with DC! But, I actually like being named after the first president! It's almost like saying "I'm the best!"… that makes me sound like Prussia a bit doesn't it? From what I hear anyway. Hmm, not sure I like being like Prussia... I don't even recognize the name... is a country? a town? *shrug*_

_Hmm… well, not sure what else to say… I'm new to this blog stuff. Oh yeah, feel free to ask me questions of any kind! It gets pretty lonely… maybe I should go say hi to Idaho or Oregon? I'll figure something out while I wait for your responses!_

_Guess I could also ask a question per blog post too. Let's see, what question... Let's start easy!_

_**Random Question: What would you say is the number one tourist attraction in your state/country?**_

_Ciao for now!_

_Alex (WA)_

_PS: hehe that kinda rhymed didn't it?_

* * *

_Please review! You can ask anything... anything at all!  
_


	8. Missouri 3 and Maryland

_Hello brother,  
How have you been.I'm ok I haven't seen any of the others lately...Have you seen D.C. Or Virginia were supper to help me with a well write me back!_

_Sincerely,_  
_Anna T. Jones/Maryland_

* * *

_Anna-neechan,_

_I haven't been too bad. Been kinda busy these past few weeks what with the fires that have sprung up, but the people are taking care of it and everything is under control. I'm also trying to escape from dad. He wants all of us to go on a camp out with him, Uncle Canada and the cousins. I was going to go to Iggy's place, but… I keep forgetting to call…_

_You haven't seen DC, or Virginia? I wonder why. They haven't stopped by my place, they haven't even dropped me a message. Did you try New York? Maybe DC is with him? Or maybe both of them are hiding from dad? I have a feeling some of the states don't wanna go on the camping trip he's got planned. The sober ones at least. Nevada I'm pretty sure might go. If only to make it a party. Texas might join him._

_I'm going to end this now, before my other half decides to make an appearance and rant. Sometimes I hate having two differently personalities…_

_Sorry for lack of help,_

_Alex(andra) (WA)_

* * *

_I have a river named after me too, but i agree with you!_

_you do that, it's coming up_

_Later!_

_Misty Dani Nicolea Jones_

* * *

_That's right. You have the Missouri River, don't you? Guess I kinda forgot about that…. Sorry. See this is what happens when we lose contact! Lol_

_I tried calling Iggy, but he's… umm… well, he's either ignoring any calls thinkin' it's dad, or he's not home. I think I'm just gonna drop by. He shouldn't be too mad…let's just hope dad doesn't read this and foil my plans. I'll use his internet to keep in touch._

_Btw, when is the camping trip? Dad never mentioned anything about a date. He just said sometime next/this week._

_Hasta luego,_

_Alex (WA)_


	9. Maryland 2: 'ello again!

_Brother,_

_I Found them! Thouse idiots... So I'm all ready to go! I talked to the boss at_  
_the lab today and he gave me time off! So I will be able to join you all! I_  
_wonder what the cousins are like...Oh! Is California coming? I bet she_  
_wouldn't last the night!_

_Sincerely,_  
_Anna_

* * *

_Anna,_

_Where were they? I'm curious now._

_I'm still debating on whether or not I'm going. Dad said there would be wi-fi, so I can get away should I need to. I don't know about the other states. Well, I know about… oh who was it… well, one of 'em was going to go visit Spain. And a few decided to try and hide._

_Of course, if Cali is coming it would be interesting to see if she lasts the night! =D Maybe I should go just for that? Hmm, maybe I will. Although, I think everyone knows West a little more than me, so I may let him out._

_What are the cousins like? I only really know BC and Alberta. Both are nice. BC probably more so, but that's probably because of the trade ports that she's got. Alberta… Hmm, I don't talk with Al a lot. I wonder what he's doin' now? When I see 'em though, I will need to thank them. They have helped keep a float during this whole economic crisis. Maybe I will bring some gifts for them. Yeah, that sounds like a plan._

_Oh, and I would keep an eye on Uncle Canada and Quebec. Not sure if they're over the maple heist incident. It would probably be smart not to mention it either._

_Oh, how's it goin' on that half of the country? You need to send more information this way. The news networks doesn't say much in comparison._

_See ya soon,_

_Alex_

* * *

I wonder where everyone has gone?


	10. Missouri 4: Konnichiwa!

_Yeah, but it isn't as grand the Mississippi river._

_Nice, just drop in and tell him his cooking rocks, he'll let you stay..._  
_maybe._

_I still need to contact Spain... or France... you know, I might go._

_I don't know... that's a great question._

_Misty Dani Nicolea Jones_

* * *

_It's still a river though. I just realized, I think every state had their own name. I had to have mine chosen. Oregon had his own name, but I was just a part of his territory. Idaho might have had their name chosen, but I don't know. Maybe I really am like Uncle Canada… Think dad would be mad if I went to live with Uncle Canada? lol_

_So you going to come on the camp out too? Marylad had a good point when she contacted me. Cali might be there, and I'm curious if she'll last the night. With Nevada and Texas, it's sure to be a party too._

_Hmm, so dad hasn't contacted you with a date either, huh? Well, he probably forgot about us. Ya know, maybe that's why none of the other states have contacted me. They're all on the camp out._

_laters,_

_Alex W. Jones_


	11. My Other half!

_hey east, west here._

_I heard that you are doing a blog/Q&A thing. i just wanted to check it out, it_  
_is pretty cool. i was thinking of going camping with them, but you brout up a_  
_good point about angry Canadas so I'll just...not go._

_Love,_  
_W. WA Ally W. Jones_

* * *

_Hey Ally!_

_You're really going to abandon me? Besides, does dad even know there's two of us? Have we even been seen in public together? If I recall correctly, only one of us have really gone to the meetings or get togethers at a time._

_You sure you don't wanna see if Cali can last the night? You're really going to let your quiet, shy twin go into the warzone? =P_

_Well, I'll have fun in your place then. I'll just avoid Uncle Canada and Quebec if needed. You don't mind if I act like you, do you? *grin* I have to have some sort of fun._

_Btw, thanks for droppin' a mail!_

_Alex_

* * *

Please keep sending those letters in!


	12. Blog post number 2

_Date: September 6, 2012_

_Mood: calm_

_Listening to: Silence_

_Location: It's a secret. ^^_

_Nothing much has gone these past few days; other than me slowly declining into the insanity pit. A different kind of insanity than Russia is in; completely different. I haven't crossed the line yet. Anyway, it's probably just all the horror films finally getting to me. After years upon years of watching them (though I haven't seen as many as some), I have chosen not to watch them as often as dad or the other states. Anyway, I'm blaming my slow decline into sanity on the movies. Yep. Wonderful place to lay blame._

_Let's see… Oh yeah! I went on another road trip. This time to petrified forest on my side of the state. It's pretty amazing to see wood turned to stone. It's almost unreal. Oh! This is a wonderful time for a random fact!_

_**Random fact: Washington's state gem is the Petrified Wood. **_

_Yep. Interesting fact right? ok, I admit it's not as exciting as the last one probably was, but still. Randomly interesting fact, right? One other small but exciting thing that happened was getting to cross the border into Idaho's land and watch some fireworks. They were the best! 45 minutes of pure non stop fireworks; , since nothing much happened, and I'm not much of a shopper or anything like that I guess it's a short blog entry._

_Until another random time! I'll try to get some more exciting adventures written up on here when they happen. Until then, let me know how you guys are and what's happening? _

_L8rs!_

* * *

_Please send in your questions via PM or review!  
_


	13. Missouri 5

_Hiya sis! It's a Missouri, have you tried Nutella yet? It's awesome!_

_Sayanora (sp?)_

_Misty ot Missouri_

* * *

_Misty-neechan! Glad to hear back from ya! I have tried it once or twice. I haven't been able to get any into the state though. Right now, you can't find it as readily as apparently you can. I did get to see an awesome display with it though._

_Imagine if you will: a junior high kid having a jar to himself, and then starting a food fight with the nutella! Yep, a food fight with the nutella. There's no way I'm actually going to tell dad that though. At least, not when he's coming over to my house. I wonder if I could get him to do it with Tex-niichan? I'd pay to watch that!  
_

_Yep, you spelt it right. ^^ _

_Ja ne!  
Alex_


	14. Missouri 6

_I need more nutella, I'm out! Food fight? I wanna join!_

_Sincerely,_  
_Misty_

* * *

_Misty,_

_Lol I wasn't even a part of it! Although, you do live closer to dad, so perhaps you could start the food fight? It is pretty messy, but it looked fun!_

_As for Nutella… I'd send ya some if I could. Unfortunately, that's one thing I haven't seen in the stores here. *shrug* _

_You could always double check with New York-niichan if you visit. Just don't tell him you plan on starting on a food fight. You have to admit, it would be fun to see New York-niichan's reaction to a food fight at HIS house. =D _

_Oh, btw, if you see New York tell him I'm angry with him. He took one of the people who actually put me on the map! Ichiro needs to come back to me now. Umm, ok, that didn't come out exactly the way it should have (knowing some minds out there) I just meant he needs to come back to the Mariners.  
_

_Btw, have you talked to anyone else? I kinda want to meet the other countries. I love ya talkin' with ya and the others, but I'm kinda invisible... =( I wanna meet the other countries! They seem like they would be so much fun! *grins*  
_

_well, ttyl! Ja ne!_

_Alex_

* * *

**A/N Last note: This question is posted on my page, but I'll post it here. **

**Q: Anyone know where I can find a fem! Hong Kong? I guess Fem! China wouldn't hurt... but I'm looking for a character who wears a short sleeved, full length Qipao. Thanks in advance!**


	15. 9 11 through the eyes of Washington

**A/N: I know I did another tribute, but that was kind of recycling an old story that fit. It seemed half hearted and I knew I could do better. This may not be better, but at least it's new. I am planning on taking it down at some point.**

* * *

Date: Sept. 11, 2012

Mood: Thoughtful

Listening to: _Welcome to the Black Parade _by My Chemical Romance

Hey guys! Most of you probably know the significance of 9/11. There's many people who are giving tributes to today. My dad even updated his blog.

This isn't going to be long, but during the horrific 9/11 event, everyone will remember where they were at. The states more so. We are the personifications of the states (me being Washington), but I can tell you exactly what I was doing. Not because of the people, but me personally.

First off, I normally don't watch the morning news; usually because I get up too late to watch it (though I still do get up relatively early). I was in the middle of the breakfast when I get a call from one of my siblings. I believe it was Illinois. Anyway, he told me to turn on the news because America (the country, not dad) got attacked. I quickly turned it on, just in time to see the second plane hit.

To tell you the truth, I wasn't angry; I was shocked. I didn't understand why someone would want to attack America. I knew the personification (my dad) was thought of as annoying and an idiot and had enemies (which hero doesn't?), but why attack? Why attack a Trade Center of all places? Why not the Pentagon, the white house or even some other major landmark? I never thought the World Trade Center was considered a major landmark.

When I saw that a plane had crashed into the pentagon, I was frozen, I couldn't move. I probably dropped something too. I didn't come out of my shock until I heard that a hijacked plane had crashed into a plain; missing it's target because of the people on board. I gave a small cheer because of the foiled plan. People died, and for that I was sad, but to stop another attack on a location at the cost of their lives was truly heroic.

That plane crash explains why dad thinks of himself as a hero. Why America is the hero. We are messed up, but the people of America will come together when we need to.

Then the war started. Soldiers died, per usual in war. About a decade later we won. The lives lost were not in vain. The families that were ruined can be proud because every life lost was a hero to someone else in some way.

* * *

**A/N: I changed it a bit from my own personal experience, but the time was about 6 or 7 am over on the west coast when it actually occurred. Much too early for students to be up and about. Luckily? Unluckily? (not sure which one it is... even today) Anyway, my school started pretty early and so I got to see the trade centers fall. Still being a little sleepy I can tell you that I stayed where I was looking at the TV. I was wide awake. I couldn't understand what was happening.**

**That whole day in school the teachers had the news on. They would teach for a few minutes, then leave us to watch the news for the last 50ish minutes. I can remember my history teacher saying that our kids will be asking "Where were you when Sept 11th happened?" I'll never forget; I have lost people I grew up with to the war, but that just makes me even more proud to be an American and to have known them.**

RIP to everyone who died. To the families that lost loved ones; know that the sacrifice was not in vain.


	16. Blog 3

**Date:** September 14, 2012

**Mood:** bored

**Listening to: **Umm… Let's just say… well... _Englandsdemonsummoningsong_. Iamnotlearningmagic! I swear! *smiles nervously*

So it's been a few days after since my last blog. Figured I'd update my blog once again. How can I keep forgetting how busy it gets once school starts? Hehe if it's this bad over (not really too bad) over here, I wonder how West handles it! Ah, that's one reason I like the small towns over on this side. I tend to stay away from Spokane during this time because it is the second biggest city in Washington.

Ya see, I'm still very much 'one with nature', if you will. Why does that remind me of Russia? *shudders slightly* Anyway, I did get to walk through a few of small towns over on my side of the state. I've always believed that small towns were the best and had the best foods; homegrown, friendly faces etc. Plus it's so peaceful. West is really missing out. Unless she lives outside of Seattle… but that's kinda hard to do. *grins and sends a wave to West* Love ya sis.

Anyway, haven't done much. The stupid fires are making it a little painful to move most times. Not too bad; just the pain that you know is there, but can barely feel it. It's annoying! Constant fires for the past month… and to top it off apparently West has giant bugs (similar to the giant deadly bees in Japan). Although, if the scientists are to be believed they're not deadly. So that's good.

Hmm, let's see. Man, I really to figure out ways to extend these. Oh I know! I visited a few reservations to say hi to the families that kinda sorta raised me before dad found me. I guess West too, since ya know, we're twins and weren't separated for a while. I wish I could remember the Native American's languages though. Well, remember them better.

I wonder if Nevada-niichan would take the bait if I said that my Casinos are better than his *grin*. I certainly don't have as many as he has, and mine are not as grand, but they are the best!

Yeah, if you couldn't notice, I am kinda more on the simplistic side of the scale. Oh, I should put a fact now huh? Let's see… Oh here's one!

**Spokane, the city farthest east in Washington, is the black sheep of Washington. **It fits in more with Idaho or BC than the east side. People even say Spokane should be accepted part of Idaho. I will fight Idaho if he pushes it though. Spokane is mine! *grins* It also has unique and unpredictable weather, so no one uses Umbrellas. _For more information please send in questions._

Crazy right? You go to the other side of the state (West's house) and everyone brings out an umbrella at the first sign of rain. Even when it's not that bad! They can't even drive in snow. I get some laughs at West's expense during the winter sometimes, I have to admit.

On the other hand, I bet she's kinda enjoying the show with the fire right now though. No death's so I can't ruin her fun. That's just wouldn't be fair. *smiles*

Ok, so many of you know that it's election season. Well, at the democratic convention apparently they showed a picture of Russian navy ships in the background, as a veteran was talking about how much the democrats liked veterans. I think I may be the only one who thinks that's funny... yes I have a sad life. 'tis what being invisible is.

I can't keep these blogs forever, you don't wanna know about my boring life, do you? I know the countries and states are busy… but any type of letters are welcome ya know. Prefectures, provinces even cities! I haven't met many cities.

Maybe I just scare people away… but-but from what dad said Russia is terrible! I'm nicer than Russia! Oh! I know! I will send some of the best wine I have to everyone who sends me a message! Much better than France's. *smiles innocently* Maybe some huckleberry Jam too!

Come on, dudes! Ask me ANYTHING. Seriously, ANY-THING! you could even ask me who I like... (not that I'm saying I like anyone, but you don't know, am I right?) You could even ask for blackmail... no gaurentee I'll just hand it over, but you COULD ask.

Do Svedanya,  
Alex (WA)

P.S. I think I just misspelled that… oh well! I don't know Russian…just a few words, so… hehe Russia if you read this don't kill me? Please?

* * *

**A/N: So the democratic thing I heard about. I'm not going to get into politics, but Washington is a bit bored. Sure, she's busy with the fires, but there's some down time. Especially when they have the fires under control. Sooo...**


	17. Tennessee

**A/N: btw Thank you all for the reviews! I love them!**_  
_

* * *

_Hey, it's me, Tennessee! Yeah...considering that half of you guys hated the  
trip, He didn't tell you the time...  
I probably know SOME countries...but I think that I usually stay in my own  
world.  
Hmmm? You have a crush? Can you tell me it? :3  
Er...bye!'  
Abby (TN)_

* * *

_Oh well, he should give us more information if he wants to go… maybe he just forgot about me? *shrug* btw, where is dad? Has paperwork finally caught up with him?_

_Dad needs to introduce us, ya know? I mean we are part of the world. Has Uncle introduced his kids yet? Wait, nevermind. He wouldn't be heard. But if he brought his kids he would be seen, right? Or do all his kids have the same invisibility?_

_I never said I HAD a crush. I just said it's something to ask. Although, sometimes I have to admit, that I want to say Russia, just to see the reactions. But honestly? Hmm… don't think I'd say it's a crush, but hanging out with Japan and China and getting news from them is pretty fun. Although, West usually has dealings with both. It would also be wrong to have a crush on one of your cousins, right?_

_So here's my answer that question: Since I'm mistaken and forgotten it's kinda hard to have a crush, ya know?_

_Ja ne  
Alex_

* * *

**A/N: Feel free to ask me anything!  
**

**Red-tulips-are-awesome: Thanks. It's kinda my first blog like thing, so I'm happy it's ok.**


	18. Hello Kitty

_kitty: OHMAHGODABLOG_  
_mytilini:...giea washington..._  
_kitty: OH MAH GOD DO YOU LIKE PIXIE STIXS!?_

* * *

_Kitty,_

_Yeah it's a blog! I take you enjoy it? I try to make it amusing, but I'm not sure how amusing it is._

_Before I answer you question though…. I'm going to assume you like cats? I love cats. They're so cute! Even when they go from kittens to cats, they're still cute._

_No idea what 'giea washington' means… so no comment._

_Pixie sticks? I LOVE pixie sticks! Probably a good thing, but it's hard for me to get a sugar high. Although, some have tried it, not even powdered caffeine (about a small-medium test tube size packed down) made me hyper… it did make me stay awake though… but yeah. I think I've only been on a sugar high…. Like 3 times since dad made me a state._

_Thanks for letter/questions!_  
_Alex_

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the review! the more I get the longer these will become. =D and perhaps more snarky comments in between replies. *smiles*_  
_**


	19. Hello Kitty 2, TN 2, Missouri 7, Berlin

Oooh more responses this time. Kitty is back? Sweet! Let's take a look!

* * *

_kitty: GIEA MEANS HI IN GREEK_  
_mytilini:...DO YOU SUPPORT USUK!?_  
_greece: sister...stop supporting yaoi_  
_mytilini: at least i didnt say girikey_  
_greece:*eye twitch*no._  
_kitty: PUPPIES_

* * *

_Kitty,_

_So giea is hi in greek? Sweet! How's it pronounced?_

_…USUK? Umm, yeah…. I don't. I lived with both of them for many years. Many years before dad took me in. They are just way too different for it to work out. I mean. One likes coffee and the other abhors the idea of coffee. Plus, Iggy is like…. Thousands of years old… if anything that makes Iggy sound like a pedophile…. Which I know he's not. Remember, I lived with him._

_To clearify a bit (which might turn in to another reason to support for USUK for you… ): Dad and Iggy both raised me. Joint custody if you will. Hence why I prefer tea over coffee, but don't mind the smell of coffee. I actually love the smell of coffee… hate the taste._

_Oh and hi Greece! What do you think of philosophy? I just find it really confusing. How can anyone argue for a whole day on the definition of what 'justice' is and NOT come to a conclusion? I mean it is the first chapter of a book, but still… I mean, since you have a crap load of philosopher dudes…_

_Kitty is one of those people that are: Hyper, entertaining and have ADHD… right? *smiles*_

_Ciao,_  
_Alex (WA)_

_P.S. Did anyone know that yesterday was Cheeseburger day? I wonder if my dad knew…_

* * *

What am I tihnking, of course dad knew... if he didn't it wouldn't matter, he'd still be eating burgers.. oh well. next one!

* * *

_Hey!_

_Hallo._

_It is I,the great and beast,Berlin!_

_You are West Berlin...not all of it._

_Shut up bruder-I am the older one-SHUT UP I SAID NO YOU ARE NOT-denial._

_Ugghhh!...I hate you-Ich liebe dich auch!-..._

_Anyway-I,we were wondering-what is it like to be an-American state?_

_Me and my twin are,if you can't tell,East and west Berlin._  
_Our Vati is very protective,so we don't have the same freedom as you do._  
_Ja._  
_So,what is it like being able to do what you want?Is it fun?_

_Love,_  
_The Berlin Brothers_

* * *

_Guten Tag Berlin brothers!_

_Umm, hate to pick, but for some reason I can't imagine you being a beast…. =P Do all twins act like you guys, or are you just special? Maybe me and my twin are the special ones…_

_Anyway, what's it like being an American state? It's fun. Not as much as work as say a country has. There's probably more sibling rivalry than in any other place though, just because… well… we're free to do what we want. Although that itself is a somewhat false statement._

_ANYWAY, it's fun to do what we want. Dad still has a say in major matters though. Like if I wanted to instigate a war I would have to go through him. If I want a name change (so I'm not longer confused with DC) he decides it. We have to follow dad's rules, but since he's one giant kid, as long as we don't hurt ourselves or our siblings he doesn't pull any parental rank._

_He is protective, he's very protective. Such as with New York on Sept 11th. But that's pretty much extreme circumstances. Oh, and I'm sure he spies on his daughters more than he lets on. Ya know, just so we don't go off and marry Russia or some other pyscho._

_Hope that answers your questions!_

_Auf Wiedersehen,_  
_Alex (WA)_

* * *

How many twins are there in the world? I remember being told the Italy was a set of twins, and the Dakotas, the Carolinas... Ooooh a twin convention. Oh the fun we would have *smirk* hehehe

* * *

_Oh...so you don't like anyone. Okay, Okay._  
_...Which Cousin?_  
_I like someone. But I"m not telling. :3_  
_So...hm..._  
_DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES?_  
_Of course you like them. :D_  
_Besides the good 'ole USA, which country is your favorite?_  
_Love ya(in a sister way.),_  
_Abby E. Jones (TN)_

* * *

_Hmm, well guess I walked into that one didn't I? But my question still stands when concerning cousins. Even if I did have a crush on a cousin, I ain't tellin'. News travels fast, ya know? Hehehe_

_Awww, wittle TN has a crush (I know I'm going to hit or beat at the next game… but I couldn't resist.)_

_I love waffles; my favorite toppings would have to be jelly with some syrup on top. Sooooo good. But so many think it's weird… =(_

_Which country is my favorite? I can't decide. There're just so many cultures here in Washington, I can't decide on one. Japan would have to be though. Trade partners and everything…_

_Love ya back (sisterly love of course),_  
_Alex (WA)_

* * *

man, now I want some waffles... or pancakes at least... Ok, trip to BC time. It's been awhile since I've crossed the border. or maybe I could make some here... ooooh IHOP! Guess that's good. Unless I do decide to surprise BC. That might be fun...

* * *

_Hiya again, I've been busy... and no it's not because I was Stakling_  
_ICeland... maybe._

* * *

_Misty-neechan,_

_You've been stalking Iceland? Err I meant, not stalking Iceland? Does he know? =P Has dad found out yet? I won't tell. No worries. ^^_

_Good luck,_  
_Alex (WA)_

* * *

**A/N: Personally I can't decide between Japan and Ireland. However, Washington does have a lot of cultures (at least food wise), so it's kind of hard to narrow down one country.**

**Thanks again for all who reviewed!  
**


	20. Hello Kitty 3, Hawaii, Sealand

Sealand? I haven't heard of a place called Sealand before... Hmm, well, it's an interesting request! Oh, and hello messenger!

* * *

_Hey, hey, Washington! Hey, hey Washington!_

_What do you think about America? Your dad._  
_And who's your mum?_  
_Just curious, is all._

_I also have a message from Sealand...whoever that is._

_Sealand: Hello, good friend! I'm Sealand! I'm located just near that Jerkland!_  
_Pleased to make your acquaintance, Mr. Washington. I have sent you this_  
_message via another person because I wanted to ask you something...I hope you_  
_don't mind..._  
_But...can I form an alliance with you? I hope you'll consider it!_

_..Well, that was what "Sealand" sent._  
_Have a nice day._  
_I'm sorry to be troubling you._  
_Goodbye._

* * *

_Umm, my thoughts on my dad? umm... Oh look a bunny! *watches the bunny*  
_

_My mom? Well, I guess that would have to be Native America; she was the one that the native peoples knew. Then again, I can't really remember too much about her. I do know that she's a strict teacher. Maybe West would have a better idea. I would definitely have to dig into my memories… go all the way back to the beginning. Maybe even visit the natives more. I knew her before I was found though. I also know that the different tribes raised me until dad and Iggy took me in. They offered me shelter and food when I needed it. They were really nice. I wish I could remember the language *sigh*  
_

_It's no trouble bothering me! I actually enjoyed reading your letter. Thank you!_

_Sealand: Umm, you must have me confused for my brother Washington DC. The capital of the USA. (I am a girl too, just fyi. =D) Anyway, as for an alliance… umm, that would be difficult since I'm on the other side of the world. I'd love to make an alliance though! Unfortunately, that's going to be quite difficult. Considering my dad kinda has to look it over. I could try though.  
_

_Oh I know! I can get a city to be a sister city to one of yours! That's about as much of an alliance as I can get without too many questions. But it's the next step! What do ya say?_

_Do you mean England? I don't think he's THAT much of a jerk… but I was kinda raised by him too so… *shrug* BTW, where are you located exactly? I mean England is a big place…although judging from your name I don't know how you float on the sea. Is it magic?! That is sooo cool, man. Sooo cool.  
_

_Bye bye!_  
_Alex (WA)_

_P.S. Sealand: my word program doesn't like your name. It's saying it is spelled wrong… lol_

* * *

Now that I think about it... I wonder if it's Sealand acting like Sealand? Like he doesn't want it known. You're secrets safe with me friend! =D

Greece's kitty is back. I'm not sure I want to know what insanity is occurring... oh well. At least they're not dragging me into it...

* * *

_mytilini:*watching kitty chase nico around*_  
_ kitty: NICOLAKI BECOME ONE WITH GREECE_  
_ 2p greece: I AM GREECE, STUPID!_  
_ greece: ...zzz..._  
_ mytilini: giea is pronouced gia g makes the uu sound._

* * *

_So it's pronounced 'uu-ai'? Sweet! I'll have to say that next time one of my familia stops in. =D_

_*notices the chaos* Umm, ok…. *moves next to Greece discreetly hiding behind him*and here I thought I was crazy…although it is amusing… *continues to watch amused*_

_L8s_  
_ Alex (WA)_

* * *

Yay! Hawaii! It's been forever since I talked with her! a few decades... I think.

* * *

_Hiya, Lexi! Hawaii here! I'm totally relaxing on the beach with my phone and  
stuff, I'm not allowed to swim 'cause of my...Looky, age though! But I can  
keep my phone? Really? Being five sucks..._

_Anyway, how's it goin'? Just wanted to ask and stuff, and plus, I've never_  
_really talked to you before! I'm gonna ask daddy if he can take me to,_  
_uhh...You..._

_But I'm gettin' kinda lazy now, so I'll do that later, or when I feel like it._

_Talk to ya some other time,_  
_Anne_

* * *

_Aloha Hawaii-chan!  
_

_That must be pretty! I wanna relax on a beach! Hey, can you send me some pics? Especially of the sunsets... I want to see more of them. =D 'cause I think the last time I visited was... 30ish years ago? Maybe... I can't remember.  
_

_Dude, that would be awesome if dad brought you up here! I can show you all around my half of the state! There's not much here, but it is certainly unique and fun! If you can, you should come in the fall. Lots of fun events. Or if you want to see snow, you could always come up for the month of December!  
_

_...you don't get snow, do you? It's too warm? Hey, is there a chance of getting a winter home at your place? Just in case it gets to about... oh... 30 degrees or more below zero.  
_

_What have you been up to? Why can't you swim? I mean, you might look 5 years old, but you should be able to go enjoy the ocean! I mean seriously, just take a walk in the waves. It's not like you have to swim to enjoy the ocean. Is it dad's rules that you're too young to swim? 'Cause that's just a little ridiculous. I mean, you are an island! Your land is practically swimming in the sea already! I bet you're much better at swimming than most. *nods*  
_

_Anyway, I should come visit you again at some point. Probably during the winter; get away from the cold for a few.  
_

_ttyl!_  
_Alex_

* * *

That was fun. I think I'll go write my dad a letter about Sealand. Knowing my dad though, he won't know who it is. let's see... what city could I offer to make a sister city with one of Sealand's cities? The big ones are taken... oooh Leavenworth wouldn't be a bad one! Then again Pullman or Omak wouldn't be too bad either... hmmm. *Spends the rest of the night looking information up*

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! Thank you very much! I'm so bored it's like a kid in a candy store when I get your reviews. TY!** **It has also become too much fun not to respond. ^^**


	21. Hello Kitty 4, Vietnam, MO 8, Hawaii 2

Oooooh, first message of the day. *Looks at the sender* South Vietnam? I thought it was one country... oh well! The Asian's countries have been cool so far. This one can't be that bad, could it?

* * *

_Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's an invite, so party maybe!_  
_Your dad's havin' a party at a random burger joint, and he told to invite_  
_people, and i came across your blog._  
_...must be interesting, being a capitol and all. :I_  
_Nice meeting ya, miss Alex. We hope to see you at the celebration._  
_-South Vietnam_

* * *

_Vietnam-san,_

_My dad's having a party? Hmm, wonder why we never got a memo… meh, probably busy. Maybe knocking some sense into the politicians… XD Or maybe he took the camping trip to heart? I wonder where he is...  
_

_Anyway, which burger joint and where? Out of country? Count me in!_

_Oh, hate to break it to ya, but I'm not the capitol. I'm the other Washington. The one closest to ya. Interesting story about my name, I'll relay it to ya if you want. And from what I heard Washington DC is a little more restricted then the other states… at least politics wise. But that's kinda all I know._

_I don't think I could handle being the capital of the US though. Just seems like constant work. All work and no play, and that's no fun._

_I thought Vietnam was one country?_

_Do you have a twin too?_

_Is North Vietnam so different in landscape and climate that it has its own separate personification? And here I thought I was the only one that had a twin like that… well Berlin apparently does too…_

_Ja ne!_  
_Alex (WA)_

* * *

Hmm that sounds an awful lot like a surprise party. Oh well, it couldn't be a surprise. I think I like this version of the whole "call me maybe" song better. *grins*

Misty-neechan again. Sweeeeet. I just realized, I miss talking with the others. ^^

* * *

_Uhh, dad doesn't, Norway and the rest of them but Iceland doesn't. I think his_  
_puffin does though. I want one, really bad. Yay, time for school, i'll write_  
_more later!_

_-Missouri or Misty_

* * *

_Norway the others are okay with this? I wanna watch when you tell dad and Iceland. I'd even pay you a bit if you let me watch. *nods* Yep, I wanna watch._

_Do they not know because you haven't told the, or are they just really dense?  
_

_Isn't a Puffin just a penguin? I don't think I've seen Iceland's Puffin. Then again, I don't think I've met Iceland!_

_Alex (WA)_

* * *

Hmm, I wonder if dad will let me get a fox as a pet. Although the only foxes I know of that are already tamed are from Russia. Maybe I'll just go find one in the wild.

* * *

_'Kay! I'll take some later. It's soooo beautiful to see sunsets over the_  
_ ocean! _

_ That sounds cool! I love games! It'd be awesome to go! If Daddy says no to_  
_ me...I will go Russian on him. _

_ 30 degrees? Aren't I a tropical island? _

_ Not much, just relaxing. I think they would if I didn't go deeper than I_  
_ should...It's not my fault I forget that I look so young! (Yay for eternal_  
_ youth!) Maybe if I, uhh, try to stop that habit of mine. I know right? I bet_  
_ I'm even better than Daddy! Well, maybe not, but it's still possible._

_ Yeah! We can go to a luau too! And walk along the beach! Oh that would be so_  
_ fun!_

_ Aloha,_  
_ Anne_

* * *

_I love seeing pictures of the sunsets. I wish I could draw them to do them justice. But I'm not an artist._

_Oooh if you do go Russia on him; let me join ya. I haven't had a chance to do it in years. ^^ It'll be fun!_

_Ah, and I meant 30 degrees below here, at my place. It gets downright cold on my side of the state during the winter. Ice and snow everywhere! Fun yes, but freezing cold._

_Hehe yeah, might want to work on that habit then. Or you could just a rope around your waiste that won't let you go any farther than waist deep water. You could tie it to a post or something…_

_I bet you could beat dad! I think you could beat any of us actually. Alaska and Florida might be a little competition for ya, but… *shrug* I'd still cheer for you tho!_

_That does sound fun! I'll make winter plans!_

_Aloha,_  
_ Alex_

* * *

Okay, Let's see... the coldest days here are... within a week or two of and after new years... I'll take a look into it! *writes a memo to self on a scrap piece of paper*

* * *

_Mytilini: no... not uu-ai, giea. _  
_ greece: like ja. sound more like yah though_  
_ mytilini: whatever. should we help him?_  
_ 2p greece:*being glomped by 2p turkey* RAPE RAPE RAPE DONT TOUCH ME GET OFF_  
_ OMG OMG OMG_  
_ kitty:*throws 2p turkey out window*_  
_ greece: i think its fine_

* * *

_Umm, did I miss something or did Turkey just randomly appear? Is Turkey even a country? I thought it was something you ate? =P_

_*shudders* I'm just going to watch this… *mutters* do not get involved. Do not get involved._

_Laters,_  
_ Alex_

* * *

I'm just glad they're staying over there. Here I thought Texas-niisan and Nevada-niisan were scary...


	22. Hello Kitty 5, Hawaii 3

_kitty:KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL*winning video game*_  
_greece:im...not creepy..._  
_mytilini:*clenches fist* what?!_  
_kitty: *sees slendy*...*breaks his face*_  
_slendy:*dead*_  
_kitty: i want coffe..._

* * *

_Greece, you're the only non-creepy one in the group. Oh, I have a question for you Greece. How do have so many cats? Are they all strays? Why do you hang out with creepy people like them? Although, I still think Russia is creepier… but he might be losing right now…_

_Oh, what game are you playing?_

_Ja ne,_  
_Alex_

* * *

__Hmm, I think I'll kinda Ignore them for now. I'll chat with Greece though!

Hawaii! Probably the cutest sis I've got. ^^

* * *

_Same here. I guess I'm okay, but not all that good._

_Oh that'd be fun! I wish I could get my hands on a pipe...That'd be funny! I wonder what would happen if Daddy knew we were talking about this behind his back? He'd probably freak or something._

_Oh! Okay! I bet it would. What kinds of things do you do with all that snow anyway?_

_Maybe, but it'd look a bit weird. I think I'll go work on that after I finish typing this up..._

_Yeah...But Florida just seems so WRONG to me now! Why does Daddy have to call his, uhmm, Florida...Florida? IT'S WRONG!_

_Awesome! I can't wait!_

_Aloha!_  
_Anne_

* * *

_Ya know what works just as well as a pipe? Duct+toilet paper rolls. Make your own harmless pipe. You would have to paint it a metallic grey though…. Whatever he'd do I'd love to see his face! It would be worth getting grounded for a few years. Hehe it would even be worth it if he took my whole stack of games away!_

_All that snow? Well… snow fights are always fun. I need to instigate one this coming winter with Idaho and Oregon. Maybe drag BC into it too. You can join if you're up when it happens! It's really fun. But it does hurt sometimes. So just be warned. We also build snow forts as bases for the snowball fights. It pretty much becomes a full-fledged war that is capable of raging for a day or two._

_Snowmen are also fun. I made one that looked like dad. Hehe It was fun. He had a carrot nose and beady black eyes. Also gave him a pink scarf. He had stick arms too. Hmm… oh yeah! I'll have to take you ice skating and show ya what you can do in a car during this time. I know the perfect place._

_Dude, did you really have put that mental picture in my head again? I mean I JUST got it out of my head after decades of NOT thinking about it… *sigh* Guess you're still young though… btw… do I want to know who told you that?_

_Adios,_  
_Alex_


	23. Blog post 4

**Date:** September 23, 2012

**Mood:** excited

**Listening:** Japanese play list =D

Guten Morgan Minnasan!

Let's play the update game! Ok, not really, but quite a bit has happened. Such as fires. I hate forest fires and wildfires. Hate 'em. They disrupt any sports that would be going on, disrupt the beautiful clean air and make it really cloudy. Even though it smells like a campfire, you can just tell it's not good. Oh, and I guess the constant ache I have from the said fires is annoying.

BTW, if BC reads this, I gotta thank ya man. The college soccer team was happy to be able to play. Even if it wasn't at home field. I just wish I coulda gone. That woulda been sooo cool.

Anyway, back to the blog. So I decided to check out the school. Why? Cause it'll get my mind off the fires. I'm crazy I know. Cause one pain to get rid of another. Anyway, decided to take an American history class. Weird right? Why would a state need to take a history class? Well, I became a state pretty late so I can only get the facts. Besides, this one is about the Revolutionary War. Interesting class so far. I would ask dad, but not sure what he'd say. I could try asking my 13 oldest siblings, but again, not sure what to say. Same with Iggy. So maybe if I have questions I'll ask them. But it is a historical account not a British view or an American view, so it'll be fun to see how it relates. =D

So yeah, it'll be interesting. If I get bored, I can just doodle. That's always fun. Although, from the first class I don't think I'll get bored. I'll have to talk in class though... and present. I don't find that fun at all.

Hey West, you wanna do that for me? I'll do your job for the day!

Let's see… nothing much is going on. Might go visit my sis, Hawaii. Hehe Might even drop in to dad's place; to see if he remembers me and if he doesn't to… hmm, tell him I decided to join Canada? Although that's a little harsh even in jest I think. It would get his attention though!

Hmm, what else? Oh yeah! Random fact time huh? Let's see…

**Spain found me, but dad and Iggy denied him any rights to the land. **Dad and Iggy actually played nice mid to late 80s. Interesting, eh? But Spain was allowed to visit and whatever else, he just had no say in… well practically anything. So there's a bit more Spanish influence than probably otherwise would be.

**I mustache you a question: What do you do on your days off/down times? **

Do Svedanya! (or however it's spelled)  
Alex

* * *

**A/N: Thanks all! As being such awesome reviewers and readers and everything I present to you 2 chapters. =D**


	24. MO 9, TN 3, Hello Kitty 6, Hawaii 4

I swear I heard Misty yell at me through the computer... *shudder* not cool man, not cool.

* * *

_IT'S NOT A PENGUIN, IT A GOSH DANG PUFFN, THEY AREN'T EVEN RELATED!_

_Oh, before I forget, have ou ever heard of Moviestar Planet? I play on it, and_  
_it's amazing!_

_Sisterly Love_

_-Misty_

* * *

_Ok ok. It's not a penguin. Don't kill me! Gah, it's not like I knew that puffins existed before the mention of… who was it? Iceland?_

_Moviestar planet? Nope! What is it?_

_With sis love,_  
_Alex_

* * *

Maybe I should do some research about Penguins and Puffins... I thought it was a harmless question... *sigh* oh well, more responses!

* * *

_E-Eh...don't say that much about it. It's a secrrettttt._  
_Oh, you are taking school classes? I don't know anything about the_  
_revolutionary war, so I might join with you...Just...don't talk about the_  
_Civil War. It was a very harsh time. *Nods.*_  
_Oh, Spain actually found me, too...but I was mostly raised by Native America._  
_xD_

_Hm...I listen to music, make music...yeah, that's pretty much it._  
_Well, sayonaraaaa!,_  
_Abby E. Jones. (TN.)_

* * *

_Abby-neeeeeeeechan!_

_haha Don't worry. I won't hold it against ya. It'll be between us, and nothing more will be said on this subject starting... NOW! *smiles*  
_

_Umm, yeah. I was kinda around at that time, so I heard some news about it. *nods* don't worry, I won't deal with that one. ^^_

_Yeah, I loved Native America. She was so nice and motherly! I miss her home cooked meals…_

_Have you made any music recently?  
_

_Ja mata!_  
_Alex_

* * *

I wonder what happened to Native America... I kind of miss her now.

* * *

_kitty: im not creepy..._  
_mytilini: BROTHER! you dont think im creepy right_  
_greece: no. i dont think youre creepy, kittys creepy with her exorsis face_  
_kitty;*exorsist face* ...*tilts head*_  
_greece:* takes step away* my country has a lardge amount of stray cats._  
_kitty: one two freddies coming for-_  
_russia: kolkolkol i am more creepy, da._  
_kitty: BRING IT ON!*creepy battle*_

* * *

_Umm, ok, maybe not Russia creepy… but certainly sugar high creepy. Which is a little different._

_A creepy contest between you and Russia? Umm, I vote Russia. Go Russia! If you win I'll buy you Vodka! =D Just don't kill her. She is amusing to watch/talk to. Even if she is a little…sugar high._

_Greece: Why does your country have a lot of stray cats? Do people not like them? Or are they just free to do whatever?_

_Do Svedanya_  
_Alex (WA)_

* * *

Hawaii-chan is next! ^^

* * *

_But isn't a harmful pipe the whole point of beating Daddy senseless? I have a_  
_feeling I wasn't supposed to be thinking that. I'd like to see his face too!_  
_He gets so worked up about everything! But I wouldn't like to be grounded..._

_I'd love too! That'd be so awesome! I haven't seen Idaho and Oregon in_  
_forever! It'll be like a family reunion! War? So we're all going to turn on_  
_eachother and fight with snow...I would LOVE that! I'd like to be on your_  
_team, though..._

_So that's what a snowman looks like...Could you show me how to make one when I_  
_visit? Ice skating...With a car? That sounds kinda fun!_

_Ahh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! Really! You can blame Daddy. *sigh*_

_Sayonara!_  
_Anne_

* * *

_Well, it is the point, but we don't want him to go to a world meeting with his head wrapped because we gave him a small concussion, do we? Although, that WOULD give him plausible cause to act so childish/silly/ignorant... yeah, normal. =D Besides, since he IS stronger than us, wouldn't it be better to play mind games with him?_

_Yep! Now you're getting it. A snowball fight is probably the best thing in the whole world to do during the Christmas season. Has Idaho or Oregon instigated your wrath that you don't want to side them? Not that I mind, I's love having you as partner. ^^ They think it's fun to team up on me quite often during our snowball fights… even if their alliance doesn't last long…_

_I will soo show you how to make a snowman. *whispers* We could even make a snowman target to try to confuse Oregon and Idaho. *nods* doesn't always work, but I'm sure we could make one! Maybe one that resembles Uncle Canada! then we'd have to make one resembling dad too then.  
_

_Yep, Ice skating… with a car. Don't tell dad though. After lecturing me about putting you in danger, he will want to join in, and his car doesn't work too well. I have one that works better. Although, we will do normal ice skating too. That's fun and, typically, safer._

_It's fine. You didn't know. Hopefully classes will help banish that thought..._

_Cheerio,_  
_Alex (WA)_

* * *

**A/N: If you haven't noticed, as long as I get messages (reviews or pms) I will update in the morning of the following day. Otherwise, it might be a few days... Just so ya know!** **Yes, this is what boredom does to me... and yes I'm easily amused. ^^**


	25. Hello Kitty 7, MO 10, TN 4, Hawaii 5

Greece is back!

* * *

_kitty: *killing steve for hurting russia* DONT HURT SEXY PEOPLE!_  
_greece: some people dont care, others find them annoying, and others_  
_coughkittycough put them in trees and on swings to play with them_  
_kitty: they are cute *hits steves brain with chainsaw one last time* done_  
_russia* rocking back and forth in a corner*_

* * *

_It's sad that some people don't care. They can be annoying, but I still love them! People put them in trees? Why?! It's sad when they get stuck in trees, why do you have to put them up there? Seems like a sad game to me =( Even swings they could get hurt on… plus it sounds something like a child would do…_

_Cheerio!_  
_Alex_

* * *

aaaand my sis again! =D All's forgiven now. ^^ although... no bad Alex. no more evil thoughts for you

* * *

_Moviestar Planet it a webesite that you make friends and earn fame, once U ge_  
_to lvl. 3, it's awesome because u can write on fourms, it's pretty awesome._

_OK, sorry about caps, somebody said that last year and I went balistic._

_-Misy_

* * *

_So it's a game? Sounds interesting. Is it limited to movie topics only?_

_Hehe that's fine. I think I kind of understand though. Although, I'm still not sure on what the difference is…_

_How's the weather over there?_

_Ja ne!_  
_Alex_

* * *

TN responded too! yippee!

* * *

_Okay, so...yeah..._  
_I miss Native America a lot. D:_  
_But, I was looking at Dad's computer. And he has...a...lot..of...interesting_  
_stuff on it. Things that Hawaii shouldn't see._  
_*CoughpornCough*._  
_And yeah. I love rage comics. Don't you?_  
_...We should go horsebackriding sometime! All of us! :D_  
_Just not Alabama. Cuz he hates horses._  
_Well, bye,_  
_Abby E. Jones (TN)_

* * *

_... What? Dad actually has that stuff on his computer? Tell me that...that folder... is password protected... don't you dare tell me about the pictures. It's bad enough that I was reminded of Florida... *shudders* Bad mental images! btw, Hawaii knows about Florida... just so ya know... apparently dad told her.  
_

_Oh, and I think we should ban Hawaii from the older siblings for a few years... well, the terrible ones. Nevada, Texas, New York and whatever other bad influence states... ya know, just to be safe.  
_

_ok. I'm going to completely change the topic now..._

_Rage comics... sounds familiar, what sort of stuff have they done? I might have read a few, but I can't remember I don't usually look at the publisher. lol_

_Ooooh horseback riding. I haven't done that in ages! Maybe we could go from one coast to the other! That sounds so much fun! I'm so in!_

_Btw, since I don't get to chat much with you guys over on the other side, so what kind of food do you like/famous for? I've got a lot of foreign foods, but not much american style. Like I haven't Texas-niisan's cooking in a long while, and southern dishes are kinda hard to come by up here. Authentic southern dishes._

_Oh, I'm also sending you some wine. It's the best I got and better than France's (in my opinion). ^^ So enjoy! It's ice wine. pretty good stuff. Sweeter than usual wine too.  
_

_ttyl!_  
_Alex_

* * *

Let the evil plot planning commence!

* * *

_Oh, very true! Although he'd probably get laughed at if he said his states_  
_baet him up...He does have the advantage of being stronger, but you're right!_  
_There's no way he could see through mind tricks, heck, all I have to do is_  
_(fake-)cry hysterically to get a new laptop out of him! But it would be fun to_  
_hit him with a pineapple..._

_They didn't really do anything I guess, I just like you more than them...Maybe_  
_we can even guilt Daddy into siding with us, so it'd be three on two?_

_Great idea! Oh, can we make one that's looks like England too? *giggle*_  
_Wouldn't it be funny to make huge eyebrows? I could even take a picture and_  
_show it to him sometime! He'd probably get **, though. Oh, uhh, I learned that_  
_word from New York. New York says a lot of words, and he has a lot of nasty_  
_magazines! Never going to visit him again..._

_Ice skating in a car with you and Daddy...That sounds so fun! Although I can_  
_imagine Daddy doing something stupid...Utterly stupid. _  
_I hope they do! _

_Aloha,_  
_Anne_

* * *

_I think we could fit a pineapple into the plot. I don't think he really ever told the other nations about us, so I would love to see his excuse! Hmm, now how to go about doing mind tricks. It'll be really easy since we're his kids and not nations. He won't be expecting that. Hmm, I'll think on ways and let ya know. Nothing dealing with the wars though. Those are off limits._

_Oh speaking of other nations, have you heard of a nation called Sealand? All I know is he's close to Iggy-jiji. _

_lol I don't think we need guilt dad into joining us. He'd join anyway. But yeah, we could use your age to our advantage. If Oregon and Idaho object we'll just say we're evening out the ages! _

_Yes, it would be fun to make on Iggy-jiji. We'll have to do that. Uncle Canada and Iggy-jiji. They can be our defense! yes... blackmail Iggy. I like it. Dad can protect us from Iggy. ^^_

_Well, we'd have to ban dad from driving his car... and I think you know how difficult that can be... or wait, maybe not *grins at an idea* We could let him drive, but I don't trust him where we're going. Besides, I highly doubt he even knows any town other than Seattle! So, for our safety and sanity, he won't be driving. =D  
_

_Good idea. I don't think you need to be associating yourself with New York right now. Texas and Nevada can be pretty bad too, so just be warned. ^^;_

_Oh... dad lives with New York... right? or at least in the state? duuuuude not good. not good at all... *types in a random phone number*_

_Aloha,_  
_Alex_

* * *

**A/N: Please make sure to write your name if you're going to review. For some odd reason I got one and I don't know who sent it. I'd love to reply them all though!**

**yes, for those of you readers who don't know the pleasures of ice covered streets, having your car go into a controlled slide is absolutely fun! Although, it might be a little illegal here... heh...  
**


	26. Hello Kitty 8, MO 11, Blog 5

**You are visitor number:** 505

**mood:** Physically tired, but mentally awake

**Listening:** _You Raise me up_

**Location:** At school_  
_

So, putting another blog. Well, kind of another blog. You see, just had my first full week of classes and have some awesome information to share (From what I hear, it's more awesome than Prussia! hahaha ok, maybe not, but...).

First off, as most of you know, I'm takin' the class dealing with the revolutionary war, right? Well guess what? I know why England and France are always at each other's throats! I'm surprised my dad and Russia are being more mature than those two are. It seems that France and England might still be in a cold war. *nods* however, I do have a question:

Pirates vs Ninjas?

Of course some of you know that question, eh? Well, what about this:

England vs France?

England with the massive and unstoppable navy, or France with a bigger army (at least during the mid to late 1600s. Not sure if France still has that good of an army).It's kinda the same, yeah? Although I vote England, only because France would have to cross water. What do you think? ^^

Anyway, I would say 'like father like son', but Iggy-jiji isn't dad's father. I think he's more like a bro. Anyway, I have some quotes I gotta share with ya. Three quotes will be from my philosophy class, and three will be from the history class. You ready?

**Philosophy:**  
1) "If someone dies, does that mean they have no virtue?" ~a classmate  
"If the thing they do best is live, yes." ~Teacher.

2) "When dealing with Platoism chairs are difficult. let's stick with something easy; like a hammer." ~Teacher

Ok, this last quote from Philosophy is kinda more philosophical debate than anything, but I'm curious now:

3) "Do you tell the truth because you are honest, or are you honest because you tell the truth?"

Anyway, those aren't going to be as funny as the history ones, but still, they're amusing, da?

**History:**

1) "England vs France is like The shire vs Mordor." (England being the Shire, and Mordor being France)  
2) "Rhode Island is the South Carolina of the North." In reference to being the black sheep of the original 13.  
3) "If the husband is out of the picture (read widow) does the women take on his political responsibilities as well?" ~Classmate  
"Only in New Jersey." ~Teacher

Ok, so that's what I have to share. I might come with more quotes, so you have been warned.

Oh yes, a random fact now... hmmm

**Bigfoot likes to hang out in Washington**. It's similar to Scotland's Nessy... I guess. But he does move around. He's been spotted in BC and Oregon and If I recall Pennsylvania. But yeah, he likes to hang out with my twin and myself. Usually on my twin's side of the state tho.

Oooh question time!

**What class/topic is/was your favorite while/when you were school?**

Now on to the reviews I got. ^^ And Greece and Kitty are back.

* * *

_kitty: IM NOT A CHILD* cat jumps off tree and on kittys head*...*puts it back_  
_on branch*_  
_greece: people dont mind the cats, they feed them though..._

* * *

_Well, you are acting like one… somewhat. Then again I'm probably more childish than I let on... so that would make my argument invalid, da? ^^_

_Awww Your people seem nice Greece. What's a popular dish at your place? What about drink?_

_Not sure if you drink wine or not, but I'm sending some your way anyway. It's sweeter than usual wine, as it is harvested at the last possible second. I hope you enjoy. Hmm, oh I'll send you some apples. Harvest has been good. One of the best even!_

_Ciao,_  
_Alex (WA)_

* * *

Oooh question time!

**What class/topic is/was your favorite when you were learning?**

Now for Misty-nee chan's letter.

* * *

_No, it's not all about movies, there are plenty of other things to do too._

_The weather great! Illinois getting tornadoes and I'm getting rain._

_-Misty_

* * *

_Sweet! Sounds like fun. I'll have to check it out. Wow, Illinois is getting tornadoes? Is it late or tis season fr tornadoes? _

_Awww man, you're getting rain? Could you pass on that rain in my direction? At least a little bit? Need some natural cleansing over here. Stupid fires. I'm sure Oregon and Idaho wouldn't mind either. _

_~Alex_

* * *

I wish I could get rain over here. *sigh*

Hmm, let's see... I don't think I'm missing anything. Yes, it is still rather close to the other blog, but I did say that I would update the blog randomly, da? Well, I'll be awaiting.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, I decided this time only to combine both letters and the blog. Won't always be like this, but I figure rather than writing a chapter for (at the time) one review, I'd update the blog as well. =D**


	27. Hello Kitty 9

_kitty: FANTA BLUE, COFFEE, AND OUZO! AND BAKLAVA IS A DISH!_  
_greece:...what she said. i have much more foods though_

* * *

_Oooh Baklava. I haven't had that in years! It is soooo good though. What's Ouzo? Sounds… interesting. Fanta blue? Is that the same as like the Fanta here in the states? Or is it different? Only blue soda I've tasted was the Mt. Dew._

_I take it Kitty's favorite is Baklava? What's yours Greece? Oh, and can I ask why do you fight with Turkey so much? I don't get much news here, and I heard that from a little birdie. ^^_

_~Alex (WA)_

* * *

It's fun talking with Greece. He's nice. Maybe I can get dad to take me there at some point. It would be fun to see some of the ruins! I think I'm making too many plans right now though... hmm, first, it's to visit my sis in Hawaii. Yeah, that sounds good. *nods*

* * *

**A/N: What would be easier for you guys, once a week, or whenever I get letters? I'm thinking about once a week, if this past week is anything. maybe biweekly. **

**Since some of you (if not all) are still in school...  
**


	28. Hawaii 6, Hello Kitty 10

Let's commence with the questions/plotting/letters whatever thou wishest to call them.

* * *

_YES! But doesn't Russia know? Because he gave Alaska to Daddy, I think. Okay!_  
_Fine, no war._

_Hum...No, I don't think so._

_Okay, sis. Yeah, that'd be fair! But I'm a bit sick right now. My head_  
_hurts...*sniffle* I blame Daddy, for some reason..._

_Yay! Blackmailing Iggy will be fun! Yepp, Daddy can do that...But in case_  
_something goes wrong, I'm leaving Daddy to face Iggy's English fury._

_Yay! Daddy won't drive! *sighs of relief* That's probably true._

_I don't want to anyway, NY leaves scarrs on my mind..._

_I think he just lives in his state...*blink* Nope, it's not._

_Do you think I can make tea...? My throat really hurts..._

_Aloha!_  
_Anne_

* * *

_Hmm, that's a good point… Russia would know. Uncle Canada too, but that's cause he's got the provinces. I don't think anyone else does though._

_Hey, hey, we can still have fun with this. It just wouldn't do dad any good if he remembers anything tragic. Besides, Isn't it about time for the World meeting at dad's place? Imagine what would happen if we rigged the room. We could probably rig it with ghosts or something. If anything I'll come pick ya up so we can do this =D_

_I was afraid of that. *sigh* Dad and New York-niichan always were hanging out together._

_=( You're sick? Tea would help. Put some honey in some Lemon tea. That'll help. Hope you get better._

_I wonder where dad is though. I hope He's not giving me the silent treatment… maybe he forgot about me again… I really need to remember to do something to make it up to him though… I think I kinda ruined his camp out plans =( Oh! I know! I'll get him a starbucks gift card with enough money on it for a year! (that's a lot of coffee for him.. Maybe not a full year). I wonder if dad's addicted to coffee…_

_Aloha!_  
_Alex_

* * *

And Greece and his Kitty are back. =D

* * *

_kitty: fanta blue is yellow soda in a blue can...OUZO IS THE BEST THING EVER_  
_greece: its like vodka..._  
_kitty: OHHHHH you should go to the parthenon, and the museum...i dont trust_  
_the floor though..._  
_greece: whats wrong with the floor?_  
_kitty: you know whats wrong_  
_greece: its glass. you can look at the archeologists..._  
_athens: HA!_  
_mytilini: GREECE! STOP MAKING EM GO TO ATHENS MY ISLANDS BETTER_  
_athens; NO_  
_xios; this wont end well..._  
_greece: turkey enslaved me for 4000 years._

* * *

_Oooh a yellow in a blue can… is it sweet? So Ouzo is Greek alcohol. I'll have to try some. =D I kinda like vodka. As long as it's mixed in something. *nods*_

_Yeah, those areas are places I want to visit. And then some small places that tourists don't get to see. The Museum has a glass floor? AWESOME! I so want to go now. I wonder if dad will let me go… probably not until the fires are taken care of =( but I WILL go visit! *writes it on 'bucket' list._

_Ooh any other fascinating areas?_

_Well, the islands are part of Greece, right? Not many tourists visit them, comparatively anyway? Sounds perfect to me! I'll go to both! It sounds so fun._

_So since your part of Greece, do you have the same food, or is it slightly different? Being an island you probably focus a little more on fish right? Any good dishes?_

_Hehe sounds like West and myself. We always bicker who has the best. Which I have to say I do. The people on this side and the culture is just so diverse and fun!_

_Yeah, I guess being enslaved for 4k years would cause a lot of tension. *nods* Sorry if I brought up any terrible memories._

_Bye bye!_  
_Alex_

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much guys. I'm really enjoying this.**_  
_


	29. Hawaii 7, Hello Kitty 11

I love ya sis (of course, sisterly love). You just make my day! =D

* * *

_Yay! I was right! But it was pretty obvious so...It prolly doesn't_  
_count...Speaking of Russia, do you know what vodka tastes like? I just wonder_  
_sometimes, why he likes vodka so much...It can't be different from regular_  
_alcohol, right?_

_Ohh, awesome idea! Good thing I'm feelin' better, huh? Ghosts! Dad would_  
_probably be crying to Uncle Canada! *giggle* We could video tape it too! Show_  
_it to some other states, gain some more blackmail? And possibly fit some_  
_pineapples into the plan...? I dunno, I just like pineapples..._

_I know right? Yorkie's totally his favourite son...He just tries to hide it._

_Thanks! I feel a lot better now. *cough* Good enough to play some pranks on_  
_the nations. *cough*_

_That'd probably work...But maybe getting him one to Mickey D's to be sure?_

_But, uhh, sis? I just found out about this thing called Pedo Bear! I'M SCARED!_  
_I BLAME DADDY! I BET IT WAS AN AMERICAN WHO MADE THIS! *Locks all teddy bears_  
_in closet and padlocks the door*_

_B-bye!_  
_Anne_

* * *

_Umm, yeah... Vodka is just like regular alcohol… but with umm… about 4 times the alcohol content? It's kinda tasteless, but boy does it taste good when you mix it with orange juice. He probably likes it because… well, it just tastes like alcohol. Russia is an alcoholic, that's all you need to know. lol  
_

_Hmm, I do like that idea. Maybe give it to Japan so he could some ideas from it! Wait, he'll be there, so we won't need to show him... hmm… Ooh I do like the pineapple idea… hmm.. oh I know! Make a pineapple float! And then have it chase dad! Don't ask me how, I'll figure it out…. Lol_

_Btw, every time you mention Pineapple I'm reminded of Psych. Have you seen that show? It's a crime/comedy. Takes place in California, but it's pretty entertaining.  
_

_Yeah, I think York-niichan is his favorite son; although, favorite daughter might have to be you. Although I don't mind if you take that title. It's not like dad knows I'm here anyway. He's probably more familiar with West than me. Even though we are the same… technically. *shrug*_

_Hmm, yeah mickey D's definitely. I'll probably do both._

_I take it was dad's suggestion to watch it? You don't need to do everything that dad says ya know... Anyway, I haven't seen it, but looking up the video, I have to say: Yes, an American made it. Dad needs to stop giving you ideas like that. Is he sending you these ideas via e-mail or does he actually visit you often?_

_Take care,_  
_Alex_

* * *

Ok, no more play on words... unless I'm feeling hyper or my sadistic side comes out... oh dear lord, I hope that doesn't happen... Managed to prevent it a few times...

* * *

_kitty; IM NOT A KITTY!_  
_mytilini: my island is basically forests. but we do have fish... we have to go_  
_farther from the island though..ouzo is awsome_  
_greece: dont try mytilinis ouzo if vodka is too strong for you, okay?_  
_mytilini: MY OUZO IS AWSOME, SHUT UP._  
_greece:fine...*gets punched in the face*_  
_mytilini: i said shut up... my food is vegetables and meat mostly... i want_  
_brizola now... *leaves*_  
_kitty: FANTA BLUE yes. it is sweet...if you see abunch of kids drinking_  
_somekind of alcohol...DONT QUESTION MY COUNTRY_

* * *

_Sorry. I thought I'd try to do a play on words with your name. Won't happen again...hopefully._

_hehe Dad may be appalled by the fact that I drink vodka, but vodka isn't too strong. I must have gained more of a tolerance to it than I thought. Hmm, I blame the Russian traders for that._

_A forest island? That sounds like fun! Do you get 'lost' in the forest all the time? 'Cause that would be awesome!_

_Umm, only because I'm talking with my lil' sis and she's being given images and ideas that no 5 year child (physically anyway, she's a little older than that) should have, Mytilini… that comment sounded wrong. Just saying._

_What kind of vegetables and meat? What kind of animals live on your island anyway? Deer? What's Brizola?_

_Sooo Fanta blue is an alcoholic drink for kids? Oooh could I get some? I'm interested. Hawaii might enjoy a little bit of that._

_Oh yeah, how do you say 'later' in greek? _

_Arigatou!_  
_Alex_

* * *

**A/N: If you don't want to review, You can PM. I will answer both.**

**I will not be updating tomorrow. So Monday will be the next update.  
**


	30. Hawaii 8, Hello Kitty 12

**A/N: Hey look! I updated earlier! much much earlier... hmm... midnight my time, 3 am east coast time... who knows what time in Hawaii... lol  
**

* * *

_kitty: fanta blue is soda... i know right, i cant say 'im going to greece this_  
_year' ever again...it sound so wrong_  
_mytilini: brizola is steak. No, i prefer my beaches over the forest_  
_greece: later is μετα._

* * *

_Kewl. I'll have to remember that. =D Ooh steak. That sounds good right now._

_Are the beaches pretty? Do you get to see some really pretty and spectacular sunsets on the beach?_

_Greece, do you like watching the sunsets/sunrises? What do you do on your free time? Guess that question could be asked for all of you._

_μετα,_  
_Alex_

* * *

I wonder what the sunsets and sunrises are like in Europe.

* * *

_Wellp...That's a lot of alcohol. It does? I'd never think to try that. I_  
_wonder what would happen if someone takes Russia's alcohol, then... ._._

_Yes! Awesome, maybe we could blow the lights and...somehow block, the windows?_  
_If we make it dark somehow, then we could get one of those fake skeleton_  
_things and cover it in that liquid neon stuff! So it glows in the dark!_

_No...I'll go check it out!_

_Yupp. Me? Err...I dunno about that, well...Maybe, I don't really_  
_know...*blink*_

_That's a good idea! He'd totally forgive you for...Whatever you did..._

_Well, actually, after Daddy visited, I found it on the browsing history of my_  
_laptop. He visits sometimes...And that was one of those times. I'm starting to_  
_wish that he didn't..._

_...Message you later,_  
_Anne_

* * *

_Umm, If you suggest it to Alaska, they might be able to get away with stealing Russia's alcohol… but dad would probably go to war if anything happened, so let's not and say we did, 'kay?_

_Oooh I like that. Since Halloween is coming up… *grins and chuckles*_

_*smiles* Well, you are probably the cutest. Although, the age in which you look is probably a big help in that. But again, you're sweet, kind and cute! How can anyone not like you?_

_Dad needs to learn to use the 'private browsing' option. Or rather, if you know he's coming, just set it up for him. That way you won't run into sites like that. I would say I'm surprised he doesn't take your age into consideration, but this is dad we're talkin' about, so..._

_So he visits you, and doesn't even to stop by and say hi to me... Think he'd be mad if I went and lived Uncle Canada? Obviously it wouldn't be indefinitely... but he doesn't need to know that part._

_Alki,_  
_Alex_

* * *

**A/N: I'd love to talk to other countries. Like Poland might be fun... France would be quite interesting... oh well. I'll take what I can get though!**

**Thanks again to everyone. It really makes my day. I might try putting some Japanese phrases in too. That way I can 'justify' practicing for my class. =D Translations of course will be added.  
**


	31. Hello Kitty 13

_mytilini: they are pretty but santorini has a beach that has a beautiful_  
_sunset, the sand is black and pink..._  
_greece: They are pretty..._  
_kitty: greece sleeps in his free time._  
_mytilini: I got to the beach._  
_kitty: we sound so boring... IMMA GO PLAY WITH CHIBIS_

* * *

_Hmm, well, Not sure what type of questions to ask you now… what about you? Do you have any questions? I mean, I am kinda…invisible._

_*sigh* Why does everyone like DC better? I mean I know he's the capital, but do I really need to be mistaken for him all the time? I mean I don't even look like him! Well, not enough to be completely mistaken… =(_

_Hmm, depressing side coming out. Ending it here before I do something I will regret in the future (such as blackmail)._

_Alki,_  
_Alex (WA)_

* * *

I'm going to start a letter to Uncle Canada and see if I can't stay with him. Invisible people unite! And because I need some really good pancakes… *sighs and starts to write a letter*


	32. Hello Kitty 14

_Kitty:*dressing chibinico up in tutus*_  
_Mytilini: I know how you feel, me and my capital...EVERY SINGLE DAY. but I do_  
_look like her..._

* * *

_Really? So I'm not the only one? That makes me feel a bit better. I wonder if there are other personifications out there like that? Not counting nations, I know Uncle Canada gets confused with dad a lot._

_What is your capital anyway? Athens is Greeces, right? So since you're an island, do you have your own capital?_

_Alki,_  
_Alex (WA)_


	33. MN, Kristine, 2P England, Hello Kitty 15

Ooh someone new, and she's one of my peoples! Yay!

* * *

_Hello there, Ms. Washington! :3 I'm Kristine, a resident in your lovely state,_  
_and I'm also a friend of your Uncle Canada! First things first: Are you still_  
_terribly achy from the forest fires? I know that it's very smokey and hard to_  
_breathe down here near the Columbia River...I do hope you're alright... :3_  
_Also...do you think that in your letter to your uncle, you could ask him to_  
_please stop drinking so much maple syrup? He's been a bit...drunk from the_  
_stuff the last few days...he keeps calling himself CanaDERP and asking people_  
_to bathe with him in maple syrup...It's starting to scare me a little,_  
_actually..._  
_Anyway, take care of yourself, alright? *waves goodbye*_

_-Kristine_

* * *

_Kristine,_

_Konnichiwa! *waves* It's always a pleasure to talk with my people. Even if you're the first one. ^^ How are you?_

_Yeah, the ache is still there. First it was the Taylor Bridge fire, now it's the… what do they call it, Tabletop fire? Yeah, something like that. Of course, I guess it's not as bad as it could be. The ache is slowly going away thanks to the efforts of the firefighters both local and from across the border. Good news though! It's about 65% contained now! So no more smokey weather! At least, I hope not. ^^;_

_Wish I could actually thank BC for that… maybe I'll just stop in and say hi? I've been saying that, but I have yet to actually do it… By the end of the week I will stop in and say hi. *nods* I also hope that no more fires come. It's fall, so it should start to rain a little, right?_

_I can try… but I'm sure you know Uncle Canada. He's sometimes harder to persuade than dad is; especially when it comes to his maple syrup! I wonder if the reason he's consuming large amounts of maple syrup is because of the Maple Heist that happened within the past month or two? I don't know if he's still angry about that or not… Although that does seem a bit counterproductive to me... oh well.  
_

_All I know is dad was crazy to invite Uncle Canada on a camping trip right after that happened…_

_I shall. Thank you! You as well!_

_Hasta luego!_  
_Washington_

_P.S. I think I'll just start using Washington. What do you think? I mean, aside from it sounding the military (with reference to George Washington, it is my middle name and it is an honor to be named after the first president… but then there's the whole confusing me for DC… hmmm, seriously, what do you think?_

_P.S.S. what city do you live in? You can pm me if you want. ^^_

* * *

*Finishes the e-mail and sends it off to Canada. Then sees another message waiting.* It's Minnesota-niichan!

* * *

_Sis,_

_Wow, Greece's kitty sure seems to enjoy using the computer. I hope it makes_  
_him happy!_

_Anyways, this is your big brother, Minnesota here. I've been pretty busy as of_  
_late, what with the drought, road construction, and amendment battles filling_  
_up my schedule, so I'm sorry I haven't been able to talk with you as of late._  
_How have things been going for you? I really hope things are going well, what_  
_with winter coming on as it does, eh?_

_Anyways, I'll have to be brief; I heard Oregon's been having a spat with China_  
_recently; is he doing OK? I mean, I haven't had the time to talk to him, so I_  
_thought you'd know. Also, will you be participating in the country_  
_get-together on the 20th? Papa seems really excited about it._

_Sven Johnson._

* * *

_Yeah, Greece's Kitty likes the computer. That's okay though! I've learned quite a bit about Greece and even got some ideas for places to visit. Think dad will let me go at some point?_

_Wow, didn't think it ever got that crazy! Then again, I guess West is handling that… West does an amazing job, ya know? Anyway, yeah, droughts have been going on all over the place. I hate droughts. They just open the way to fires... and _those_ a pain to deal with.  
_

_Well, it's getting better. The two big fires that broke out are taken care off. The first is no more, and this recent one is almost out. That is, if the incoming wind doesn't rile it up again. _

_I haven't heard from Oregon actually. I do know he suffered from quite a few fires about 2 months ago. The whole northwest did actually, Cali included. I guess first question is… who started the spat? Do you know what the spat is about? Although, knowing Oregon he should be fine... unless this drags on. I'll have to bug him now. *nods*  
_

_A country get-together on the 20__th__? Sounds like fun. Sure, I'll go. Why not? I'm assuming dad will have a costume party planned? Since, ya know, it is relatively close to Halloween and I can't see how he'd pass up a chance to celebrate it with all 50 of us (if all 50 are going). Hmm, he hasn't told me anything though, so maybe he just hasn't gotten around to it? Do you know where it will be? Is it at his house?_

_Btw, Thanks so much for dropping a letter! Can't wait to hear from ya more. How are you doing? _

_Alki nii-chan,  
Alex (WA)_

* * *

_Mytilini: actually... My island name is lesvos but greeks just use my  
capitals name...  
People from lesvos= mytilinian. Lesvian sounds weird.  
Kitty: VEEEEHHHH PASTAAAAA~  
mytilini: *sweat drop*_

* * *

_Really? That's pretty cool. _

_Umm, going to act a little weird now; reading it with a Japanese accent Lesvian would be pronounced 'lesbian'… _

_Can't believe I actually thought of that… I mean no disrespect though! I swear! It's just… one quirk of my mind… it can be a bit scary… heh heh…_

_Pasta does sound delicious! Maybe I should make some? Mmm Fettuccini alfredo, I think. =D_

_Ja ne!  
Washington_

* * *

Hey look! It's Iggy! _  
_

* * *

_Ello Washington! 2P England here! How are you? Would you like a cupcake? I  
would love it if you did! How's your dad? I haven't heard from him in a while  
and I just wanted to make sure he's okay! What's the Oregon of your world  
like? And some of the other states too? Because most of the states over here  
are dead...because of 2P America...so I just want to know what they're like!  
Thanks!  
England_

* * *

_Konnichiwa,  
_

_Iggy-jiji? Dude, where have you been? You could have dropped a note by every now and then. I mean seriously, I know I sided with dad, but you DID help rai- wait a minute...why would there be two of you? Dad didn't mention there being two Iggy's… Umm, I'll pass on the cupcakes. Your scones are bad enough. Sorry. As far as I know dad is good. Then again, I don't get much news from over there, so you'll have to find out yourself… *grins* If you can that is._

_Why are you interested in Oregon? Assuming by what you wrote, then this so called 2nd me is still around? Why would there even be two people? Why would there be two America's even? Does that mean there are two Canadas and two Greeces too?_

_Last I knew Iggy-jiji didn't like exclamation marks…. Why are you using them now?_

_Au revoir,  
Alex (WA)_

* * *

Is it bad if Iggy-jiji is scaring me? I don't know why, but he seems... too happy to be Iggy... _  
_


	34. 2P Iggy, MN 2, Kris 2, Hello Kitty 15

2P England is back? It's ok. He can't get me through the computer, and he doesn't know where I live... I'm good... just... gotta... keep him occupied... somewhat... hopefully

* * *

_Ello again! Well, he didn't mention it for a good reason! He probably didn't_  
_want you to get involved with us just in case we decided to kill you or poison_  
_you or something like that! Oh, but my cooking is really quite delicious!_  
_Here, try it! [) I hope you like it! Oh, I probably can!_  
_Well, I've never really met my world's Oregon, so I thought that if I knew_  
_what your Oregon was like I would get an idea of what our Oregon was like!_  
_Well, I've met her because she's one of the lucky ones, mostly because my_  
_little Alfie likes her more than others... Well, we're the opposites of your_  
_world! So the Washington of this world is the opposite of you! Yes, there are_  
_two America's! Although you probably wouldn't want to meet my little Alfie..._  
_Yup! There are opposites of everyone! I love exclamation marks! They're the_  
_best!_  
_England!_

* * *

_Umm, thanks? I guess I got your cupcakes… they look a little… plain? Uh, I guess I could try them? Heh… I'll let ya know later, I guess…_

_There's no way I'm gonna give you any information about my siblings! No way at all! I don't know what this supposed 'other me' is like, but I'm not giving any of my siblings to any psycho like you. Well, information about them._

_Wait, how are our world's connected? Or do I want to know?_

_Ha, opposite of me? I find THAT hard to believe. I mean seriously, I'm probably one of the hardest ones to get an accurate opposite out of!_

_Excessive use of Exclamation marks indicates an insane person, you know that right? And do you know where insane people go?_

_Sayonara,_  
_WA_

* * *

This other England is starting to scare me... almost to the point of going to dad and seeking shelter... *shivers* I could toss the cupcakes, but that seems to be a waste of food... are there any experiments or fun things to do with the cupcakes? *sigh* Guess I'll have to look it up on the net...

Cause there's no way I will eat these. They're not from Iggy or anyone else I know, and he's scary.

* * *

_Hello again, Ms. Washington!_  
_I'm doing very well, thanks, especially now that most of the smoke has_  
_cleared up around here! I live in a relatively small town in the Columbia_  
_Gorge, actually—it's called Goldendale, and it's the county seat of_  
_Klickitat County. :D_  
_That's great that the fires are almost all contained! With how chilly it's_  
_been here as of late, they can't last much longer, right? I'm just glad_  
_there were no fires too close to me, like last year's Monastery Complex_  
_Fire… -_-;_  
_By the way, your uncle is currently running around my house in a pair of_  
_maple-leaf-print boxers, chasing my dog and attempting to wear him as a_  
_hat…If it's alright, I'm going to tie him up in my closet and take away_  
_his maple syrup until he's sober, alright? :D And it seems it was due to the_  
_Maple Heist. He says that in order to prevent his precious maple syrup from_  
_being stolen ever again, he's going to drink it all. *ties him up and throws_  
_him in closet*_  
_I honestly can't figure out why everyone insists on confusing your lovely_  
_state with DC! You don't look or act similar at ALL, and you're on_  
_completely opposite sides of the country! *rants*_  
_Well, I hope this letter isn't too long for a busy state such as yourself._  
_:D It was nice to chat with you!_  
_-Kristine_

_P.S. It's alright, 2P England is frightening me, too. ;A;_

* * *

_Umm, I don't think I needed to know what Uncle Canada was wearing… but I guess at least he's clothed… this time_

_He does have a point… they would have to kill him for the maple syrup, and even then I wouldn't want to take it. I don't understand why he doesn't just get some giant mythical beast or high tech alien security system to guard it. I mean, wouldn't that be better than using up the WORLDWIDE maple syrup reserves?_

_I can't stop you from locking him in a closet tied up. If you really want him sober quick, you could lways put a horror film in there with him. Unlike dad he doesn't freak out, but it should help him snap out from his high; especially if it's one of Japan's films, and especially if it's dark. Although, I'm not too certain as to your safety or sanity upon him coming out sober. So pull that stunt at your own risk._

_I know! I mean, I haven't ｓeen DC in a while, but I'm bigger… doesn't that count for something? Oh! I was talking with someone the other day… from… Massachusetts, and they actually do the same thing we do! They refer to DC as DC! It made me sooo happy!_

_2P England wanted to know about Oregon… Should I tell dad about this? He sent me some cupcakes… but I don't want to eat them… Know any science experiments I could use using cupcakes that will both be fun, enlightening and get rid of the cupcakes for good?_

_They don't even have awesome frosting or anything of the sort on them!_

_Ciao,_  
_Washington_

* * *

Nii-san is back! yay! No more boredom!

* * *

_Alexandra,_

_Nii-chan... wouldn't it be nii-kun? Then again, my Japanese probably isn't as good as yours._

_Anyways, on Oregon, I'm referring to China wanting to rent out one of his wind farms... even though China said I couldn't when I wanted to invest in his country. I'm not quite sure how he's dealing with it, personally, but I would have though you'd have received the same memo dad sent me about it. A "national security issue", apparently. Considering how close you two were, I thought maybe you'd heard, but its ok that you don't. I'll just have to make sure I talk to him sometime._

_As for the 20th, its actually Hetalia day! All the countries, micronations, and states/provinces are going to be out and about. So, papa will be there, as his heroic self, of course. I'm hoping to get a chance to talk to Turkey; he's had a lot on his mind recently._

_We're actually not having many fires out here; actually, I'm pretty lucky since the center part of my state is getting most of the rain it needs. We'll be swimming in corn at the current rate. We did have one in the Boundary Waters with my less-then-favorite sibling Wisconsin, but other then that, our problems are really just a lot of routine work that people don't seem to be willing to co-operate on. Remember that recount issue I had to deal with a few years back? Well, this is giving me an even worse headache. Squeezing out the last bit of good weather before ice fishing season starts._

_Still, a family reunion would be a great idea. Maybe after the elections? I've heard the Northeast in auteam is something to die for._

_-Your caring brother,_

_Sven Johnson (AKA Minnesota)_

* * *

_Dude, you realize you took up practically a full page in word, right? =D_

_Technically you're right. It is supposed to be nii-kun, but… hmm, think of it as… an informal way of showing affection? Guess you could say "brother dearest" or something similar. Not common, but it flows a bit better to say nii-chan, then nii-kun. At least for me…_

_Hmm, well I might have gotten it, but with all the fires, I guess I didn't care too much. So China wants to use Oregon? Hmm, maybe he should… at the cost of lowering our debt to China? I don't know what dad thinks about that, or even Oregon, but… China's usually pretty reasonable… right? National Security Issue huh? That's an interesting term. I'll have to stop by and see what's going on then. I'm kinda surprised he didn't mention anything._

_Oh, that's probably what happened. I didn't get/hear anything about it, because West probably got everything. Not sure how many of you guys knew that though… oh well!_

_I did look into it though (Yay for interwebs!), and it seems like Oregon would just have a headache over it. It seems more like a governmental thing, aka dad's territory. Although, aside from being in a military zone (which I can't remember what they call it), I don't see why it's such a big deal?  
_

_Oregon is probably complaining about the headache though. He's probably in disagreement. But don't quote on me that.  
_

_You're having no fires? Lucky. Although, I have to say, the apple harvest over here is doing amazing. I'm hoping we get more rain this coming year. Or get enough snow to completely saturate the ground so we don't have these fire warnings anymore._

_What's causing you a headache worse than the recall? I didn't think anything could be as headache inducing (not counting natural disasters) as recalls...  
_

_Hmm, yeah. Family get together after the elections. I think everyone will be needed a rest after that. Problem is getting the bosses to let us do it._

_Hetalia day is the 20th? Really? I see. So dad is going to 'introduce' us to the world huh? Formally introduce that is. I'll have to see if West will let me go in his place.  
_

_btw... have you met 2P England yet? He's scary...  
_

_Ja ne,_  
_WA_

_P.S. sheesh, I jest in how long your response was, and here mine is as long if not longer! lol  
_

* * *

Hmm, so the 20th is a meeting of the world? That sounds like fun... Wonder why dad is waiting till now to decide to introduce us?

* * *

_2p greece: AHHHH_  
_2p turkey: NICO_  
_Kitty:*amused* RUN NICO_  
_2p greece:*gets glomped*_  
_Kitty: get. The. **. Away._  
_2p turkey:*runs like the wind*_

* * *

_Umm… are those really 2P Greece and Turkey? Are they good guys or bad guys? 2P England seems like a bad guy…_

_Any suggestions on dealing with 2P England? At least to make him not AS scary? He gave me cupcakes…_

_Adios,_  
_WA_

* * *

I just realized... there's a lot of 2's in this 'title'...

* * *

**A/N: As far as I know Nii-chan is said more than Nii-kun. I'm not sure why. Technically, they don't say it. Or at least that's what I've been told. It could also just be something amongst family members; like a younger sibling to an older brother. But I'm not too sure on that.**

**It could also be since the formal is 'niisan' then chan would just be the easier to say amongst the young siblings who can't necessarily form the 's' sound yet? That might be it. =D  
**


	35. Hawaii 9, 2P England 3, Hello Kitty 16

__Hawaii is back now! Yay! That's it! We don't have to wait for a meeting, we can just use the Hetalia day meeting... unless it's outside... hmm...

* * *

_Mkay! I won't. What'd with Daddy and war anyway? I mean, he's been in a lot of_  
_them...At least I think._

_Exactly what I was thinking! Who do you think would be the easiest to scare?_  
_After Daddy of course._

_Heh, thanks! I guess so..._

_He does. Uh...I don't know how to do that, and I think I may be too lazy to_  
_figure it out. *sigh* I'll try though. Yepp...Daddy should think about that_  
_stuff...Not that he thinks all that much._

_What if he started a war or something? I mean, like, aren't you his capitol?_  
_Capital...Capitol...Urgh, nevermind._

_Talk to you later, sis,_  
_Anne_

* * *

_Dad's just protective of us. He doesn't like our freedoms being taken away. That's why, despite our differences we came together during WWII and 9/11. Dad and Russia are like Iggy and France. They'll always be at each other's throats, ne? So if Russia hurt Alaska, then dad would be angry. He's been through every type of war that the older nations have. He's just younger than them. Don't worry about it too much._

_Uncle Canada would be difficult… Oh! How about France? France should SO be the next target. And I know JUST the 'ghost' for him *evil chuckle*; although, you might want to be outside when that one comes around… unless you like horror. Personally I don't, but…_

_Anyway, I think you're the cutest of my sisters anyway. You're definitely not as violent as some of them can be._

_I think it's in options, or file. Then it says clearly "Start private browsing". Pretty simple, if you look. =D_

_Yeah… he doesn't think too much unless it's really serious. Then he can be kinda smart; but I think he has help planning from Massachusetts and New York, maybe even from Uncle Canada sometimes._

_Well, this is Uncle Canada He would be dealing with. They'd talk it over first. Besides, it's just an extended visit. I can't actually secede from dad unless West/the people say so. So I don't think war will break out. And I actually like it here too much to leave. I don't think dad would want to fight with Uncle Canada._

_No, I'm not the capital. I'm the state. ='( I've been mistaken again…_

_Ja luego,_  
_Alex_

* * *

Maybe if I go into denial that they actually mistake me, and think of it as a term of affection? Maybe that will work? Oh, but, i'm not sure about the other countries though... *sigh* Uncle Canada! how do you handle being mistaken for dad?

* * *

_Ello again! Oh, I must have sent you the wrong one! Here, this is the right_  
_one! [): I put bright blue icing and sprinkles on it! And please try it, it's_  
_not poisoned, really! Well, I guess I'll have to find out some other way then!_  
_Well, anything that happens to you usually happens to your counterpart! So_  
_whatever happens in your world happens in my world! Like the American_  
_Revolution, for example... Oh! And the Civil War! I bet you don;t know what_  
_really happened with that! Too bad you hadn't been discovered yet, or you_  
_would have gotten to meet my little Alfie!_  
_There's definitely an opposite of you! There are only a few states left that_  
_are actually themselves and not zombies, and Washington is one of them! I've_  
_never really talked to her that much, though..._  
_Oh, I know that! Lots of people have called me insane before! And I wouldn't_  
_go there, silly Washington! Most nations over here are either insane or_  
_completely mad! And we can't put everyone into an asylum, now can we! So we_  
_just do whatever we want! It's such fun!_  
_England_

* * *

_e-ello… How do I know it's not…umm… poisoned? You're scary... I don't trust scary people. I don't like scary people… but… umm… the cupcakes do look promising… but…_

_I'm not in the mood for cupcakes? Heh heh…_

_I know FULL WELL what happened during the civil war thank you very much! I might not have FOUGHT in it or had to deal with it, but I know full well what happened! I was a territory then you know!_

_If you were 'connected' to Iggy-jiji you would know that!_

_I should curse you for this… but… well… what is the other me like? Saying she's the opposite doesn't give me much to go on… Why are all the other umm…. States zombies…? I would ask do I want to know what happened, but you'll tell me anyway… I think…_

_Your world is scary. I'm going to stay here…_

_Hasta ne,_  
_Washington_

* * *

I know the saying Curiousity killed the cat, but... *whine* I'm just too curious for my own good...

* * *

_kitty: nico san is sexy, nuff said. 2p turkey...not so much_  
_2p greece: thats wonderful...NOW PUT ME DOWN_  
_kitty: no._

* * *

_…are they nice though? I don't know much about Turkey and a little more than that about Greece… Maybe I should just wait till the Hetalia day to actually meet them? I heard that dad said that we (the states) get to go with him._

_Ja ne,_  
_Washington_


	36. Blog 6

Date: October 7, 2012

Visitor: 810

Mood: Plotting

Listening to: 主の栄光 (shu no eikou)

こんいちわ (Konnichiwa!) 皆さん、元気？(Minasan, genki?) that's so fun.

Anyway, I come to you to report on my adventures once again! First I shall start with small news. The fires are all contained! There are no more fires and therefore I am now painfree! やった(Yatta)! Yes, that makes me very happy. And it has now become fall weather. For those who do not know about Washington's weather, two days ago it was hot, summer weather. For the past two days it is now very cool. Much cooler than it was previously, but now it's becoming a little cold. ばかな風 (baka na kaze)!

Anyway, now you're probably wondering what I have been doing aside from answering questions and going to school, right? Well, I did get a chance to visit BC. I'll have to tell you the story on that one, cause it was just sad on my part...

_So I drove up to BC's house. When I went to knock on the door no one answered. I thought he had left and he would be back. So I got this awesome idea to see if I couldn't sneak in. Hey, it's not breaking or entering if they're expecting you! Besides, not sure if they have anything against that anyway._ _Anyway, back to the story. So I went around his and found an open window. I crawled in, being quiet and careful. I didn't want him to suspect that anyone was in here. My car in the driveway being a clear indication did not click in my mind. So I unlocked the front door, and took up a space on the couch. _

_I had no idea when BC would be back, so I turned the TV on._ _What I didn't expect was a bucket of freezing cold ice water being dumped on my head. I did what any sane person would. I jumped in shock and turned to look at my 'attacker'. BC had a bucket in hand was laughing. I flicked water onto him and realized my mistakes: _ _My car was in plain view,_ _I unlocked the front door,_ and _I was inattentive_ _Yep, my surprise was actually turned around on me. Admittedly, I didn't really plan it out either. So BC won that round. But hey! I got pancakes and got to play some of his new Japanese games. The trip was worth it. He also admitted that he was going to do something more evil than a bucket of water, but decided against it._

So yeah, minus the fact that my surprise was turned around on me, I had fun. I didn't stay long, I drove home the next day, but I did visit and thank BC. I also got to see Uncle Canada. I should visit more often. I wonder if dad visits Uncle Canada often?

Anyway, let's see, what else can I talk about… hmm… I don't know. I'm pretty sure you don't want to hear about my boring school day though, right? Oh, but I will say this… I think Benjamin Franklin had too much influence on dad. They hung out too much. It's the only explanation I could come to. That's a scary thought… that's a really scary thought. Although, I think George Washington is also mixed in somewhere. That does not bode well. I wonder if Iggy-jiji remembers those two? Meh, oh well.

Man, this is pretty difficult… How can anyone keep a blog up every day? I have difficulty with it every so often! Well, I guess I'll stop this here then. Hope you enjoyed my little story! I know it's not much, but that's a summary of what happened. I love Uncle Canada's pancakes.

Ja ne,  
WA

こんいちわ (Konnichiwa!): Hello!  
皆さん、元気？(Minasan, genki): Everyone, how's it goin'?  
やった(Yatta!): Yay!  
ばかな風 (baka na kaze)!: Stupid wind!  
主の栄光 (shu no eikou): Glory to the Lord


	37. Hello Kitty 17, 2P England 4

_Ello again! You can trust me when I say it's not poisoned! I love all my_  
_lovely readers, and I don't want to kill them with a poisoned cupcake! Oh, I'm_  
_glad it looks promising! You should really try it!_  
_Well, you must have not seen him then! He was fighting with the South against_  
_America! I would know, even if I wasn't connected to my counterpart, because_  
_my little Alfie was gone for quite a while!_  
_She's kind of quiet, so that may be why she's still alive! She also usually_  
_hides in her house from my little Alfie, so she really tries to not get killed_  
_by him! She's really one of the only ones that does that, so that may be why_  
_my little Alfie has left her alone! Well, most of the other states are_  
_zombies, although I'm not sure how they became zombies... My little Afie_  
_killed most of them, but now I've been seeing some of the ones that he killed,_  
_so I just assumed that they must be zombies! Oh well! I wasn't really going to_  
_invite you here anyway!_  
_England_

* * *

_I should really try cursing you? Ok! *takes notes* But I'm still not trusting of those cupcakes. Prove to me that they're not poisoned._

_Of course I didn't get to see him… He was on the other side of the country! And it was only between the eastern states. I think I like my world's Iggy better… He's not as scary, and actually is pretty nice._

_Oh! I know a nickname for you now! Captain Obvious! Unless you mistook me for the capital…_

_Just give her the internet. I'm sure you'll think differently. Besides, ever heard of the saying "It's the quiet ones you have to watch out for?" Yeah. Just keep that in mind. *grins* Take a look at Uncle Canada, he can be scary._

_Well, I guess we're kinda like nations ourselves, so unless evil America was trying to kill us, I guess we wouldn't die like normal people… or even like nations, since we are… well… apart of America and all…_

_I can imagine it now though; Zombie New York, Zombie Nevada and Zombie Texas running amuck. Yeah, the world would end then._

_Good. Cause it's just plain scary...  
_

_Do svedanya,_  
_WA_

* * *

I guess I could keep talking with him... OMZ I must be really bored if I'm talking to evil hyper England...

I hope Greece's Kitty has some pointers...

* * *

_kitty: nico san is always nice_  
_2p greece: *finishes beating up 2p turkey* who said that?_  
_2p turkey: and hes sexy*gets punched in the face*_  
_2p greece: pedo..._

* * *

_I guess…_

_As in the states get to go with dad to Hetalia day? Umm… a little bird told me… Then again, I don't know how accurate that is, seeing as it didn't come from dad… so I don't know…_

_Ja ne,_  
_Alex_

* * *

**OMZ: Oh my Zeus.**

**A/N: In philosophy class we're reading Plato's Republic. Well, they use that phrase (Oh my Zeus) quite often throughout the book, and I thought it would be fun to use it once or twice. Think of it as the Greek version of OMG (No offense =D). lol**


	38. Hello Kitty 18

kitty: REALLY? thats cool.  
if you want iggy to leave, say you saw 2p france or 2p america and they want  
some cupcakes, or something

* * *

…wow, I should have thought of that…. … is it a bad thing if he's… well, if he's becoming interesting to talk to? I will use that should he threaten me. Then run off to dad's place… as long as he doesn't find out where I live anyway. I don't think he'd be scared off by my ferry fleet, would he. Oooh what about bigfoot? Think he'd run from Bigfoot?

Thanks for that thought.  
Alex

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter. Wish I could put some of my ideas into stories... My history teacher is giving loads of ideas, but I'm not sure how to put them into a story... Any suggestions on what helps?**

**By the way, THANKS TO ALL WHO READ AND REVIEW! I really appreciate it. It helps get rid of my boredom. *nods* I don't have nearly enough homework to last for the 12ish hours I'm not in class... *sigh* You'd think I would have more... So I get pretty bored. lol  
**

**Oh! I updated my other 'story' as well. It's actually one shots. Most of them are taken from pictures, one is a youtube video, one is thanks to Dr. Who (the newest one) and the other is a comic strip. So if you're interested, Please take a look at "Drabbles of the World Nations". ^^  
**


	39. Hello Kitty 19, 2pEngland 5

_kitty: I dont know..._  
_2p greece: or you could just say you know kitty. Hell run like the wind_  
_Kitty: *glares*_

* * *

_I guess I could do that too… I like the 2P France and 2P America though idea more though. So how's it goin'? How's Greece (the country, not personification) this time of year? Is it hot? I heard Greece sleeps a lot. Is that a favorite past time or something?_

_Ja ne,_  
_Washington_

* * *

Dad would really kill me if he knew I was making contact with 'the other side'. Maybe even Iggy would kill me! I think I will still tell them though. That way, I have a safe place to run to. *grabs paper and a pen* I'm going to keep quiet about West too. Evil England doesn't know, and I intend to keep it that way.

I wonder if Uncle Scotland, Aunt Wales or even Uncle Ireland would be willing to help? I'll ask them too. *Begins to type up the e-mail and send it*

* * *

_Ello again! Aww, why would you want to curse me? That's not very nice! Okay!_  
_Here! I'll give one to my little Alfie right now! *givescupcaketoAlfie* There_  
_see! He's perfectly fine! Right, my little Alfie!_  
_(2P America): That was actually not poisoned...are you okay Iggy?_  
_Yup, perfectly fine! So here you go! [) Enjoy! Aww, you think my counterpart_  
_is nicer than me? But I'm the nicest person in the 2P world! Captain Obvious?_  
_Nope, I knew you were Washington and not DC! Yes, that would probably change_  
_her... And yes, I have heard that saying! But I'm not sure 2P Washington would_  
_have the guts to actually be scary! Your Canada can be scary? I've never heard_  
_of that? I just know him as a quiet person that nobody notices! But that was_  
_from his counterpart, and he's not very trustworthy..._  
_Yes, I guess your right! That must be why they come back as zombies, because_  
_my little Alfie can't live without them!_  
_(2P America): THAT'S NOT TRUE! I CAN LIVE PERFECTLY FINE WITHOUT THEM!_  
_Show me then! I think those three might be zombies, but I'm not sure...I'm_  
_really only sure about your counterpart! Oh, and Illinois! And Florida I think_  
_isn't a zombie yet! Yes, it most definitely is!_  
_England_

* * *

_Captain Obvious,_

_I've just thought of a fun game to play. And I won't tell you the rules. 'Cause then it's not fun._

_Do I need a reason to curse anyone? I want to curse you for being scary._

_… tell ya what. I'll get Iggy to come over, and he can cast a protection spell on me. _Then_ I'll try your cupcakes._

_By the way, what is your choice of poison? How do you poison your cupcakes?_

_… Ask anyone of my siblings on this side, they can't imagine me doing anything scary. I would actually in a way like to meet my other half. But she's hiding, and I don't think you can find her. So, don't even try. =P I even got the largest ferry fleet at my disposal!_

_Well, in a way evil America does have a point. He did live without the states for years, Even you should know that. But… we are unified under him, sooo I guess he could also be wrong? I don't know._

_I prefer being a small, quiet, hidden state. As the quote goes: "No one expects the Spanish Inquisition!" I believe you should know that reference. It did come from a British movie after all. Trust me. 2P me is just biding her time.  
_

_I wonder if it's possible if she just shows the evil side more than I do... hmmm  
_

_Hasta luego,_  
_Washington_


	40. Hello Kitty 20, 2p England 6, Hawaii 10

_Kitty: a bit cold, why do you ask? GREECE IS A LAZY PERSON, THATS WHY_

* * *

_I was just curious. I never know what the other countries are like, and you're the only 'country', or rather Greece is, that is talking to me. 2P England doesn't count. And my sis Hawaii is a state, not a nation, sooo… =D_

_Well, I'm a lazy person, but I don't sleep all day… I can't sleep all day._

_Laters,_  
_Alex (WA)_

* * *

well, at least I put the cupcakes in the right order... so... Why am I nervous? I usually jump into these dangerous situations!

* * *

_Ello again! Aww, that's no fun! I want to know what it is! Oh, I'm really not_  
_that scary! Only when I want to be! Okay! That sounds good! I can't wait for_  
_you to try my cupcakes! And it's not because they're poisoned! Well, I usually_  
_use snake venom, but I also use rat poisoning, arsenic, and radioactive_  
_materials! That is a secret!_  
_Yes, you seem like quite a nice person! Except towards me, anyway... Yes,_  
_that's how most 1Ps are, they just really want to meet their counterpart, but_  
_with some of them, they almost get killed... Yes, I probably wouldn't be able_  
_to find her at all! Especially if she can hide from my little Alfie! That's_  
_cool! Just don't use it on me please!_  
_Yes, of course! But in a sense, they were always there, the early settlers_  
_just needed to find them! So I think America has never really lived without_  
_the states! Well, that's true! Yup, I know it! That could be it...I've never_  
_really met her, so I can't truly speak for her... She might, though!_  
_England_

* * *

_It's fun for me, not fun for you. Which is my point._

_So, now you told me your secret, you aren't afraid I'll find some way to give that information to my 2P self, so she can use it as she wishes? I can now protect myself by the way. =D I'll let ya know how the cupcakes are next time you write in. That should give me plenty of time._

_What do you expect?! I hear nothing but terrible things about you… evil twins. Plus, it is kinda... weird that you use exclamation marks every single time. If any of the other 2P people contact me, I'd probably treat them the same, so don't feel too special._

_Since when are you afraid of a ferry fleet? I mean, they're ferries…_

_Actually, the states are just like nations ourselves, da? We're just brought under the same banner. Hence why it's called United States of America. America is the country, yes, but it's made up of a bunch of small micro-nation like areas. So I still stand by what I said._

_So if I wanted to make contact… is there some special way to get in touch with my 2P self?_

_Ciao,_  
_WA_

* * *

Ah, Hawaii. Helping keep my sanity since... well, I guess for a few weeks at least.

* * *

_'Kay! I won't worry about it, I don't even remember how we got to this_  
_topic..._

_Hum...I think I wanna see it! I mean, it can't be THAT bad...R-right?_

_Wellp, I'm not exactly the type of person to be violent!_

_Okaaaaaay...Okkaaayy...FOUND IT! Yes! I found it! I AM PRUSSIA AWESOME!_  
_...I've...I...Can't explain this. I'll just blame Daddy, it makes everything_  
_so much easier..._

_Huh. I kind of thought that his alien friend might have took away his brain or_  
_something..._

_Heh. True. I'm just over-thinking things..._

_I'm sorry! I just get my D's and B's mixed up! I didn't mean to! D:_

* * *

_I think it started with the suggestion Alaska stealing Russia's vodka… oh well. I won't continue that little topic if you don't. =D_

_Well, it won't be bad if I let you help. Think you could bring some Leis over when you come? That might help a bit… oh, and all I'll be using is a few harmless chemicals that when put together resemble blood. But it's not. It'll scare dad too. I'll make sure to record it._

_I know! That's why I like you. Aside from having a really nice and beautiful island, you're sweet, kind and... well, whatever else is nice. =)_

_You don't need to explain it. =D Dad's a good one to blame everything on. He's not here to defend himself, so it works!_

_Well, Tony might have taken most of it. I don't know. I'll see if I can't ask Tony. He hides from us though… not sure why._

_Well, it's okay to over think… sometimes, just don't have it have an impact on decisions or anything. You'll learn in time. It's an experience thing._

_It's fine. ^^ I hate to say it, but I have difficulty spelling some of the eastern states names… well some of them. Namely Massachusetts (Yay! I spelled it right!) umm… Louisianna is another one… spell check is saying it's wrong… Just checked, there's only one 'n'… Spell check is awesome… lol_

_Ttyl sis!_  
_Alex_


	41. 2P England 7, Hello Kitty 21

_Kitty: OKIE_  
_Cupcakes_  
_PASTA IS BETTER_

* * *

_I have to agree! Pasta is soooooo good. I've actually lived off that stuff for practically a whole year. In all reality, more like half a year, but technicalities. Lol If what I've heard is correct, Italy would be proud…_

_Not sure if that's a good thing or not. Heh_

_L8s,_  
_Alex_

* * *

I wonder what it would be like to meet Italy. I've met Japan...once.

* * *

_Ello again! Well, I don't know...you don't seem like the kind of person who_  
_would do that! So I'm not extremely worried! And besides, I'm immune to all_  
_poisons, so she couldn't hurt me with my own weapon! Yay! I hope you like_  
_them! Well, that's true! But some of those are just plain rumors! I'm really a_  
_nice person, but some people are just scared of me! And we're not all evil!_  
_Just my little Alfie is truly evil! And 2P Russia... I love exclamation marks!_  
_They show how happy I always am! Well, I would expect that, and most people_  
_treat me like this until they get to know me!_  
_Well, just the way you said it made it sound all menacing! Well, that's true!_  
_So I guess maybe my little Alfie can live without them! Well, yes! It's called_  
_a sissy wand! 2P Malaysia found it and traveled to the 1P world, so here you_  
_go! -* Have fun and be careful! I would take a knife or two along if I were_  
_you!_  
_England_

* * *

Well, I guess you're right. I guess most people would say that. But it's fun to think about. And that's the deadly part. Everything starts out as ideas. *grin*

I'm sure there's one poison out there that you aren't immune to. Question is what is it?

Well, maybe they'd trust you more if… well, if you weren't overly happy? I mean, I can imagine you with a constant look of plotting someone's (most likely Iggy's) demise. Then, once they… no. no. not goin' to finish that sentence. That would give you too many ideas, and I like Iggy-jiji.

This looks like a Kirby wand… Are you sure it's safe? How do I use it? Do I just fli-

*Due to a sudden disappearance this message is left unfinished.*

* * *

Washington wakes up to find herself in the middle of the woods, looking up through the canopy. She began to wonder where she was and what she was supposed to do next.

"I'd like to quote 'I ain't in Kansas no more.' but... this feels a little familiar." She quietly spoke. "This wand... It's the one that evil England guy sent me... am I-"

Washington realized that she very might well be in the other world. She saw the wand lying right next to her. Reaching for it she flicked it, and nothing happened. She tried it again, and still nothing.

"Well, crap. Now I'm really going to be grounded when dad finds out." She headed off into a direction armed with only a kirby wand as her weapon.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so Next chapter I think I'll write a short story about her adventure. her Iphone might work, which if it does she would be able to reply. This going to be fun.**

**Oh, and the 2P England, you're cupcake critiques are going to have wait. =P Or will they?  
**


	42. Blog 7- the 2P world

**A/N: Ok, so I figured I'd put the short little story as a blog. This is an overview, and from what Washington could remember, so don't expect it to be quite as flowing as a normal story, and it might skip a few small events. This takes place in at least 1 days time (as in a full 24 hour period).**

* * *

**Date:** October 13, 2012… I think.

**Visitor**: 950

**Mood:** Confused

**Listening to:** Nature

Umm, yeah. So I decided to write a blog about my adventure with a mishap. For those who aren't sure what I'm talking about I'll summarize for ya: 2P England gave me a wand to send me to the 2P universe… I apparently used it prematurely.

Yeah, so now I am in a forest walking in a random direction. I will say this though, I'd be surprised if I wasn't in one of the forests in Washington, on my land. I just feel at home, like I belong; I can't really explain it much better than that.

Since I must be in the 2P world, I am looking for my other half. If what 2P England says is right, then my other half wouldn't harm me, but would still be evil. Or maybe she'd harm me, I don't know. Either way, I've got to be careful.

You're probably wondering why I don't just port back to my world. Well, I tried. The stupid wand didn't work. It either needs to recharge, or it was a one-time use. Stupid evil England! Anyway, back to my adventure. I've been walking for a few hours already and I haven't come upon any civilization; which means I'm on the east side. I have seen a few houses in the distance, but I dare not make myself known. Who knows who's crazy in this world.

Wait, I see a house in the forest, and it's almost like it's calling me. I go toward it carefully, not making a sound and peak in through the window. I see a very homey house. Lots of pink, but not the ugly hot pastel pink; however, I still despise the color. It wasn't even a tolerable pink! The furniture looked very fancy and beautiful artwork was hanging on the walls. So far the lifestyle is the opposite too. I saw her on the computer looking up girly items. Ok, so far evil England was right. So she wouldn't kill me outright, she'd probably bore me to death! Or maybe she just needed some ideas.

I heard someone coming coming and looked in. Apparently my other half heard it too. I only knew one person who could be that loud, and I didn't want to meet an evil version of dad. I used the darkness to move around to the back of the house. Just like I thought my other half had a back door. I opened it and entered; closing the door and locking it. I noticed that the door was steel. She was smart. Maybe she was evil enough to pull off the ideas in my head. I normally don't because it's much more fun to think about.

I hear a gun lock and load and slowly turn around.

"Who are you?" I heard a cold voice state.

I take back my statement. Maybe she didn't need my ideas. That didn't matter though. I could reason with her, I knew that... or so I hoped.

"You're me, aren't you. You're the other me." She stated.

"Look, I came by accident. I'm not keen on meeting evil dad, but I can't get back."

"You're the other me. Why would you want to come to this insane world?"

"Aside from curiosity and wanting to relieve boredom? I don't. Look, I'll explain, but if I'm correct then evil dad is coming and I'm sure you don't want him to find this place."

"You're not scared of me? I could kill you right now." She never lowered her gun.

"You could. But from what I hear you're the opposite. I don't know if I could pump my dad full of holes or even kill anyone without showing mercy. You can, but you won't until I satisfy your curiosity."

"He's never found this place. He won't now."

"Look, I heard it from this side's England. He's turned most of the states into zombies, right? You're one of three that haven't been found." I explained, my hands still in the air and I was looking straight at her. "I don't know why, but he has sent me some of his cupcakes. I don't trust them, I don't know if they're poison. But if evil dad is the same as my dad then he'll want cupcakes."

"You will help me?"

"I will. It might be self-preservation, it might just be I don't want to see anyone die. I can't tell you that, but I'm not going to die here."

It seemed the reasoning worked. She put the gun down and handed a blade to me. She was almost too trusting. Too trusting but calculating and deadly; not sure I want to stay in her company too long. As for the cupcakes, I didn't have any on me, thankfully that bluff worked. But I knew what poison 2P England put in his cupcakes, so I could essentially remake them. If given the time. I can't believe I'm actually going with this! They're just ideas! I'm too nice to follow through with any of the terrible ones! But… My other half isn't. I began to wonder what would happen to dad if the evil America was killed off. Would he stay the same? Would he even feel it? Would evil America actually die?

"How'd you find this place?" My other half asked me after we sat at the table and had glasses of soda.

"Honestly? I stumbled upon it. What's special about this place? The fact that you have stayed hidden so long indicates something special about this place."

"I borrowed technology from the stealth fighter planes. It can't be seen by radar, and unless you know where to look you wouldn't think of looking in this area. That's also why the doors and inside the walls are metal."

"You're a defense person aren't you. You won't initiate an attack, but you will defend."

"You won't?" She retaliated.

"Honestly, it's sheer willpower that prevented from decking two people I couldn't stand."

"What's it like?"

"What's what like?"

"What's it like to want to hit a person? And why didn't you?"

"I guess I'll have to get used to that too huh. The questions." I chuckled. "I guess it would feel… well, I'm not sure how to explain it. You just want to. They annoy you so much that you just can't help but to knock some sense into them. As for why I didn't… I was working at the time and I didn't want the stores reputation to be stained."

"You worked? I have to live here the whole time because it's dangerous."

"You don't mind it here though. You don't mind staying in one spot for quite a long time." I concluded.

We talked a little more; I kind of crossed the line a few times and had to backpedal before my head got blown off. This sides America got closer and so we stayed silent and turned the lights off. He walked right past us, his loud and booming voice begging for us to come out. The other half was gripping my arm and I could feel her fear. She truly was the opposite of me. Granted I was surprised I was so calm in all this, but still. It seems like a thriller! I hate thrillers!

"We need to get you out of here. You can't be here. You don't deserve this life." She whispered to me.

"And you do? Why haven't you killed me yet? If you're supposed to be the opposite then why haven't you killed me?"

"You're me. How can I harm myself? It would give me nightmares. How did you get here anyway?"

I told her of the conversation I had with 2P England. She nodded and grimaced every time I mention the cupcakes. I even told her of the wand and showed her. She confirmed what I thought: it was a one time use. I threw the wand at the wall and watched it shatter. I am going to have Iggy, or any of my other uncles curse him.

My other me however, had an idea. She showed me a device that looked like a teleporter. She told me that she had built it because she didn't know what to do with the extra pieces. Apparently there was a 2P Tony here, and she got in touch with him and had him give her the plans and help with building it. It was only a one time use though. A bang on the house clearly said our time was up. She shoved me into the pod-like thing and turned the dial. Just as the door was beaten in she hit the button initiating the portation back. I tried to open the door, but I couldn't. She had locked me in here, and was sending me back. The last thing I saw was the evil America beating my other half to death. He looked at me as I disappeared. I was looking at my other half and saw her smile before her eyes closed.

I woke up in my own home. My other half went down fighting, wounding America, but she was no match; his injuries weren't even enough to slow him down. But being a state, and not just some human, she wasn't dead... right? Forgetting the cupcakes came from 2P England I gave one a taste; it was the newest batch and it was the closest. I knew because of the labels that I put on them. It was after the cupcake that I remembered they were from Evil England.

Good news: I didn't die.

Bad News: I had to admit that to evil England…


	43. Hello Kitty 22, Massy 1, 2P England 8

__**A/N: Double updates! 'cause I might not get to update tomorrow, AND you guys (reviewers and readers) are awesome.**

* * *

_kitty: () veh_

* * *

_What pasta is your favorite? I like Chicken Fettuccini Alfredo. Well, I guess Ramen is good. So both of them! =D_

_~Alex_

* * *

Massachusetts- neechan! Thank you!

* * *

_Hello! So your the Canada of the States, eh? Don't worry! I won't forget you_  
_Washy! Hmm. Have you ever Challenged your siblings to something stupid? Not_  
_specifically, just anything you've regretted right after you did it?_

* * *

_Massy!_

_Yeah, Canada of the states. Well, I guess one... and only my half. West just gets confused, but he's known. Arkansas is the other. Thanks Massy! You're one of the best! Ya know, I wonder if any other states would argue that point?_

_Have I ever challenged any of our siblings to something stupid? Stupid for both of us, or myself? Let's see… I think I challenged Alaska to a vodka drinking contest once… that was stupid on my part. Oh, and dad doesn't need know that. He still thinks Alaska is too young to drink. Which as a state Alaska is… technically…_

_Hmm… I think I might have challenged Oregon to something when we were territories. I think it had something to do with Iggy. I can't remember exactly. I'll have to think back._

_I haven't done many challenges, usually learning from the other states when we get to together. Oh and recording them. I have them all hidden away in a secret area that even West doesn't know about =D. You probably have more, considering you're older, but... By the way, since you're on that side, you know what building they use for the world conference when dad hosts it, right? Mind sharing the info? *grin*_

_At least it's not like Ben Franklin. He was just plain mean in one instance. Nailing a cat to his brother's door… how is that a prank? That's just animal abuse…_

_Ttyl!_  
_Washy_

* * *

Here we go... gotta keep my word and tell evil Iggy how his cupcakes were...

* * *

_Ello again! So, I see that you came to my world! How was it? And what was your_  
_2P self like?_  
_Anyway, I haven't found a poison that I'm not immune to yet, so I still think_  
_I'm immune to all poisons!_  
_But I like being happy! No, they just don't trust me because of my cupcakes!_  
_Oh, I would never plan my counterpart's demise! He's too much fun to mess with_  
_to kill! I would only kill either 2P Japan or 2P Spain, one of which is_  
_already gone! *sort of evil laugh*_  
_England_

* * *

_My other half was interesting. I kinda like her actually. She's pretty insane. Wish I could have brought her back though…_

_Speaking of… Well, evil dad found me… sort of. *gives a cackle* You should be afraid of my other half ya know. You should be very afraid. Well, nations are a lot like humans, right? I'm sure the right dose of anything could kill you. Then again, as you said. I'm too nice to pull it off…_

_But if I'm too nice to pull it off, doesn't that mean my other half isn't? *grins* If you killed off 2P Japan, I might have to think about killing you. Then again, I don't know what 2P Japan is like, so… but know the threat is still there._

_Speaking of cupcakes… I did… umm… try the newest batch that you sent. They… they were…umm… pretty good, I guess._

_Still doesn't mean I won't eat anymore and you don't creep me out._

_Sayonara,_  
_Alex (WA)_


	44. Hello Kitty 23, 2P England 9

_kitty: PASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAA IS THE BESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS _  
_SSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_

* * *

_It is! Is Greece sleeping? I'm not seeing him with you. Lol =D or did Turkey kill him?_

_Alki,_  
_Alex (WA)_

* * *

Oh, 2P England mailed back. I guess he's okay. Let's just hope dad doesn't notice. 'Cause that would kind of suck...

* * *

_Ello again! That's good! I'm glad you did! Well, I'm sure she'll be okay!_  
_He did? I really need to watch him more closely! *stares at Alfie* I should?_  
_Well, that's good to know then! That is true, but I've eaten cupcakes that_  
_could kill other people and have been perfectly fine! But maybe there is_  
_something out there that I don't know about! Yes, you are quite nice!_  
_Yes, that's true! I should keep an eye out for her then! What? Why? 2P Japan_  
_is manipulative, he blackmailed me and my little Alfie, and he always tries to_  
_kill most of the countries! What if I killed 2P Spain though? What would you_  
_do then?_  
_Oh, good! I'm glad you liked them! If you want, I could send some more!_  
_Oh, well, that's how most people are at first! Oh! I wish I didn't!_  
_England_

* * *

_I'm sure she will be._

_Thanks for the 'nice' compliment…. I guess._

_Japan and blackmail? He's tried/killed off the other countries? Well, I guess since it's a crazy world it's normal. Besides, I'm sure trade is still goin' on. And my counterpart is pretty smart. If anything, I wouldn't be surprised if those two are working together. Besides, Evil dad probably deserved getting attacked, and he attacked you because you gave him some poisoned cupcakes and tried to kill him back. From what I've seen and heard of your world, it's perfectly justified.  
_

_Well, I guess 2P Spain is okay. I don't really know him... well, know this side's Spain. Plus I couldn't stop you from killing, could I?_

_No! No, I'm good with the cupcakes you sent. Really, I am. Do… do you guys ever… you know… come over to this side? How... umm… how often?_

_Al-ki,_  
_Washington_


	45. Hello kitty 23, 2P England 10, Massy 2

_Kitty: greece isnt sleeping I annoyed him and he left. HE BETTER GET ME PASTA._  
_greece:...no*has been here for an hour*_  
_Kitty: *dramatic death*_

* * *

_Has Greece met his 2P counterpart? I know you've met him, but has Greece? Which other 2P nations has Greece met?_

_Hmm, I'm running out of questions. ^^ Perhaps you have questions for me? =)_

_Alki,_  
_Alex (WA)_

* * *

Evil England now. He's not too bad... I don't think... the rest of his cupcakes were pretty good... I wasn't poisoned... _  
_

* * *

_Ello again! You're welcome! Yes, he's done that before! Multiple times! Well,_  
_yes, kind of normal! Sort of, yes! We don't really trade much except with our_  
_friends or people near us! Yes, she does seem quite smart! Maybe! Well, yes,_  
_that's true...but I still don't think I deserved that! Well, maybe, I guess_  
_that's true..._  
_He's the complete opposite of your Spain! Mean, and kind of depressing,_  
_and...I just thought of a name for the Bad Touch Trio of our world! The_  
_Depressing Trio! Because they're always so depressing! Anyway, sorry for_  
_rambling! Well, yes, that's true, but your counterpart could!_  
_Aww! But they're delicious! Just tell me if you want one and I'll send it!_  
_Well, every once in a while, yes! I'll come over to help one of my readers if_  
_they need it, and I may come over to see my counterpart or awesome little_  
_Alfie! My little Alfie comes over a little more often, for, you know,_  
_killing... But anyway, I'm not too sure about the others! I know 2P Japan has_  
_gone over there a few times, and I think 2P Italy has gone over there too, but_  
_as for the other countries, I'm not too sure! So you don't really need to_  
_worry about a 2P invasion or anything!_  
_England_

* * *

_Evil England,_

_Hmm, well, I guess you could try. I have a feeling he won't be easily killed though. He's not going to be trusting of your cupcakes anymore._

_Hmm, that's the thing. I don't really know this world's Spain much. Really the only interactions I've had would be from the Asian nations, your counterpart, Uncle Canada and a little bit of interaction with Russia. Not sure if it's the same over there though._

_Depressing Trio, huh? I think I could get used to that. *grin* Now I just need to make sure dad doesn't check the mail… hehe_

_Thanks for the warning. I'll make sure to keep my arsenal locked, loaded and sharpened. Ya know, just in case evil dad finds me._

_Still not too comforting you know… just knowing you guys can come over could be considered a breach of international security. Oh yeah, are there any humans in your world, or is it a constant world war?_

_Buh bye,_  
_Washington_

* * *

Neechan!_  
_

* * *

_Dear Washy,_  
_Thank you! Glad SOMEONE in our family knows I'm a genious! Where was I? Oh_  
_yes, if you told that to New York, he'd argue considerably, seeing how he's_  
_just jealous of my great schools. I would NEVER forget you! You're my favorite_  
_sibling!_

_*smiles evilly* Oh yes, I think I could tell you of some innocent "Pranks"_  
_I've pulled in the past. Like for instance, put a super glue on all the chairs_  
_except dad's so that when those losers had to leave, they found themselves_  
_stuck! Dad spent three hours trying to brake my heat sensitive super glue!_

_No worries Washy! I won't tell dad about your little vodka "inncident". It'll_  
_never escape my lips. *makes zipping motion at lips*_

_From your Massy friend,_  
_Massachussetts_  
_P.S hows your quest to spell my name coming along? 3_

* * *

_Massy,_

_It's coming. Now I just have to stop myself from adding one too many letters. But I got the letters down and in the right order at least._

_Lol I might have to tell New York that. I wonder what dad would do if we (as in you and I) did a mock marriage… I bet he'd flip! If that does happen, I'll have to get Oregon to tape it. hehehe_

_I swear my 2P self _IS NOT_ rubbing off on me... _

_I have to somewhat disagree with the losers part. Japan is too nice to be considered a loser… England actually took care of me along with dad, so I can't exactly say he's a loser either. But yes, minus the select few I will agree with ya. =D_

_Dude, that sounds awesome! What did they do? They didn't find out you were the one… I hope._

_Oh, and you will need to show Hawaii and myself the building the night before. *grins* We have some pranks... no scratch that, one prank that would be awesome. Oh, and we'll need access to the light box. Just need to pull the plug for a few minutes. Just enough to scare dad and France (yeah, don't like France much. I heard a bit about him a bit from BC)._

_Thanks. I just don't want my videogames taken away from months on end._

_Cherio,_  
_Alex_


	46. Hello Kitty 24, 2P England 11

_Kitty: okie greece has met his 2p counterpart..._  
_do you know ancient greek?_

* * *

_Greek, as in the language? Or Greece? Cause in name only have I heard of Ancient Greece. What was Ancient Greece like? Do you know?_

_~Alex_

* * *

Evil England again. Let's see what information I can get from him about evil twins, eh?

* * *

_Ello again! I already know that! That's why I always just give it to him in_  
_his sleep or, if that doesn't work, slip the poison into one of his drinks! It_  
_works every time!_  
_Oh! Well, he's very perky and cheerful, from what I can gather! Really, I've_  
_had minimal interactions with any of the states, but a little more with the_  
_thirteen originals! But lately I've been having more interactions with your 2P_  
_self! She's quite fun to talk to!_  
_Yes, they're all quite depressing! Especially 2P Prussia... But why would that_  
_be?_  
_Yes, that's a very good idea! I wouldn't want you to get killed by him!_  
_Luckily, I'm still watching him, so you don't have to worry about it anytime_  
_soon!_  
_Yes, most countries are quite uncomfortable with their counterparts coming_  
_over, so I don't blame you! Oh, yes, of course it would be! We don't really_  
_have international security over here! It would be such a pain! So we just go_  
_wherever we want, within the limitations of restraining orders placed on us!_  
_Yes, there are some humans left! It would be much too boring being the leader_  
_of a complete wasteland! So we've forced some of the countries that kill on a_  
_daily basis to cut down a little and keep some humans alive! But it still is a_  
_pretty much constant world war!_  
_England_

* * *

_Guess that works. You could always get him drunk off of sake too. He'll be out like a light then. ^^ Or so I hear... Oh, perky and cheerful? From what I've been told I guess that could describe him._

_Isn't she though? Does that mean that she's safe from your ever present threat of poison cupcakes?_

_Well, I took some lessons from my 2P self. He'd have to find me first. But yes, I will definitely have one in every room, and sleep with a gun and dagger under my pillow. That way, if ANY of you come to hunt me down, I'll be able to fight back. Consider this a warning, da? =D_

_Constant World War? How can you stand that? I hated the few years we were in WWII over here! I really can't understand you guys…_

_Ciao,_  
_Washington_


	47. Hello Kitty 25, 2P England 12

_Kitty:...im not sure...ask greece or ancient rome..._

* * *

_Hmm, may have to do that. Wait, isn't Greece with you?_

_~Alex_

* * *

2P England really is pretty nice... I think... I guess I kind of have to meet him to know huh? Oh well, that ain't happening! Besides, Iggy is better.

* * *

_Ello again! Ooh, good idea! If I do that, it would make it so much easier to_  
_kill him! Especially if he's a zombie, then I could definitely use that! Yup,_  
_that's what I've heard! Yup!_  
_Yes, quite fun! Of course she is! The only way I would give her a poisoned_  
_cupcake is if she did something that greatly offended me or if she tried to_  
_kill me! But even then, I probably wouldn't give her a poisoned cupcake!_  
_Good! Yes, he would! But still, he's really good at finding people...luckily,_  
_I don't think he knows even the general vicinity of where you live! Good_  
_precautions! They'll definitely help! I wouldn't come and attack one of my_  
_lovely readers! Maybe 2P Japan, but no one else!_  
_Yes, pretty much! Well, sometimes it does get quite...bad...but there's really_  
_nothing I could do about every single person's insane craziness! Yeah, I'm not_  
_surprised that you can't!_  
_England_

* * *

_Evil England,_

_Methinks he would still be quite the adversary though. You're welcome to try it though. Let me know how that goes._

_I'll have to prank Spain then. I'll see what Massachusetts says. I'm sure we could do something to him. It's not like he can kill us. ^^_

_So… do I want to know what you'd give her if she ticked you off? If it's not poisoned… then dare I ask how you would pay her back?_

_You're never going to want to fix your sanity, so of course you'll forever be in constant warfare. Tis a sad life._

_Mata ne,_  
_Alex 'Washington' Jones_

* * *

I'm serious, you guys can ask me ANYTHING! Anything at all. I'm an open book! I can't remember which one, but one of my siblings asked if I was interested in anyone. You could even suggest someone! I don't care what you ask me. ^^ I just wanna meet the different countries. The 2P Countries seem interesting even!


	48. Hello Kitty 26, 2P England, Blog 8

**Date:** October 19, 2012

**Viewer: **1,115

**Listening to:** Come Now Our King**  
**

**Mood:** Contemplative

Hey all! So as some of you know I'm doing the whole school thing and one of my classes is the Revolutionary War. It's actually quite amusing. I know where dad gets his 'hero complex' from… not sure if that's sad or not though…

Anyway, the school I'm goin' to has this alert system. For the first time in… oh who knows how long, they're actually sending earthquake warnings to the students! I've had a few earthquakes, but they've mainly stayed in one area (aka Olympia). However, apparently the last major (as in like magnitude 7) earthquake happened while I was still a territory.

Anyway, that's not the main thing I was going to say. What I was aiming for is this:

December 2012 is supposed to bring about the end of the world… Well, I'm thinkin' it's not the end of the world, but a major earthquake could very well devastate not only Washington, but Oregon, Cali and BC. Depends on the size tho. Scary right? So I guess it 'could' be the end of the world, in a sense… Especially if the economy doesn't get better, right? It's going to be interesting to see what happens anyway.

It'll actually be scary if I'm right in this so called prediction… heh…

So, I haven't done a random fact in a long while, I guess you could call the random history lesson a fact, but I'll put one more.

**Random Fact: Washington has the largest Ferry fleet in the continental US.**

Oh! I'll go ahead and answer letters here!

* * *

_kitty: *laughing while 2p turkey hugs 2p greece who is running*  
greece:...shes too much of a idiot to think of that...zzzzzz..._

* * *

_And there goes Greece sleeping again. I wonder if he remembers Ancient Greece, and Rome? I wanna know what Rome was like. _

_What's your favorite historical time to study about? _

_~Alex_

* * *

_Ello again! Well, yes, he is quite difficult to kill! But I'm going to try  
that out right now! Since my little Alfie is out somewhere else right now, I'm  
going to let Peter talk to you! *leaves to get 2P Spain*  
(2P Sealand): Hey. Spell check doesn't like my name! It should like my name,  
even though I'm not a country! Well, Iggy would probably give her something  
like sleeping pills or something so that she's not talking to him anymore. But  
if she really gets him angry, it'll probably be actual poison. Yup, constant  
warfare. Which is why I hang out with Iggy all day! Then he just fights for  
me, and I just eat cupcakes! It's really nice.  
2P Sealand and Iggy_

* * *

_Konnichiwa 2P Sealand!_

_You seem more normal than Evil England. You're at least not as energetic as he is. Why aren't you your own country? Sealand just hasn't been recognized yet, but I hear he is as much of a country as he could be. Is it just 'cause you live in an insane world and so it's easier to seek protection than to protect yourself?_

_That makes sense. Well, I guess as long as he doesn't kill her, it's okay. I've only met her like twice for brief periods, but I quite like my counterpart… I wonder if there is only one Washington state or if there is another… hmm… I'll have to ask next time I talk to her. _

_Anyway! Enough thinking! What's your favorite food? Does Evil Iggy like cupcakes, or does he have a different favorite food?_

_Oh, I'm sending you some wine, apple cider moonshine (home made mind you. It's technically illegal… heh… and for Evil England only! Too strong for you.) and a ton of apples. You can make what you will with them._

_Da svedanya,  
Washington_


	49. Hello Kitty 27, 2P England 14

2P Sealand is speaking for Evil England now. Sealand seems pretty nice actually!

* * *

_Hey Washington. Yeah, I am. Well, since my stupid counterpart technically_  
_isn't, I'm not. But since our world is all crazy, I guess I could be my own_  
_country! Well, yeah. I'm not as big as the rest of the countries, so I just_  
_hang out with Iggy because he's really good at protecting himself. Yeah, he_  
_wouldn't. Only if he's not himself would he kill her. Yeah, she is kind of_  
_nice...nicer than most other countries and states over here. I don't know, so_  
_yeah, you'll have to ask her. Well, I really like cupcakes, mostly because_  
_there's not much else to eat here, but otherwise I like any other food I can_  
_get. Yeah, Iggy loves cupcakes. When someone doesn't eat his cupcakes, he_  
_usually makes them eat them. Oh, cool! Yeah, I'll give it to Iggy when he gets_  
_back...whenever that is... Ooh, apples! Iggy'll really like these. Yeah, I'm_  
_gonna make some apple pie before Iggy gets back. Later!_  
_2P Sealand_

* * *

_2P Sealand,_

_I guess that works. Does Iggy still have a good military in your world?_

_I like cupcakes too! But… well… evil Iggy just makes me feel uneasy whenever he gives me something…_

_Have fun! I hope it turns out good!_

_Alki,_  
_Washington_

* * *

Now to Greece's Kitty! ^^

* * *

_kitty: ancient times_  
_no offense, but, American history bores me_

* * *

_I like ancient times too. It's more fun and interesting and the political aspect is really just undermining your opponent. It's like a chess game! lol_

_Honestly me too. Most of the time it's all political stuff… I don't mind learning about the wars though… but there haven't been too many. Most of dad's history after he became independent was really just the people changing and altering the constitution to make America better. It was all political. As far as I know there was only really like 8 major battles; which if you look at the fact that he's 200+ years old, that's a relatively small amount... or would it be a big amount? I have no idea..._

_~Alex_


	50. Hello Kitty 28, 2P Iggy 15, Hannah

_Hey Washington. Yeah, he does, thankfully. Most of the countries over here_  
_have a pretty good military, I'm sure you know why. But since my country is_  
_the size of a spec on a normal world map, I obviously don't have much of a_  
_military, so I mooch off of Iggy's._  
_Yeah, cupcakes are really good! Yeah, I don't blame you for worrying. Most of_  
_the countries over here usually try to avoid him._  
_Yup, it turned out great! Here, you can have a piece. [) It's really good._  
_Hope you like it!_  
_2P Sealand_

* * *

_2P Sealand,_

_Greece's Kitty says hi._

_Well, that would make sense. Does America still have the best military? Granted, HE'S probably the military, right? Stupid evil America. Yes, I'm not acknowledging him as an evil version of my dad. He's not related to me. My counterpart may say otherwise though. I guess that's a good strategy. Since you're small you kinda have to huh?_

_Thanks… it's not poisoned though, is it? I'm a little wary of any of you guys…_

_Alki,_  
_Washington_

* * *

Sealand is nice... at least this version is... or seems to be...

* * *

_kitty: greece is 27 YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY_  
_tell 2p sealand i said hi_

* * *

_Greece is 27? Is it his birthday today? Well, here's some apple pies, and some apples. Consider it done._

_~WA_

* * *

A new person! Is it bad that I somewhat feel like a troll? Baiting people to respond... *sigh*

* * *

_HEY! Western washington is not that depressing. :(_

* * *

_Hannah,_

_I know it's not depressing. But it does rain a lot over there, and typically rain saddens people… at least, that's the stereotype of rain. Don't get me wrong, I love my twin, and Western Washington is pretty. But it still rains. Then again, I guess that could be a stereotype of that side huh?  
_

_Sorry,_  
_Alex Washington Jones_

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews!**


	51. Hello Kitty 29

_? im confused..._  
_you said america was 200 i said greece was older..._  
_...I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I SAID!_

* * *

_Oops! I guess I was the one who got confused! I forgot what we were talking about… baka na samui tenki!_

_Yep, I'm gonna blame my forgetfulness on the sudden cold weather that came in overnight. The fog looked really pretty from my window though!  
_

_Anyway, physically dad looks about… what 20ish? I don't know. I'll say 19. Since his behavior is still that of a teenager. In all reality though, I guess technically dad IS older than 230 something, but I don't know how old exactly. *shrug* so Greece looks 27? I hope that's right, considering he's older than dad… I think…_

_Gomen ne,_  
_Alex_

* * *

Translations:  
baka na samui tenki: stupid cold weather  
Gomen ne: I'm sorry


	52. hello Kitty 30, 2P IggySealand 16

Oh yeah! Guess what happened today? It rained! And not just a bit, but the whole day; just a nice steady refreshing rain. We love our rain here in Washington! =D Oh, and it did snow a bit… if you can call it that. Most states probably would. It turned back to rain though when it hit the ground.

Anyway, now that the newsflash has been taken care of, Kitty is back… and I have a feeling it's going to be an interesting letter.

* * *

_ITS OKAYITS ALL OKAY WHEN THERE ARE CUPCAKES! EHEHEHEEE_  
_"COTTON CANDY HEAD, GIVE IT TO ME"_  
_oh my, cherrio_  
_kitty: i leave for five minutes and 2p england takes my computer..._

* * *

_Hmm, well, you could always tell him that his village called, they're missing their idiot. (In all reality, Sealand is worried about him.) Oh, and Evil Sealand says hi._

_So you call evil Iggy cotton candy head? *stifles laughter* I may have to use that. Or pass it on to my counterpart._

_Alki-alki,_  
_Alex_

* * *

Yep, I was right. Interesting indeed. Hmm, 2P Iggy is bothering her huh? I wonder if she'll use the advice I sent. Hehe evil Sealand is back too.

* * *

_Hey Washington. Umm, Iggy's not back yet, and I'm kinda getting worried...he's_  
_never been gone this long before... Oh, tell him I said hi! Yes, he has the_  
_biggest military...and can somehow take control of any army...I wouldn't want_  
_to fight him, cause he would probably brainwash me or something... Yeah, I_  
_usually call him evil too, so it's okay. Yeah, that's right. Exactly. That's_  
_the only problem with being so small..._  
_Nah, it's not. Iggy's the only one who does that. Don't worry, I don't blame_  
_you. You should probably be wary of most people over here..._  
_2P Sealand_

* * *

_2P Sealand,_

_Well, apparently evil iggy has taken over Greece's Kitty's computer… or has taken it. I think he's enjoying himself over on this side a little more than usual. I'd tell him that his village called and they're missing their idiot (I actually advised Greece's Kitty to do that…), but he's not at my place so I can't._

_Why does that not surprise me? He probably threatens to beat them into submission if they don't willingly join huh? I didn't there were that many people over there._

_Ok, I'll take your word for it. *takes a bite* this is good! Thanks!_

_Ja mata,_  
_Alex (Washington)_

* * *

**A/N: I'd really like to get a conversation goin' between, let's say, my friendly Canadian neighbors? ^^ **_  
_


	53. Hello Kitty 31, 2P Iggy 17

Woke up to it snowing. Actual snow. It's sticking! Had a feeling we'd get snow by the end of the month after Mondays poor excuse for snow display. Winter has arrived!

oh wow... that means it's freezing out... well, kind of freezing... not quite yet... but still. It's cold! this is going to be a really really cold winter with lots of snow.

* * *

_kitty: that wouldnt have been amusing... ill mail him to 2p sealand...i just_  
_hope the blood doesnt seep through..._

* * *

_yeah. Don't want you to get in trouble for mailing a dead body. He did kind of deserve it though at least, right?_

_~ Alex_

* * *

I'm safe from 2P Iggy now! Well, not really... cause can't nations can't die... *sigh* oh well. Back to 2P Sealand!

* * *

_Hey Washington. Oh, okay, that's good to know. Yeah, you might want to watch_  
_him then... That's probably a good idea...I think. You never know how Iggy's_  
_gonna react to things like that..._  
_Yeah, probably, although I'm not sure...and I don't think I want to know..._  
_Oh, there aren't. The armies are pretty much every citizen left over here, and_  
_America controls most of the armies, so technically he controls most of the_  
_world... Wow, I'd never really thought of it that way..._  
_I'm glad you like it! Most people think my cooking isn't that good, mostly_  
_because of Iggy, so I'm really glad you like it!_  
_2P Sealand_

* * *

_I guess you got a point. Apparently Greece's Kitty didn't try it, but do expect a package shortly… and don't be surprised…_

_… That's a scary thought. And no one can stop him, huh? My counterpart though isn't on his side. Of that I'm pretty sure… at least, I hope I am…_

_Well, considering I haven't had any for quite a while, then there's really good, and Iggy's cooking. Hehe But honestly, it's really just Iggy's scones that need some work, surprisingly he can make good food when he wants to. Maybe I should have him open a restaurant in Washington? Wait, I think there's already an English restaurant… and it is really gooooood. Best orange in the world!_

_Ok, I'm done now. Lol Well, don't forget to give evil Iggy the present I sent him. Especially those alcoholic drinks. That'll wake the dead if you're not careful! Maybe… not sure on that._

_Ciao,_  
_Washington_


	54. 2P England 18

Hehehe decided to reply quickly. in celebration!

* * *

_Hey Washington. Yeah... Oh, okay...that happens sometimes, so I definitely_  
_won't be surprised..._  
_Yeah, no one that I know of can stop him, well, permanently at least... He can_  
_be temporarily stopped, but even then, he always comes back... No, none of the_  
_states are on his side...well, one of them might be, but if any are, they must_  
_be as insane as him..._  
_Yeah, that's true. Really? From what I've heard from my counterpart, it sounds_  
_like anything he makes burns or goes up in flames. Maybe I should try some of_  
_normal Iggy's food some time._  
_Okay, I will. Yeah, that'll be fun if he drinks them. Cause then he'll be even_  
_more messed up and I can just lock him in his room all day! I'm definitely_  
_going to give them to him when he gets here._  
_2P Sealand_

* * *

_2P Sealand,  
_

_…This happens a lot? Maybe I should stay away from evil Iggy…_

_So how is he temporarily stopped? Don't tell me it's by a wall of hamburgers… Well, apparently all but a few states have been zombified. Which I guess is the same thing as being on his side… right?_

_That's cause Iggy THINKS he can bake. Get him actually cooking and it's actually pretty decent. Especially the fish 'n' chips. Soup too actually. You kinda just have to get there at the right time. Oh, don't tell Iggy I told you that… please please please don't pass that on to evil Iggy? Iggy will hate me enough for letting it slip!_

_Well, if that happens, you'll have to either tape it and send me a copy, or tell me about it. Sounds like fun._

_L8s,_  
_Washington_

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so since I won't be here for the weekend, I am going to respond to the letters as they come in. =D **

**Also, keep an eye out for a Halloween drabble that will be posted by Ameriko-chan. Poor nations... they're going to be very fearful of Washington and Massachusetts (If England isn't already).  
**


	55. Hello Kitty 32

_kitty: nomnomnomnomnomnomnom_  
_2p greece: what are you doing_  
_kitty: what the hell does it look like im doing?_  
_2p greece:...why is pinky bleeding in the corner_  
_kitty: *looks at 2p england* he didnt fit in the box i found._  
_2p greece:..._

* * *

_…after reading I would assume you're eating Iggy… but that couldn't possibly be the case… r-right?_  
_So you need a bigger box? Can't find one?_

_~Alex_


	56. 2P England 19

_Hey Washington. Well, not a lot, just...it's happened before. Yeah, you_  
_probably should..._  
_Well, by cupcakes, of course. Or by any other things that the other nations_  
_think of that can knock him out. No, that would probably be normal America's_  
_way of doing it. Yes, but, I don't think they would join his side mostly_  
_because he's the one who killed them in the first place. So thankfully, the_  
_states are on our side._  
_Yes, that's true, I guess. That's very interesting. Yeah, I wouldn't. I don't_  
_tell him much, anyway, so you don't have to worry about that._  
_Yeah, I'll probably put a video camera in the room he's in because I'm kind of_  
_curious as to what would happen too. So I'll send you a video later._  
_England_

* * *

_England or Sealand;_

_It sounds like Sealand, but signed Evil Iggy… hmmm_

_… Then it's normal. Okay then. I just won't think about it._

_But if they're zombified, they wouldn't have any brains, so then Evil America could technically control them, right? That's good though. The states are smart enough to not side with a pyscho over there. Not sure about here…maybe some of them… who knows though?_

_Good. Not sure why Iggy refuses to take baking lessons. Perhaps it's to prove that he isn't a lady? That could be it._

_Sweet! I'll be waiting!_

_Do svedanya_  
_Washington_


	57. Hello Kitty 33

_kitty: *evil laugh* AHAHAHAHAAAAA CANABALISM! no. i tried to eat him, he_  
_tasted too sweet._

* * *

_hehehe must be all that tea and cupcakes that he's always eating. So what WERE you nomming on? Or do I want to know?_

_~Alex_

* * *

**A/N: more nations welcome! As I stated a few chapters back, I'm doing this in celebration, and the fact that I won't be able to update for at least one day, maybe two.**


	58. Hello Kitty 34

kitty: candy

* * *

oooh what kind of candy? I figure the sugary type. =P Oh, and I forgot to say it last response hi 2P Greece!

Oh, and I've been kind of curious... why is 2P Greece in our world? And why is it only usually either 2P Greece or Greece, rarely both?

~Alex


	59. Hello Kitty 35, Blog 9

Blog update in celebration of 100 reviews! Thank you all! Let's see… oh yeah!

**Date:** October 25, 2012

**Visitor:** 1,215

**Listening to:** Canada-Big enough to Rule the World

* * *

Ok, so you know it's celebration, so what shall we do? Oh right! I'll go ahead and give everyone who reviews some apples, and fresh apple pies. And wine for those who can drink it.

So let's see, what to say… hmmm

Guess I could say I'm speaking more like Uncle Canada now. It snowed (slush rained actually, but it was snow!) Monday, and that was about the time my throat became scratchy/sore. I'm not sick though, I think it's a side effect of the sudden change from summer to fall. If that's it, it's no fun at all.

Oh, and I have been deemed somewhat crazy now. Yep, apparently I was the only one who felt the earthquake yesterday. It was a small and nowhere near where I am (it was south quite a ways), but I still felt it. No one else did though… and it wasn't the first time. Guess that comes with being a state huh?

Oh and it did snow yesterday too. Like real snow. It stuck on the ground and on the cars. It was great! I was one of few that was crazy enough to go out without a hood or an umbrella…

Ok, so, I will say this right now; I am going to be gone this weekend, so you may get one more update (tomorrow) before nothing for a few days. Just warning you now. Hmm, okay, well let's get to the review, shall we?

* * *

_kitty:no reason...ehehehe_

* * *

_Now you've just piqued my curiosity even more. It seems as if you're planning something…_

_~Alex_

* * *

**Random fact:** West side has all the forests, and east side is a desert.

I'd love to hear from my wonderful neighbors to the North! I don't know much about them. It would be fun to learn more. ^^

Washington Out!


	60. Hawaii 11, Blog 10

**Date:** October 29, 2012

**Visitor:** 1255

**Mood:** Feeling awesome

**Listening to:** _We Weren't Born to Follow_ (a music video about dad)

Privet minna!

Another blog entry, cause… I can I guess. Won't be a long one though, cause I have a response from my sis Hawaii! Yay!

Anyway, Went camping this weekend, and it rained all weekend. A nice steady refreshing rain. I loved it! I also went hiking… yes in the rain. Running up and down a mount, before climbing the steepest mountain, is not something I'd advise. Unless of course you're a masochist and/or hike every weekend rain or snow. Due to rain though, it was muddy and slippery. The fun part of the whole trip. Oh yeah! There was also a nice covering of fog, giving the lake kind of that eerie look. Yeah, it was gorgeous.

I'm just hoping I didn't catch a cold… well, I guess states or nations can't catch colds exactly, huh? At least, not the way normal humans can. Hmm, maybe I'm just imagining it then. Running down the steep mountain side was fun though. I was lucky I didn't trip! Oh, and I did go with others. Oregon came along and BC came down too. They're nice brothers, ya know? Yep, it's the Pacific Northwest family; at least 3 of us. There's still Alaska (but they don't come down often), I think Idaho may be considered part of the family too. But that's kinda it.

Oh, and I got to go to a Halloween party too (slightly early, but meh). I went as a shadow; dressed all in black, even wearing a hood that no one could see through. The best part was when I just randomly walked up behind someone and stood there… But most of them didn't jump =( I tried to do it to the cowardly Lion, but it didn't work. I didn't get a chance to shadow the pirate though. *sigh* Oh well, perhaps some other time. They did like my costume though! So I didn't too badly =D

I was called cute too…

Anyway, onto Hawaii's letter!

* * *

_I don't mind. It's just funny how topics can change so easily..._

_Sure I could! Oh, what will you use it for? ...I think anything you can find_  
_in a horror movie would scare daddy..._

_Like...Butterflies? Butterflies are nice. And so is candy...Like lollipops! i_  
_like those huge ones with lots of colors! They're really good!_

_Yep. I usually blame everything on daddy...It helps._

_Yeah, he should try not to act stupid...Is it acting? Or impulse? I've never_  
_seen him. I don't think he likes me, or anyone for that matter, besides daddy._

_Okay, sis. What do I have to do to have more experience on over thinking?_

_I can spell Massy's name! :D But I have trouble with Louisianna's and_  
_Mississippi's. So many repeated letters...Spell check is awesome. I used it_  
_just a while ago. Heh._

_Off to go watch T.V..._  
_Anne_

* * *

_Privet Anne-chan,_

_Yeah, topics are funny like that. =)_

_I was just going to dress up the wraith that I bought in it. But I got to thinking, I don't want you to get into trouble either… and a real Lei might let dad know. He's not as oblivious as he likes to make people think. I have to admit though, it is fun to watch him pull it off and get the other countries going._

_Yes, butterflies are nice. I like butterflies. They always put a smile on my face when I see 'em fly by. Same with Dragon flies. Ya know, I think I'll have a dragon fly be a pet. Was going to have it be a black and yellow bird, but this type of dragonfly is just as pretty if not more cool. Give him an awesome name… any suggestions?_

_I wonder what West calls his pet. I think it's an orca… but I'm not sure._

_I don't know about Tony. I just saw him when I was sneak-I mean visiting dad a few years ago. He disappeared quickly, so I think he knew I was there. I think it's a bit of both. He's not as stupid as he lets on, but I wouldn't call him the sharpest tool in the shed either. So he's either really good at hiding it, or he really isn't the sharpest tool in the shed._

_I can spell Massy's name now! I still have a little trouble with Louisiana's. Hey, I got it right! I'm getting better! I hope._

_Have fun,_  
_Alex_

* * *

Translations:

Privet: Hello (Russian)  
Minna: Everyone (Japanese)


	61. 2P Iggy 20, Hello Kitty 36

I lost 2P Iggy's, well I guess 2P Sealand's letter... oops, oh well. It's been found!

* * *

_Hey Washington. Yes, I guess. That's definitely a good idea._  
_Well then, I guess they aren't zombies, because they can still think. I don't_  
_really know what they would be then...maybe half zombies? Yes, they would all_  
_be idiots if they sided with him. You think some of the normal states would_  
_side with him? That's weird..._  
_Yeah, that could be. Or maybe it's just cause he's stubborn._  
_Yup, it'll be awesome!_  
_2P Sealand_  
_((Sorry! I'm so used to signing off as Iggy that my fingers just automatically_  
_did it! It was 2P Sealand!))_

* * *

_I don't know… I'll ask my counterpart what the zombified states are like. She's had to deal with a few… right? I wonder if Hawaii is ok…_

_What, side with dad? I guess it would depend. I don't know much about that crazy world, but I'm sure there are some states that are loyal. I know one that will not though… if she had a choice South Carolina won't side with dad, and she does have quite a bit of influence… so who knows?_

_I vote both. I have yet to actually call him a lady though… I wonder if the other nations do? I think dad does once in a blue moon._

_Cheerio_  
_WA_

_((hehehe np. ^^))_

* * *

Greece's Kitty is back, once again. and this time it's a question to me! Yay!

* * *

_im bored...WASHINGTON. WHATS YOUR FAV COLOR AND WHY!?_

* * *

_Privet Greece's Kitty,_

_My favorite color? Hmm, I would probably have to say it's a beautiful forest green. It reminds me of the forests over on the west side, and the few I have over here. It's also a peaceful color... at least for me. It's always sooo nice to see that color ya know?_

_What about you? What's your fav color and why?_

* * *

**A/N: Gah! Sorry guys, it might take a day or two before I get to respond... This is being forced upon me, not my fault =( So, if I don't update, then know I haven't forgotten!  
**

**And seriously, I see you Canadians and UKians out there. ^^** _  
_


	62. WA DC 1, 2P Iggy 21, Hello Kitty 37

_kitty: i would say why but you would think i have problems... red, blue,_  
_black, yellow, white, purple, basically any color but pink._

* * *

_Good colors. I like blue too. Blue and Green my two favorites. You could say that actually describes the state. Just add some gold in there and you've got it! Actually, I think those would be the colors on the my flag... I know green and gold are... hmmm..._

_Ja ne,_  
_Alex (WA)_

* * *

and 2P Sealand is back. Although, I can't help but wonder where Evil Iggy is... Oh well!

* * *

_Hey Washington. Yeah, that's a good idea. She would definitely deal with them_  
_everyday. Yeah, I guess that's true. Maybe I just need to get to know the_  
_states better...maybe some of them would side with dad..._  
_Yeah, he really doesn't like it when people call him a lady, but I think it's_  
_funny to see how he reacts. He gets all spazzy and stuff. It's really_  
_hilarious! Yeah, I think there may be others who do._  
_2P Sealand_

* * *

_2P Sealand,_

_I don't know though. When I found her she was walled in, armed and ready for a siege. Her food storage is unbelievable! So I don't know if she actually talks to them constantly. She's talking with 2P Germany, but I think he's the only one she's talking to (Besides me. Do I count if I'm a counterpart?)_

_It wouldn't hurt. Plus you would probably have Texas and Alaska (the biggest states) on your side. South Coraline too. Not sure about the others though. They'd probably side with ya though._

_I know! I don't understand why my counterpart let me call Evil Iggy that. It takes away my fun. I wanna see the other nations call him a Lady!_

_Hasta luego,_  
_Washington (State)_

* * *

And now it's another one of my siblings! Thanks, DC! =D

* * *

_Alex,_

_Hey other Washington! How's it going? I see you have a blog._

_...And you've been to 2p!Iggy. That's cool. And...Hello Kitty?_

_You've got some odd friends bro. XD_

_Katie, a.k.a. Washington D.C._

* * *

_Katie,_

_It's goin' on ok. Don't understand my weather at all even after 100+ years of living. Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining, but still. When it rains for 3 days nonstop..._

_Anyway, yeah met 2P Iggy. He's... okay. He scares me though. He's too happy... but his cupcakes are good! When they're not poisoned... Oh! If you meet him, he hates being Cotton Candy Lady. but it's so fun to use it. =D And yeah, Hello Kitty. It's actually a round-about way of talking to Greece. So it's pretty cool. The nickname kinda stuck._

_It seems like that's the only kind of people I attract... odd friends. None of the 'sane' ones, nope, the crazy ones. Think it's too late to ask dad for an upgraded security system? Like top of the line? Ya know, just in case?_

_ja ne,_  
_Alex (WA)_


	63. 2P Iggy 22, Hello Kitty 38

_kitty: odd is good_  
_sorry if you want to talk with greece. hes participating in a roleplay and is_  
_currently chibified and annoying iggy. 2p romano is here though!_  
_2p romano: ciao._  
_kitty: yep...i think my friend scared him...ARE YOU PART OF THE BRO ARMY!? or_  
_are you with the barrels!?_

* * *

_That's fine. I was just more curious really. Hi Romano! *waves*_

_... I've heard some evil things about Romano here... like he's always angry and always curses... You don't do that, do you 2P Romano? I would assume, but I've only met 2- no make that 3 2P's and they were opposite. I'm not counting my 2P self, btw. Do you like Tomatoes too? Or is that just this sides Romano?_

_Umm... Bro Army? Barrels? Do I want to know? I'm not sure._

_Ciao,_  
_Alex_

* * *

Now it's back to 2P Sealand/2P Iggy.

* * *

_Hey Washington. Yeah, but you can still say she's crazy like the rest of us._  
_Hence her extreme protection. No, you count. I rarely talk to my counterpart._  
_Yeah, that is kind of reassuring. I'm sure most of them would side with us._  
_Yes, that would be such fun! I love it when other people call him a lady!_  
_2P Sealand_

* * *

_I guess. She's just concerned about herself though, which shouldn't be surprising. So I'm assuming you're located the same area/place as your counterpart? I wonder if by knowing you I could learn a bit more about Sealand. You think that would work, even though you're a 2P?_

_I wonder if we could convince the other nations to call Iggy that. That would be fun. Or better yet, that'll just be the next prank Massy-neechan and I do._

_Ciao Ciao,_  
_WA_


	64. Idaho 1, Hello Kitty 39

_kitty:nope. flavio is totes fabu he doesnt really like tomatoes tho..._

* * *

_So what does he like? Apples? I can send him a lot of apples. I can send him some wine if he likes that too. I've just had a really good apple harvest, and I'm in a really happy mood right now, so..._

_Ya know what. I'll just send ya some apples and wine for 2P Romano. you can have some apples too of course. ^^_

_~Alex (WA)_

* * *

Wah! Idaho found me! I'm so happy now! I thought it was Evil Iggy and 2P Sealand again when I saw the notice. Although, I don't mind them. Anway, Idaho messaged me! That makes me even more happy now!

* * *

_HEY ALEX!_  
_How are you?! I haven't seen you in over a week! What's going on over there in_  
_the evergreens? I heard about that lady who left her kids on I-90, what_  
_horrible thing to do! Anyway back to what Oregon and her scary ducks told me_  
_(at hockey stick point) to ask you. Oregon and I were wondering if you were_  
_free this winter to visit Colorado to do some skiing and what not. She_  
_E-mailed Oregon and said that she wanted to hangout with the Northwest this_  
_season. You up to it?_  
_-your little brother,_  
_Ryder_

* * *

_Ryder-kun,_

_Thanks for the letter! I'm doing wonderfully, thanks! I'm so glad I'm getting rain now. The mist in the morning and at night is just so eerily beautiful, ya know?_

_Nothing much over here. As I said, rainy season, had a few snow falls. Yeah, I'd like to think that my citizens are smarter than that, but what can ya do. She's just lucky I wasn't in that way. To just leave her kids on a busy street! Although, at least it was a busy street (where someone could stop... not that anyone really did mind you... that I know of), and not a country road, but still. It is absolutely horrible!_

_Oregon actually held you at hockey stick point? What's gotten into Oregon? Did Canada beat the ducks again? XD I'm totally free this winter. I would love to go skiing! Well, snowboarding. So not a fan of skiing. lol but yeah, I'll go with ya. I haven't done that in years!_

_Don't tell me Colorado wants to join the Pacific Northwest club. I mean we could, but it's not just us three. BC also has quite the vote. _

_Ja ne,_  
_Alex_

* * *

**A/N: Cause I technically have a 4 days weekend and little to no homework, I'm gonna update every chance I get =D_  
_**


	65. DC 2, Hello Kitty 40

_kitty: okay ill give em to him..._  
_im so bored... meh...ill annoy 2p's_

* * *

_oooooh feel free to annoy- wait nevermind. You'll have too much of a difficult time getting past my counterparts defenses. Although, please, wreck some havoc for me. please please?_

_~WA_

* * *

DC is back, DC is back *laughs*. It's only 9 am, I should probably stop the coffee intake for a few hours, huh? To the tea!

* * *

_Alex,_

_I think I'm pretty sick of rain as well. I had enough already._

_2p!Iggy sounds pretty fun. Oh, it was Greece. Haha, I should've figured._

_I think dad may give you one._

_Katie, aka Washington D.C._

* * *

_Katie,_

_Sure, as soon as I 'complain' about the weather it stop raining... I really don't understand the weather over here. *Sigh*_

_He is pretty fun. But I wouldn't trust his cupcakes just off the bat, ya know? I still don't trust his cupcakes. I actually *looks around* I actually give them to my 2P self to test first when I get a chance. But hey, it's fun to talk to 2P!Iggy. Although, he's gone atm. so I'm chatting with 2P!Sealand._

_Yeah, Greece. It's pretty fun. When Greece isn't around Kitty (Or Greece's Kitty is the full name... go figure), chats with me. *laughs* The randomness is pretty fun._

_buh bye,_  
_Alex_


	66. Idaho 2, Hello Kitty 41

_kitty: euxariso alex!_  
_greece: dont encourage her!_  
_kitty: im already wreaking havoc!_  
_2p greece: ...i hate you all._

* * *

_exari-what? is that hello or of course? I'm going with the latter. =D Greece, why do you care? It's not she's causing havoc in our world... Don't you like not like your counterpart?_

_~Alex_

* * *

yay Idaho-kun is back. Hehe probably my favorite Northwest sibling... or sibling I guess. Massy's a close second though. =D Don't tell anyone I said though.

* * *

_ALEX!_  
_YEAH! I GET TO HANGOUT WITH YOU THIS WINTER WOOOOOO! I wont be stuck with_  
_those two. All. By. Myself. O_e_  
_I don't know what Oregon's problem is. She's almost always been like that_  
_since I became separate from you. She can be sweet sometimes, like when I get_  
_a new hat for her duck (I'm such a nice little brother aren't I?)._  
_Colorado... how do I even begin to describe to you what she's been up to_  
_lately? I don't think she'll try to join us, she's too far away. Buuuuuut I_  
_think her and Oregon have been plotting lately. Nothing goes well when Oregon_  
_plots, nothing. I really don't want to remind you of two Halloweens ago._  
_Well, Montana told me to tell you hi. She's visiting this week. Something_  
_about grocery store bathrooms and bodies... I don't even know._  
_Well, have a good day!_  
_Ryder_  
_p.s that rain has to be a relief after all those fires huh?_

* * *

_Ryder-kun,_

_You are a nice brother. Nicer than some *coughTexascough*_

_Anyway, I guess Oregon has been kinda like that huh? Although, Maybe you just always caught her on bad days? Then again... You probably know her a bit better. Can't remember if Spain found her as well or it was just me under Spanish influence for a decadish... hmmm._

_Colorado has always been a bit... square, huh? XD *chuckles* sorry, bad joke. I think I do need to lay off on the coffee a bit... and dad would probably shoot me if he heard that. Iggy would like that idea though._

_Ok, I'm focused again. Colorado AND Oregon? Plotting? I hope they don't target me. I really hope they don't target me. Maybe we should make a PNW (Pacific Northwest) Pact to protect us from pranking each other. It's bad enough Massachusetts and myself are pranking, not only the nations (good pranks btw), but also our southern and most likely eastern siblings._

_Tell Montana I say hi back. I haven't seen her in ages! Maybe you guys could come on over and visit? I can make some fresh Apple pies, and whatever else. Might be fun._

_Da Svedanya,_  
_Alex_

_P.S. Yes, the rain has been wonderful. I've always loved the rain, but after fighting a slightly higher than average temp (stupid fires), it just feels so nice. I'm never going to say anything bad (even in jest) about rain again. lol_


	67. Hello Kitty 42

_kitty: hes just mad im pamsexier than him._  
_greece:*facepalm*_  
_kitty: euxaristo means thankyou._

* * *

_... So Greece how's the weather? =D Oh, I like the colors on your flag too. So cool. =)_

_Oh, ok! I'll have to use that then. I should really start a list of these little foreign words. I might be able to drive dad crazy! He's already grown accustomed to my random Japanese usage._

_euxaristo,_  
_Alex_

* * *

**A/N: Yay another update! Ok, I really am bored... updating multiple times a day Woah... and I just noticed that the dollar to yen exchange rate is 1 to 80... that's the highest I've seen in a while! I wonder how long it's been that way and how long it'll stay... =D_  
_**


	68. Idaho 3, Hello Kitty 43

Ne ne, Ryder is back! And an awesome suggestion is mentioned! Have I mentioned how much I love Idaho? As a sibling, of course, sheesh... crazy people.

* * *

_Hello again ALEX!_  
_I don't know why but I always have to say your name like that. Anywho, how you_  
_could forget the three of us being under Spain?! He called us the "Three_  
_Amigos" for good Lord sake! Why he didn't really include Ally in our_  
_activities I will never know. She is also the one that other Americans_  
_stereotype the entire Northwest as, so who really does know? Also, please_  
_don't tell me you forgot about being under France, he was really a trip wasn't_  
_he(how much did Hanford do to your brain?!) ?_  
_Just letting you know now if you ever steal my potato reputation, I will_  
_declare war (prank war that is). I know you produce the most potato's in all_  
_of the U.S, but I will never forgive you if you take that away from me {insert_  
_rage face here} ahem... sorry Montana's crazy is rubbing off on me._  
_So, speaking of little miss over there she said she would love to visit. So_  
_sometime this weekend, maybe we could even go to Scarywood! Wait by the time_  
_we do this it will be Silverwood again wont it? Dang._  
_See you soon Noona (heehee I can be multicultural too),_  
_Ryder_  
_p.s No I don't think they're going to go after you... most likely Tex or New_  
_York, or Florida._

* * *

_Ryder-kun,_

_Oh, I guess that did happen huh? Sorry, must've not thought it was THAT important to remember all these years. Although, I guess it makes sense, I mean, we were grouped as one territory, huh? I'm going to be scolded for sure by asking this... lol Ally? Oregon? BC perhaps? I'm sorry!_

_I guess I have forgotten about France... Do you blame me though? I mean seriously... Besides, I don't even have any French Restaurants over here! Or if I do, it's only like one or two. I mean seriously, he's had very little to no influence with me... again, that I remember._

_I may grow more potatoes than you do, but just like my Apples are the best, you've got the best potatoes, so don't even go there amigo, don't even go there. =D Well, I could meet you at Scarywood/Silverwood, not that it really matters what it is at this point in time. ^^_

_giea,_  
_Alex_

_P.S. Good. This is one of those times, I love being 'invisible'. Or maybe they'd run away if I threatened my ferry fleet after them? I'd love to see their reactions to THAT! Hmm, Florida might be fun to prank. I'm not going to prank New York though. Right now he's my protection from Texas._

* * *

And now Greece's Kitty is back!

* * *

_kitty: YAY! i should totes be a greek teacher. giea sas means hello or_  
_goodbye. sas makes it more polite._  
_greece: thankyou. ((i honestly dont know the answer to the other question. ))_

* * *

_Kitty-chan,_

_Hope you don't mind that nickname. It just feels a bit weird to continue not putting a name up there. So, sometimes I will, and sometimes I won't._

_You should! I'll be your first student. That way, I can my dad. He's fun to annoy if you do it right; especially if you're in my position._

_Ja ne,_  
_Alex (WA)_


	69. 2P IggySealand 23, Hello Kitty 44

_kitty: okay. what do you wanna learn?_

* * *

_Uh, just learn new words. simple of course, but new words so that I can use them!_

_~Alex_

* * *

Sealand is back again!_  
_

* * *

_Hey Washington. Yes, not surprising at all, especially in this world. Yes, I_  
_am...unfortunately... Yes, it probably would. I'm pretty much know the same_  
_things as my counterpart, so you can ask me anything._  
_That would be such fun! Good idea, I can't wait for you to do it._  
_2P Sealand_

* * *

_Unfortunately? nande? What exactly is sealand? it's a floating fortress right? sounds like it would float, and there's no other reason to be floating other than an island a fortress; and fortresses are kinda cool._

_I'll have to time it right of course. =D_

_~WA_

* * *

Washington yawns lawns lazily in the brisk afternoon fall air.


	70. Hello Kitty 45

_kitty: like curse words? if you get mad at america try calling him vlaka...it  
means alot of things relating to stupid...  
or just moutrase him ((thats when you facepalm the air close to the persons  
head. its like saying no ** sherlock))_

* * *

_Well, as long as they're not actual curse words (like the F word, or the other spelling of Dam lol). But yeah. hehe Vlaka is kinda fun to say. ^^ Vlaka baka.. oooh I like that! Now to find one more language that rhymes with one of those and means the same thing... maybe Russian... =D  
_

_Might try that.  
_

_Alki,  
Alex_

* * *

Responds to the letter and gives a bitter smile. She gets her coat on and walks to Starbucks; which is, conveniently, right around the corner from where she lives. Buying the liquid sun She makes her way back to her place to sit in wait.

'Now I just have to wait for more letters. Why do Saturdays have to be a love-hate relationship?_'  
_

She turns the TV on to keep her occupied._  
_


	71. Hello Kitty 46, Blog 11

Let's see, how does this work again? *looks at past blogs* Ah ha! Eureka! I got it. *evil chuckle*

**Date:** November 3, 2012

**Mood:** Evil

**Visitor:** Who cares? hehe

**Listening to:** *thinks then an evil smile graces her face* _Let the Bodies Hit the Floo_r by Drowning Pool

Okay, Here we go *evil chuckle*!

Hello Everyone.

This is Washington's/Alex's counterpart. 2P Washington. She's not here right now, and so I have taken it upon myself to do her a favor and update her blog. She doesn't know it, so Let's keep it a surprise, shall we~?

So, I have now taken over her blog entry and I was going to write some nasty things, but I don't know any. Any evil facts I know, are about me, and that's not the point. Although we are opposites so...

_**Oh! I know! Ignore what I just put, I'm going to rewrite it. kk?**_

hello Everyone~!

You may not know this, but my favorite is color is pink, and I absolutely ADORE Japan. He's like, not only my best bud, but like, my crush. He is just soooo awesome! I can't wait till he visits again!

Although 2P Sealand is pretty nice. If I continue to talk to him I may just have a tie! Japan or Sealand... hmmm, I'd still think Japan would be cooler, only because he's got anime and mechas. Yeah, Japan is still the best! I love you Japan!

Ok, now that that is out, let's see. Oh yeah, did you guys know that I'm secretly to planning to break from away from Amer-err dad? yep! I've been slowly cutting ties with the federal government. It's taken about 123 years, but I'm getting there. Oh and-

WA: 2P WA! What are you doing at my computer!

Oops, I'm out! bye bye all!

WA: Get back here You idiot! You vlaka baka!

*WA, once satisified that her counterpart is out of the house, goes to her computer and sees what has just been posted*

Stupid counterpart. I don't mess with her stuff. This is almost a declaration of war. I will pay her back though. Now where's that delete button... This is so false *WA slightly blushes at the first paragraph*

That's it, I will paint her house in nothing BUT black. and even paint her in black too. Pink, bleh. Ok, Now let's get a review answered, eh?

* * *

_kitty: malaka rhymes but its really bad..._  
_its the a and m and i words..._

* * *

_I think I'll stay away from that one then. =D No offense of course. I'm sure there's others out there. ^^ Oh yeah! How do you say thank you?_

_~Alex_

* * *

**A/N: BTW, I need some help. I need some nouns (people, places, things, any type of noun), adj, verbs time related words (Morning, last night etc) and some locations. **

**Feel free to review, or pm me. It's for a madlibs style. =D **

**Who knows, maybe if it's Hetalia related I'll post it as a story/drabble.  
**


	72. Hello Kitty 47, 2P SealandIggy 24

_Hey Washington. Well, I'm near Iggy, and...I'd rather be near one of the other_  
_countries... Yes, an abandoned fort off the coast of England. Well, it used to_  
_float, but it was grounded, so it can't move anymore. Thanks! Not many people_  
_think that._  
_Yes, the timing has to be right. Otherwise, it just won't work. Hope you do it_  
_soon, though._  
_2P Sealand_

* * *

_That's gotta be lame. You can't move anywhere. What's the point of a floating fortress if you can't move? It must be pretty small then... There's not much room around England, is there?_

_Don't worry. We'll do it soon. ^^ Maybe as a Christmas Present~? ^^_

_~WA_

* * *

I probably should start thinking about christmas presents, huh? Meh, I'll wait a day.

* * *

_kitty: parakalw. it has two meanings. please and thankyou. your 2p took your_  
_computer!? why?_

* * *

_I don't know. I really don't know. I didn't even know she was coming over! Now people will get the wrong idea... Well, guess i can't do anything about it. I have a feeling her being in touch with a few 2Ps is not a good idea. Why couldn't she just stay holed up in her house? _

_ooh parakalw has double meanings? That makes it easy. that makes it really easy. ^^ Arigatou. =D_

_~Alex_

* * *

Wonders what she's going to do today over a cup of tea.


	73. Wales 1, Hello Kitty 46, 2P Sealand 23

_kitty: i dont know alex, i dont know... i feel like watching something violent_  
_occur..._

* * *

_Kitty-chan,_

_I would say something, but it wouldn't be very nice to my east siblings right now. So I'm not going to. Why not watch a scary movie, or look something up on youtube?_

_~Alex_

* * *

Something violent occur huh... maybe I should go find something to watch... get my mind out of the clouds for a bit..._  
_

* * *

_Hey Washington. Yeah, it is... I wish I was the complete opposite of my_  
_counterpart, then I could move. That would be nice... Yes, it is. It's only_  
_1.5 sq miles long, so yeah... No, not too much. I'm lucky I can fit off the_  
_coast._  
_Good! Yes, that might work..._  
_Oh yeah, I saw your counterpart took over your blog. Maybe I'll take over_  
_Iggy's blog...that would be fun..._  
_2P Sealand_

* * *

_If you do, You have to let me know when. I so wanna see that. _

_Yes, my counterpart took over my blog. Vlaka baka. She didn't need to post those lies, I'm actually quite angry at her right now._

_wow, that's a small little nation... too small it seems like..._

_~WA_

* * *

Auntie Wales is back! That makes me so happy. I hope she's alright!

* * *

_Is this thing working? ... Oh, the words ARE showing up!_

_Anyway, shwmae Alex! I'm new to this whole blogging thing, but hopefully I'll get the hang of it. How are you? ^^_

_Ooh! While I remember... You haven't seen my 2P anywhere, have you? She stole my bow and arrow from years ago and I think she might be going around shooting at the other nations... She frustrates me to no end. -_-_

_~ Wales_

* * *

_Auntie Wales!_

_Shwmae! I'm good. I'm really good. It rained for three days non stop, now it's nice, cool and sunny. I don't understand why I have to be stuck with unpredictable weather... oh well. How about you? It's pretty rainy over there, right?_

_I haven't seen you're 2P self. I know my counterpart just came in and took over my blog. I chased her out with some of the swords that I have lying around. She seemed surprise and unharmed, otherwise she might have fought back. She's probably planning on coming here with her weapons from now on. Speaking of weapons, I have no idea what weapons she uses? What if she uses a gun? I have no experience with my swords or guns! Better get my bow ready... but that's useless in close combat... ve~ I'm so screwed if she comes back to kill me!_

_Well, thankfully I guess the nations can't die... or can they if killed by a counterpart? I hope dad is okay!_

_~Alex (WA)_


	74. Hello Kitty 47, Wales 2

*Goes to get a snack, and comes back to find two messages.* two messages in the span of 2 minutes?! ok, slight exaggeration, but, wow, that's pretty cool!

* * *

_Great! Three days and now its cool and sunny? You really ARE lucky. Oh, I hear you, it's not the bet is it? Especially when it ruins outdoor events... which normally happens all the time for us. Well, everytime it looks like it will be a brilliant day, the clouds come out and it starts to rain again! It's so cold too..._

_Ah, never mind then. She did? I'm afraid mine might do that now that she knows I'm writing again... she's good at hacking and being, well, evil. Especially the way she calls everyone "deary"... ugh... *shivers*_  
_Wait, a gun? Let's hope not! Just make sure you're hidden and out of sight, it should work then, but if she catches up leg it. I'll help!_

_... I never thought of that, but now I'm worried. Wait... if they killed us, wouldn't it kill them in return? Or are they really and properly seperate from us? O diar... I hope so too!_

_~ Wales_

* * *

_Wales-basan_

_Yeah. Well, I wouldn't really call it lucky. I had two fires for a full month, and then the rain comes _after_. So not sure if it would be considered lucky. Well, it keeps life entertaining, and the outdoor events are never really canceled. They play rain or shine. Unless there's a snow storm (say 8 feet worth of snow over night) or hail storm, or ice storm, they'll most likely still play. But yeah, I know how that is. Especially when it's sunny for a few hours, then rains for a few more, then goes back to sunny; or when there's clearly rain clouds in the sky, but no rain falls... yeah, real fun =D_

_Yeah, she did hack my account. You can read about it. It's the most recent blog. I haven't been able to find a way to delete it. I think she did made it so I can't._

_Hmm, I could. I haven't been a ninja in a while though. Might be kinda fun! If she comes back, I'll do that._

_I don't know... I figured since you were a nation you'd know that. I think in a way they are separate, but I don't know... Maybe you could ask Iggy?_

_μετα,_  
_Alex_

_P.S. __μετα_ is later in Greek =D  


* * *

'ello amiga. I'm so glad BC told me I should do this.

* * *

_Kitty: vlaka baka. nice. no i need to watch people fight.._

* * *

_Oh, need to watch people fight huh? Hmm... You could always put Greece and Turkey together in a room and lock the door. You could then watch from the window! Or You could put France and Iggy in a room together too. They'd fight after a while. =D_

_ciao,_  
_Alex_

* * *

Oh yes, I wonder Oregon is doing. Oh! I should probably get some invites ready huh? I made some friends, so I could have a birthday party now! Well, birthday/veterans party. Hmm, what could I do...

Oh! Party at arlington cemetary? hehehe... wait, that's a little morbid I think... *sigh*


	75. Hello Kitty 48, DC 3, 2P Sealand 24

_kitty: France will make it FrUk in two seconds and we already know greece wins_  
_the argument._  
_i shall now copy you._  
_meta,_  
_giatoula_

* * *

_well, at least they'd fight... France would TRY to make it FrUK... unfortunately for him, I don't think Iggy plays that way._

_True, Greece may win by default, but they would fight. And wouldn't that be amusing?_

_giatoula?_

_meta,_  
_Alex_

* * *

Love chatting with Kitty and Sealand, but I miss Idaho. I wonder what he's doing... *responds to Sealand's*

* * *

_Hey Washington. Yes, I'll start trying soon, and when I get it to work, I'll_  
_tell you so you can come see._  
_Well, I don't blame you. Some of those things she posted must have been such_  
_lies. I would be angry at my counterpart too._  
_Yes...sometimes, I think of what it would be like to be bigger...but_  
_unfortunately, I don't know of any ways to get bigger..._  
_2P Sealand_

* * *

_2P Sealand,_

_Don't tell evil Iggy I encouraged/gave you this idea. Please? I really don't want to be killed._

_can't you just use any sea debris you find and attach it onto the land? or fortress... Unless you don't get much debris..._

_meta meta,_  
_WA_

* * *

Hi again DC! welcome back. ^^

* * *

_Alex,_

Indiana was talking about her wonderful weather once during winter, and 5  
minutes later there was a freaking blizard.

I ate one of his cupcakes yesterday. The rest of the day I was dizzy and there  
were spots in my vision.

Adieu,

Katie, a.k.a. Washington D.C.

* * *

_Katie,  
_

_hehe that sounds like fun! well, not really actually. I'd have to visit West if that happens... if I can make it through the snow. Speaking of weather, how's NJ? You were going to check on him after the hurricane, right? I hope he's okay. How's dad?  
_

_Really? That's not nice of him at all. It seems like you're not dead though. Maybe I should have my counterpart hurt him? I don't think I could... he's scary. Or you could tell dad, Tex-niichan or New York. I bet they'd hurt evil Iggy for ya.  
_

_meta meta meta,  
Alex  
_


	76. Hello Kitty 49, Idaho 3, 2P Sealand 25

Woohoo! I gots another tall cuppa coffee. This would be my... *Tries to count* No idea! It hasn't reached double digits yet, I know that~ hehehe I haven't had this much coffee in a long while. oooh messages! Let's see what they say~!

* * *

_kitty: giatoula is kitty._  
_skilaki is puppy_  
_which did you expect me to put?_  
_ciai_

* * *

_giatoula,_

_Shilaki. I expected Shilaki. =D Just kidding. I'm in kind of a sarcastic mood right now. Who knows how long that will last. Who knows how I'll reply?  
_

_~Alex_

* * *

Ah, that was a short one... let's see the next one. maybe I could have more fun with...*reads the name* Sealand.

* * *

_Hey Washington. Don't worry, I wouldn't. He'll figure it was probably me and_  
_then try to give me a poisoned cupcake and try to move me back...but that_  
_won't work. Yeah, I don't want you to be killed either. Then I would have no_  
_one to talk to._  
_Yeah, I do that sometimes... Maybe I can borrow some supplies from on the land_  
_and build onto the end...that might work!_  
_2P Sealand_

* * *

_2P Sea-kun~_

_Oooh steal from evil Iggy. I approve! Do it... steal from Iggy! Awww you're sweet~_

_~WA_

_P.S. I'm a little more sarcastic and hyper right now than usual... I don't think it's the coffee... it's not like I've had more than 5 cups today..._

* * *

Hmm, I-da-ho is back! hehe he'd be mad if I said that, so I'm just gonna leave like this and blame the coffee! javajavajavajava

* * *

_Hey!_  
_Sorry I haven't written in a few days, I had to take care of some stuff down_  
_at the CDA (coeur d'alene) school district._

_I could see you pranking Florida, the guy deserves it anyhow. Always being so_  
_overly optimistic and just... warm. I envy him, and his weather systems._

_Also, would you trust Montana's cooking? I'm not sure if I should let her cook_  
_tomorrow, tomorrow is her last night here. But I'm not too keen on suspicious_  
_looking "Mystery Casseroles". She may have lived with France..._

_OH! I've been forgetting to ask! How has B.C been? I haven't seen B.C in a_  
_loooooong time! Tell em' I said hi!_  
_Zbohom,_  
_Ryder_

* * *

_Ryder-kun~!_

_Sorry, for some odd reason I'm pretty hyper. Not quite sugar high, but probably caffeine high. Haven't had that many cups of coffee... just like... umm... I lost count..._

_Some bad stuff, or just work in general?_

_Florida huh? I think I can do that! I'd just need to find something.. hmm.. well, me being in hyper mode probably isn't a good idea to think of ideas for pranks~ They never worked out too well before~_

_Trust Montana's cooking? I would think that Montana's cooking would be better than England's! hehehe At least you couldn't die if you did get sick from her cooking. I haven't had Montana's cooking in a long while~ Maybe I should come over tonight and eat with you guys. ooh that sounds fun, da?_

_ah, but I never really answered your question hmm? Well... I trust Montana's cooking more than Iggy-jiji's._

_Oh, BC is just great. He's doing absolutely peachy. Last time I saw him was... oh wow, has it really been about a month? I need to get back up there! Oh, and I was mildly thinking (Blame the hyperness if you want) that maybe I should try to separate from West. We're so different anyway, I wonder what he'd do if I brought it up again! Maybe I will. I think I will._

_I'm going to go write him a letter right now! BC too. I'm gonna see if he wants to camping. Maybe near the border so we can spend a day or two in each of our... areas? Guess that's a good enough word at the moment!_

_Oh darn, I ran out of Coffee. I need to go grab some more._

_buh bye lil' bro!_  
_Alex_

* * *

I'm back! With another cup of coffee. They denied me a double shot latte... apparently I've had 'too much'. Oh well. At least I still got a latte!

* * *

**A/N: As the author, I completely disapprove of Alex's obsession with coffee. However, having the HQ of starbucks... let's just say it might be as dangerous as taking away America's burgers. She may be the east side, but they like their coffee just as much as the west side... just not so much so.**

**And also, personally, I despise coffee. I'm much more of a tea drinker. But I love the smell of coffee.**


	77. 2P Sealand 26, Hello Kitty 50

_kitty: COFFEEEEEEEEEE_  
_coffee is the best thing ever..._  
_next to pasta._  
_HASTA LA VISTA_

* * *

_Oooh coffee with pasta! That's an awesome meal~ Hey look, it's almost dinner time! Perfect! yay! What kind of Pasta now... hmm... I need a refill on my coffee if I do that though~ ve~_

_~Alex_

* * *

Still on my java kick! I'm surprised West hasn't come over and cut me off yet~

* * *

_Hey Washington. Okay, I'll try it then and see how long it takes him to_  
_notice. *blushes a little* Thanks...no one's ever really said that to me_  
_before, so...thanks._  
_2P Sealand_  
_P.S. Whoa, 5 cups?! I'm not sure if that's very healthy..._

* * *

_Sea-kun!_

_Of course 5 cups isn't healthy! But that's what so great about it ya know~? hehehe coffee *starts petting her nearly empty cup*_

_Eh? Probably becaus eyour so small no one sees you! hehehe I'll have to say that to everyone just to see the reaction. Can you imagine Russia~ hehehe Ima gonna go call him up now! I wonder if he has skype and if I can find his name~_

_Oooh then I'll take a pic and show it to dad! He'll flip, but it'll be so much fun~! SO gonna do that!_

_javajavajava out~_  
_WA_

* * *

**A/N: Ok, yes, this is a little exaggeration on how I am right now. Oh and because I found a a pic of the 'Car of Awesome' I shall, in dedication to the sheer genius of the idea, take my car and make it the 'car of epic evilness!' (yes, car of awesome=Prussia).**

**I'll let you guys decide on who I mean by 'epic evilness'. ^^**


	78. Idaho 4, Wales 3, 2P Sealand 27

_Hey Washington. *mutters to self* And that's probably the reason why... *stops_  
_muttering* Right, sure..._  
_Hey! Well, if you say it to everyone just for fun, then I'll forgive you for_  
_that... I think the caffeine's getting to your head now... Well, good luck_  
_with that... And don't die..._  
_2P Sealand_

* * *

_2P Sea-kun!_

_Ok, the coffee high (I guess it's officially called) is almost gone, but I think it would still be fun to call up Russia and tell him he's sweet~ Although maybe, I should do that via letter and put dad's address on it? That might be the safe bet. Oh wait... I already sent it out... heh, oh well! As a favorite character of mine says, "I always walk on thin ice. It gives life a certain zest."_

_meh, caffeine's not getting to me. I just don't get to have it much, so when I inhale large amounts, I get a little hyper happy. hehe hyper happy, that's fun to say, just like vlaka baka. *chuckles*_

_Oh, don't worry, I don't have coffee, instead I have some tea now. Which is helping a little bit, but I'm still in a hyper happy mood! I wonder how many words I could butcher to get Iggy mad at me... But Iggy isn't responding soo... =( Hey! Maybe you could show him!_

_Hyper happy is one... yep yep.. Let's see... what's another term... awww I forgot. where was I? Oh yeah, Thanks for the luck. And I am serious. You are pretty sweet~ But not my type, sorry. ^^ too young. hehehe_

_Ja ne!_  
_WA_

* * *

Aunt Wales wrote back in. I'm sooo happy right now. I love my family!

* * *

_Fy nith Alex,_

_Fires? When was... oh! Well I suppose luck has nothing to do with it after all, maybe just hateful karma. *sighs* At least the events carry on, that's something to keep cheery about! Uh, too much snow vs too much hail. I don't know what's worse since their both as bad as each other. At least with snow you can have snowball fights and make snow angels. Hail just hits you hard, haha~! The weather is a funny thing, that's for sure._

_I finally saw it after taking an hour to work this damn thing. Technology hates me sometimes. At least people know the difference between you now and can watch out. Something good came from something annoying. *laughs*_

_I'm sure you'll be fine! Just have to be careful. ^^_

_Unfortunately I didn't, but I found out. We can't REALLY kill each other, only temporarily. If we do a bad job of it, we'll be out for a day, if it's done PROPERLY... well, then we could be out for 3, maybe 5 days. In some cases it can be 1 or 2 weeks and more! I do know that certain things affect both worlds, but I will ask him about the details later._

_Mata ne~!,_

_Wales_

_P.S. See? I'm picking up things in other languages now! ^^ Also, fy nith is 'my niece' in Welsh :)_

* * *

_Auntie Wales,_

_Yeah, plus with snow it doesn't hurt when it lands on you! It's so light, fluffy and absolutely beautiful when it's undisturbed._

_I guess they do yeah. *chuckles* Hopefully they remember. Maybe I should tell West? I wonder if he has a counterpart. Hmm, I'm too scared to ask my counterpart right now. She knows I'm still mad at her. Ninja WA on the scene~! =D_

_wow, about a week if done right huh? Does that mean, like, stabbing each other a killing blow? it'll make it easy since I can't actually kill her. I could do that... I think..._

_Da Svedaniya,_  
_Alex (WA)_

_P.S. isn't it fun?! I love using random words!_

* * *

Now Idaho-kun is back! Yay! My caffeine high is almost gone, so I'm not as hyper. Probably a good thing. Guess that's what sleep will do... when you actually manage to fall asleep.

* * *

_ALEX!_  
_]; wow... You write a lot when you drink coffee, but who am I to talk? I do_  
_remember giving you coffee once, you seemed just fine! Maybe you weren't an_  
_addict back then._

_CDA has been dealing with too many math problems (heehee I'm punny) in the_  
_math department lately, what with the "math wars" and all. But it isn't bad,_  
_per say. Just long days that's all, and they keep mistaking me for one of the_  
_students... yeah._

_So, Montana, her cooking is, what is the word I'm looking for?_  
_SRUMDIDDLYUMPTIOUS! She makes a mean batch of cupcakes is all I'm saying! I_  
_will correct you on one account though. I will trust everyone's cooking before_  
_I trust Iggy's, even when dying I won't eat it. It just makes it 20 times_  
_worse, and three times as drawn out._

_Do you remember the last time you attempted to separate from West? How long_  
_did you have to stay with me? Poor guy felt horrible for kicking you out. He_  
_told me once a few moths back that he regrets it, said something about strain_  
_on your relationship. Your train of thought was along the lines of "But how_  
_else would I be able to be recognized on a regular basis by Dad?" Right? I was_  
_like that once. Do you recall that?_  
_Welp, I hope to see you soon big sis,_  
_Ryder_  
_p.s Steal Florida's sun for a week and give him our weather... or replace all_  
_the sugar in the house with salt...what ever floats your boat!_

* * *

_Rhyder-kun!_

_That's true I guess. But it's really his scones isn't it? I mean, he makes wonderful tea, and I'm sure he could make pretty good soup if he wants to! But yes, I have to agree, he could learn to cook~_

_See? Montana has excellent cooking!_

_hehehe you get mistaken for some of the students? That's kinda cool. You should crash a history class and start teaching. =D that would be pretty funny to see! If you do, call me. I'll record it. or I could just loan you my video recorder~_

_Oh, don't worry, My caffeine high is all but gone. I'm much more calmer now. Yeah, you did give me coffee, but that was only one or two, right? I just recently had... 5ish cups of double shots? or something like that, I can't really remember~ I'm not an addict! At least, not as much of one as West. Just sometimes, coffee is really really good._

_Speaking of West, Yeah I remember. I try not to though. I hurt him pretty bad. Wasn't it like a week before you convinced me to go back to talk to him? We're on better terms now, but there's still strain. We're speaking now at least! But looking back, I guess I just didn't like the fact that he was making decisions for my side of the state without telling me, and other such silly things. I was still young then! Well, I guess I was a terrible excuse for an older twin then huh? Well, I'm not going to break away from him. I also realized, that I don't mind so much if no one really notices me. It's a nice serene feeling. Sure it would be nice, but... he's my brother by blood, ya know? I don't want to have to go through hurting a sibling._

_He did give me the ok though to go to state meetings though! You probably saw me a few times. Thanks for not saying anything. I love it when they look at me confused. hehehe ^^_

_You were like that? When? I don't remember you being like that. Unless it was when you became a state and were separated from the rest of us...  
_

_with (sibling) love,_  
_Alex_

_P.S. I was thinking of throwing a birthday party, maybe a surprise one for West, but it's on Veterans day... You're invited of course, as is the rest of PNW club, but any ideas?_

_P.S.S oooh stealing Florida's sun... that would be fun. But I've had enough heat to last till next year. stupid fires. The sugar with salt switch is just as good though. Thanks!_


	79. Hello Kitty 51

_kitty: HI. IM BORED. do you know what WWE is?_

* * *

_girisu no koneko-chan!_

_Sorry, I'm hyper once again! Probably the tea this time... or maybe a mix of both? Coffee and Tea... hmm that's probably it~! Both are soooooooo goood! huh? oh, right i forgot you asked a questin! here goes~!  
_

_WWE? Let's see... World Wide error? or West Wrestling Europe? Wait, that doesn't make sense... hmm, no idea what WWE means. =D I'm just playing with words right now. Oh and I'm not as hyper as I was yesturday, but more hyper than I was this morning. *nods*_

_and Yay! You're bored too! We can keep each other company. You want some coffee? *sends a tall starbucks coffee*_

_Ja mata ne,_  
_Alex_

* * *

**A/N: After reading the newest chapter of Brotherly Moments by 9foxgirl (which i highly recommend. Especially if you love Canada and America) I reread this... WA is much more like Canada than I thought... lol** **Except she doesn't steal a truck load of Highly caffeinated maple coffee.**


	80. Hello Kitty 52, 2P SeaIggy28

_kitty: idk..._  
_EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! i saw hetalia ones._

* * *

_You saw Hetalia versions? I'm going to look those up now! Those sound really fun~ *looks it up* Dude, those are awesome! So going to have to show my siblings! _

_ja ne,_  
_Alex_

* * *

Now we go to...dun dun dun. 2P Sealand!

* * *

_Hey Washington. That's good, I'm glad you're not as hyper now. Yes, I wonder_  
_what his reaction would be? Well, let's just hope he doesn't get mad. That_  
_would be bad._  
_Ahh, I see, that makes sense then. Hmm...hyper happy. It's sort of like a_  
_tongue twister._  
_Yeah, that's good. Meh, he doesn't care as much as his counterpart about stuff_  
_like that. But I guess I could show him._  
_(2P England): Finally, I get to talk to you again! Ello! Well, hyper happy is_  
_really fun to say! I might start using it!_  
_Okay, that's enough of him. Well, if you meant normal Iggy, he would probably_  
_freak out and stuff. Yeah, I don't really contact the normal world that much,_  
_so probably not._  
_Yes, it is quite fun. You're welcome. Oh, well, I said hey because you called_  
_me small... But yeah, thanks for the compliment. Oh, well, yeah... But I_  
_wasn't really interested...just happy that someone complimented me..._  
_2P Sealand_

* * *

_I guess it would be, but that's why I have dad! I can always hide behind him. ^^ Or I can hide behind West. But I think I'll favor dad. *nods*_

_Yeah, I'm off my caffeine high. I really wonder why I drank that much coffee... normally I just drink some once or twice a day, or not at all.  
_

_Please do! let me know what Iggy says when you use it in his presence. I'd really like to know. And nice hearing from you again Evil Iggy!_

_meh, I'll leave evil Iggy to play with Iggy's mind._

_But, you are small... and don't take much of anything what I say while hyper seriously... that was the caffeine talking. *nods*_

_Ciao,_  
_Alex_

* * *

*Washington sighs and sits on the couch* I'm so glad elections are over. I hope my siblings don't make fun of me now though. Right now they're makin' more fun of Colorado... Maybe I should send a sorry package? Nah, I'll just be there to support him. I'll have to arm the ferry fleet we got. I hope West doesn't mind. That is... if the people don't get too disgruntled and declare me separate from West *sigh* I'm going to get depressed now if I don't do something... I know! I'll make a surprise visit to Uncle Canada's house! Or maybe just BC's... Either way paaaancaaaakes...with maple syrup. *gets up and leave*_  
_


	81. Wales 4, Massy 3, Hello Kitty 53

_Meow. *giggle* I shouldn't have drank that coffee, coffee, COFFEE! So hyper!_  
_Anyways, how the letters comin' along? Anyone been a creep/ weirdo to ya_  
_lately? I know 2p! England has been, I'll beat him up…or, try to…_

_Sincerely,_  
_Massy_

* * *

_Massy-neechan!_

_I'm glad I could share the love =D I don't drink coffee often, since I'm not a fan, but sometimes (I blame elections) it's necessary. The letters are goin' great. I'm loving it!_

_No one has been a creep recently. Evil Iggy has left 2P Sealand in charge, and he's not as happy as Evil Iggy. so no one you need to beat up at the moment. I kinda scared him a bit I think. I was really hyper for the last few days, Not sure why._

_I Have been talking with Idaho though. I miss chatting with him. ^^ and Greece's Kitty is pretty nice too. But you kinda already knew that... I've got a bad feeling about these next four years..._

_What do you think? I know it's gettin' into politics (and I personally just let the people take care of it), but... I'm curious. =D_

_Alki,_  
_Alex_

* * *

koneko-chan!_  
_

* * *

_kitty: oh yeah...massachusets didnt vote for mitt, haha!_

* * *

_Nope, nope they didn't. Guess that means something. However... Not sure if the president is as good a choice either. I'm not gonna rub it though, I really can't as West pretty much controls which side we support. Let's see...  
_

* * *

Aunt Wales! I love talking with her. I get to learn Welsh! It's so fun!

* * *

_Fy nith Alex,_

_That's what I love about it too! I really hope we get a white Christmas this year..._

_I'm sure they will. I think you should, just in case. If you do, then I wouldn't be surprised if he does. Ninja~! *laughs lightly*_

_Yes, it means exactly that. I wish you luck if you do! Ooh, I asked England about it and he said that the only thing that affects both is if we disappear. If one of us ceases to exist, then our counterpart disappears too._

_Mata ne~!,_

_Wales_

_P.S. It really is! ^^_

_*ERROR. ERROR. UNKnOWN USER ACCESSING ACCOUNT*_

_Aha, I did it! Go me~!_

_Anyway, this is 2P Wales. Yes, I hacked her account. Her firewall is pathetic. Tch, easy as freaking pie!_

_Anyhoo~ Tell 2P England to keep his freaking cupcakes the HELL AWAY FROM ME DAMMIT! Ahem, I apologise~! *laughs*_

_*smirks* Also, if you want me to go after your 2P, just say so. I don't give a damn about the others, I'm on my own anyways. It's payback time for never getting my happy ending in our world. They can go to hell for all I care... but shhh, that's a secret between me and you, kay~?_

_It was nice to message you, dearie~!_

_Byeeee~!_

_2P Wales_

* * *

_Aunt Wales,  
_

_Wah! I just got snow! it's supposed to be 2-3 inches! It's so nice! I danced in it for a while. I'm so glad I get to see a white christmas this year. I'm going to go out in a tshirt and make a snow angel when it gets deep enough. So as long as one of us doesn't disappear we're both safe? Yokatta (that's a relief). Ureshii (I'm glad)! My counterpart isn't too bad. just sometimes... ya know.  
_

_2P Wales...  
_

_Ummm...hi? Please don't hurt Aunt Wales... she's really nice. I-I-I could try to tell Evil Iggy... but... ummm... why don't you do it?  
_

_Leave my 2P alone! Actually... you could...umm... try allying yourself with her... I don't think she'd, umm, mind... I could ask...  
_

_I know of a way to annoy Evil Iggy though... but I'm not sure if I should tell you. Maybe, uh, my counterpart could, uh, tell you.  
_

_Ja ne,  
Wa_

* * *

Why do I get a creepy feeling with this... 2P Wales? Maybe I should tell Aunt Wales? I got it at first with Evil Iggy... still have it, but it's a little less now..._  
_


	82. DC 4

I'll give DC her own chapter this time. =D

* * *

_Alex,_

_Actually it was. We made an igloo. XD_

_NJ's doing better. I made him dinner for a little while until he insulted my cooking. I don't blame him. I can't cook anything but pasta, pie (it's really good!), and brownies._

_Dad's good. He had a bad cold, but he's getting over it._

_But what if Evil Iggy tries to poison them?_

_Katie, a.k.a. Washington D.C._

* * *

_katie,_

_Awww I wanna make an igloo! Maybe I can get enough snow to do it. hehe make a fort out of it._

_NJ insulted your cooking? Why would he do that? You're cooking doesn't suck THAT badly, does it? I haven't had your cooking in a long while, so I can't remember._

_Hmm, ok, well I guess I'll have my counterpart torture him then. She's over now so-_

_2P WA: Hey DC~ Not sure I could hurt 2P England for you, but I could give him a taste of his own medicine if tha-_

_Ok, you're done. She's heard your proposal and I'm sure she'll think on it._

_2P WA: Fine. Sheesh, and to think I actually cared enough to come visit._

_Sorry, anyway, it seems like my counterpart is willing... Up to you though._

_Mata ne,_  
_Alex_


	83. DC 5, Hello Kitty 54

_kitty:...i feel like smacking someone in the face...hm..._  
_im bored today... DO YOU LIKE WAFFELS!?_

* * *

_I do love waffles! It's actually my favorite. Pancakes are really delicious too. So both are always okay with me =D But Waffles are my favorite._

_~Alex_

* * *

DC Now! =D

* * *

_Alex,_

_I severely recommend it._

_I've improved! But then again NJ's been kinda ** off with me ever since that_  
_prank._

_Okay, I guess. Evelynn, my 2p counterpart, said she'll help._

_Katie, a.k.a. Washington D.C._

* * *

_Katie,_

_I haven't done in a long time. I'll have to wait till I get more snow though, Nice blanket on the ground, but not nearly enough to do much with._

_Why does the East coast fight so much? I mean it almost seems like over here on the west coast we're more adult about it (No offense to you). Then again, most of our lands over here are bigger than your side, so maybe that's it?_

_Well, you're counterpart may have to get in touch with my counterpart in that case. Hopefully they'll actually work together._

_Alex_


	84. Blog 12- Veterans DayBirthday

**Date:** November 11, 2012

**Visitor:** 1,635

**Mood:** Patriotic

**Listening to:** Patriotic music

Privet minna!

How's everyone doing? I hope everyone's doing wunderbar.

I'm doing a blog today for a few reasons. Today is Veterans day across all of America. Right now we need to thank all Veterans; past and present, for what they've sacrificed. I pray that they do what they need to, in order to keep America safe and protect the citizens.

Thank you for your service! You may not always get the thanks you deserve, but know that this state stands with you, and can't express what you've done. There are many citizens who do indeed appreciate what you've done. Once again, I thank you for everything you've done. Sorry for any loses, but so thankful for your sacrifice.

Now, on a lighter note, and not as important note, today is my birthday! I feel kinda honored to have a birthday on the same day as the day we honor our veterans. I also don't mind if my birthday is forgotten in favor of Vets day.

But, today is the day that I did become an official state. So, I am going to give you some facts, not only about the state and its residents, but also about Vets day. ^^

God Bless all Veterans!

**Veteran's day:**

1) Originally known as "Armistice Day" in remembrance of the end of WW I.

2) In 1926 it became an annual observance

3) Became a national Holiday in 1938

4) Often confused with Memorial Day (pays tribute to vets who lost their lives)

5) pays tribute to ALL vets, living and dead, serving in peacetime and war

6) A national ceremony takes place at the Tomb of the Unknowns at Arlington National Cemetery in Virginia

7) Number of military veterans in 2011: 21.5 million

8) Number of female veterans in 2011: 1.6 million

9) Number of African American veterans in 2011: 2.3 million

10) Number of Hispanic veterans in 2011: 1.2 million

11) Number of non-hispanic white veterans in 2011: 17.2 million

12) Other veterans include Native Hawaiian or Other Pacfic Islander, American Indian or Alaskan Native, and Asians

13) Number of veterans 65+ years in 2011: 9.2 million

14) Number of veterans 35 years in 2011: 1.8 Million

**Washington Facts:**

1) It is America's coffee capital, with more coffee bean roasters per capita than any other state.

2) Leading innovators — Microsoft's Bill Gates and Paul Allen, Starbucks' Howard Schultz, wireless pioneers the McCaw family, and the Boeing family — live in Washington State.

3) The state is the nation's largest exporter, representing $34 billion and 5 percent of all U.S. exports: 1Â½ forest products, aerospace products, apples, tulips, hops, mint, wheat and several other quality food products.

4) Washington's entrepreneurial climate has made it the leading state for both start-up and gazelles, or fast growing young companies.

5) Washington has hosted the World's Fair twice: 1962 in Seattle and 1974 in Spokane.

6) Washington produces 70 percent of the nation's hops used to brew beer. Coincidentally, to overcome beer breath, the majority of the nation's mint is also grown in the state.

7) Washington has the largest ferry system in the nation — 26 million passengers travel by ferry each year. (hahaha We gots the Ferry Fleet!)

8) Washington is the country's second largest producer of wine, with its more than 350 wineries gaining international attention.

9) More people in Seattle commute to work on bicycles than any other city nationwide

10) It is America's raspberry capital, harvesting more than 57 million pounds of raspberries each year.

11) The cleanest air in the nation is found in a Washington community, Bellingham, according to the EPA and American Lung Association.

12) Washington's Hells Canyon is the deepest River Gorge in North America, deeper than the Grand Canyon at over 5,500 feet deep.

13) Kennewick Man, a 9,000-year-old skeleton, the oldest ever discovered in the Americas, was found in Washington in 1996.

14) Our homegrown musicians include Jimi Hendrix, Nirvana, Kenny G, The Wailers, Pat Boone, Bing Crosby, Quincy Jones, among others.

And those are 14 facts about the two topics mentioned that you get. I'm kinda the Jack of all trades and a master of none. Although, if you want to see if your business will last, come on over and test it out here!

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed not only learning about my beautiful home, but also about the holiday. ^^

Meta,  
Alex

* * *

Translations:

Privet: (Russian) Hello  
Meta: (Greek) bye  
Minna: (Japanese) everyone  
Wunderbar: (German) wonderful


	85. Hello Kitty 55, 2P Iggy 29, DC 6

_kitty: no. it goes like this..._  
_DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES_  
_YEA I LIKE WAFFLES_  
_DO YOU LIKE PANCAKES_  
_YEA I LIKE PANCAKES_  
_DO YOU LIKE FRENCH TOAST_  
_YEA I LIKE FRENCH TOAST_  
_dotototooto CAN WAIT TO GET A MOUTFUL_  
_WAFFLES dototootodotooo_  
_WAFFLES dottooottooto_  
_WAFFLES!_  
_CIAO_  
_p.s. i am not high..._

* * *

_Oh, I guess I totally missed that… Sorry. =(_

_Well, it doesn't seem like you're high, just seems like you're bored. Which you stated in your last letter. Lol_

_~Alex_

* * *

Ah, this is nice. Makes my birthday pretty fun. ^^

* * *

_Alex,_

_Yeah, it'll probably be best to wait._

_I could see that. We're all older though. Huh. Maybe we fight because we're so close together?_

_Evelynn will work with someone if it threatens me. Only sometimes though. I actually bribed her._

_Katie, a.k.a. Washington D.C._

* * *

_Katie,_

_I guess that could be it. If the older you get the more fights you get into, I don't want to get older. It's just so much nicer and peaceful to be younger…_

_Hmm, Maybe both our counterpa-_

_2P WA: Evelynn is still alive? That is good news. I thought everyone one the east coast became zombies. Well, zombie-li-_

_Oi, If you want to talk and make plans, get your own blog_

_2P WA: Tch, it's no fun then. Just let me-_

_Look, just go talk to Evelynn. I'm sure you could make it to her place. Just take one of your pet dogs. Before my counterpart takes over…_

_Ja ne!_  
_Alex_

* * *

Thanks for the message DC-chan!

* * *

_Hey Washington. Yeah, that is true. Your dad would probably be better,_  
_especially if he's as strong as his counterpart...*shudders*_  
_I can tell cuz you're not talking like Iggy anymore. Yeah...I rarely drink_  
_coffee...Iggy says it makes me too hyper, and that when I'm hyper I do a lot_  
_of weird stuff..._  
_Ok, I will. Next time I see him, which might be soon, I'll use it. If I let_  
_him talk to you right now, he'll probably take over the computer, so he says_  
_hi. Yeah, that's probably the safest thing to do..._  
_Well, yeah, I know that. Ok, good, I'm glad. Otherwise I might not talk to you_  
_anymore. Or at least not talk to you for a while._  
_2P Sealand_

* * *

_2P Sealand,  
_

_He is pretty strong. I haven't heard much about interactions between your world and mine though, so I'm not sure who's stronger or if they are equal._

_I'm not talking like Iggy? Wait… you mean Evil Iggy? Are you saying when I'm hyper happy I talk like Evil Iggy? Dear Lord, I hope dad doesn't find out… I hope IGGY doesn't find out… *whines* Maybe I will completely cut myself off…_

_But aren't you at his place? I mean, isn't it his 'puter that you're using?_

_=( Don't leave me! You're one of the few that I enjoy talking to! Evil Iggy is interesting to talk to…_

_Meta,_  
_WA_


	86. 2P Italy 1, Virginia 1, Reykjavik 1

_So you are that airhead's capitale, aren't you? Well, I can't complain I_  
_guess... Anyhow, I heard that you are recieving letters from 2p!people in_  
_general and I wanted to warn you about the possibility that someone might kill_  
_you; just stating the obvious. Anyway, you'd better never eat something that_  
_that psycho cooks, you hear me? Lo fai e sei morto. That bastardo always puts_  
_something funny in those cupcakes of his... and you either end up dead or_  
_messed up in the head like Americas controparte. If it comes down to that si_  
_sta andando a soffrire. I only warn you just because I don't want to be_  
_involved in another dilemma of your world, you got it?_  
_Vi auguro buona fortuna,_  
_2p!Italia_  
_P.D: I saw you once fooling around here. What so you have in that head of_  
_yours? Pensate un po 'prima di venire qui, dannazione! I could easily kill you_  
_with my knives or you could just walk into 2p!America, idiota!_

* * *

_2P! Italy,_

_Umm, n-n-no, I-I-I'm not the capital. I'm actually more under the radar than she is…_

_And yes… I am receiving letters from everyone… why are you warning me? I thought you 2Ps were… umm… well… out to kill us._

_Psycho? You mean Evil Iggy? But I've tried his cupcakes… and nothing has happened, I am perfectly sane… or as sane as I usually am…_

_B-b-but, I always go to my counterpart's house… I never leave her place… She always makes sure I leave before 2P!America comes… I'm more careful than most, thank you!_

_c-ci-ciao,_  
_WA_

_P.S. I have no idea what you… umm… said. I don't know Italian… heh…_

* * *

Ah! Another scary 2P Person! I hope Evil Italy is relatively nice.

and someone else! This time it's a... capital it looks like.

* * *

_Hæ, Washington. This is Reykjavík, Iceland's capital. _

_Happy Birthday! And I like the facts you posted. I didn't know that you were_  
_America's coffee capital, that's really interesting. Did you know that Norway_  
_was once the top coffee-consuming nation in the world? It's crazy, he's like_  
_an addict._

_Bless bless!_

* * *

_Reykjavik, (sounds kinda like a greeting... hehehe)  
_

_hi! So you're a capital huh? How is Iceland? Is he nice? is it a nice place? I never get to see/hear about anyone from that side of the world! _

_AHem, sorry, I'm always so excited when someone I don't know leaves a message! Thanks for the birthday wishes! I was hoping people did. I'm kinda forgottten/mistaken, so I was hoping this would help differentiate the difference. ^^_

_Wow, he was? Who took that title from- wait, don't tell me dad did? Not sure I like that idea..._

_Oh, you might find this amusing. Apparently I'm the cause for dad's hyperactive activity BECAUSE of the caffeine consumption and being the coffee capital of the US. _

_I probably shouldn't mention that to him then. Although, if he visits I could get to know someone else... meh, I'll leave it to you. ^^ Might be fun to see Norway's reaction. What is Norway like? That might explain his behavior..._

_ja ne,_  
_Alex (WA)_

* * *

Virginia-neechan! Hola! hehe lots of new messages now. I'm happy~!

* * *

_From: Riley M. Jones_

_Hey there, girly._

I'm leaving tomorrow to Paris, want me to get you anythin'? If you don't tell  
me i'll get you the ugliest thing i can find and make you wear it for the rest  
of your life.

Love,  
Virginia.

* * *

_Riley-neechan,  
_

_Don't you DARE get me anything ugly! That's just plain mean. Let's see, what do I want? That's a difficult one actually... I'm not sure what all I would like. Just don't get anything Ugly... please? Oh I know! A deck of cards wouldn't be too bad... Or even a small little statue of the Eiffel Tower.  
_

_Just nothing ugly, please?  
_

_Arigatou,  
Alex (WA)  
_


	87. 2P Iggy 30, DC 7, NH 1

_Hey Washington. Yeah, so he must be like our America... I don't think I would_  
_want to know who's stronger...it might end really bad, considering both of_  
_them have super strength..._  
_No, not anymore. Yes, I mean him, not your Iggy. Yes, exactly. You use a lot_  
_of exclamation points and act kinda crazy too... Yeah, that probably wouldn't_  
_be good...they might completely cut you off from this world..._  
_Yeah, I am. I asked him to get me a laptop a while back, but he didn't want_  
_to. Speaking of Iggy...he left a while ago and hasn't come back...and he was_  
_acting really weird before he left...I'm kind of worried about him...maybe I_  
_should go looking for him... Yes, I'll do that right after this._  
_I wouldn't! I only said that for if you really meant the small thing...but_  
_then you said you don't mean everything you say when you're hyper... Maybe_  
_I'll let him talk to you again, then...he would definitely like that..._  
_2P Sealand_

* * *

_2P Sealand,_

_I guess… And I have to agree. It was bad enough when Russia and dad were having an 'intellectual'/ technology war (Talking about the cold war btw. Hehehe._

_He left? I wonder why. He's not planning on becoming even more insane is he? I need his advice anyway… perhaps you could tell him that?_

_Ah, so he's refusing a laptop for you. That makes sense. Why not just have BOTH of you write in? I don't mind talking to both of you. It would make it that much more fun_

_Oh, ok. ^^ All's forgiven then =D Evil Iggy doesn't have many friends does he. I kind of feel sorry for him… oh well, yeah, tell him he's fun to talk to. =)_

_Da_ svedaniya,  
WA

* * *

*reads the message*

...I just got called a meanie by DC... =(

* * *

_Alex,_

_...You just called me old didn't you? Meanie face._

_Evelynn: No, but New York is a zombie. It's cute. He's like a pet. He's_  
_missing his eyes and keeps on bumping into **. It's funny._

_...Evelynn you are sick. AND HOW DID YOU GET BACK HERE?_

_Evelynn: No comment._

_Katie, a.k.a. Washington D.C._

* * *

_Katie,_

_Wah! I didn't mean you! I meant our other siblings… like NY, and SC and the others… I don't even know if you're younger or older than I am… =( When did you become the capital again? Sorry…_

_Umm, h-hi Evelynn… I'm just a l-little nervous around 2P's… especially if I'm, umm, talking to them and I don't, umm, know them… You seem like my counterpart though… not bad, but more sadistic… are all states like that? Minus the Zombified ones…_

_*chuckles* Evil NY bumps into things? Why do I picture Ny-niichan actually doing that? *chuckles*_

_2P WA: Hey Eve, we need to work together. Apparently 2P Italy is on the prowl. He's lookin' for DC. You might want to prepare. I could offer my place a shelter-_

_No, just no. Not unless I'm coming with AND you take us directly into your house. I've seen your defenses, and I'm not going to play minesweeper. Not happening._

_2P WA: I'll have to fix the machine, but-_

_Fine… Btw, HOW did you get here? WHY did you come?_

_2P WA: Cause 2P Spain might be dropping by and I'd rather idiot/genius proof my house and stay here in this peacefully bliss world and find his body when I get back. Then I dump him on dad's doo-_

_Ok, forget I asked._

_Ja ne,_  
_Alex_

* * *

New Hampshire-niichan! yay!

* * *

_Hello, Washington. Omega forced me to talk to you (the bastard). Anyway, I_  
_hope you're doing well in your part of the country._

_Quick question; how's Idaho doing? She hasn't called me lately and I'm getting_  
_worried. (overprotective brother is over protective)_

_The snow's coming, and you know what that means: skiieng and snowboarding,_  
_hell yeah!_

_If I seem a litle crazy right now, it's because of the Lo-carb Monster I just_  
_chugged. :3_

_Your big bro,_  
_New Hampshire._

_p.s. Please send some apples over, I ran out making cider '_'_

* * *

_New Hampshire-niichan!_

_I'm just gonna call ya Hampshire or NH for short from now on. Unless you have a human name? ^^_

_Anyway, why would you have to be forced? Unless you just never wanted to talk to the us west siders… But anyway, I digress =D I'm doing great. Got our first actual snowfall… not a taunting of snow, but actual snowfall; it's awesome. I danced outside in it without a jacket on and in a t-shirt for a while. How I missed the snow._

_Idaho's doin' ok. Apparently, she roped me (not really, it sounded fun) to going snowboarding/skiing with Colorado and… Oregon I believe. We'll be at Col's place. I'm sure if you wanted to join us you could. Who knows, it could be quite fun._

_A little crazy? Dude, Bro, I actually surprised (and probably frieghtened a bit) Idaho a few days ago, as well as scared 2P Sealand, because of the large quantities of coffee I was drinking._

_Ja ne,_  
_Alex (WA)_

_P.S. I'm gonna send you some of the last cases of apples that I have. Could you send me a bit of cider? That sounds really good right now. =D *ties message to a case of apples*_


	88. Hello Kitty 56, 57, NH 2

_kitty: exactly, GO GO POWER RANGERS, DUNDUNDUNDUNDUN GO GO POWER RANGERS_  
_DUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUN WORKING TOGETHER, SAMURAIS FOREVER! *ninjas away*_

* * *

_Koneko-chan,_

_I have to say, the older Power rangers are much better. =P Then again, I haven't watched any of the power rangers since… well, I guess since the very first one. I decided to plant an apple orchard and a vineyard, so that takes up some time. =D_

_~Alex_

* * *

Ah, the randomness that Greece's Kitty brings is so nice. ^^ I never know what to expect.

* * *

_Washington,_

_Yeah, my name's Zack, but you could call me NH or, what most people call me,_  
_Hammper. (they call me a basket, WTF!?)_

_I'm usually working with SWAT or on mission somewhere, so I haven't been able_  
_to associate with any of the westerners, but I'm gonna be visiting California_  
_on a business trip, so I'll visit you guys soon. :D_

_How can I say no to snowboarding? I'll see you there._

_Cheers,_  
_NH_

_p.s. Thanks :) and you can definitely have some cider, I make the best, after_  
_all._

* * *

_Zack-niichan,_

_Maybe they think you're a basket case? Although, I think that fits more with Texas-nii and New York-nii…. Heh. Really? Maybe I should do that! I could probably have some fun in law inforcement! That is, as long as I stay away from west side of the state. Their driving not only scares me, but I feel like a rat in a maze!_

_Tell cali hi for me will ya? He started a blog, thing, so maybe you can keep in touch that way? Remember when it was a pain even trying to find out what was happening with your neighbor, much less the rest of the siblings? Ugh that was a pain. Technology makes this so much easier!_

_Sweet! I'll have to let Idaho know though._

_Ciao,_  
_WA_

_P.S. Sweet! I haven't cider in soooo long. This is going to be good! And I'm only sharing with West if he visits. =D_

* * *

NH is so nice. ^^ And another one from girisu no koneko? hehehe they must really like this... or are really bored.

* * *

_kitty: 2p spain!? WHERE IS HE AND WHY ISNT HE HAVING SEXY TIME WITH 2p_  
_ROMANO!?_  
_2p romano: TT-TT_  
_kitty: its okay flavio...ZOMBIEEEEEZ! YAY!_

* * *

_He's kind of stalking me right now… that might be why he's… yeeeeah… Well, I should say I hope he isn't stalking me…_

_~Alex_


	89. NH 3, 2P Italy 2

_You think the West drives bad? Just wait until you visit Mass, holy hell, you_  
_better have insurance. *singing* We are Farmers, bumba- *bricked*_

_Ow, damn you, State Farm agent! Anyways, I remember well having to ride_  
_horseback. My arse is already getting sore by just the memory of it X(. I_  
_agree, technology is the best thing since guns. (major gun slinger)_

_Cheers,_  
_NH_

_p.s. had to post here in order to get it in, lol._

* * *

_NH2,_

_I don't know why, but I like that nickname. Can I call you it? I know it's a chemical formula that needs another chemical, but… well… it's cute? Lol Anyway, if you don't like it I'll change it back. =D_

_Well, maybe not worse than Massy, but West can't drive in snow. It's interesting how I can drive in a blizzard, and yet West's area shuts down at an inch of snow! Lol That's why there's two of us. A dual personality just wouldn't cut it._

_*laughs* Guess they don't want you advertising._

_Aww come on. It wasn't that bad, was it? Since guns? Never heard that usage before. =D I've always heard it as 'since sliced bread'… I wonder which one was older?_

_Why is it all you easterners like guns so much? I'm just curious._

_Da svedaniya,_  
_Alex_

_P.S. np. ^^ glad it got in =D_

* * *

I-it's 2P It-italy again...

* * *

_Washington,_  
_Whatever, I really don't see the difference, especially after confirming that_  
_you are related to the idiot... And in my opinion you draw a lot more_  
_attention than her... in a bad way. Don't flatter yourself, it isn't a praise_  
_in the slightlest._  
_I'm Italy's controparte, si? That really doesn't mean that I am out to kill_  
_everybody. I have my share of killing, yes, but that isn't the case this time._  
_In order to survive in this world we need to do 'extreme' things, otherwise I_  
_would be morto, in other words dead._  
_Idiota! You didn't listen to my last letter, didn't you!? I don't want to be_  
_part of those stupid troublesome problems concerning the two worlds! They are_  
_a pain in the neck. I just don't want to attend any meeting having the subject_  
_of someone being killed, si?_  
_... You are so stupida... don't do it anymore... poison is poison..._  
_America is a monster... being in your controparte's house won't do any good!_  
_Even I can slit your throut without difficulty! I'm Italia's second player,_  
_which means I am not harmless. Not. At. All. In fact, a lot of people are_  
_without a doubt incredibly dangerous. The only exception is Belarus, somehow._  
_Prendi le mie parole,_  
_2p!Italia_  
_P.D: I really don't get Americans. Just use a translator, sciocco._

_2P Italy,_

_If you didn't see a difference why did you ask? *mutters* Baka._

_Wh-what makes you say th-that I draw m-more attention than her? You n-never answered my q-question… why would you warn me?_

_You c-can't say I d-didn't listen. I t-tried it before you sent y-your l-letter. And I didn't t-try it out r-right… I am pretty s-skeptical…_

_I know that Evil America is a monster. I was there when he killed my counterpart! My counterpart sent me away before he could get me… A-anyway, Evil America w-was really i-injured when h-he came in to the house…_

_2P WA: I never gave you permission to speak to my counterpart, idiota. Stay away from her. You harm one hair on her head, and you will find yourself crippled at Dad's mercy if not dead all together. My house is perfectly safe. If you want to test it out, I dare you to come find me._

_You can't do that! I don't want to die. If you die, it affects me._

_2P WA: same here. You're too weak to defend yourself._

_b-but-_

_2P WA: The challenge has been laid out. Do you accept? WA is to stay out of this. This is between you and me. Unless it really was just a gentle warning you were sending._

_Bring it on,_  
_2P WA and WA_

* * *

Due to WA here is suffering from a near mental breakdown from Italy, I am going to be responding to her letters. She'll be here, and she'll answer, but I will be... censoring, if you will.

Please, continue to write in, make my counterpart feel better. *whispers very quietly* Darn it, I hate babysitting!


	90. Idaho 5, 2P Iggy 31

WA: You're letting me respond?

2P WA: only this one. Let's hope this helps you get your sanity back before you completely break. Besides, they'd know if I wasn't you, and I don't want to start a war between our worlds.

WA: Yay! Idaho-kun! *grabs pen and paper and starts writing*

* * *

_ALLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEXXXXXXX!_  
_;_; I'm such a terrible little brother... I MISSED YOUR BIRTHDAY! [goes into_  
_emo corner and cultivates mushrooms] I hope you got my birthday card in the_  
_mail with the movie tickets at least! I just... I'm soooooooo_  
_soooooorrrrrrrryyyyyyy!_

_Anyways, we must go sledding sometime soon, I'm stuck in my house right now,_  
_snowed in. I hope everything has been going well lately..._

_Love,_  
_Ryder_

* * *

_Ryder-kun,_

_I just received it. Thank you! And you're not a horrible brother. How can you be horrible when you've invited me to hang out on a snowy mountain with you in the winter? You're a nice brother! *whispes* more tolerable than some, most times._

_Cheer up okay? I loved the card. ^^ Were you wanting to join me on the movie, or do I get to pick?_

_Awww, just dig a tunnel out! It'll be fun! But yes, we really must go sledding at some point. We'll work out the details later. ^^ Everything has been going pretty well. Per usual, my body temp is slightly cooler now. Not too much, but you know what I mean.  
_

_With great thanks and love,_  
_Alex_

* * *

*finishes, but then recalls what Evil Italy said and returns to the way she was before*

Ugh, well, at least it's a step in the right direction. Why do you have to hide everything them anyway? THey can help. Nevermind, you're stupid pride and individualistic tendencies prohibit you, don't they?

* * *

_Hey Washington. Yeah, exactly...that war over here was...*shudders* I don't_  
_even want to talk about it..._  
_Yeah...he came back a few minutes ago, though, and he looks okay...although_  
_his mental sanity may have dropped even more... Yeah, sure just did. He's_  
_curious as to what it is you need advice on exactly._  
_Yeah...hey, that might work...then he would stop bothering me...so here you_  
_go._  
_(2P England): Ello Washington! It's been a while since I last talked to you!_  
_So, what's that advice you need?I'm very helpful when it comes to advice! Aww,_  
_I just read the last of the letter! You think I'm fun to talk to? That's so_  
_nice! It really brightens my day!_  
_England and 2P Sealand_

* * *

_2P Iggy, 2P Sealand,_

_2P WA here. My counterpart has been talking to an idiota. I can't really understand her and her answering everything that comes in._

_Yeah, I remember that war. Dad tried to get all us states in on it. Thankfully I didn't return his calls or summons. I'm not suicidal._

_WA: Then why did you challenge him?_

_That's how the game is played. You can't show fear to someone like him. Speaking of that, that's what she wanted to talk to you about; and by association me. 2P Italy has been messaging her. He's only done it twice, but already she's on the verge of a mental breakdown. I'm not sure I want to know what my counterpart would look like if she snaps. I think I'm going to intercept any letters from him from now on._

_Anyway, the advice I'm looking for, if you hadn't figured it already, is to get rid of 2P Italy… Preferably without getting involved._

_WA: *more bitterly and hard than normal* Of course without them getting involved. You challenged him and said no interference._

_If you're going to continue that, I will dump you on a sibling's or your father's doorstep and leave you there. Anyway, yeah, any advice you have? I don't think he'd stay still long enough to put poison in his food or drink._

_Awaiting your reply,_  
_2P WA_


	91. NH 4, DC 8, Reykjavik 2

_Alex,_

_July 16th, 1791. I was born a year earlier._

_Evelynn: *looks at Katie* I like this boy, can I keep him?_

_No!_

_Evelynn: Why is Italy going after that stick?_

_Hey! I'm not a stick. :(_

_Evelynn: Honey have you looked in a mirror?_

_So mean._

_Katie and Eveynn, a.k.a. the Washington D.C.'s_

* * *

_DC,_

_This is WA's counterpart. I'm going to be replyi-_

_WA: Come on, it's just my sis, Let me respond!_

_No. Not when Eve is there. As long as there are people from my world, I'm not letting you talk to anyone._

_WA: I'm going to go insane if you continue doing this you know._

_Not if I keep this short, you won't._

_*WA pulls out phone and begins to text DC without her counterparts knowledge* See, I told you texting was easier…_

_Now that she's preoccupied, I can reply with the reason. I don't know. 2P Italy set his sights on WA, and clearly stated that it was not DC he was going after. Now I'm stuck trying to prevent my counterpart from getting depressed/going insane so this world doesn't follow suit. Thankfully it's not any of this world's powers yet._

_*grins* In that case, my counterpart looks like a stick too. What do they eat?_

_WA: I eat just fine thank you!_

_Talk to you later Eve. Be careful._  
_2P WA_

* * *

NH2 is back in da house! ...I need to get out more...

* * *

_Alright, I don't mind being named after a chemical . I have some experience_  
_with chemistry, after all, mostly by making nitroglycerin. Live Free Or Die_  
_B)._

_I drive in snow all the time, especially since Mount Washington is home of the_  
_world's worst weather. It goes from sunny and warm to bone-chilling fog and/or_  
_snow._

_I have no gun laws, so anyone can carry a gun legally with a permit. 2nd_  
_Amendment._

_Sie sehen,_  
_NH_

* * *

_NH2!_

_Ok, I guess you do. Guess what? I get to respond to letters! My 2P counterpart is being paranoid, and won't let me talk to anyone if their 2P is around. Please say you won't have your 2P around. You and Idaho are the only ones who I can talk to right now._

_Hehe, I guess that's the northern states for ya then. It's similar over here. ^^_

_Yeah, same here. As long as you have a permit you can carry a gun. I don't know, maybe I'm still stuck a bit in the old times; times with bows, and swords/daggers/knives… I haven't fully embraced the gun culture._

_Ja ne!_  
_Alex_

* * *

Yay! I get to respond! I may not go crazy now! 'ello again Reykjavik!

* * *

_Sæll, Washington!_

_Yes, Iceland is awesome, but it's Denmark that you have to watch out for. He's_  
_kind of an idiot, and he drives everyone crazy..._

_And I'm sorry to say that your dad did take the crown from Norway... but I_  
_guess you're used to his hyperactivity by now... (Norway still drinks six cups_  
_a day, though)_

* * *

_Reykjavík,_

_I'm going to call you Reyk, kk? It makes it easier to remember. =D._

_Denmark? What's so crazy about him? This is my first time hearing about them. I knew they were countries, but I don't know much else…_

_Hehe yeah, dad did take that crown huh? I have to say it is kind of my fault though… if I wasn't the coffee capital of the USA, then perhaps Norway would still hold the title. _

_He drinks 6 cups a day?! Holy hot liquid batman! How is he NOT hyper? Or is he? I don't actually know him…_

_Ja ne,  
Alex_


	92. 2P Italy 3, 2PP Iggy 32, Idaho 6

_I didn't ask, you just supposed I did. And you are the one that's an idiot. I hang with 2p!Japan, you airhead. Of course, I know a little of Japanese._  
_You were the one seen by the lunatico of America back then, no? Well, there you have it. You just beg to be in danger, don't you? Since then he's been going in rampages and trying to teleport to your world. Congratulations! You are the pray of a psychopath! Hai un sacco di sfortuna, I really don't envy you._  
_... I'm not going to answer that. So much for being patient! I already told you two times already! Prestare attenzionea quello che dico, dannazione!_  
_You are still skeptical? Huh. I don't really blame you. I am still Italia's controparte, nothing like that waving-flag coward. So, yes, I'm really dangerous whereas he's harmless. And so on. I think your opposite already knows what I am capable of doing._  
_She wasn't killed. She's pretty much alive, no?_  
_Si, but he saw you. I've said it before._  
_Heh, maybe he just pissed off someone..._  
_Oh hello, ragazza. How's all over there? I think you need to listen to what I say before sending me away. Otherwise, you won't know what you are dealing with._  
_That casa, house, isn't safe at all. Thanks to certain blog everyone who reads that will know the general location of your place._  
_I could try. It sounds really tempting. In fact, I am really close right now..._  
_...You are both idiots. You just yearn for danger._  
_Hm, gun versus knives... Interesting... but I'll pass. As I said I am only warning you, idioti. I have a way to help you, interested?_  
_Ci vediamo presto,_  
_2p!Feliciano Vargas_

* * *

_2P Italy,_

_First off, they don't know where it's at. Sure general area/state, but not only is there so much more hiding it, it is also quite a big area. Besides, it's not my only place. I'm not THAT stupid. I'm also not stupid enough to think you didn't know any other languages other than your own._

_So you warn my counterpart that my dad is after her, just so you can taunt us, and then ask if we would accept your help? Interesting logic there. Thanks for the heads up. I know it's not safe. Especially not now that I've made myself known to the world. But I'm not going to run away and hide just to get away. If you hadn't noticed (that was sarcasm btw, I'm sure you have), I AM a child of America..._

_Are you sure you're friends/hang out with 2P Japan. Perhaps he's just getting close to attempt to kill you. Who knows though, certainly not me. I just hide and defend myself when necessary._

_I see you gave your name this time. I take it you're serious about that offer? Might as well hear you out. What ya got?_

_~2P WA_

* * *

WA: Is it safe to come over now?

Not yet. Just be patient.

WA: Okay.

* * *

_Hey Washington. Oh, so she's been talking to 2P Italy? U-Umm, yeah, I can see_  
_why she would be having a mental breakdown. It's to be expected of most 1Ps..._  
_Yeah...I stayed far away from those two...there was no way that I was going to_  
_be anywhere near them... Yeah, you made a good choice._  
_Okay, so, maybe try one of Iggy's cupcakes. If that doesn't work, try to catch_  
_him off guard while he's sleeping, tie him up, and throw him in a closet with_  
_strong locks...really strong locks... And if that doesn't work, just...figure_  
_something out that involves knocking him out and locking him up. So good_  
_luck...you're going to need it..._  
_2P Sealand_

* * *

_2P Sealand,_

_Yeah, my counterpart has been talkin' to 2P Italy. She's staying relatively sane. I'm not going to have her talk to any of us until she's back to being sane. I'd hate to have to clean up her mess if she snaps._

_Well, send some over. Who knows if we'll need 'em. I don't think strong locks exist over in the 1P world. Not that strong anyway. I will let WA answer, only if questions are directed to her. Just so you know, do pass it on to the cotton candy lady for me, will ya?_

_Thanks,_  
_2P WA_

* * *

You can come respond to this one now. It's from you're bro.

WA: Which one? *looks* Idaho-kun! *smiles*

* * *

_ALEX!_  
_Thanks for that, it makes me feel a bit better. No you don't have to go with_  
_me, your choice! I know how much you love movies so I felt it was appropriate._

_Hey, anything bothering you lately? You sounded almost... irritable. You_  
_aren't going to snap are you? The last time you were like that was during the_  
_cold war, after Hanford... That wasn't pretty, at all._

_See if you can get a day off from work and relax. I'm sending some Huckleberry_  
_Ice cream just in case of an emergency. Make sure dad knows if anything is up._  
_He's more useful than he appears._

_Be careful! My love and worry,_  
_Ryder_

* * *

_Ryder-kun,_

_Aww thank you! I love it. ^^ I'm glad you're in a better mood now._

_You always were keener than most. Nothing really bothering per se… just… frightened, I guess. 2P Italy was looking for me apparently. Supposedly only to give a warning, but… he's really mean and scary. Much worse than Evil dad. My counterpart is trying to keep me away from talking to the 2P's right now. Apparently if I talk to Evil Italy I'll go insane, and not the temp insanity that you know. That temp insanity was caused because of what was happening in one little area._

_As for dad… Well his counterpart is kinda the main problem. Actually, I could go all the way back and blame evil Iggy… but I digress._

_Thank you! The ice cream is delicious! I haven't had it in years. I might wait though, it's getting a little cold out now. Ice cream is best when it's hot, won't you agree?_

_Thank you,_  
_Alex_


	93. Reykjavak 3, Massy 4, 2P Iggy 33

Oi, WA, you wanna answer a letter?

WA: Really? they wrote back? *looks* Sweet! it's Reykjavik!

* * *

_I guess that's okay..._

_Oh, Denmark. Fjandinn, where do I begin..._  
_He's hyper like Norway should be after drinking so much coffee (I don't know_  
_how he isn't bouncing off the walls all the time) and he is SO ANNOYING._  
_Honestly, he acts like he's three years old!_

* * *

_Reykjavak,_

_You sound apprehensive. It's okay if you don't want me to. My feelings aren't easily hurt. ^^_

_Haha sounds like dad. Umm… they don't hang out together don't they? My dad and Denmark that is. They seem like they'd get along together. Although, I don't think anyone can compare to dad's and Uncle Canada's relationship… talk about downright scary. Mastermind and brawn… not a good combo methinks. Although I admit, they do some pretty amazing things._

_Buh bye,_  
_Alex (WA)_

_P.S. what's Fjandinn mean? I love learning words to new languages and such. =D although it sounds familiar for some reason…_

* * *

WA: Hey look 2P-

Just let me handle this one. I don't need you going and staying permanently insane.

WA: I'm not a kid you know. I'm fine. 2P Italy just surprised... is all...

Just go sit down before I tie you and stick you in a closet.

* * *

_Hey Washington. Well, that's better than most 1Ps...they've usually snapped by_  
_now. Yeah, that's definitely the best choice. Otherwise, she may snap_  
_completely and hurt herself._  
_Okay, luckily Iggy just made a bunch of special ones, aka ones with a ton of_  
_poison, so here you go. [) Just...be careful...some of them can't even be_  
_handled without gloves... Yeah, if you don't have any, I can go to the store_  
_and get some for you...the strongest I can find. Okay. Hope you keep her safe._  
_2P Sealand_

* * *

_2P Sealand,_

_Yeah well, it's not like it's the first time she's experienced a mental break down. Although at that time it was more of a side effect._

_Cool. I will definitely have these available in case Italy does something. Since I'm stuck here watching my counterpart, I'm going to take you up on that offer. Just don't tell Iggy. I don't fully trust him still, though he has more trust than Italy right now._

_I'll definitely keep her safe. I don't want to die if I can help it after all._

_~2P WA_

* * *

Ok, there's another letter here for you.

WA: Really? Who is- Massy! *leaps into the chair and begins to respond*

* * *

_Hi! I have an idea for a prank Washy! Tell you later! ;D_  
_Anyways, I gotta tell you, you're doin' a fine job at this whole Letters_  
_thing. I'm one of dad's first borns so I'd say I'm a bit smarter than the_  
_newer(not smarter than you, if that were the case I would always be in_  
_trouble) but I'd never be able to handle this, how'd you do it?_

_Massy_

* * *

_Massy-neechan!_

_I missed you! *gives you internet hug* I need to do some pranking of some sort. Please, you have GOT to tell this prank as soon as you can._

_You're pretty smart you know. I mean, you did supply some pretty important people during the early years, and I think you are one of the states that has the highest percentage of presidents… I think, I don't know where they all came from… heh_

_You're not always in trouble? Really? Wow, coulda fooled me! =P As for how I handle it… I have no idea, way too much free time. Remember, I'm only half of the state, so I don't have to deal with paperwork. *shrug*_

_Thank you!_  
_Alex_


	94. 2P Italy 4, Idaho 7

_Are you sure? Maybe you should check better. I've seen America get cocky, ragazza. That is not a good option in your situation._  
_It only takes time to find certain places. Your father is known for his persistance in this world and the other. It may be time to reconsider moving to a much pacific place._  
_Your original seemed ignorant of that. She even insulted me in a foreign language. Sciocco._  
_What can I say? I am twisted, just as much as you and everyone else here. However, I am not insane and right now I am trying to be as 'civillized' as I can be. Please don't treat me like I'm a rabid dog... It's quite... annoying to say the least. And please tell her that she doesn't need to panic since I am not going to hurt her. I give my word and you know how I don't take back anything I say._  
_Yes, you are a child of psico, I have no doubts about that. And I expect you to use that thick head of yours for once._  
_Who said I was friends with him? I just bump into him from time to time. He will try to manipulate or kill everyone in his path. He also shouts a lot, that's where I picked up the japanese words. Ho bisogno di stare zitto._  
_You just love to hide, don't you? Ragazza?_  
_Yes, I am serious. I just need something from the english bastard and then I'll tell you my plan._  
_Oh, and your controparte needs to be present when I tell you. She needs to man up, like the lady is supposed to. I always saw Americans really brave and impulsive. Where are those qualities now?_  
_Just don't get yourself killed (if you can),_  
_Feliciano Vargas (controparte)_

* * *

_2p Italy,_

_Yeah I know it takes time. But as long as I continue to move, then it'll be harder for him to find me. You should know that. Sadly, I'm fully aware that I will eventually need to leave. Trust me, If he does catch me and kill me, I'll go out with a bang *chuckles* literally. I'll take him down with me, at least for a time. *lightly taps her necklace*_

_As for insulting you in a foreign language, that's normal for her. I think she'd be surprised if you didn't know it. It's a pretty common term._

_You seem much easier to talk to now. And you can't blame me for acting like I did. I can't trust anyone in this world. Call it habit. Like I said before, I haven't talked much to you guys, one reason I've managed to stay alive longer than most of my siblings. But, I have heard that you are one of few who keep their word._

_Ok, so he's both our enemy. And yes, when you have a stronger opponent, it is best to not attack head on. How else do you think dad won his independence when he was sane? What do you need? Perhaps I could… help *grin*. He certainly won't be expecting it if I ask him~ Unless you wanna actually attack him, which then by all means, please do._

_She can be braver than you may think. Although, compared to our world, it might not be the same caliber of brave. Impulsive, well, that's a little accurate. She does think things through sometimes. Even if she doesn't, at times she gives quite the reasoning behind it. Almost makes you think she did think it through. Anyway, you will see those qualities when you meet her. Even if they are not on par with ours._

_Just tell us where to meet. We'll see you there. *grin*_

_~2P WA_

* * *

Hey WA, as soon as I get a reply we're leaving.

WA: What? Why? Evil dad hasn't shown up yet has he?

Not that I know of, but he's trying. No one can stop him when he's out to kill someone; no one but the other 2P countries. Hopefully this plan will work.

WA: You're working with 2P Italy aren't you. You also sought help from Evil Iggy, that's why there are lots of cupcakes on the counter.

I'm taking precautions. Right now 2P Italy is slightly underestimating me. We're using that. Or I'm underestimating him. Either way it will work, but first, we need to get you to a safe house should we need to use it.

WA: Well, I could always drop by New York-niichan's place. Dad's close by as are multiple of my siblings. It'll be more protection than if we stayed on this side of the state. I could always go with NH2 too. Both have guns, and have experience fighting strong people.

We'll have to go with that plan then. Are you sure you-

WA: My siblings can take care of themselves. West is not being targeted by evil dad, and he doesn't really care what I do. he should be safe. Besides, Japan and China visit him quite often.

Just answer Idaho's letter, okay?

* * *

_alex..._  
_2p... Italy. There are reasons as to why most 1p's don't talk to their 2p's. There is a reason as to why I don't ever talk to my 2p, or any 2p's for that matter, under any circumstance. I know sometimes that it can't be avoided but, really of all the 2ps you responded to, you somehow manage to piss off the already rather aggressive one. The one messenger that could do some serious damage to your mental and physical health._

_Alex, I know your 2p isn't so bad, and she sounds like she's trying really hard to keep you safe. I don't care if you don't want Dad involved of if your 2p doesn't think that it will help, you're going to tell him. Or so help me God I will get Oregon to hold you hockey stick point with her army of Ducks behind her so you can tell him. Please drop him a letter, this is his 2p correct? He's handled him before (Why were you talking to 2p Iggy... 0_e he's a bit out of it isn't he?). If anything, get Texas and Cali to help you. I know you don't like Tex, but he is much larger than the both of us, and crazy like a fox._

_Anyway now that I'm done lecturing you for the moment (wow, I hardly ever need to do that), yes although it is better for the summer ice cream is a very necessary, but temporary, fix. Share some with your 2p I'm sure she'll like it too. Also, how do feel about the last of the twilight movies coming out? I know you aren't a big fan, but come on it's basically apart of your history now..._

_Be very very very very careful, I do want to go snowboarding with you still. Also just remember if you ever feel like you need some where to stay, my newly tunneled house is always open to all versions of you._

_Stay safe! My love,_  
_Ryder_

* * *

_Ryder-kun,_

_Look, it wasn't my fault. Not entirely. I mean, sure 2P England sent in a letter, and within a few responses he sent me a wand. It looked like a Kirby wand. Anyway, I was asking him how to use it when it suddenly worked. I tried to use it to get back, but it was a one time use (as I found later). I probably shouldn't have, but you know my curiousity level. It's on the 'death' level, which apparently what it came to. Then, weeks or a month later, I get a message from 2P Italy saying that evil dad is out to get me. He wasn't even coming after me originally! So, it's not completely, my fault. Besides, I didn't respond to him. He just dropped a message by. Which is one reason I acted like I did.  
_

_I wasn't even going to go over there if I could help it. Remind me to kill Evil Iggy next time I see him. I'll use his poison cupcakes on him. Yeah, I know dad can help. It's not my counterparts idea to keep it from him, it's my own. I just don't want to see anyone else get hurt. If it's just me, WA will still be around. I just have to keep the 2Ps away from West. Besides, I'm planning on going over to dad's area if I need to. I'll tell him then. Okay? I promise. Just don't get Oregon to hold me up at stick point, please? I've gotten a hold of Cali, but it was more a threat than anything… but still. NH knows too. I'm sure dad will know soon enough, even without me telling him._

_Yeah… you haven't lectured me in… well, a long time. Heh Maybe I will try some of that icecream. It might help a bit…_

_Twilight? Relieved. I'm so glad it's over, West I'm sure more so. Did you really have to lump it in with my history? Really? I refuse to acknowledge it as history. Unfortunately, I think you're right. Why me? *thinks of an idea* Will that get rid of 2P Italy and evil dad you think? Or would that just make them angrier? I'm thinking angrier... unless they like terrible-sappy stories...  
_

_wait, they're supposed to be opposites right?  
_

_Well, for the sake of staying under the radar, I'm not confirming any actual location. I think it's safer that way. It's nice having brothers like you around, ya know?_

_I will, thanks,_  
_Alex_


	95. 2P Iggy 34, Reykjavik 4, NH 5

It's that insanely difficult name... if you want to answer it, get over here.

WA: Huh? A difficult name? *looks* Oh, you mean Reyk? It's not too difficult. ^^

* * *

_It's okay if you want to call me that... Denmark tried to call me "Kjavík"_  
_one time and Norway punched him._

_I think they do hang out together... him, Prussia, and your dad sound like an_  
_interesting combination..._

_And fjandinn? Um, well... you probably shouldn't go around saying that..._

* * *

_Reyk,_

_Oh gotcha. Don't use that name when Norway is near. Got it. =D_

_And the world hasn't ended yet? I fear for the well being of the whole world… mostly the countries themselves I guess. Lol So who's your favorite? Do you have any uncles, aunts or siblings?_

_Fair enough. ^^_

_Ciao,_  
_Alex_

* * *

It's your bro.

WA: Sweet! NH2!

* * *

_Alex,_

_*hiccup* oh, sorry, I be drinkin' with Prussia again, keheheheh! I ain't got_  
_no 2P player thingamijiger or whatever it's called. I-I don't know 'bout no_  
_zebra!_

_*singing terribly* NeVer gOnNa gIve YoU UP! NeVer goNNa lEt...uh...I forget_  
_that last part..._

_Everybody's so greedy in DC, I should secede or somethin'...The Free Country_  
_of New Hampshire!_

_See ya,_  
_NH_

* * *

_NH2,_

_I'll make sure to pass that onto dad. You don't know about that last part of the song, and I ain't gonna help ya._

_Isn't your motto 'live free or die trying', or something like that? Besides, you'll have to beat Texas. He's gotten enough signatures to actually place it on the president's desk… or dad's. Whoever handles that. I don't know. It's quite amazing how many of those 'peaceful seceding' petitions have been posted. You should check it out. I was kind of surprised to see you on the list. Me too actually… hmmm._

_Oh yeah, WHY would you drink with Prussia? At least tell me he's drunk too…_

_Ja ne,_  
_Alex_

* * *

WA: Can I answer this one?

No. You need to make sure everything's ready to go as I answer these last two.

* * *

_Hey Washington. Yeah, that's good...otherwise I would probably be more worried for her safety. Okay. Those are really helpful sometimes, so I hope they help... Okay, I'll go right now. Yeah, I don't blame you. He is kind of untrustworthy sometimes... I won't tell him. Okay. I'll give you the locks next letter._  
_2P Sealand_

* * *

_2P Sealand,_

_Let's hope they get here in time. If anything, send them to my place. If I don't get them now, I can definitely use them later._

_~2P WA_


	96. Blog 13, 2P Italy 5

**Date:** November 16, 2012

**Visitor:** 2,100

**Mood:** *left blank*

**Listening to:** *blank*

2P WA here. You won't be seeing or hearing from us for a few days. You need not know the reason. My counterpart and I are going on a trip. That is all you need to know. All our phones and anything that can be used to trace us will be off and not in use. You have been warned. If anyone from the 1P world wishes to help-

WA: Pray for safety! We could use all the prayers we can get.

I guess that's one way to put it. Now one last letter answered, before we disappear off the grid. Farewell.

* * *

_How witty of you. I'll keep in mind that you are a walking bomb. Literally._  
_So she knew that I would understand her... that's not intelligent. Not at all. If you said that to the wrong person and you would surely be dead, Ragazza's original. Think before you speak._  
_Huh, that's good. It pissed me off how you continued to insult me. Now, however, it seems that we are in relatively good terms._  
_No, I don't blame you. You are naturally scared, ragazza. If I remember well one of your siblings was killed right in front of you. Texas, was it?_  
_So you are practically unaware who to trust, si? Don't worry, I don't take back anything I say. That's how we work: Italia gets scared and refuses to do what he promises or he does it wrong whereas I will never do that._  
_When we meet I'll give you a general description of everyone, si? I don't want you and sciocco totally clueless._  
_Enemy? Yes. Apparently he has already gone to your world, sciocco. That's putting in danger my controparte as a result. The only reason you are not dead is because you jump from your world to the other. All in all, you are damn lucky, sciocco. And the reason I know all of this is because of the English bastardo and what I feel from my controparte's feelings._  
_Meet me at the ruined World Conference Hall and I'll tell you the details. If that chicken is scared then tell her that no one has stepped into the facility for years._  
_Direct attacks are suicidal, idiota._  
_We'll see. Sciocco'd better be if only a little daring and strong. I wouldn't like to think I am doing all this for a weakling._  
_Ci vediamo presto,_  
_2p Feliciano Vargas_

* * *

_2P Italy,_

_In our world, yeah, not too bright, but remember she's not of our world._

_We're on good terms as long as we keep our mutual agreement to work together. Yeah, one of my siblings was killed in front of me. Don't tell me you were there watching? Or did dad brag about it? It doesn't matter._

_Just know that I'm giving you little trust right now. At least more than Iggy gets. Sounds good. I'm sure you know what we look like? Or I'm sure you would figure it out. Meeting you will be our first stop. After that, we're going to be constantly moving, and fighting if necessary… guerilla warfare style._

_Ruined Conference Hall. Got it. Oh she'll be walking in on her own two feet. No dragging necessary here. Just I ask one thing; If she stutters, don't take it as weakness. Although she is weaker than us, but that's to be expected coming from the other world._

_One reason I don't attack head on. We'll see if she matches up to your… expectations._

_~2P WA_


	97. Blog 14

**Date:** November 20, 2012

**Visitor:** 2155

**Mood:** Relieved

**Listening to**: _We Weren't Born to Follow_ by Bon Jovi

Privet Minna!

Well, I made it back safely and unscathed~ I can begin answering letters again! Plus, I don' t have to worry about any encounters of the 2nd kind…

Sorry, kinda lame joke there

Anyway, here's a basic account of what happened. I hope Evil Dad didn't kill anyone while he was here looking for me. Oh, and 2P Italy was actually helpful. So I guess I can stop NH from trying to kill him now, huh?

Well, here's the story!

* * *

_Well, my counterpart and I went to the 2P world and I followed her to the meeting place. We have no definite plan after this, but that's probably a good thing. I was watching everything, on alert. I'm not a fighting so I'm definitely at a disadvantage, but I'm still pretty aware of my surroundings. We got to the meeting place without any trouble. Walking in, I knew exactly where we were at, even if it was completely destroyed._

_"So this is the Conference Hall..." I exclaimed as my eyes examined the chaotic dust-filled room. _

_I gasped in surprise when I spotted a huge hole in the wall. The blow that had created it must have been way too strong for the building to handle since a lot of parts that were supposed to be attached to the roof had fallen to the ground. The facility seemed to be so deteriorated that I didn't even dare look at the state of the ceiling. In comparison to our conference hall, this was a decrepit ruin. These observations took me a couple of minutes for my mind to process, too long for my counterpart to wait patiently for me. Before I realized it, she had walked ahead of me and entered the dark room._

"Oi! I know that you are here! Show yourself!" my second player shouted all of the sudden, making me jump, "I can feel your presence!"

"As you wish, ragazza" a voice came from behind us.

All happened so fast. I just stood there as I watched how knives passed by my sides and nailed my counterpart to the wall effortlessly. The only reaction I managed to express was that I yelped as I felt two pair of hands grab me, one claiming my waist and the other covering my mouth. I heard a hiss and the next I knew was I had a knife only centimeters away from my neck. It was as if it was in slow motion and felt so surreal, to be suddenly threatened, that my body only began trembling when the blade approached my exposed throat to the point he only had to press a little bit to draw blood. I knew it was real at this point; the cold steel just hovering there, threatening to cut me. Time was back to normal and all I could do was look around. I was so scared that right now, Italy was the only thing keeping me from collapsing onto the floor. I wouldn't tell him that though. I have my pride after all. I hoped that my face showed surprise rather than the fear that I was feeling.

"You're a liar!" yelled my counterpart heatedly as she furiously struggled to break free.

"Now, now, calm down, ragazza. I didn't hurt her, did I?" I could almost see the smirk on his face.

_He was playing with us. I didn't like that, but what could I do? I really needed to learn to just use these emotions to my advantage rather than wait for it to build up and explode. Blast my passive aggressive personality at times! Or maybe it was because I felt or knew, that he wouldn't hurt me? I wish I knew what my mind was thinking half of the time._

"You wanker! Let go of her!" my counterpart glared furiously at the person holding me. Italy, Feliciano Vargas, or what was him in this world.

"Relax, I won't do anything" he said as his arms loosened their hold and willingly letting me escape.

_I stumbled, but caught myself. I turned to look at our supposed ally, and I knew it wasn't a friendly look. It wasn't a mean look per se, but definitely not the innocent and nice look that I usually have._

_"Go and release that girl. Having her over there defenseless must be irritating for her, am I wrong, ragazza?" he asked with a polite smile signaling toward my counterpart. _

_A hiss was heard along some mumbled curses, which would have definitely made the original Italy flinch or cry, or both. However, these only served to widen his sadistic grin. I hesitantly moved backwards, with my back to my counterpart and stumbled my way to her, glancing nervously at 2P Italy, who apparently decided to lean against the wall like nothing had happened. My eyes met his purple ones for a moment before I quickly gazed away from his smirking face. That definitely wasn't the Italian I knew... or rather heard about. There seemed to something other than the intent to kill. I couldn't place what it was, but he certainly wasn't as insane as some people from this world seemed to be._

"He didn't do anything to you?" questioned seriously my counterpart when I reached her.

_I turned slowly toward her and began trying to yank the knives out her clothes and, surprisingly, from the stone wall. That guy must have used a lot of strength in those throws; the knives didn't budge no matter how much force I applied._

"N-No he didn't," but that didn't mean that he almost didn't scare me to death!

_I was also surprised by how calm my voice sounded… much calmer than I felt and I'm sure I was shaking. My counterpart gazed at me with obvious cynicism, but didn't press the matter anymore. She just continued to observe with suspicion at the silent person watching attentively all our movements. Finally, after several attempts of pulling the knives from the wall, a low growl of warning emanated from my second player's throat, which I interpreted (correctly) that he was behind me. His voice, though I would later describe it as more friendly, startled me causing my grip on the knife to tighten and any uncertainties go out the window. I turned to look at him and with the adrenaline of being startled; the knife came out and made its way towards Italy's face. I tried to stop the blow, but a hand intercepted mine and blocked it. _

_Dang, Italy has some fast reflexes; must be living with deranged psychopaths day in and day out. I gave a relieved sigh and stepped back, releasing the dagger._

"_What are you doing, you idiot?! You just gave him a weapon!" my counterpart yelled at me._

"_It wouldn't have mattered. He either has more, or he could strangle me. Besides, so far he's kept his word, he says he keeps his word, and I'm not dead yet."_

"_That's a stupid move, __sciocco." Italy smiled that sadistic smile at me._

"_It was a stupid move to meet you here in the first place, and yet we did." I pointed out._

_Were all 2P's missing common sense? Or was I just abnormal when it came to logic?_

"_In that case, let me help you down, ragazza." I watched Italy as he walked to my counterpart and removed the dagger._

_We moved into the old conference room and stood looking at each other. I hated meeting people who, previously, were about to kill me. He began to talk explaining the situation. I let my counterpart deal with it, as I investigated the room. I had moved to a corner that was still intact and stood there. Now I could observe and look at my surroundings. I paid attention to the details. Evil Italy was saying how because of the wand that Evil Iggy gave me a portal opened up that allowed free passage to my world. It needed to be closed. He suggested asking Evil Iggy for another wand and closing it that way. The second idea I wasn't sure I wanted to go through with; me and one other person from my world would have to stay here, in this psychotic world. _

"_We're going to ask Evil Iggy." I stated before my counterpart could answer._

"_You're insane. You can't just walk up to him!" my counterpart stated._

"_Yes, well. I never said I'd do it. I never even really said any of us had to do it. It is a thing called letters you know." I pointed out._

"_You're smarter than you let on, sciocco." 2P Italy stated, smirking. "You were right, ragazza, she's not as weak as she appeared."_

"_Thanks…I guess." I acknowledged, not sure if it was a good thing for a 2P to compliment._

_Now that we had agreed on what we'd do we commenced the operation. We contacted Evil Iggy and had him send another wand over. Well, over as in to my counterparts place. We went and picked it up before giving it to Italy to use. Thankfully, 2P Italy was able to see (and therefore get information) that Evil dad was still in my world trying to find me. Apparently, if what he told us was to be believed, he could at times see through his counterparts eyes. Interesting ability and it made me wonder if all 2P's could do that. I wouldn't ask though. He still unnerved me, and I didn't really trust him. I won't bore you with any more of the particulars, but the portal was closed and I am now safe back at my place…in amongst the wonderful green landscape and peaceful atmosphere. I'm NOT going to be going to that crazy any time soon. My counterpart decided to stay there. She won't be visiting very often if at all. I_ _wonder if she'll go back to being a hermit._

* * *

See? I know it was kind of rushed, but you get the gist of it, right? Yes, it did end quicker than I had anticipated, but perfectly fine by me!

Till next time!

Alex out~

* * *

**A/N: So, this whole ordeal actually coincided with my own break (stupid homework). So I had homework to do, and WA was runnin' from 2P! America. Both of which are deadly… =D but we' both lived, so good news, da? ^^**

**Oh, and because of the long absence, I am posting 3 chapters at once. So enjoy!**

**I would also like to thank YouFall9Times for help with the story. Thank you so much!  
**


	98. 2P Iggy 34, Wales 5, NH 6, CT 1

Yay! Ok, so I'm just gonna answer the rest of the messages without any commentary. Why? I'm just lazy right now. ^^

* * *

_Hey Washington. Here you go. I hope you get them and are able to put them to_  
_good use and I hope you stay safe._  
_2P Sealand_

* * *

_2P Sealand,_

_So far my sanity is in check and my counterpart is back at her place. I'm sure she's using them to strengthen her defenses somehow. Although, I'm not sure how well it would keep Evil Dad out._

_Buh bye,_  
_Alex_

* * *

_Yo Washington,_

_2P Italy's been posting on my blog, and he thinks he can intimidate me. Have_  
_your 2P tell him that if he wishes to live, he should stop threatening me,_  
_you, and our siblings. Let him know that I used to have a 2P, but ended his_  
_miserable existence long ago._

_Your big bro,_  
_NH_

* * *

_NH2,_

_Look, he actually helped me this time. Don't kill him… as of yet. Unfortunately, I cannot pass on your message as I didn't get it till now, and he's nowhere to be found… for me at least. Besides, I kinda surprised him… Oh, and he'll keep threatening you until you prove to him you're usefull…_

_I got lucky with that Anyway, I don't think he'll threaten me any time soon, so just chillax a bit, ne? ^^ Go beat up NY-nii, or go pick on Vermont. Lol_

_Ttyl,_  
_Alex_

* * *

_Hi Washington! Its your brother Connecticut! So how are you?_

* * *

_CT,_

_I'm doing vunderbar. Thanks for asking! How's it goin' on your side?_

_Ciao,_  
_Alex_

* * *

_Fy nith Alex,_

_... I have a feeling my account was hacked. My desktop and everything has "2P! Forever" written all over it... um... anyway, yes we're both safe. *smiles* Lucky you had snow too!_

_Wait... I've got another message coming through... huh!? What the-_

_'Ello again, dearie~! 2P Wales here, but you can call me Torri!_

_Anyhoo~ Hurt her? Hahahaa~! I wouldn't do that... well, not much~ Why don't I? Because I'd tear off his head, that's why._

_*laughs madly* As you wish~ I don't need anyone, but if she's worth it then maybe._

_Hm~? I think you should tell me~!_

_Farewell~!_

_Torri, 2P Wales_

* * *

_Aunt Wales,_

_How I missed not being able to contact anyone! I wonder if anyone thought I was dead... I hope not. New Hampshire-niichan is practically starting a war with 2P Italy... or rather bickering with him... in his own way (which includes guns)._

_I'm so lucky I don't have a 2P who would do that... wait, no she probably would... Please don't give her any ideas?_

_Umm, Evil Wales? Yeah, I'll go with that._

_My 2P is back in your world, and she probably won't leave her new found hiding place. I think she's cutting herself off from the world. So stop hacking Aunt Wales account to speak to her. She's no longer around._

_ja ne,_  
_Alex (WA)_


	99. NH 7, Reyk 5, DC 7

__And I'm just gonna answer... being Lazy. ^^ No witty comments here. I'm enjoying the peacefulness that is occurring.

* * *

_Alex,_

_Evelynn: Oh, that makes sense. I was worried that someone was actually crazy_  
_enough to like Katie. This is better._

_Katie: :o ...WTF?_

_Evelynn: Anyways, you'd better keep that Alex boy safe. I saw 2p!Italy in_  
_Chicago just yesterday. He's making his way across the states. And by the_  
_looks of it, he's doing it quickly._

_Damn't New York! Stop trying to eat Katie!_

_Katie: I am so confused right now. Zombie 2p!New York is here. Help. 0.o_

_Katie and Evelynn, a.k.a. the Washington DC's_

* * *

_Katie,_

_I'm just going to ignore your 2P. Cause I like you; you're fun to hang out with and not as uptight (from what I can tell) as my other eastern siblings. =D_

_Well, Ignore your 2P after this comment to her: I'M A GIRL! Alex is a shortened version of my name. I like it better. So deal._

_…Here are some cupcakes made by Evil Iggy. I advise you NOT to eat them, but feed them to any zombies or 2P's you come across. Even your own 2P if you want. ^^_

_Ja ne!_  
_Alex_

* * *

_Hey, Washington,_

_Damn, my head's killing me..._

_My motto's Live Free Or Die, one of my generals wrote a letter about it when_  
_he got sick. I bet me and Texas will secede at the same time, but if America_  
_tries bringing me back with force, I'll resist. Violently._

_Why would I drink with him? Well, he IS my best friend..._

_NH_

* * *

_NH2,_

_If it hurts, don't drink. Oh, and I believe it's called a hangover. =P_

_And you better not secede… I mean, don't you like hanging around us, your siblings? I mean sure, there are some… interesting rivalries, but still. Oh, and I'm not sure if dad will let Tex-niichan go. So you might be out of luck. =D_

_…There's so much I don't know about you and your friends… Not sure I want to know..._

_Ciao,_  
_Alex_

* * *

_Yep, Norway can be a bit violent sometimes._

_I do have a sister, her name is Oslo and she's Norway's capital. Sometimes she_  
_can be a little creepy, but I like her. We're kind of isolated, so I don't get_  
_to see her much. And Iceland doesn't get to see Norway a lot either, but I_  
_don't think he's too sad about that._

* * *

_Reyk,_

_Define sometimes. Like after he drinks, or just 'don't tick him off' sometimes?_

_Really? Are they not related , or do they just not like each other? I mean, other than some water separating them, they're kinda like neighbors, right? How is Iceland? I've heard it's covered in green, and Greenland is covered in Ice..._

_which makes absolutely no sense to me..._

_L8rs,_  
_Alex_


	100. Reyk 6, 2P Iggy 35, Massy 5

Have I told you how good it feels to finally be back? I did? Oh, ok. Well, IT'S AN AWESOME FEELING! Let's see... 2P Sealand, Reyk and Massy have replied.

* * *

_Hey Washington. That's good. I don't think I would want to talk to an insane_  
_you... Yeah, she probably is. Well...they would keep him out for a few_  
_minutes...but beyond that, I doubt that they would work..._  
_2P Sealand_

* * *

_2P Sealand,_

_Why wouldn't you? You talked to my 2P self… which is about as bad as it could be… I think. Anyway, she hasn't contacted me, so I think she's cutting all contact. Which I don't mind…_

_Ja ne,_  
_WA_

* * *

Do I really frighten 2P Sealand? Or at least the idea of me going insane? That's not very nice... *sigh* oh well. Reyk-san is next!

* * *

_Sometimes meaning whenever he's ** off, meaning all the time. Actually, not_  
_really all the time, just when Denmark's around._

_No, they're related all right, but Norway.. it's a long story, so I'll give_  
_you the short version. Iceland made a promise to Norway when he discovered him_  
_that if they really were related, he'd call him "Big Brother". Later, Iceland_  
_got a DNA test, and it turned out that they were related, so now Norway's_  
_always trying to get him to address him as "big brother". Oslo tries to do_  
_that to me, too. I react similarly to Iceland, which is irritation and then_  
_storming out. It doesn't exactly make for fun gatherings._

_And the whole "Greenland is icy, Iceland is green" thing? I think, but this is_  
_just a rumour, that Vikings named Iceland like that to deter any other_  
_settlers, because they wanted the land to themselves. I don't think that's_  
_true, though._

_Bless bless!_

* * *

_Reyk,_

_So Denmark is one those kinds of people huh? Note to self: Flee the immediate vicinity if dad and Denmark are together. Not sure I want to see what craziness ensues with those two._

_Iceland sounds like he doesn't really want to be Norway's brother. But it sounds kind of nice actually. It's nice having brothers. Then you have a reason to make fun of their shortcomings and their mistakes. Although, that also leaves you open for the same treatment…_

_Ah, that makes sense. I'm not too familiar with Vikings, only that they were technically the first ones to explore the Americas… well, discover the Americas. I'm not sure if dad and Uncle Canada actually got to see and interact with them though._

_Say hi to Iceland and them for me, k?_

_Thanks!_  
_Alex (WA)_

* * *

hehe Massy-neechan! I missed you the most! yay!

* * *

_No Washy, I'm not ALWAYS in trouble, just most of the time I am. You know_  
_Cali's got blog that was inspired by YOURS? I'm so happy for you!_  
_This whole story for our pranks and stuff is so much more fun when my favorite_  
_sister's there with me!_

_Seeya,_  
_Massy_

* * *

_Massy,_

_Hehehe but it's enough. ^^ Oh, and that last story that you added to our adventures? I had forgotten how AWESOME that day was. The look on the teachers face was priceless! I have to see if I still have the picture. I think I remember taking a pic._

_Yeah, I saw Cali does. I've started talking to him on it. He still hasn't dropped a message by on here though… Oh well. Even though he's closer than you are (no offense, but it's true geographically), I don't get to see/talk to him much. It's nice reconnecting with family. ^^_

_Of course everything is much more fun when you have someone to do it with._

_Ttyl,_  
_Alex (Wasshy)_

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed. ^^ I have reached 100 chapters! Thank you all so much! Oh, and if you want to get to New Hampshire and California, go write on their blogs!  
**


	101. Reyk 7, CT 2

CT is back! I always like returning readers... I don't have any apples left so... Hmm, what should i give? Huckleberry jam? I could do that. Oh I know! Huckleberry chocolate! That sounds good. I should have some somewhere!

* * *

_My side is doing great! New York and New Jersey are still trying to recover from Perfect Storm Sandy. I did ok though just coastal flooding and a little inland._

* * *

_CT,_

_I'm gonna call you that now, cause it sounds pretty cool. Anyway, that's good to hear. That's what I heard; the New squared bros (I'm in kind of a nicknaming mood for some odd reason), seem to have the worst luck imaginable most times._

_I'm gonna send ya some huckleberry chocolate. Cause it's one of the few things I have left to share. Oh man, I just remembered I'm comin' over for the thanksgiving feast! I heard from NH-nii chan you were hosting it this year. See ya in ya soon!_

_Meta,_  
_WA_

* * *

I think I'm going to like talking to Reyk. ^^ I'm gonna have to come with a suffix though... I guess -san works huh? He's probably older than I am...

* * *

_If you ever see your dad, Denmark, Prussia, or any combination of those three_  
_together, RUN. RUN AND NEVER LOOK BACK._

_If I tried to make fun of Norway or Oslo, I'd probably wake up with a knife in_  
_my back. Not really, if I was Denmark, yes, but I'd probably just get yelled_  
_at a lot. Which is almost worse than a stabbing._

_I think your uncle Canada may have met them, but I'm not sure he remembers. It_  
_may have been traumatizing... Sweden, Denmark, and Norway were REALLY scary_  
_back then._

_Of course, they kind of still are, but don't tell them I said that._

* * *

_Reyk,_

_Good to know. Thankfully, at least geographically, unless dad decides to introduce them to ALL 50 kids, I won't have to worry about that. Or unless he invites them to a family get together… which I wouldn't put it past him. Now I hope I never see them…_

_What about making fun of them via a letter? You could type it up, leave it anonymous and just poke fun/joke with them. If done right you shouldn't get caught. If you did, feel free to come on over. Lol Wow, remind me not to make Norway angry. Does he go into Viking mode then? Do any of those three ever go into Viking mode? What about Iceland? Does he have a Viking side?_

_He probably did. He at least saw them, then. I might have to ask him next time I see him. How cold does it get at your place?_

_Da Svedaniya,_  
_Alex_


	102. Reyk 8, 2P Iggy 36, NH 8, 2P Italy 6

Even more letters! Yay! I haven't been forgotten! I bet more people know about the state though. I wonder if they'll still confuse me with DC?

* * *

_Hello Alex! How's all over there? Ve I hope well! I wouldn't such a bella as_  
_yourself to be in trouble or anything. If anything happens just tell me!_  
_Somehow I feel really uneasy... is something bad happening over there?_  
_Ve I don't feel so good..._  
_Ciao,_  
_2p Feli!_

* * *

_2P Italy,_

_Ummm… I g-guess it's going ok. I'm not in t-trouble._

_Nothing's happening over here… that I know of… Perhaps it has something got do with Italy?_

_Ciao,_  
_WA_

* * *

2P Italy isn't being himself... I wonder if Italy is okay... I've heard Italy is pretty nice.

* * *

_I'll try that, I'm pretty sure that Denmark will get blamed anyway. He does_  
_sometimes go into "Viking Mode"... not something I'd recommend witnessing._  
_It's pretty funny sometimes, though._

_Iceland doesn't really have a "viking side" because he was never a viking._  
_Same goes for Finland, but Finland's a sniper, so watch out._

_It gets pretty cold here... I've heard it compared to the climate of upstate_  
_New York in America._

_And I'm glad that you're going to like talking to me. I'm pretty sure I'm not_  
_older than you, though, and... I'm not a guy. Sorry for any confusion._

* * *

_Reyk,_

_You say you wouldn't recommend witnessing it, but now I want to see it… Oh! Have you managed to tape it happening? I'll take a tape of it happening! I kinda wanna see it now._

_Finland's a sniper? Isn't he the more… I don't know pacifistic one? No wait, I thought I remembered he's Santa, right? Why would Santa be a sniper? Sounds kind of cool, but I'm kinda confused now. Do you know?_

_Haha really? From what I've seen that's not too bad. That's not too bad at all. Although, I wonder why you don't get colder weather… aren't you like up near the Arctic circle? Or maybe you're like Alaska._

_Oh, I'm sorry. It's kinda hard to tell with foreign names… Especially capitals, ya know? Anyway, yeah it's nice having sane people to talk to. 2P people are just… creepy… Could I call you Reyk-chan then?  
_

_Bye bye,_  
_Alex_

* * *

Santa as a Sniper? Maybe i won't stay out late on Christmas... who knows if I'll get BOOM! HEADSHOTed... ack, ok, that was a little lame... Maybe I'll just go to bed? After these letters perhaps...

* * *

_Hola Washington._  
_I have finally hacked into this blog... Sorry if this freaks you out, but I've_  
_been wanting to do this for forever. It'll make Inglaterra so mad. I can't_  
_wait to see his face when he knows I hacked into this blog._  
_2P España_

* * *

_2P…Espana?_

_This is a…new development. Why am I suddenly being target by 2Ps? I didn't do anything?! I was just minding my own business… trying to get people to realize I'm different than DC and now every major 2P knows me and/or is trying to kill me… ='(_

_Why? :'(_

_Well, adios… I guess,_  
_WA_

* * *

2P Spain seems an... interesting...character. Now we have Evil NH? Why me?! I never wanted to be targeted by 2Ps! at least only one has tried to kill me... as of yet...

* * *

_Greetings, Washington,_

_I see my 1P has been sending you letters. Now I know he said that I died, but_  
_I am very much alive. That unclassy brute of your brother pushed me of a_  
_ledge, and I suffered major injuries, but I survived._

_2P Italy has been targeting NH, and I feel with him occupied I can finally_  
_resurface. If you tell him where I am, I will hunt you down and hang you with_  
_chains._

_Sincerely,_  
_2P New Hampshire_

* * *

_Evil NH2,_

_Yeah, he has. I would actually be surprised if you DID die. I mean, you're not exactly human, are you? Unclassy brute? I'd watch it if I were you. I may just tell him where you're at if you won't play nice. The states on your side aren't as… united… as they are here, da? That's the impression I got when I visited._

_Of course 2P Italy has been targeting NH2-niichan. You'll hunt me down and hang me by chains? I've been threatened by 2P Italy and chased by Evil dad. I don't think a 'state' could scare me. NH2-niichan might have more experience in fighting and might be more vicious than I, but I know my away around the periodic table, pretty decently. Besides, you'd have to actually GET to me. There's lots of land to cover._

_So please, don't make me use that knowledge. I really would like to NOT hurt anyone…even if they are 2P's._

_Ja ne,_  
_WA_


	103. Reyk 9, NH 9, Hello Kitty 57

_(as lesvos)_  
_Giea washington!_  
_Alot of 2ps are here...ITS AN APOCALYPSE!_  
_Kitty:*glomping 2p italy* LIES._  
_-_- ignore her_  
_Kitty:im to special to be ignored._

* * *

_Giea!_

_I haven't heard from you in a long while. Sounds like you're ok._

_Well, you are special… not sure if it's enough to not be ignored though… :P yes, there are quite a few 2P's… I'm not a fan of the 2P's though… some are ok to chat with._

_Meta,_  
_Alex_

* * *

ooh Reyk-chan. I wonder she has the video? Let's see!

* * *

_I actually do have a tape of Denmark going beserk with Norway and running_  
_through the streets of Copenhagen together... without clothes. Don't tell them_  
_that I have it, though, I would get killed, and not figuratively. If it helps,_  
_they were both drunk at the time._

_Finland is usually all sweet and harmless, but if you get him mad... nothing_  
_good happens. I have BAD memories of him in his badass mode._

_Reyk-chan is fine, isn't that a Japanese name ending? Interesting..._

_Are 2P people really that creepy? They can't be creepier than drunk Finland..._  
_that is some scary stuff._

* * *

_Reyk-chan,_

_Can I grab a copy of that from you? Not sure I want to see naked Nordics, but seeing Denmark go berserk and dragging Norway along sounds amusing._

_You kidding? No way will I tell them… but I do want a copy._

_Ok, stay on Finland's side. Gotcha. I'll have to remember that._

_And yeah, -chan is a Japanese suffix. ^^ Since you're younger that is… at least, since you think you're younger… I became a state in 1889…_

_Well, some 2P's are more intimidating than others. If you meet an America carrying around a bat with nails, RUN. Don't look back, just run. If you meet a brightly England, DO NOT accept his cupcakes. Assume they're poisoned. That's just a few. Although, you might not have to worry about that._

_There's a story… or multiple behind that drunk Finland being creepy… care to share? :D_

_Ciao,_  
_Alex_

* * *

Oh dear. NH-niichan. let's see what he says. I wonder if he heard about his 2P Contacting me?

* * *

_Washington,_

_Hey, 2P Italy told me that my 2P is still alive. Has he come near you or have_  
_you heard anything about him, because if you have, please tell me. I need to_  
_kill that aristocratic priss before he starts anything that I'll have to fix._

_I don't know much about my 2P other than that he uses long knives and chains._  
_He's a coward, so use explosions to your advantage if you encounter him._

_Stay safe,_  
_NH_

* * *

_NH2-niichan,_

_Dude, Washington sounds a bit too formal to be used amongst siblings don't ya think? Anyway, yeah, your counterpart is still alive. *laughs* he thinks he can threaten me to stay quiet…_

_After facing 2P Italy I don't think any 2P states can scare me now… Anyway, he has contacted me, but he also told me not to tell you where he is... He did try to threaten me, but I can't take him too seriously, right now._

_Don't worry, I'll always have my gun close by… I just hope I don't have to use it. I'm not trigger happy like SOME of my siblings. Well, I'd rather NOT use the explosives that I have access to…_

_Ttyl,_  
_Alex_


	104. Reyk 10, W Aussie 1, Kitty 58, 2P Spain1

_Kitty: IM AWESOMEEEEEEEEE! Anywayz, uf you see 2p turkey, tell him that he_  
_should fing 2p greece and get married to him!*shot to death*...ow..._  
_2p greece: stupid child..._  
_Kitty: but that pairing is adorable!_  
_2p greece:no._

* * *

_…Umm… I know! How about both of them kill 2P Italy? ^^ That'll help! Hehehe_

_But yes, sorry, I do not ship yaoi pairings, soo… yeah…_

_Ja ne,_  
_Alex_

* * *

Eh? An Aussie now? Sweet! haven't talked with anyone in the pacific yet.

* * *

_Hello! My name is Western Australia... And I hear you are quite nice... I_  
_hope. Have you possibly, met my father? Australia? If you have, you should_  
_come visit! The other states kind of ignore me... I'd appreciate a friend! Can_  
_we be friends...?_  
_From_  
_Western Australia or my human name, Lucy Kirkland... Ugh, I hate having the_  
_same name as England..._

* * *

_West Australia,_

_I didn't think Australia was split in half. But welcome anyway! Well, I've been told I'm pretty nice, but sometimes I do get a little…crazy. That doesn't happen often though, so you don't have to worry. ^^_

_I haven't met your father. I've only met Iggy, Japan, Uncle Canada… and umm… Russia. Oh, China too. But I don't talk to them. I've seen them… Russia and China anyway… I'd love to come visit your place though! Perhaps I could to escape the cold weather! Well, at least for a few days. I'd miss the snow too much._

_I'd love to have a friend! Well, that's okay. I'm kinda forgotten too, so we're good. =D_

_bye bye,_  
_Alex (WA)_

_P.S Why not just change it? What would you change it to anyway?_

* * *

I hope I can continue talking with W. Australia. I've always wanted an international friend! Reyk counts too... yay!

* * *

_Well, I DID have a copy of that tape... Norway found it yesterday and burned_  
_it while talking to his fairies. Darn, that would've made for great blackmail._

_Iceland became a country in 1944, so I guess that would make me younger than_  
_you. Oh, well, at least I'm still older than Sealand._

_America with a bat full of nails? I'd already run if I saw America, but the_  
_bat would just make it worse._

_I've erased most of them from my memory, but there was this one time on New_  
_Year's eve when he got REALLY drunk and started trying to seduce Sweden... and_  
_then he pulled a pistol on Denmark, threw Norway out the window, and put_  
_Iceland in a dress. Moral of this story... don't give Finland excessive vodka_  
_and Iceland looks surprisingly good in a dress. ;)_

* * *

_Reyk-chan,_

_Oh that's a bummer. I would have love to add that to my coll-I mean, I would have loved to have a copy. Oh, ok. So yeah, I guess you would be younger. Hehe you're older than Hawaii and Alaska though. Well, older in terms of when they became states…_

_Yeah, a bat full of nails. That right there is Evil dad. His hair color is also different. I'm going to stop picturing him now…_

_…Iceland tried to seduce Sweden? That sounds… oddly… interesting… maybe because he was drunk. You wouldn't happen to have some of those times in picture form/video form would you? ^^_

_Ciao,_  
_Alex_

* * *

grrr what now? ANOTHER 2P? Why? Why am I cursed like this?!

* * *

_Hola Washington._  
_Oh, but you did do something. You talked to Inglaterra, which made me want to_  
_make him mad by writing in to you. As for the others, they have probably been_  
_told about this blog by other 2Ps and have decided to write in also. Oh, and_  
_don't worry. I won't kill you...unless you do something to anger me._  
_2P España_

* * *

_Hola…2P Spain,_

_I don't get what you mean… why would talking to me make him mad?_

_What?! Are you telling me I've become kill on sight for the whole 2P world? What did I do? I did nothing! Why do the fates hate me? :'(_

_You promise you won't kill me?_

_Adios,_  
_WA_


	105. Reyk 11, Hello Kitty 59

_2p greece: thank you. Also im pretty sure some 2ps wont kill you. Some are too_  
_nice, others are just busy with other things._  
_Kitty, 2p turkey, and 2p romano:* rolling around*_  
_2p greece: *sweat drop*_

* * *

_Would you kill me? Would the… other two 2Ps that are with you kill me? I'm just going to ignore them right now…_

_How have you been? Do you know why the 2Ps would be coming after me? I mean, aren't you guys, like supposed to go after your counterparts?_

_Meta,_  
_Alex_

* * *

I'm surprised I haven't had any nightmares with 2Ps yet... bad dreams yes, but why no nightmares? Not going to think about that... nope. not at all.

* * *

_Well, Finland was the one seducing Sweden and abusing all the others. It made_  
_for quite an awkward day after he was sober..._

_I wish I had pictures... I would've taken them, but drunk Finland is like a_  
_bull on a rampage, and I don't really trust him near any electronic devices._

_Just wondering, what would you do with a copy of those pictures/videos if you_  
_had one?_

* * *

_Reyk-chan,_

_lol bet it did. Ah, yeah, if anyone is like that I wouldn't trust them with electronics or any have any electronics in the vicinity. It's bad enough when dad gets in his mischievous mood… from what I've heard. I think I've only seen him once. Then no electronic is safe._

_What would I do? Umm… well, I would… ummm… heh, you're the first one to ask me that… Well… I… umm collect information. Yeah, that's it, I just collect it in case it is needed later on. Not like a spy or anything, just you never know what information will be useful, ya know?_

_Heh heh…_

_Da Svedaniya,_  
_Alex_


	106. RI 1, 2P SPain 2

yay! RI commented. Makes me happy. ^^

* * *

_Dear Washington,_

_Not sure if you already got a letter from me, heh. But I doubt it. Anyway,_  
_what's it like being such a normal-sized state? Has anyone ever made fun of_  
_your size?_

_Curiously,_

_Rhode Island_

* * *

_Rhode Island!_

_Hmm, I'm gonna shorten it. Too long to type. RI... no Rai, that works… if it's ok with you. ^^_

_Anyway, I haven't gotten a letter from ya yet. Thanks for sending one. A normal-sized state? Well, It's okay. I'm still kinda small though. I mean, I'm only half of the state, and the least populated at that, so… but it's not too bad. Well, honestly no one knows I'm here most of the time. They're all familiar with Seattle which is on the half of the state that I am not. So, I guess I don't get made fun of._

_Why, do you? You're not that much smaller than some of the states over on that side, are you? I mean, Delaware is about the same size right? Who all makes fun of your size?_

_Auf Wiedersehen,  
Alex_

* * *

Thanks RI, you just made my day. Let's hope 2P Spain doesn't do anything to ruin it...

* * *

_Hola Washington._  
_He doesn't like it when I talk to people that he's talked to. And also, he_  
_doesn't quite trust me. Oh, perhaps. We'll just have to wait and see. As I_  
_said before, you started this blog. That's all I have to say. Yes, I promise._  
_I won't kill you._  
_2P España_

* * *

_2P Spain,_

_Souka? I guess that makes sense. Mochiron. Watashi mo. Great, maybe I should just stay hidden for all of time… =(_

_How does starting a blog make it so it's my fault? Other countries have too you know! And not just countries… so why me? Why am I being targeted? Just making a blog isn't justification enough…._

_Adios,_  
_WA_

* * *

Sou ka?: (Japanese) is that so/really?  
Mochiron: (Japanese) Of course.  
watashi mo: (Japanese) me too.


	107. Hello Kitty 60, 2P Spain 3

_well (2p) turkey is too stupid and nice to do anything bad, besides stalking_  
_me. And virginty is the only thing put in danger for (2p) romanos case. (2p)_  
_prussia is too shy and suicidal to kill. And most of us target our_  
_counterparts, as well as others._  
_Giea,_  
_Nicolas Karpusi (2p greece)_

* * *

_I'm hoping by others you mean the other 2Ps. That's good to know. Thanks, I thought for sure I would have to stay away from all of you guys._

_Giea,_  
_Alex_

* * *

Ok, well, I guess 2P Greece and 2P Turkey are okay. Let's just hope they're not like 2P Italy.. that would be quite scary... and I DO NOT want to repeat what happened with 2P Italy if I can help it.

And now I got 2P Spain

* * *

_Hola Washington._  
_No, just for now. Maybe you should make your security more like your_  
_counterpart's? Oh, and I think your counterpart might be in trouble. From what_  
_I've read en las cartas de Inglaterra, your counterpart is in trouble. Just_  
_saying. Well...I guess just starting this blog doesn't quite make it your_  
_fault. I guess it's just when one 2P writes in, they all want to write in._  
_That seems like a better reason._  
_2P España_

* * *

_Hola 2P Spain,_

_My counterpart? Actually I think it's me… 2P Italy was threatening me, not my counterpart…_

_I can't upgrade my system like my counterpart's. That would just raise suspicion, and that would not be good. I do have a hiding place though, that none of the 2P's know about, and really only a few on this side know about as well. So I'm hiding there right now. Ya know, just in case. It hasn't been found… yet…_

_Oh ok. If it's just a chain reaction and I didn't actually do anything, I guess that's okay. Good to know… Thanks._

_Btw…aren't you being a little too nice for a 2P?_

_Adios,_  
_WA_


	108. W Australia 2, DC 8

_Alex,_

_Yay! You actually don't think I suck!_

_Cupcakes! *takes bite* Wait...2p!Iggy...*faints*_

_Sincerely,_

_Katie Jones_

_Washington D.C._

* * *

_Katie,_

_Why would I? I mean sure, I am mistaken for you more often than not, and I'm not a fan of that, but that's no reason to think you suck, right?_

_Uh, I did warn you against eating them. Katie? You're not going to snap now, are you? You're not dead right?_

_Alki,_  
_Alex_

* * *

I hope DC is okay. Dad wouldn't like it if something happened to her and I was the cause... please be okay Katie...

On a good note: Western Australia wrote back!

* * *

_Greetings! Western Australia back!_  
_I should probably change my last name... But Australia said I have to respect_  
_my heritage. Ugh, not my fault I'm related to him... But if I could, I'd_  
_change it to something cool... But what, I have no idea! But, Australia isn't_  
_really split in half though... We are five states, and three territories. I'm_  
_the biggest though. *gloats* You should come here! Summer is next month, and_  
_we get pretty hot over here! But, it's been cold a lot lately... weird... We_  
_had hail yesterday. It doesn't snow here, so I should come see your snow!_  
_We should talk!_  
_Western Australia_

* * *

_Well, you can keep Kirkland, but why not have a hyphenated name? Like… Kirkland-Jones. Or something? You still keep your heritage, but it's also an individual name._

_Oh, really? So you're the biggest? That's fun! Are you the oldest too then?_

_Really? Oh man, getting away from the cold for a while would be awesome! Maybe I will. But I'm going to visit Hawaii sometime during winter, so perhaps I could just extend my trip then. Yeah, I'll do that._

_You totally should! Idaho, Oregon, BC and myself will be having a snowball fight when there's enough snow on the ground. You could join in! That way, you can experience the full blown joys of snow. Don't worry, you'll get a crash before the actual battle starts. ^^_

_Yes! Let's see, y turn to ask questions huh? Hehehe, let's see…. Oh! What Australia like? I guess both the country and the person… lol Oh yeah, do you have a human name, or should I just call you West Aussie? Or do you have a nickname that you like?_

_Alki,_  
_Alex_


	109. Cali 1, Reyk 12, 2P Spain 4

_Yes, I can see how that would be useful. If Norway wasn't such a stalker, I_  
_would have a lot more blackmail material. But, since he looks through pretty_  
_much everyone's stuff, that's not going to happen._

_Your dad in a mischievous mood? Oh, God, that must be interesting. Or_  
_terrifying._

* * *

_Reyk-chan,_

_Warn me if he's coming my way, ok? I'll hide my collection better then. Just to be on the safe side._

_Thankfully dad doesn't go into mischievous mode unless uncle Canada is around. Then he gets an idea and uncle Canada kinda eggs him on…. Crap, don't tell them I told you that. Uncle Canada doesn't want it to get out that he's the mastermind…_

_Alki,_  
_Alex (WA)_

* * *

I hope I have ample warning before Norway gets here... if he does. I don't think he knows about me though, so it should be okay, right? Cause some of that could definitely be used for blackmail...

* * *

_Hola Washington._  
_Oh, he was? Well then, that's good. I should probably tell Inglaterra_  
_that...nah. That would be no fun. Hmm, true. I guess if you did suddenly_  
_upgrade your security, it would sort of raise suspicion, especially in that_  
_world. But having a safe room is always a good idea. Yes, you're welcome._  
_Hmm...perhaps. But there are some nice 2Ps, you know. If the 1P is not nice,_  
_the 2P is nice. If the 1P is nice, the 2P isn't. That should give you a hint_  
_as to my behavior._  
_2P España_

* * *

_2P Spain,_

_Umm, it should, but I vaguely remember what Spain is like. He's the happy go-lucky type right? The one that is seemingly oblivious? But he was/is pretty strong still though, right? I mean, I remember hearing he was a pirate, so that means he's got a cut throat personality somewhere, right?_

_That does help though. Now when I meet the nations and get to know them I'll be able to get a better understanding of which 2P's are safe._

_Adios,_  
_WA_

* * *

So, is this Spain good or bad... wish I knew more about Spain in this world...

Cali wrote in? Huh, woulda thought they would be too busy with hollywood and lookin' for 'chicks'. Maybe I should get him a chick present... a cute yellow baby bird perhaps... I wonder where I would find one. hmm

* * *

_Yo Washers,_

_I haven't updated my blog in a while...well, I guess it would be safer to_  
_leave it there. Hehe, sorry for not stopping by sooner. Anywho...ummmm, for_  
_the past few days I've been following 2p! America, and screwing with all his_  
_fancy bad guy plans, what a LOsER. Ummmm yeah. You had a good thanksgiving,_  
_right? ...Oh shoot, got to go, he's on the move!_

_-009 moving out (California, LOL)_

_Cali,_

* * *

_Yep, I had a good thanksgiving. BC came down to have dinner with me along with Idaho and Oregon. Alaska and Hawaii came by too._

_Why are you following Evil Dad? Why is he in this world? He's not coming after me, is he? Oh please tell me he's not coming after me…_

_Sayonara,_  
_Alex (WA)_

_P.S. seen too many bond movies, have we? ^^_


	110. Hello Kitty 61, W Aussie 3

_Dear washington,_  
_by others I mean other states, islands and cities. We do target each other but_  
_I don't know why 2ps are targetting you. 2p Italy probably came because your_  
_father's counterpart tried to brain wash him to become a state._  
_Giea,_  
_Nicolas karpusi_

* * *

_Ok, that's good. Ugh, that's even worse! Can't he just go after my counterpart instead? No wait, I'm an easier target, that's probably why. Thanks for the info, 2P Greece._

_Thanks for not coming after me either,_  
_WA_

* * *

awww 2P Greece seems nice. But I've heard Greece is nice... if this is his 2P wouldn't that make him opposite? Don't think about that Alex! Bad Alex!

yay! W. Aussie is back! Let's see if she has any ideas for winter... hehehe

* * *

_Just me again!_  
_A hyphenated name doesn't sound that bad! Maybe Kirkland-Awesome? No... Then_  
_that'd make Ebglabd seem awesome... I am the biggest, yes I am! But sadly I'm_  
_the second oldest. Queensland is older then me.:( A snowball fight sound super_  
_fun! None of the other states invite me over anymore because I live far away_  
_so it'd be fun! Australia is really nice. We have our seasons at different_  
_times to you. We actually don't ride kangaroos everywhere contrary to popular_  
_belief. My father is always ridiculously happy which gets annoying, and he_  
_tends to forget about me like with Canada. When you come over I'll have to_  
_introduce you to my capital Perth! I do have a human name, it's Lucy. Boring_  
_but it works._  
_Bye bye!_

* * *

_Lucy…_

_Hmm, Lucy-chan makes it not as boring, right? Hope that's okay._

_If you have 'kirkland-awesome' as your name I think you'd be a target for Prussia… and yeah, it does sounds like you're saying England is awesome. Which don't get me wrong, he's a nice guy, but…well you know him, I think. Lol_

_You're father's ridiculously happy? In that case I wonder who's more ridiculously happy, Australia or Dad… ugh, I don't want to think about that…_

_Gah, ridiculously looks wrong… I hate times like these. Anyway, at least you're not the youngest! I mean, I'm in the top 10 youngest states of Dad's… You're forgotten? Really? I would have thought with a name like Western Australia you'd be remembered… Then again I didn't know that Australia had kids either… or states, whatever. Lol_

_I'm so there! It will have to be after New Year's, 'cause Dad is probably going to extend the Christmas party to New years as well. So… yes, definitely January. January you can come up too! I'll bring you back with me after my visit. If you're game for that._

_Yes, I will be giving you a crash course on snowball fights. It's pretty self explanatory; you throw snow at each other, but it's slightly altered when you get 3 states and a province together… hmm, we're gonna need someone else… oh! I know, Hawaii! That way we can have even teams. =D_

_Alki,_  
_Alex_


	111. 2P Spain 5, W Aussie 4

_Hola Washington._  
_Sí, that is mi idiota contraparte alright. Yes, he was pretty strong, and I'm_  
_sure he still could be if he wanted to, but I doubt that that would happen. So_  
_just do the opposite of that and you've got my personality. *smirks* That is_  
_true...hmm...oh well._  
_2P España_

* * *

_2P Spain,_

_Oh, so the opposite would be… you were weak, and still could be, but you're strong now? ^^ Sorry. But you did say opposite. So, in that case, what weapon do you use? I mean, all 2Ps use weapons, right? What's yours?_

_Alki alki,_  
_WA_

* * *

Huh, these 2Ps are interesting... deadly, but interesting. Why must I play with fire? I just hope I don't die...

Lucy-chan! always nice to chat with someone sane after chatting with a 2P.

* * *

_Back again!_  
_Yeah Lucy-chan sound just fine! I think- Hey! Dad! Lemme go-_  
_Oh! Why you must be America's daughter! G'day! I'm Australia and I heard_  
_you've been talking to my daughter. That's a good thing, she does get kinda_  
_lonely over here, so having a friend is good for her- Aw, do I have to go?_  
_Yes dad! Shoo!_  
_Bye bye little girl!_  
_Ugh, see my dad is excessively happy. I was talking to my father though, an he_  
_said that seeing as we were founded by England that we're cousins! Because_  
_he's kind of America's brother so, I guess that'd be cool! January is when my_  
_dad's birthday is! 26th is Jan is the day! And I'd love to come back with you!_  
_Though I'll have to maybe bring the Northern Territory. He's the only one I_  
_still talk to a lot, and he's the youngest so he might be pushed onto me._  
_Till next time!_

* * *

_Lucy-chan,_

_I like how it rolls of the tongue. ^^ not as smooth as some, but still works._

_Australia: If you mean one of many daughters of America, yeah. It's no problem! Ya know, if you want to write in without hijacking Lucy-chan's blog, you're more than welcome to, eh?_

_Lol Yes, I can see your dad is excessively happy. Tell me 'little girl' is just a term of endearment? Oh, I just got an awesome idea. Haha, that is, if your family (or at least you and your dad) are not busy. Not sure what you're doing for Christmas, but… meh, possible blackmail on our dad's if it works out, and if they do what I'm thinking is inevitable.^^_

_Hmm, I guess that's okay. He can't be much younger than Hawaii, right? Hmm, we could go with two teams of three then. That might work. Now, who's border… Hehe we'll have a snowball across the US-Canada border. Have to check with BC. Will also have to set up bonus point rules._

_Ja ne!_  
_Alex_


	112. DC 9, Reyk 13, Hello Kitty 62 and 63

_Alex,_

_Holy crap! I'm alive! Actually I think that was the second time I ate one of_  
_his cupcakes. Maybe I'm becoming immune to the poison? Nah!_

_So wanna go shopping sometime?_

_Katie Jones, a.k.a. Washington D.C._

* * *

_Katie,_

_I don't know… but please don't eat his cupcakes again. I really don't need dad coming after me because I killed his 'heart'… I really really don't. lol It's scary enough that he's hiding beneath that façade he always wears…_

_I'd love to go shopping sometime! Where? Your place or mine? Or do we take over New York-niichan's place? Oh I know! Mall of America! That sounds so weird… anyway! Yeah, you pick. I'm game for anywhere._

_Alki alki,_  
_Alex_

* * *

yay! DC isn't dead! That makes me happy. I wonder where she'd pick to go shopping... haven't been to the giant mall in Canada yet... maybe I should mention that. hmm

* * *

_Kitty: THE NAME IS BOND. JAMES BOND. X3_  
_2p greece: *facepalm*_  
_Kitty: imma have to make more refrences later, but for now, don't blink._  
_(doctor who)_

* * *

_Grrr I should really have a quote ready in response… but I can't think of any right now! Guess I could use:_

_I don't care what you call me, I'm still taking your cake._

_I'm turning this cake into a bomb!_

_Ciao for now,_  
_Alex_

* * *

_Kitty: 2p greece is so nice! They are both nice but 2p greece is eaisly_  
_annoyed and angered so... Yeah..._

* * *

_…Good to know. I will definitely take that into consideration when I speak to or if I meet them. ^^_

_~Alex_

* * *

ok, so note to self, don' t make Evil Greece angry. And now we have Reyk-chan again. Wonder what kind of stories she's got. ^^

* * *

_That would probably be a good idea. I swear, he's like a ninja. Once, he hid_  
_under Iceland's bed for a week. It was BAD when Iceland finally found him._

_Okay, so I'll watch out for him and Canada, then. I can see that happening,_  
_actually. Did they actually parachute off the Washington Monument, or is that_  
_just a rumour?_

* * *

_Reyk-chan,_

_I just hid them under lock and key. They should be safe.  
_

_Are you serious? With the way you described him I thought that would be impossible for him to do. Ya know, stay in hiding that long. I don't even want to know what happened during that week, or what Iceland did- actually it might be kind of amusing to know what Iceland did to him. I don't even know them, and I'm already getting to know them! Crap, I hope I'm not in a mischievous mood when/if I meet them..._

_I would say they actually did, but I heard it from my siblings, and that's quite a ways. Although it did make national news... so I'm going to say, yes it actually happened. That one my dad might have been the mastermind behind. Uncle Canada would've made sure it was safe though... he's not nearly as suicidal as dad is._

_l8rs,_  
_Alex_


	113. W Aussie 5, Idaho 8, NH 10

_I probably should get my dad to answer himself so he'll stop bugging me... But_  
_because he forgets about me, he tends to smother me when he remembers me._  
_Little girl I hope is a term for endearment, as he uses it excessively on me._  
_Does get embarrassing sometimes. Blackmail sounds like a good idea, I have_  
_plenty if dirt on dad. We don't have anything planned apart from Christmas_  
_Day. The day dad forces everyone to remember I'm there. And NT is about twelve_  
_so he'd been good. This snowball fight sound so fun!_

* * *

_Lucy-chan,_

_Eh, might as well let him have his fun. At least it doesn't happen often, eh? Ok, it's not as freaky if it's a term of endearment. Lol Reason I ask… and because of my own curiousity, dad's holding a Christmas Party. I highly doubt he'd mind if a 'brother' of his comes. I mean, he did remember Uncle Canada. Might be interesting for our dad's to get together. Will definitely make sure to stay enough distance back._

_Hehe, that way you can also kinda hide in the background with me. Could you imagine the trouble our dad's would get into? I think Iggy will be there and he might or might not talk like a pirate when he's angry. I've never heard him talk like a pirate, so it'll be fun._

_Yes, I am crazy, welcome to the family,_  
_Alex_

* * *

I think I'll have to hang out with W. Aussie for a while during winter. Oh and Hawaii. oh! 2 weeks each! A month's vacation, sounds wonderful!

* * *

_ALEX!_  
_It's terrible! I'm sick! Normally this wouldn't happen but I have a terrible_  
_sinus infection and a fever, it really sucks. Oregon is insisting that I rest_  
_all day. So I haven't been able to write you [sneezes]._

_I managed to convince her that her car needed blinker fluid so miss. crazy_  
_duck is out looking, in the nearest Walmart [sneezes violently] (owie!) , for_  
_blinker fluid. In the mean time I'm writing this to you. What's this I hear_  
_about an over the border snowball fight? BC called yesterday and asked Oregon_  
_and I about it. What are you up to?_

_Also are you still hiding from the 2p's?_

_All my love (hopefully it's not contagious, I'd hate to get you sick),_  
_Ryder_

* * *

_Don't pass it on to me! Whatever you do, don't pass it to me. Lol_

_Haha, poor Oregon… that's pretty awesome though. And no, I'm no longer from hiding the 2Ps. But I am still on guard… Especially since Cali has been stalking evil dad. That's besides the point though._

_I'm glad you asked~! I didn't think BC about it… oh well, I needed to ask you anyway. You know how we try to get together and have a snowball fight? Either free for all or 2v2? Well, I was talking with a cousin (didn't click that Australia could be an uncle of ours… seems like they're popping up from the woodwork now!), and being from Australia, they haven't experienced the joys of snow. So I figured we could arrange to have a snowball fight and include them._

_As for an over the border… I was thinking 3v3 (she might be bringing her little brother, about as old Hawaii), and have the US-Canada border as the middle line. I'd be having the two newcomers, so it would be Oregon, you and BC. Why the border line? Imagine how much fun it would! Can't aim for cars and pedestrians, but if you hit one you get bonus points. Wouldn't that work? Double points if you manage to hit a Mountie or state patrol (doubt they go up that far)._

_What do you think? Or do you think I'm just crazy?_

_Get well soon,_  
_Alex_

* * *

Poor Idaho. I hope he gets well soon. I wonder if he'd be up for my idea. I think it would be fun. Plus it's not like I'm sticking him with the newbs. I wouldn't be that mean. But I will insist on staying on MY home field. I ain't movin'. hehe, hopefully dad and uncle Canada don't find out.

Oh hey, look, it's NH2-niichan! yay!

* * *

_Hallo Alex!_

_I spent some time with Virginia and West Virginia (reason for in a good mood)._  
_West is always so serious, but he's a good lil' bro, maybe you should visit_  
_him. Virginia gave me a kiss on the cheek!_

_Cheers,_  
_NH_

* * *

_NH2-niichan,_

_You got hang with the Virginia siblings? How are they? Yeah I should go visit. Maybe I'll spend New years over there so I hang out with the other siblings. You'll have to show me around though. Since I don't get over there much._

_See? You just need to put your guns down and play nice. Although, i shouldn't be telling you that, since I don't know Virginia like you do... I'll just shut up with advice now... So how's the weather?_

_I don't even recall actually visiting you... Well, maybe I did once. It's been awhile. I visited DC a while back. So I got to see some of the sights in her area, but haven't seen much else. You'll be a good bro and show me around, won't ya? ^^_

_Cheers,_  
_Alex_

* * *

**_A/N: Please check out my other Hetalia fic. It's a bunch of drabbles. They're both cute and sad. I swear it'll make you laugh and shed a tear (maybe not cry, but you'll feel for some of the characters)_**


	114. Hello Kitty 64, 2P Spain 6, Reyk 12

_Kitty: i managed to get nico drunk!_  
_2p greece: im not drunk._  
_Kitty: says the drunk dude._  
_2p greece: you are incredibly stupid._  
_Kitty: thank you. *pushes nico to the floor and jumps on his back.* now you_  
_are my pony._  
_2p greece:..._

* * *

_Is it weird that I have missed your randomness? Or is that normal? Umm, why would you get 2P Greece drunk, and are you sure you're not drunk/high? Seems like it would be the other way around…_

_~Alex_

* * *

go from crazy and weird to insane... nice transition there... oy vey.

* * *

_Hola Washington._  
_Hmm...interesting way to put it. But no. If I had been weak, I would not be_  
_alive anymore. In fact, if any of us 2Ps were weak, we probably wouldn't be_  
_alive. You have to be either strong or mentally unstable...or both...to_  
_survive here. Yes, all of us use weapons. Because, again, if we didn't, we_  
_would no longer exist. So anyway, my weapon of choice is a sword._  
_2P España_

* * *

_2P Spain,_

_*mutters something in the native language with a sarcastic tone* I guess that makes sense. Are they the same weapons as are used over here? I mean, I know Evil Iggy uses cupcakes, not scones but it is still cooking, and Evil dad uses a nailed bat rather than a gun, but is it typically the same?_

_Alki Alki,_  
_WA_

* * *

Thankfully there's not much more to talk to Evil Spain about this time. Time for Reyk-chan now! Yay!

* * *

_I hope it's a good quality lock and key, because you never know with Norway._  
_Also, he can do magic, so watch out for that._

_I don't know how he did it, but when we asked him how long he had been there_  
_he just replied, "About a week or so" and then shrugged, like it was totally_  
_normal to be hiding under your sibling's bed for a week. Oh, I'd better not_  
_give Oslo ideas..._

_It was quite interesting what Iceland did to Norway, actually. Let's just say_  
_it involved a hammer named Auðun and Denmark in the hospital for trying to_  
_hold him back. Norway is now banned from Huskavík until further notice. Also,_  
_I wouldn't worry about being in a mischievous mood, Denmark and Finland will_  
_be okay with that. Well, Denmark will probably be a little more than okay with_  
_that, so watch out if you ever meet him._

* * *

_Reyk-chan,_

_Well, they're as safe as they can be. It's not top of the line, but I hid them in the best place I could. So we'll see... what kind of magic?  
_

_Yeah, best not give any ideas to anyone. Although, I will say, Thanks for the idea! Haha_

_Well, that's the thing… if I'm in a mischievous mood, I'll tend to troll… especially if I have this knowledge of what they're like and they don't know it. I can use that to start said trolling and just continue. It's quite funny, but… probably not the best first impression. I could be even more evil and not say that I'm actually the state… see if they confuse me the capital. Lol I'm so going to do that! When I get a chance… IF I get a chance._

_Da Savedaniya,_  
_Alex_

* * *

_**A/N: Please check out my other Hetalia fic. It's a bunch of drabbles. They're both cute and sad.**  
_


	115. 2P Spain 7, Hello Kitty 65, Reyk 13

_Hola Washington._  
_Hmm...I heard sarcasm in whatever you just said, and I don't appreciate_  
_that... *glares at you* I can see why some 2Ps would be after you... Sí, most_  
_of us 2Ps use basically the some weapons as our counterparts._  
_2P España_

* * *

_Hola,_

_You expected less? Please don't glare at me…It's a l-little d-disconcerting. Umm, anyway, that's good. At least if they're mostly the same then I can defend myself better against them. Yep, that would work._

_Ciao,_  
_WA_

* * *

Ugh, 2P Italy AND Greece's Kitty at the same time... insanity and crazy...

* * *

_Kitty: NO. IM NOT. THIS IS BOB. BOB SAID HAIIII BOB SAID HI WHEN THE TRAIN_  
_WENT BY. SPLAT!_  
_2p greece: ...*facepalm*_

* * *

_And she completely ignored me. 2P Greece-san, I feel sorry for you. I'm not even sure what happened…_

_Well, I'll just…ummm… end it here, I guess… she's getting just a bit crazy now, ne?_

_Alki,_  
_Alex_

* * *

now Reykjavak. Wow, haven't spelt the name in a long while. Hope it's spelt right.

* * *

_I've never really inquired about his magic before, but I know he can summon_  
_trolls and other magical creatures. Maybe they could break the lock. I'm sure_  
_he can do other things, too, but I've never seen them._

_Well then... I'm a bit scared now..._

_What's a troll? Except for the kind that Norway is friends with, I don't think_  
_I've ever heard that term before. Do that at your own risk, but if you do,_  
_I'll probably be hiding behind something holding a camera._

_Bless bless!_

* * *

_Reyk-chan,  
_

_Well, he'd have to find the place first._

_Ah, trolling… it's slang… hmm how to explain it... oh here we go, urban dictionary is a wonderful tool._

_Trolling: trying to get a rise out of someone. Forcing them to respond to you, either through wise-crackery, posting incorrect information, asking blatantly stupid questions, or other foolishness. Usually for entertainment value._

_Yep, that's a pretty decent definition… Oh, and feel free. I would love to have a copy of the reaction. ^^_

_Oh, and don't worry. I'll only use that idea on my siblings or dad. Iggy could be fun though too… hmmm  
_

_Da svedaniya,_  
_Alex_


	116. W Aussie 6

_I think it would be fun to come over. Dad will bring the others too, and I'll_  
_be able to introduce you to the family. Here's an image of my dad of why he'd_  
_be like: Think Spain and your dad combined. Hyper and the mind of a five year_  
_old. He might bring Uncle New Zealand too, as technically they are ALSO_  
_related. I asked dad about Iggy and his pirate accent, and he said you have to_  
_get him VERY drunk. But that wouldn't be so bad, it'd be funny. I think_  
_England would explode from seeing all his colonies and their children_  
_together. We can just hide in the back and laugh. Oh it'll be fun!_  
_(I just HAVE to write a story about this now! So many ideas!)_

* * *

_Lucy-chan,_

_Ok, I may not know Spain too well, but that is a DEADLY/DANGEROUS combo going on there. I mean seriously…._

_Sorry, my international history concerning this period of time is slightly off, but was Australia a colony of England's when dad was? If not, I think it gets a little more complicated than just saying they were brothers... half brothers perhaps? meh, I don't know. It gets too technical then. But I think they were… I know uncle Canada was. New Zealand too, right?_

_I haven't met either of them. This is going to be fun… hmm, now to tell dad or not… Nope! It'll be a surprise to everyone. Hehehe, I have to find some entertainment somehow, right?_

_Apparently getting him really mad works too. At least, that's what dad says. Although, if we get Iggy him drunk, I know the perfect way to do so. And he won't even know it until he stands up! Haha I'm bad for thinking of evil ideas…_

_Maybe Russia had a little more influence than I thought? Oh well!_

_Alki,_  
_Alex_

_P.S. Please do! I would love to read what you think the outcome would be!  
_


	117. Cali 2, W WA 2, DC 10

_Actually, I'm in the 2p world, soooo, hehe. No worries sista, no worries._  
_Grr...i bet everyone else this xmas is gonna have snow or something, and all_  
_i'm gonna get is either more crappy sunshine or fuggin rain! What the heck_  
_Jesus, gimme snow already! ... And yeah, I finished most of the Bond movies_  
_within a week...England, Y U NO ACT LIKE JAMES BOND?_

_...I miss surfing now that the season is over. Hey, I think I'll just go to_  
_Australia for the winter._

_ps. Dude, i think i'm gonna TP the capital building or something later._

_Hail to the king baby,_  
_Cali_

* * *

_Cali,_

_Oh, so you're in the 2P world? You brave soul. I hated it there. Why would you go there? I don't know. I've had a few snowfalls, but nothing major as of yet. We'll see. It's possible I get 8 feet of snow overnight again. Besides, are you going to dad's Christmas party? He's kinda expecting everyone to be there._

_Well, I guess if you follow the logic that Bond is a gentlemen (despite being a spy), and Iggy is a gentlemen, then he should act like Bond, right? I don't know, makes sense to me._

_You and your surfing. You still haven't taken me surfing btw. Didn't you say you would? I may just have Hawaii show me how._

_Ok, if you TP the capital, you have got to 1) take me with you and let me help, and/or 2) video tape it WITH dad's and the presidents reactions. I'll take either one._

_Don't get killed,_  
_Alex_

_P.S. Hail to the king? I thought Elvis was dead.  
_

* * *

Have I mentioned how much I love my siblings? hehe We really are one giant dysfunctional (that's a fun word to say btw) family. Even more Dysfunctional when you get uncle Canada in the mix.

wow, hey look at this. West wrote in. Haven't heard from West in a LOOOONG time. This is gonna be fun!

* * *

_Hey Alex!_  
_Its been a while since we last saw each other. Its weird since we are the same state. Its not like we have a wall between us or something. So who is you latest crush? how have your pranks with mass been going? Also, what was your opinion on orgeon when we were growing up? I know I thought he was a bastard. lets get together soon. Maybe when the snow passes are more clear_

_Alki,_

_Rain Jones (Western washington)_

* * *

_West,_

_It has been a while since we've seen each other. Please tell me you'll send some work my way? Please? At least some concerning my half. You have no idea how BORING it gets over here. after living 100+ years I've been everywhere in this state, everywhere in Idaho and everywhere in Oregon! Oh well, guess it can't be helped. But a little work every now and then won't kill ya, will it?_

_And no, we don't have a wall… We have a giant MOUNTAIN range that blocks the way. and it's a pretty even divide if you think about it._

_My latest crush? Umm... Last time I didn't really answer the question, I just ummm- oh look a bunny!_

_My opinion on Oregon while growing up? Umm, he was easy to tease… I'm not too sure exactly. You always were more of the outgoing one. No wonder you have Seattle. Oh well, Spokane is prettier :P_

_Lol but seriously, Oregon wasn't too bad. He has changed though. Remember when he became state? He kind of tried to order us around? That is, when Dad and Iggy weren't around. I'm glad he's gotten nicer at least._

_Awww, you don't want to drive in snow, or is it because you can't? hahaha Speaking of snow, Dad is going to have a Christmas party. He wants everyone there. You both want to go (that would kinda creep dad out a bit, ya think?), or we gonna split up like normal?_

_Alki,_  
_Alex_

* * *

I do love my other half, ya know? Despite all my complaining and whining (although I am a little serious about the work), I still love West. hehe and now DC.

* * *

_Alex,_

_Pffft, it wouldn't be you that would've killed me. That would my fault._

_What do ya' mean 'facade'?_

_How about New York? I know this sounds childish, but I think there's a new_  
_American Girl doll I don't have yet._

_Katie Jones, a.k.a. Washington D.C._

* * *

_Katie,_

_Well, is it just me, or does play the idiot quite believable well? Why does he need to play the idiot? I mean an idiot and a child are two different things. He could have much more fun if he didn't pretend (at least sometimes) to be an idiot. I mean, I don't want him to change, but I'm just not sure why he doesn't keep his laid back personality and yet present something relatively doable... Or am I just missing a bigger picture here?_

_Hmm, I could do that. I could really do that. A new dad girl doll? Gah, that's a scary thought! I need to rinse my brain out now. Anyway, sure, NY sounds fun to shop at. Haven't been shopping at NY-nii's place in a long time. A very long time actually…_

_Ja ne,_  
_Alex_


	118. W WA 3

_East,_  
_Ill see what I can do about the jobs. Aww...poor baby. You can go on vacation_  
_some time. Send me some fresh apples if you can._  
_Huh. Good point. Damn mountains. Lets not become like Germany and Prussia_  
_though. Don't leave me Alex!_  
_Nice way to change the topic. Now tell me or ill show all the states that pic_  
_of you and Russia from last new years._  
_Seattle is better of course. So who countries are you close with as friends?_  
_Let's both go for fun and catch up on what's going on with our siblings. You k_  
_ow me and snow don't get along too much. Besides I hate driving in cats. I_  
_prefer my sports biking. Oh I have a new pet a husky named Loki. Maybe you can_  
_see him._  
_Until next time_  
_Rain Jones_

* * *

_West,_

_Cool. That'll help my boredom. Vacation? I am on vacation… if you want to go on vacation though, I could take over for a few days. ^^ Some fresh apples? I think I still have a box or two here. I'll send ya half of what's left. Here ya go._

_I tried once remember? There's no way I could try again. Besides, Washington wouldn't be the same without the two of us, right? We might get culture shock when we visit each other, but we're still the same state._

_Umm, before I answer… what picture?_

_Pfft, I still think Spokane has you beat. It's got that nice country/small town feel and yet it is still pretty big (not as big as Seattle, but that's besides the point). Countries I'm close friends with? Is this your way of trying to guess who I like? Well, I can't say I'm really friends with any countries. I don't get out much, remember? And you deal with all the trade coming to and from Asia… I've kinda just been talking to the cities of nations or our siblings. I'm not counting the 2Ps… they're not my friends. They're too insane/creepy._

_Both it is then! Oh, and don't tell dad, cause it's going to be a surprise, but I invited Australia and his kids. Since Australia is an Uncle of ours, somewhat, then it would be fun. Plus could you see an Aussie in the cold North? Hehe_

_Hate driving in cats? I must have isolated myself just a bit more than I thought… 'cause that ain't ringin' a bell._

_Wah! You have a new pet husky? I so want to see! Maybe that's what I need, a furry companion. Then I won't be as bored. Does he have a brother or sister?_

_L8rs,_  
_Alex_

* * *

I wonder what picture he's talking about... Or maybe I don't want to know... I'm so glad the other states haven't figured this out yet. I wonder if I have any blackmail on West... *goes to look*_  
_


	119. Hello Kitty 66, W Aussie 7

_Kitty: im not insane..._  
_2p greece: kitty is lieing_  
_Kitty: ...*points knife at 2p greece*_

* * *

_Sorry 2P Greece, I'm not going to get in the middle of this. Good luck!_

* * *

_Kitty: greece has an even more dysfunctonal family. Its really scary...god ..._

* * *

_Really? Now I'm curious. ^^_

* * *

Ok, it's official, girisunoneko is crazy... Although she is providing some entertainment and randomness, so I can't complain.

I tihnk Lucy-chan and I could become best friends. I've got so many new places to visit now. I'm going to enjoy this! Just need to make sure I have enough money. Don't think West will fund my gallivanting around the globe... or even a quarter of the globe... however it works out.

* * *

_Yes it's an incredibly volatile combination. When he gets drunk... oh you_  
_don't want to know... Australia was not a colony sadly when America was, but_  
_the few times I've met your father, he said he still counted him as a full_  
_brother. Though him and New Zealand still have a bit of a spat going on. Let_  
_me sum it up. After World War II New Zealand stopped America from putting_  
_their nuclear weapon in their harbor, which I heard didn't impress your dad._  
_So hence New Zealand was snubbed, and America and him have had a few troubles_  
_since then. But I think this party would be heaps fun! And as a surprise would_  
_be even better! Lets get Iggy roaring drunk!_  
_Lucy_

* * *

_Lucy-chan_

_Ah, ok. Guess that makes sense. Oh! Some awesome news, West (my twin) and I are both going to show up at the Christmas Party. I told her you and Australia are coming, but told her not to tell. So it'll be even more fun. hehe Australia may know West. She's the one who has Seattle. The bay side of the state. ^^ We're the same, but different. It's interesting how that works out._

_Well, at least it hasn't come to blows. Yeah, I can see why dad wouldn't be happy. But, I'm glad at the same time. Oregon would have a fit though, being a pacifist and all. Lol_

_Of course we will get Iggy drunk. Along with your dad and my dad. Although, my dad might be a bit tricky… but I have the perfect kind for him. ^^ man, I sound evil… Well, I'm going to go contact my 'supplier'._

_Bye bye,_  
_Alex_


	120. NH 11, 2P Spain 8

_Sure thing. Oh, and I'm doin' the fireworks, as always X)._

_But I do play nice with Virginia! Me and here hang around each other more than_  
_we do any of our siblings. She's nice :3._

_Again, my reclusive nature sorta makes me a hermit ;. Yeah, well, those state_  
_meetings are just as bad as the Civil War, so I understand why you don't go_  
_there much. Ja, you got it; I'm a good bro!_

_Cheers,_  
_NH_

* * *

_NH2-niichan,_

_You seem a little… too happy to be doing fireworks. I take it you're the pyro on that side of the family?_

_Haha, just teasing ya bro. just teasing. But seriously, do you carry your guns EVERYWHERE with you? That's just a bit dangerous, don't ya think? Wait who am I kidding, look where I am… gah, I'll just shut up on this topic now…_

_I've been to a few. But I tend to stay out of them mostly. Usually West handles it, but sometimes I get in. And sense we always go by the name 'Washington' and look close enough alike, we can usually pass off as each other. Even though I hate wearing formal attire… just give me jeans and a t-shirt any day._

_Hehe We'll see after I come to visit. ^^_

_Adios,_  
_Alex_

* * *

NH-nii! Why am I always so excited to get letters from people? Like seriously... oh vell. Maybe it's because it's evil people like 2P Italy and Evil dad? maybe...

* * *

_Hola Washington._  
_No, not really, I just don't appreciate it. Hmm...okay, fine. Sí, that is a_  
_good idea. It always helps when you know what weapons your enemies use. Which_  
_is why it's becoming easier to defeat Inglaterra, because I know he uses_  
_cupcakes._  
_2P España_

* * *

_2P Spain,_

_Ah ok. I always like the piece of advice of knowing your enemy. It makes it so much easier, eh? Yeah, then again anything with food it is relatively easy to defeat. As long as he doesn't make you swallow it… which I wouldn't be surprised if he does. Especially with everyone knowing about his cupcakes._

_Adios,_  
_WA_


	121. W WA 4

My lovely sis... how I missed talking to thee.

* * *

_East,_  
_Oh. He does have a younger look the same except Loki is white with ice blue eyes and she has green eyes. She's a bit feral and temperamental. I leave her to roam the Olympic national park. Maybe she needs company and attention. A vacation for myself? Hmm..I'll consider it. I might go visit my bf._  
_Your right. Love ya Alexandria. Don't ever change. If you Eve need someone to take over your letters don't hesitate to ask. Do you remember are younger days when Lewis and Clark can? I mostly remember being with most of my tribes at the time living in the wilderness and being free._  
_Do you like England's magic? Thanks for the apples. Here's a copy of the pic. I have to say Alex I didn't know you like the taste of vodka or that Russia was that graby. Looks like you did have q happy new year._  
_Uncle Australia! Oh that's gone be a good time for sure. Mums the word sis. Can't wait to see uncle Canada and our northern cousins. He was over a few days with kumajiro. He player with Loki while uncle Mattie and I enjoyed some ice skating by ourselves. Uncle Matt is totally awesome. Anyone who doesn't recognize him should be very careful. Him ** off isn't fun. Remember the Vancouver riots a few years back over the hockey games? Scary!_  
_I'm sending a helicopter pronto. You will be on it. No argument. See ya soon._  
_Rain Jones_  
_The awesome west Washington state_  
_P.s you have yet to answer my question on who you like. Don't make me show dad the pictures or tell him and Alaska you want to become one with Russia._  
_(Want blackmail. You might find info on my letters to Katie the countries capital fyi. This is ooc. I have a cousin named Alexandria. Also guess why I picked the husky as my pet.)_

* * *

_West,_

_Well, when I get there you will HAVE to show me Loki's sis._

_You're BF? Might I get a name? ^^_

_I'll send 'em your way. Hmm, a little bit. I recalled you were a little hesitant to go meet the 'white people from over the plains'. Although, I only saw them, I never really talked with them. Although, Sacajewea (I can't spell her name =( I fail…) did come over and talk to me when everyone else was asleep. She talked highly of the group. Said she enjoyed being with them. I think that was when I dragged with you with me next time to observe them, right? We also heard about what was going on east of us. At least, some… Yeah, I do miss that freedom… perhaps I still have it when you compare our positions… like I said though, sis, if you ever wanna be free for a time with no worry about work, just let me know. The tribes are still friendly to us. I think they're the only humans (other than boss lady) that knows what we are. You might enjoy a visit. ^^_

_Like England's magic? Hmm, that's an interesting question. I don't recall ever seeing him actually cast magic. Or maybe I don't remember because he cast it on me to make me forget… haha wouldn't that be ironic… and I only used it once which was an accident. Dad took away my phone and Russia was going to kill me._

_You got a picture of that?! You traitor! I told you no camera's allowed strictly for THAT reason. Look, You can tell dad and Alaska that I want to become one with Russia… I really want to see their reactions, but do NOT show that picture. Or I will so take your ferry fleet to Japan and leave them there…_

_I guess I have to tell you though to make sure you don't, huh? Umm, realistic crush, or wishful crush? You only get one, so choose wisely. ^^_

_He came and I didn't get to see him?! Aww man. Oh well, I'll talk to him at the party. He'll probably be forgotten so it'll be easy. Sweet. Oh yeah, Ima gonna get some Apple Cider moonshine to take with me… strictly for dad, Iggy and Australia. Could you imagine the insanity? I'm so going to bring a Vancouver riots? I remember hearing something about them, but not too much detail. You're closer so… anything noteworthy?_

_Ok ok. I'll just give this letter to you when I arrive (which is somewhat obsolete comment, but meh)._

_The Epic Eastern Washington,_  
_Alex_

_(Hmm… cause huskies are amazingly awesome! Lol other than that, I have no idea…)_

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to have to give you your own chapter if they continue to be this long. lol Oh, and I am updating twice today, because... well, i just finished a big paper and I need a break.**_  
_


	122. W Aussie 8, Hello Kitty 67, 2P Spain 9

_Ooh, that sounds like fun! I can't WAIT to meet your twin! I think dad has_  
_mentioned your twin a few times, but I don't listen half the time. It's easy_  
_when you're ignored, you can go to sleep at meetings and no one notices. Lol._  
_Yeah, I'm glad it didn't come to blows, or it'd be super awkward, seeing as_  
_dad takes Uncle New Zealand pretty much everywhere. Sounding evil isn't so_  
_bad, especially when it's going to be funny!_  
_Hope your supplier has everything!_  
_Lucy_

* * *

_Lucy-chan,_

_Well, you'll meet her when you get up here. I may just have her meet you and then pick me up on the way to dad's party. Oh, you will want to bring some warm clothes too. The winters can get pretty cold._

_Hmm, yeah that would definitely be awkward. Ya know, I don't think I've actually met New Zealand. It seems a little weird for me to call Australia and New Zealand uncles… not sure why… oh well!_

_I guess you have a point… and being evil is kinda fun (if done right)._

_My supplier should! Let's see… I think we'll be going a few days before the actual party, so if you wanted to meet us in Seattle, we can leave from there. ^^_

_L8r!_  
_Alex_

* * *

I can't wait to see Lucy! We're going to have so much fun! Hmm... but maybe I need to get together with Massy and welcome her formally... hehe

* * *

_Kitty: im not insane! Greece and his family all have diffrent personalities_  
_that seem weird together. And they are violent and insane..._  
_Mytilini: i just sharpened my ax, dont make me kill you, kitty._  
_Kitty: eh..._

* * *

_Oh, it looks like you fit right in. Have fun! Hehe_

_~Alex_

* * *

now onto 2P Spain response. As long as he stays away and stays civil, I guess he's kinda okay... just like Evil Iggy.

* * *

_Hola Washington._

_Sí, that really does help a lot. But sometimes they do change it up a little_  
_bit...it's very rare though. Anyway, that is so very true. Oh, he does that a_  
_lot...but it's luckily making me immune to some poisons. That's one good_  
_thing... Sí, everyone knows about his cupcakes. I would be very surprised if_  
_there was someone who didn't._  
_2P España_

* * *

_2P Spain,_

_That doesn't surprise me. If you can surprise your enemy, even the strongest armies/countries will have a difficult time fighting. ^^ Just ask Iggy._

_Well, I'm sure there are some people over here who don't know about Evil Iggy's cooking. But you're right, very few would. Especially since he doesn't hide the fact. Which kind of works against him if he wants it to be a surprise… right?_

_Ja ne,_  
_WA_


	123. Massy 6, W WA 5

_Washy,_  
_I think we should pull our next prank on (dun dun duuuuun) Austria and_  
_Kugelmugel (Kugel-kun is so cute :3, eh?) anyways, it would include a_  
_Kugel-kun given a giant bucket of mud, plaster, and of course a HUGE paint_  
_bucket and tell him that Austria's piano needs an artist "touch" to it. I hope_  
_you see where I'm going with this -w-_

_As Kugelmugel always says "It's ART!"_

_Yours,_  
_Massy_

* * *

_Massy,_

_Austria? Really? And who or what is Kugelmugel?! Sounds like a made up name to me. I'd have to stay that's goin' a bit too far. I'm sure Austria has a very nice piano, and it's almost a shame to ruin a beautiful piano. And I don't think we'd get the reaction out of Austria we want…_

_But It's worth a try I guess. If done right it could very well work the way we want it…_

_In sibling love,_  
_Alex_

* * *

my two favorite siblings. ^^ Massy does have a good idea though... hmmm

* * *

_alex,_  
_*smirks* I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours. you probably already know_  
_him though. its pretty obvious. I'm having the husky here when you arrive. She_  
_seems a bit psychic because she is very calm and keeps looking at the door_  
_like she's looking for you._  
_I think i wont tell alaska. I have a feeling she might be angry or jealous. i_  
_want to knwo your wishful crush. Ive you tell me yours I'll tell you mine. I_  
_saw that video by the way. Oh that was epic. Its very true too. I've had_  
_experience with 2p people as well. u'm I met the 2p version of my bf and he_  
_was very sexual is all Im gonna say compared to his original. I'm friends with_  
_a lot of the asian countries but I also enjoy having fun with canada, prussia,_  
_england, romano, and Australia. Any countries or states you have problems_  
_with?_  
_Until tomorrow_  
_Rain Jones_

_(Im a University of washington student so I love the huskies, our mascot.)_

* * *

_Rain,_

_I can picture you smirking, and there's no need for that ya know._

_Huh, she's doing that? And here I was just thinking along those lines… ok, it's kinda freaky how much of one person we are considering we're practically opposites… It's almost scary… I can't wait!_

_Btw, when is that plane going to arrive? I think it got lost… Hmm, yeah, an angry Alaska wouldn't be good. Not as bad as uncle Canada, but definitely as creepy as Russia._

_My wishful crush? I can do that. Let's see… heh, well… umm… don't laugh butilikenihon. Anyway, that's my wishful crush. Now that I have told you mine, you tell me yours.  
_

_Isn't it? I just couldn't help BUT laugh. There is one thing that kind of bugs me though… I didn't think Idaho had a Schwartzenager accent… or does it show at times?_

_The 2Ps I've met have all been creepy. 2P Iggy was the first, and his over excitedness just creeped me out… in addition to him giving me cupcakes… it took me like 2 months before I was brave enough to try his cupcakes. The ones he sent me weren't poisoned though, thankfully. Then there was 2P Italy… after my pinning my 2P self (or our self, I'm not sure if it's split like we are) he actually held a knife to my throat. That was not fun. But true to his word, he didn't actually hurt me. Still, I do NOT want to relive that. And now 2P Spain is writing in… Oh, and then I get chased by Evil dad bent on killing me._

_That I have problems with? Hmm… well, again, I don't get out much, so it's kind of based on what other people have described them; Not sure if Prussia or myself would get along. France definitely not. Hmm… ya know, it's kinda hard to tell when you haven't really met anyone, ya know? As for states… no one I would say I have problems with. I mean, texas is kinda out to kill me, but that is because I pranked him… I could tell ya that one if you want. Lol_

_Tomorrow then,_  
_Alex Jones_

_(ah, hmm, this is definitely going to get interesting lol. I don't go to WSU, but I am from coug country and my family are cougs. My older bro went to WSU, but yeah, I love huskies too. I want a husky as a pet when I get my own place. Or an Akita. ^^)_


	124. 2P Spain 10, W Aussie 9

_Hola Washington._  
_Yes, exactly. Otherwise we would never win and be in a continuous war that_  
_never ends...that would be so hard to do... Oh, I didn't think about that._  
_Sí, it does. Unless he does that purposefully... I'm going to update my_  
_security system now..._  
_2P España_

* * *

_2P Spain,_

_Hehe good luck. You may need it. I'm just glad I'm not over there any longer. That place just creeps me out._

_Have you seen Evil dad lately? Just curious. I've heard some rumors…_

_Adios,_  
_WA_

* * *

*yawn* not sure why I'm tired... I hope 2P Spain isn't the cause of it. 'Cause then he'd kill me. On the bright side, W. Aussie is back! I'm getting even more excited about meeting up with her now!

* * *

_Shopping spree then! I'll ask dad if he can get me some winter clothes,_  
_because we don't stock much here. I don't think they would mind if you didn't_  
_call them 'uncle' because I think I might be a little awkward calling Canada_  
_and America uncle seeing as I've seen America about twice, and Canada is hard_  
_to find... Evil is always fun! And yes I will totally come down to Seattle! I_  
_can't wait!:D_  
_Lucy!_

* * *

_Lucy-chan,_

_Or you could just wait until you get up here! West can take both of us shopping. Since there's no way I'm driving in Seattle. I'll leave that to West. That way, you can see the sights!_

_Ok good. Uncle Canada is going to be there too, along with his kids. I'm not sure if I told you that… hmm, my mind seems to be slipping recently…_

_See ya soon,_  
_Alex_


	125. 2P Spain 11, W WA 6

_Hola Washington._  
_Well, thanks, I guess. Yeah, not surprising. You are a 1P after all. Most 1Ps_  
_can't stay here for very long without losing some of their sanity. No, I_  
_haven't. I don't usually see him, but it does sort of worry me if you've heard_  
_rumors..._  
_2P España_

* * *

_2P Spain,_

_Welcome. ^^ Hmm, ok. Guess I'll just keep an ear and eye out for him in this world. Not sure if he'll jump worlds, but I certainly don't want to be kidnapped._

_Mata ne,_  
_WA_

* * *

I'm putting 2P Spain in the same category as Evil Iggy. As long as they stay away, I don't mind chatting with them. yep, just as long as they stay away...

Now for Rain... Curse you ToS! You've made me want to put an 'e' at the end of my twins name! Curse you! oh well. good thing the curse won't work. It's a fun game.

* * *

_Alex,_  
_Im so glad your over here._  
_Now we might have a problem. Kiku is my boyfriend right now. I've met his 2p_  
_self and he's a lot different from Kiku. Have you met 2p japan yet?_  
_I just have a problem with Oregon personally. Don't hat him or anything but we_  
_don't get along. I usually get along okay with everyone except some our close_  
_minded southern siblings._  
_France is fun to hang out with if you have the bad touch trio. As long as you_  
_have some weapons on you._  
_My fave sibling besides you is katie a.k.a D.C as well as are two newest_  
_siblings Alaska and Hawaii. They're fun to hang out with._  
_What should i bring to the party in the way of food?_  
_Rain_

* * *

_Rain,_

_Call me slow, but I just realized that you don't have an 'e' at the end of your name… making it the same as the weather…_

_Kiku kiku kiku. I like the name, that's for sure. Hmm, next time someone asks me what to name their child I'll give that name. :D I haven't met 2P Japan yet. From what I've been told I'm not sure I want to. He's about as deadly as Evil dad if what I've been told is to be believed._

_Oh, and you said wishful crush. Not actual crush. Lol so I gave you my wishful crush. Now, a deals a deal. You won't be showin' no one that pic are you? I think you might be out of a twin if Dad saw that pic. Although, I did say you could tell him that I'm going to join Russia. But remember, I have to be in seeing range of his reaction, unless you tape it._

_Yeah, the close minded siblings are a pain. But that's when I troll them. It's so easy and so amusing._

_Why would you want hang out with the Bad Touch Trio? I mean, that name just doesn't sound like it would be fun. Although, if you have weapons I guess I could see the fun in hanging out with them…_

_I love Alaska and Hawaii! Alaska is kind of creepy in a cute way, and Hawaii is just cute in general. Both of them are fun to hang out with though, I have to agree._

_Oh right, food. Hmm… Well, I'm bringing the always delicious Lemon Cheesecake to go up against NY-nii's cheesecake… so I guess whatever you want. You could bring some Oriental style food. That's pretty unique to WA, or at least unique to west coast._

_Till later,_  
_Alex_


	126. Blog 15, 2P Spain 12

**Date:** December 4, 2012

**Visitor Number:** 3,000

**Mood:** awesome

**Listening to: **_Silent Night_ by Celtic Woman

Privet minna!

Just got back from visiting my twin. I'm so glad I didn't drive while I was over there. I don't know how West can stand it! Plus the city is just way too big. It's like a smaller version of Tokyo; ya know, different towns/districts? Yeah, exactly it. Really confusing since practically every single is one way. I really don't know how West handles it. Actually I do, she lives out in the country-ish area, so she doesn't have to deal with the traffic.

Her huskies are so cute! She's got one, Loki and he's just adorable. Apparently his sister was waiting for me, if the fact that she practically jumped in my arms when I entered was any indication… kinda freaky.

Speaking of streets, I know there's a street called 'Arthur'. Not sure why, but I recall that being Iggy's human name, right? I have to laugh every time I drive under it.

Hmm, so let's see, what else did we do over there… oh yeah! I got to help out a bit with paper work. She had a crap load, so I helped her and then we hit the town. We went to China town (hadn't been to that one yet. What do you expect? I never get over there!). If there's one thing about West's home that I'm envious about, it would have to be the rainforest she's got. I could spend all day in there! Probably a good reason I don't live over there, huh? Hehe paper work wouldn't get done then.

Oh! I also found a job. Yep, I'm going to be working a bit. So now I won't be as bored. I haven't told the owner who I am, but I think I might just so they know and don't get angry if I have to leave suddenly or anything. I like helping out the local economy ya know? And since there's so many mom 'n' pop businesses around it's a great way to integrate.

Have I mentioned I love my people? Every Washingtonian. Oh yeah, I should probably call and order those Lemon Cheesecakes that I'll be taking. Let's see, if I go with 100 that should be enough, right? Especially if NY-nii is going to be making some. Yep, so I need about… I'll go with 2 dozen.

E. WA out!

P.S. I've always wanted to say that :D Oh, and look for another Blog around the end of the year. I'll give you an introduction to how crazy Christmas with the family can get.

and now I got a letter... let's take a look, shall we?

* * *

_Hola Washington._  
_Oh yeah, I heard from Inglaterra that América is in your world. So, sí,_  
_that's probably the best thing to do. Hope he doesn't kill you._  
_2P España_

* * *

_2P Spain,_

_Thanks for the heads up. I'll go prepare in my shelter. And make sure my new pet is safe._

_Alki,_  
_WA_

* * *

aaaand 2P Spain gets the award for party pooper of the month. well crap, evil dad's on the loose... again. Hiding in my premade shelter now. Good thing I made it for WWII and the cold war, eh?

* * *

_**A/N: Ok, so because I have finished one final, and 2/3 of my other, I am going to post this and any reviews that you send in. All today. So send them in, and let's continue to have some fun, da? **_

_**This also means more updates for my drabbles fic. So if you have ANY ideas that you would like to see, check out that fic and leave a review. ^^ oh whatever, just leave a review for both of these stories, kk? okay.**_

_**Oh, and Western WA now has a blog, so feel free to look it up! Its by **__Ravenhalliwell666. _


	127. W Aussie 9

_**A/N: See? Another update! of course more letters would be awesome.**_

_****_Lucy-chan wrote back. I wonder how she's doing. ^^

* * *

_Ah, so terribly sorry about the late reply! I'm not entirely sure where I'll_  
_get the clothes from... I'll just buy them at the nearest possible time. And,_  
_I would love to see the sights with you both! And, I'll be very happy to meet_  
_Canada's kids, they sound fun! But, is that Quebec guy nice? I heard he's a_  
_little grumpy... And, I have also heard that you met your 2p character. Is she_  
_still alive? If so, I wonder if she's met mine! I did meet my fathers 2p, and_  
_he wasn't homicidal, just boring! You should ask her!_  
_Lucy!_

* * *

_Lucy-chan!_

_It's fine! A response is a response. Besides, as you probably read, I spent some time with West, so it's no big. ^^_

_I really only interact with BC and Alberta, but the few times that Quebec and I met he was still the stuck up, arrogant Frenchy (no offense to France or anyone who likes France, or French people or even to Quebec people) that he always is. It wouldn't surprise me if he didn't come to the party. Of course, if he does, I'd stay away from him. Texas and NY are better than him, as long as you aren't in a room with only them. I'd hate to see you get lost in the crossfire._

_I think she's still alive. I don't know. Once I came back to this world I lost contact with her. Knowing her though, she's holed up in her house reading books by candle light. She's pretty nice though! She is more cunning then I am though… I guess she kind of has to be. I met my 2P dad… he's really scary and I'm actually hiding from the possibility of him finding us (the states). If I ever hear from her, I'll let you know! I don't think she has though. She stays holed up in her house._

_Alki,_  
_Alex_


	128. 2P Spain 13, W Aussie 10

_Hola Washington._  
_Okay. Hope the shelter was approved by your 2P, otherwise it might not keep_  
_you safe...if América comes to get you. Oh, that's cool. What is it?_  
_2P España_

* * *

_2P Spain,_

_Nope. My 2P doesn't know. Well, she probably does, but doesn't… ya know what I mean? This whole 2P thing and what they know is weird to me still._

_But it's hidden, hidden pretty well, so someone tells him what to look for then I think I'll be safe._

_It's a husky._

_Alki,_  
_WA_

* * *

Is it just me or is 2P Spain worried about me? I must be hallucinating... Oh look! Lucy-chan! Always welcome.

* * *

_Stuck up people is my forte! Victoria, New South Wales and Queensland are_  
_really stuck up. And then that leaves the other rural states like me and_  
_Tasmania. Other states still have a whole lot of bush land but me and Tas are_  
_more of the still developing areas. We are really nice to visits though! Maybe_  
_she's talking to my 2p through letters too? Because didn't some of the 2p_  
_characters say everything is reflected in their world? Hmm, interesting..._  
_Lucy_

* * *

_Lucy-chan_

_Yeah, but Quebec is different. First off, he practically only speaks French. And when he does speak English, he's got that annoyed tone to it. I'd still stay away from him. He's not going to give you a good first impression of uncle Canada's kids. I'll introduce you to BC and Alberta. They're nice, and they can help protect you from Quebec…should you need it. ^^_

_I don't know. I'm hiding out right now, because Evil dad has come to this world, and I do not want to meet him. He's only after dad and/or us, so you're safe._

_See you soon!_  
_Alex_

* * *

_**A/N: Another chapter up, and I gots a new phone! yay! That means that WA will also have a new phone. so now she is able to keep up with the letters more even in her hideout!**  
_


	129. Idaho 9

_ALEX!_  
_I'm all better now! Anyways, how have things been? I've missed writing to you,_  
_a lot. Oregon sends her regards and... 3 rubber duckies that look like us._  
_Please don't ask me why, I will never figure out the mystery that is our big_  
_sister._

_So, I was thinking of this the other day. If America, and Canada have kids,_  
_why haven't we met Mexico's kids? I mean we've known Mexico since Spain raised_  
_us, and I know Mexico visits you often because of the Tri-cities high Mexican_  
_immigrant rate. But, I don't think we've met Mexico's children... What's up_  
_with that?_

_All my love,_  
_Ryder_  
_P.s You're still being careful, right? I could have sworn I saw 2p Idaho the_  
_other day at Walmart. Stay safe!_

* * *

_Ryder-kun,_

_Yay! That means you can come to the Christmas Party that dad is having! Things have been good. Nothing much new has happened, so I can't really update you. I was beginning to worry that something happened. I had heard that 2P Dad was on the loose in this world, and that when Katie visited the 2P world, he almost forced her to stay._

_…Oregon and her ducks. Oh well, at least they're cute!_

_That… is a really good question. I was actually talking with Mexico about a week ago. Mexico is apparently a little too busy with domestic affairs and talking with dad about policies and what not. Perhaps that's why?_

_With love,_  
_Alex_

_P.S. Oh I'm being careful alright. Thanks for the heads up. I'm in hiding right now, more fearful of 2P dad finding me and statenapping me. Or worse; kill me. What is your 2P like?_

* * *

_**A/N: Glad your not dead yet! hehe oh, and thanks so much for writing in. ^^ It's a lot of fun =D**  
_


	130. 2P Spain 14, W Aussie 11

_Hola Washington._  
_Oh well, I'm sure it'll still be fine. Yes, true. I do know some things that_  
_my counterpart doesn't even know I know. I'm planning to use some of it as_  
_blackmail later on. That sounds cool._  
_2P España_

* * *

_2P Spain,_

_I wonder what my 2P knows then. Sorry I didn't get back to ya. I heard something up above and I didn't want to be distracted. Whoever it was, is gone now though. I really need to install a security camera above the door. I think that's what I'll do._

_Using some as blackmail? It's gotta be good stuff then._

_~WA_

* * *

Hopefully 2P Spain doesn't kill me for replying late! He shouldn't, not with the explanation.

Yay! Western Australia is back! She seems like she'd have fun. Oh right! I need to get together with Massy and get a prank going... wonder if Lucy would want to help? hehehe

* * *

_I can't understand french for the life of me! And I hate when people talk with_  
_an annoyed tone. Ugh, just makes me want to wring their neck! BC and Alberta_  
_seem very friendly! But if I get stuck with Quebec, I can rough him up, show_  
_him some good old Aussie spirit! A.K.A give him a couple bruises if he dares_  
_to insult me. That's a pity you're having to hide out! I do have the contact_  
_number of my dad's 2p. He told me to call him, if there was ever any trouble_  
_in our world with the other 2p's. I could call him. Last time we talked, he_  
_said your dad's 2p was pretty scared of him! How about that? It'd be_  
_interesting... But I can always protect you! You can come hide out here maybe!_  
_Later!_

* * *

_Lucy-chan,_

_Yeah. I tend to avoid Quebec. Although seeing him, Tex-nii and NY-nii in the same room, is quite interesting. Or can be. I do worry about the safety of the place in that case though. I'll have to show ya what I mean. Hopefully it's dull like last time._

_^^ Sounds like fun! Can I watch?_

_Hmm, I don't know what Evil dad is doing here… no idea. 2P Spain and Evil Iggy know he's here though… At least I'm assuming Evil Iggy does. But don't let that stop you from coming to visit! I'm sure with your dad, it'll be safe. My dad probably knows about it too._

_So, what's the first thing you want to do when you come up?_

_L8s,_  
_Alex_

* * *

_**A/N: SO sorry for replying late! I got a job (for the month only, but meh) and I didn't have much time to update! Sorry! But if I don't respond, just assume WA, has gotten a couple close calls. ^^ **  
_


	131. 2P Idaho 1

_Hello Alex big sister dear,_

_I recently have been looking at the internet to find the most curious thing._  
_You, like so many of the states, have started a blog (ish type thing). Now_  
_hasn't Alfred taught you anything? You don't go blabbing on the net who you_  
_are ;}_

_Don't worry, my 1p is fine. He doesn't even know where I am. I am not in my_  
_state, and that wasn't me he saw at walmart. I'm pretty sure he saw Vermont._  
_We look scarily alike. Also, you were wondering what I was like correct? All_  
_I'm saying is that if I ever see you, there's only one thing you need to do._  
_Understand?_

_run_

* * *

_2P Idaho,_

_Umm yeah, ok. Wow… umm, I have no smart comment to say. Yeah we shouldn't tell who we are, but how many people will really take us seriously? I mean, obviously there's you…2Ps, but you knew we existed anyway. I'm sure to normal humans we're nothing more humans rping._

_So if you're not in Idaho, and you're contacting me… you could be anywhere, but why am I thinking you are closer to me than you seem? Just curious._

_Run? From you? As long as you're in my state, you don't have home field advantage. Besides, unlike my counterpart, my home doesn't stand out. So, good luck. Besides, Right now I'm hiding from Evil dad. Who knows if he's coming, but I ain't taking chances._

_Ja ne,_  
_WA_

* * *

Why is it always the creepy people that come after me?! At least I'm safe... for the time being.


	132. A letter from the state

To everyone,

I'm just sayin' I have loved talking with all of you. You are the greatest! I know there's probably school and finals and christmas shopping, so I'm just going to say; Have fun be safe, and keep sending in those letters! I will still update daily, as long as I get letters. Otherwise it'll be a few days or a week before I update next.

So, the more letters I get, the more I give! Since it's the season, I am going to GIVE away:

free apple pies  
christmas cookies  
a small cute keychain of your favorite characters!

Yep, tis the season for giving, and I will give gifts until Christmas rolls around. So everyone who sends a letter will get those items. And if you want to know what I'm getting my siblings, just ask! But you have to PROMISE not to tell them.

good deal no?

Waiting for your letters,  
Alexandra W. Jones (East Washington)

P.S. I really don't want to have stop this. It's just too fun to stop...


	133. W Aussie 12, Reyk 14, Hello Kitty 68

_I'll avoid him as humanly possible. Otherwise I think he could cope with a bit_  
_of a ruffing up. What do you mean about the places safety? But yeah you can_  
_totally watch! The more the better! But hiding out here would be good! He_  
_wouldn't look for you in a foreign country would he? I'll call 2p dad right_  
_now. He might have some good advice! Yeah, I'm sure he would know, and if you_  
_like I can get him to come over and take your dad's 2p back!_  
_Lucy_  
_P.S Merry almost Christmas!_

* * *

_Lucy-chan,_

_No no, not the safety of the place if you and Quebec get into it, I mean the safety of the place when NY-nii, Tex-nii AND Quebec are in the same room. I'm not too concerned with them, it's the place that they're at that I'm worried about. Lol_

_Sweet! That would be awesome._

_I guess you could be right. I might do that. Actually, I will do that. I'll see you in a few. I'll let ya know when I land._

_If you want to ask your dad, you can. But I think I'm good. No need to get too involved in the 2P world. Trust me on that one. Nah, my dad's on it, and with it should be okay. Thanks though! I might even have some of 2P Iggy's cupcakes around here…_

_Hasta luego,_  
_Alex_

* * *

Yay! Lucy-chan... I can't wait to meet her! This is going to be soooooo fun! Let's see who's next... girisu no neko? kewl! Haven't talked with her in a long while. ^^ I'm sooooooo happy :D

* * *

_YAY! What are you getting new york and new jersey?_  
_Dont stop this, its fun!_

* * *

_What am I getting NY-nii and NJ-nii? Hmmm, that's actually an excellent question. Let's see… Probably something to help with Sandy. I might even help him out with relief efforts for Sandy. If he still needs it. NJ-nii, however… hmm honestly… I'm not sure… heh.. I'll find something for him though! I'll probably pick him up a game. A board game._

_Alki,_  
_Alex_

* * *

Eh? Reyk is back?! Sweet! I wonder if I could visit some time... ^^

* * *

_Yay Christmas! Finland's already freaking out, our house is in complete_  
_Christmas mode. He gets SCARILY into it. You know that he's Santa, right?_

_I agree, this is too fun to stop! I really like talking to you :)_

* * *

_Reyk-chan,_

_I had heard about that. It's true? That's soooo awesome! I wonder if I'm on his 'naughty' list… I hope I don't get coal... I've been good, I promise! Oh yeah, do you know HOW he knows what the countries/children of countries, want? I mean, it's not like we send him mail…_

_Hehe, send me some pictures of your house, yeah? I need to decorate my house… I don' t have much, it'll be simple, but it's always been pretty!_

_Hasta,_  
_Alex_


	134. Idaho 10, 2P Idaho 2

_ALEX_  
_You won't believe this but I got a visit from Vermont the other day. He just_  
_came by to check up on Montana. He said the last time he heard from her (as_  
_far as I knew they have never really talked before, maybe there's much more_  
_going on with the states then they let on o_o that's a scary thought) was when_  
_she was staying with me. I promptly told him that I hadn't really heard from_  
_her since then either._

_Why does this feel like the time Texas started a prank war? Oh god, now I'm_  
_making myself all paranoid. I'll write you later, I'm going and buying a_  
_better security system._

_All my love,_  
_Ryder_

* * *

_Ryder-kun,_

_What's Vermont doing over here? I mean, it's a little far just to just check up on Montana. A phone call would have handled that… Although, your theory would fit perfectly… and yes, it would be scary…_

_Dude, if you're upgrading your security, maybe I should upgrade mine. You never know._

_Oh, did you know that your 2P has been contacting me? He apparently told me to 'watch my back'… It's kinda creepy how many 2Ps are talking to me now, ya know?_

_Ja ne,_  
_Alex_

* * *

It's a little weird to be talking to two Idaho's... even if one is the 2P Version of my sibling... oh well!

* * *

_My most esteemed older sister,_  
_Hello again Alex. You're right I don't have the home field advantage in your_  
_state. That's why I only delivered the mail once to your sister (Al asked me_  
_to, don't ask me why! I don't question the man!) and, how is it you would put_  
_it? Hit the road._

_I also am back where I belong right now. I honestly just like to screw around_  
_with people's heads. It's almost fun, it's also completely boring if I don't_  
_get any outrageous reaction. I love Texas for only that reason, truly the real_  
_meaning of suspicious lies within that one personification._

_Anyways, the place I am staying currently is rather delightful. Almost like_  
_Idaho, but not really at the same time. I'm sure you've experienced this in_  
_other states, yes?_

_Well I must be off, Al is calling on me to help him make mashed potatoes or_  
_something like that. Wait no, sorry fixing his server. I really need to get my_  
_hearing checked. Honestly, your 2p should be the one doing this._  
_Until later Apple lover_

* * *

_2P Idaho,_

_I take it when you say 'Al' you're talking of Evil dad?_

_What mail to what sister? Umm, not sure If I've experienced that or not. Care to elaborate? Are you back in the 2P world, or have you hijacked a house with Evil dad and holding hostages? Unless dad has killed them already…_

_Texas does have outrageous reactions.  
_

_My 2P would not come out of her house for something like that. You'd have to try to call her._

_Apple lover? I hope you mean the fruit._

_WA_


	135. Hello Kitty 69, 2P Spain 15, WAussie 13

_Finland in christmas mode...that sounds scary for some reason..._  
_Thats a nice thing to do for Ny and NJ_

* * *

_Yeah, I just don't know them too well, so I can't get them anything too meaningful, ya know? Oh well. There's also 50+ more people I need to get for, so it's all good._

_^^ I'm open to ideas for my other ideas._

* * *

A vacation out of country sounds good. I think I'll stop by and visit Hawaii on my way.

* * *

_Oh! Ok I get it now! I am so silly sometimes! Awesome, I can't wait to see_  
_you! It'd be super duper fun! An it's being really nice hot weather right now,_  
_so we can go swimming! Oh, but our time zones are different. I'm twelve hours_  
_ahead of you so prepare for some major jetlag. I know I got it when I last_  
_visited Iggy. I did ask my dads 2p and he said to stay calm, and not freak out_  
_or let him know where you are, and he said it's good to go to a foreign_  
_country! An he did say your dads 2p is TERRIFIED of 2p Iggy's cupcakes!_  
_Have fun!_  
_Lucy_

* * *

_Lucy-chan_

_Sweet! I think I may be coming on down. It's getting below freezing now. I'll come down for a few. ^^ See you soon! That is, if it's still okay._

_Yeah, hiding in a foreign country would be good, and I don't have any Evil Iggy's cupcakes. I thought I did. Oh well, I think he's done now anyway. It's been quite some time. Besides, I'm hungry for pasta…_

_Ja ne,_  
_Alex_

* * *

I wonder if it's blistering hot. I'm not much of a heat person... not much of a freezing cold person either... bleh.

and now it's 2P Spain. He seems... different than before.

* * *

_Hola Washington._  
_More than you know, I'm sure. Okay, that's fine. I was a little busy too..._  
_Yes, that's probably the best idea. Yes, some of it is. Heh, some of it is so_  
_embarrassing. I think I'm going to watch some videos now._  
_2P España_

* * *

_2P Spain,_

_Oh I'm sure. Oh? Mind sharing? I'll have to see what my 2P knows. If only I knew a way to contact her. She doesn't really have e-mail or a phone or anything, so…. And no blog. Heh_

_Alki,_  
_WA_


	136. W Aussie 14, 2P Spain 16, hellokitty 70

_Yay! Hmmm...maybe you can get them an animal like a puppy or a you dad, you_  
_could get him an eagle._

* * *

_That's actually a wonderful idea! I haven't practiced falconry in a long while. I wonder if dad has one as a pet…. I'll ask next time I can. Thanks!_

* * *

I wonder what animals my eastern states would like... Wish DC or MA would write in...

* * *

_Hola Washington._  
_Well...I guess. I was stalking 2P America, seeing what he was up to._  
_Apparently...wait, no I shouldn't tell you. Then you would know, and that_  
_wouldn't be much fun. Hmm...there is of course the mirror, or one of_  
_Inglaterra's wands, although those don't really work all the time._  
_2P España_

* * *

_Hola 2P Spain,_

_That would require going to your world, and I am not going to enter that…place, that you call home. Not happening._

_I guess I shouldn't ruin your fun. But I am really intrigued now._

_A mirror? What do you mean? What mirror?_

_Alki,_  
_WA_

* * *

I wonder what 2P Spain means by a mirror... what does a mirror have to do with his world? He's confusing me...

* * *

_It's still perfectly ok to come on down! My siblings are excited to meet you_  
_too! Don't worry it's only getting to 35 degrees Celsius. I have no idea what_  
_that is in Fahrenheit, I'm no good at math. Pity you don't have anymore_  
_cupcakes. But before I leave, I'll have to warn you about drop bears!_  
_See you soon!_  
_Lucy_

* * *

_Lucy-chan,_

_Ugh, meeting the fam huh? Guess it'll have to happen at some point… I"ll bring some foam swords for defense._

_… 35 degrees Celsius? Ok, maybe I'll skip, there's no way I won't melt in that weather. None at all. Let's just say it's about 100 degrees Fahrenheit. I'm not sure either, but that's about what it is. Lol wait, is it humid?_

_What are drop bears? Do I want to know?_

_Ja ne,_  
_Alex_


	137. W Aussie 15, Hello Kitty 71

_Im glad to help._  
_you could ask them when you see them!_

* * *

_I could… but then they'd know. I have ways around it though. I mean it's not like there aren't 50 of us... ^^_

_I kind of feel sorry for West. Then I realize how hilarious her expression would be, and I have no regrets._

* * *

Hmm, I wonder Greece went. I thought he was usually (either him or his 2P) with her... oh well.

Lucy-chan! Seems like it'll be a fun time. hehe

* * *

_My family won't let me go without meeting one of my very few friends. The are_  
_relentless! You should have seen them when I introduced them to my capital_  
_city! They frightened him beyond repair. And that's if they like you... Which_  
_I'm sure they will. It's not that hot, just kinda sticky. And we have been_  
_getting a lot of rain, which is unusual for summer. And don't worry about drop_  
_bears. They're just a rumour made up by the locals to scare tourists or little_  
_kids!_  
_Lucy_

* * *

_Lucy-chan_

_Ah, I guess I can see that. Dad trusts us. At least, that's what he says. I honestly think it's also because he can't monitor 50 kids._

_Ok, so your family is just as scary as mine… still, it seems like it would be an interesting meeting._

_Bleh, humidity is even worse than heat. Yeah, we get dry heat here… causing quite a few fires. Lol Where the east coast has hurricane warnings, us states in the pacific Northwest have fire warnings._

_Just a rumor? You realize that most of those 'rumors' are actually our pets… or companions, right? Like Big foot. Sure, it's mostly been spotted in my area (as in the northwest area), but it's still just a myth, da?_

_I can't wait! I'm on my way then! See you in a few mi- I mean hours. Lol_

_Ciao,_  
_Alex_


	138. Hello Kitty 72, Reyk 15, W Aussie 16

_Oh..._  
_Greece is currently sleeping and 2p greece is fighting with his sister/Nyo!_  
_Version._

* * *

_Oh, guess that makes sense. ^^ So how's your week/months been? Having fun in the wintery months? Do you get snow?_

_Have you sent Finland a letter yet? I hear he plays Santa._

_Ciao,_  
_Alex_

* * *

_It is true... but the whole thing about the lists is a myth. He gives everyone_  
_presents. I'm really not sure how he knows what they want, maybe he's just_  
_psychic. Or a freak. Either way, it's pretty cool._

_I'm sure your house is pretty. At least it doesn't get angry neighbors_  
_knocking on the door in the middle of the night because our lights keep them_  
_up!_

* * *

_Reyk-chan,_

_The lists are a lie? I wonder where that myth came from then. Did he start it?_

_Lol I think we could all classify every nation as a freak… don't tell anyone I said that. I don't wanna die. But yeah, it's pretty cool. Must be nice in a way. Still makes me want to know if and what he's going to get me… lol he won't tell me though, will he._

_Yeah, you're right. I'd like to see what your place is like at night though. Could you send pictures? Could you get pictures of Finland's house? I would like to see the lights on that side of the world. ^^_

_Ja ne,_  
_Alex_

* * *

I want to meet Finland. He seems interesting. ^^

* * *

_We normally do get dry summer weathers, and my state is infamous for fires and_  
_droughts. So this is really weird weather for us. I'm still figuring out if_  
_its a rumour. I mean, drop bears ARE practically large koalas. And one thing,_  
_when you come here, NEVER say koala bears. They have NO relation is bears_  
_whatsoever._  
_So see you in a few hours! You'll love it here, I hope!_  
_Lucy_

* * *

_Lucy-chan,  
_

_Really? Which part of Australia are you located in? You're not the northern part, are you? You're making me excited to visit! Large Koala's? What, do they drop from the trees onto unsuspecting prey? Is that why they're called 'drop bears'?_

_Umm, ok… is that a warning? Would I get 'killed' if I were to accidently say that? Lol I'll remember that though. Thanks!_

_Oh, btw, I have a lay over in Hawaii, so hence why I'm responding. I'll let ya know when I get in. ^^_

_Alki,_  
_Alex_


	139. Reyk 16, Hello kitty 73

_He is... interesting, to say the least. He looks all nice and sweet most of_  
_the time, but when he gets angry or drunk, you had better watch out, because_  
_if you ** him off, things get really bad really fast._

_Even SWEDEN is scared of Finland when he's drunk or angry._

* * *

_Reyk-chan,_

_And Sweden… he's the one that's stoic and mumbles, right? Blonde hair? I've heard a little about him. Really? Hmm, is he a fun drunk? Finland that is. Does he drink and drive? XD_

_So being Santa, he drives a sleigh, yeah? Are his reindeer named the same as legend?_

_Ja ne,_  
_Alex_

* * *

Girisunoneko and Reyk. Two of my favorite people who respond. My boredom has decreased by... umm... 75% now? yeah i think that might be accurate.

* * *

_Yep definetly true about all nations...theyre all freaks._  
_No snow yet..._

* * *

_Oi, watch it. =P Lol I may not be a nation, but I am right up there with them… kind of… anyway, you know what I mean. Hehe_

_I'm getting some now. It's so pretty. I will have a white Christmas this year. I'm really excited. ^^_

_Alki,_  
_Alex_


	140. Hello Kitty 74, Reyk 17, W Aussie 17

_The west half. I'm not the northern part though, The Northern Territory is up_  
_there, he's the youngest of us all. He's twelve or so, and my most frequently_  
_visited relative. And yes, that's why drop bears are called that. They eat_  
_humans by the way. So ssh. A way to ward them off is to cover yourself and/or_  
_clothes in vegemite. That's Australian marmite. I'll have to give you some!_  
_You won't get killed, it's just the locals are VERY touchy about that subject._  
_And it's wise not to start an argument with Australian's on their wildlife. I_  
_want to visit Hawaii, so I think when I visit you I'll travel around the_  
_states and go over there. If dad lets me that is._  
_Lucy_

* * *

_Lucy-chan,_

_Meh, I'm sure my dad can convince him. I mean, he should be fine after meeting me, right? ^^ Oh yeah! I got snow, so I'm so taking you on a magic car slide. That's one of the things you have to do when you get here…_

_I think I'll take my chances without being dipped into… what did you call it? Vegemite? Good to know. I won't mention the Koala 'bears' then. We'll visit Hawaii together. We'll just make a…small detour on the way to dad's party. ^^_

_Oh yeah, I told you I'd send ya a letter telling ya when I arrived huh? Well, I arrived. Lol I am kinda exploring the city a bit… not too far from the airport, since ya know, that wouldn't be smart. Well, not too smart if I don't want to get lost. :D_

_Ttyl!_  
_Alex_

* * *

yay! the 2Ps have calmed down. now if I can just stay under the radar..._  
_

* * *

_Yes, that's Sweden. Some people find him scary, but if you're used to him,_  
_it's not bad at all. He's more tolerable than Denmark, at least._

_Finland is NOT a fun drunk. He's SCARY. And sometimes he does drink and drive,_  
_but not really anymore because he crashed into Norway's yard and hit one of_  
_his trolls. That was the most emotional I've ever seen him._

_I don't think his reindeer have names, I think they're different every year._  
_Around Christmas, a bunch of random reindeer just show up._

_Bless bless!_

* * *

_Reyk-chan,_

_Really? Random Reindeer? That's…. something I wasn't expecting. Lol Where does he keep his sleigh? Any ideas?_

_And no, I'm not going to steal it, despite the fun (until he kills me) that would provide. I'm just curious._

_He's a scary drunk? Interesting._

_Alki,_  
_Alex_

* * *

~Let it snow, Let it snow, Let it snow~ hehe I love the snow... not so much the cold, but I love the snow. =D_  
_

* * *

_Actually everyone is a freak if you think about it..._  
_Lucky_

* * *

_That's true. Some are just more freaky than others._

_Maybe you should come visit? I have enough to have a snowball fight now, and I can slide! So it works perfectly!_

_Ja ne,_  
_Alex_


	141. 2P Spain 17

Hola Washington.  
Yeah, it's okay, I don't blame you. This world can get pretty insane at times.  
No, sorry, but if I told you the others would get mad at me. Oh, you didn't  
know? Well, we can use mirrors to travel between worlds. Just walk up to a  
mirror, say where you want to go, and walk through the mirror.  
2P España

Hola 2P Spain,

… Why would you care if the others got mad at you? I mean, you're just as insane as them, AND it's not like you'd die.

No, I had no idea. Does it work on any mirror? I might just have to get rid of the few mirrors I have if that's the case. Or lock them up in a room with traps and melt the key so no one can get in. Hmm, that's actually not a bad idea. Double steel enforced walls and door, with only one way out, and that's a hidden door. Hmm, I think that could work. Sound proof the room too.

Ok, I'm going to do that.

Alki,  
WA


	142. Hello Kitty 75, Reyk 18, 2P Italy 7

_really?okay!_  
_But i think you should know that 2p turkey is currently reading over my_  
_shoulder._  
_(2p turkey: hi!)_  
_He probably wont bother you unless 2p cyprus, 2p egypt or 2p greece come._

* * *

_Umm, as far as I know, none of them are invited… I haven't talked to them. Although, I am a little nervous meeting another 2P… I mean, I haven't had the best experiences with them… as of yet…_

_Hi 2P Turkey!_

_Ja ne,_  
_Alex_

* * *

out of the 2Ps I've met (aside from my own), I tihnk I like 2P Greece and 2P Turkey better. they just seem so much more... normal...

* * *

_I think he keeps his sleigh in the garage, but I've never seen it. Maybe he_  
_gives it to Sweden for repairs the rest of the year, it was made by Sweden,_  
_after all._

_I hope you don't get any ideas. An angry Finland chasing you with a sniper_  
_rifle at four in the morning is not something you want to experience. Trust_  
_me._

_Bless!_

* * *

_Reyk-chan,_

_Hmm, good to know. I'll keep in mind not to make Santa mad._

_So he keeps it in the garage huh? I take no one is brave enough to steal it? Or is it like a secret garage that no one knows about? That would be awesome! Think he'll let me see his sleigh if I ask?_

_Was it really? Huh, never knew that. That's kinda cool actually._

_Alki,_  
_Alex_

* * *

2P Italy is back. At least he's not as much of a sociopath as some 2Ps... but still... at least I got to talk to Reyk-chan and Kitty!

* * *

_Ciao sciocco,_  
_It's been a long time since I've written to you. I hope that you didn't miss_  
_me. If you have, which will obviously be a lie, let me reassure you that I_  
_won't be going away anytime soon._  
_Rispondimi presto,_  
_2p Feliciano Vargas_

* * *

_2P Italy,_

_Umm, oddly enough I didn't miss you, but I was beginning to wonder if anything happened… which would be a little odd, since you can't really die…_

_Umm, am I supposed to be happy you won't be going anywhere? I'm just curious, I mean it not as a diss or anything bad._

_Grrr I really have to remember that saying…_

_Guess I'll be talking to you later,_  
_WA_

* * *

_**A/N: Please read my Drabbles of the World Nations and review an idea. I'm doing a Christmas drabble, so I'd like some feedback. ^^**  
_


	143. hello kitty 76, 2P Spain18

_Well_  
_There goes the thought that the 2ps were gone_

* * *

_Yeah I know… Oh well. At least they're… tolerable to talk to. Oh, btw, do you have a good baklava recipe? I want to make some… Made some once, but lost the recipe that was given to me =(_

* * *

Yeah, Baklava does sound kind of fun to make right now... Now on to Evil Spain... Let's see what he's got to say, eh?

* * *

_Hola Washington._  
_Yeah, that is true. But it's still a pain trying to fight them all off..._  
_Yeah, I think so. Yeah, I have my mirror locked up too. Can never be too safe,_  
_you know. Okay, good luck._  
_2P España_

* * *

_2P Spain,_

_Hola.  
_

_Ah, yeah, I guess that would be quite annoying._

_Why would you have a mirror locked up? Does it work in your world too? Like going from your place to Evil Dad's place via a mirror? In that case, I wonder if it works in this world too…. Hehe_

_Arigatou/Alki,_  
_WA_

* * *

**_A/N: Yo, Spain, I've got a drabble comin' up with the BTT trio's name on it. You might enjoy it. lol Since you're the only one that has written me, then I'll give you the heads up.  
_**

_**Now to decided what the reaction will be... hmm... *grins***  
_


	144. Hello Kitty 77, 2P Italy 8, W Aussie 18

_**A/N: Okay, so I think I'm going to put this on Hiatus for now. Work, and keeping up with two stories is just a bit much at the moment. I'll update a few blogs, so don't worry, but no daily updates, and no responses. for at least a week...**  
_

_**but feel free to review, just know that responses will be later. kk? ^^  
**_

* * *

_Yay! MAGICAL CAR SLIDE FTW! Sounds super fun! Yes wise choice. I remember_  
_every time your dad has visited, he'd bathe in vegemite, and even though me_  
_and the other states have tried to convince him there is NO such thing as drop_  
_bears, he just won't listen. It's actually very funny. I'll come pick you up_  
_right now! I'll just call my capital city Perth to come find you first. He's_  
_got blonde hair and brown eyes, you'll be able to spot him a mile away, seeing_  
_as you are in Perth, as that's where the airport is._  
_I'll be there in a tic!_  
_Lucy_

* * *

_Hehe sounds like fun. I'll have to make fun of him for that then._

_Yay! Perth found me btw, and thanks for coming to get me._

_Wait, why are we talking via letters? I mean, we're in the same house now… oh well. So what's planned for our little… outings? Lol oh well._

_Talk to you later I guess,_  
_Alex_

* * *

I wonder what Lucy has planned... hmmm...

* * *

2p greece: thank you? Italy is the most phycopathic of us all.  
Kity:da! Hes even worst than 2p russia, sometimes 2p italy can be nice

Im not sure...  
I have a louloudia recipe tho!

* * *

2P Greece: No problem! You're fun to talk to. Great… I get all the psychos. No offense.

Louloudia? What's that? Sounds… interesting. ^^

* * *

Gah, I love doing this... but Kitty, then 2P Italy? Why is it always those two together? *Gasp* Perhaps they're in the same room! To rescue Kitty, or not to rescue Kitty... hmm, nah. She's got 2P Greece and 2P Italy. hehehe, Lo siento amiga.

* * *

_Ciao sciocco,_  
_... Huh? Well, obviously nothing happened... If that's the way you express_  
_concern, then you fail miserably._  
_Not really. I am just saying._  
_Are you continuing with that fancy hobby of yours? The one that involves_  
_acquiring new phrases from different languages? You are going to end up dizzy,_  
_sciocco._  
_Si._  
_Rispondimi presto,_  
_2p Italia_

* * *

_2P Italia,_

_No it's not. Though I'm normally concerned about people, I'm not concerned about people (or types of people) that try to kill me._

_Oh ok._

_Si. I am continuing. Hehe dizzy? Not really. It's too much Craic to make me dizzy, da?_

_So the mirror does work here? I'm going to have some fun then… I'll have to try it out first though… hehehe I feel evil… though not as evil as you guys…_

_Adios,_  
_WA_

* * *

_**A/N: Thank you all for staying with this. I really don't want to, but work is making me work all day, and then I barely get some sleep... in addition, I'm so not a people person and I am quite peopled out (Curse being good at something and disliking it at the same time...)**  
_


	145. blog 16, W Aussie 19, Hello Kitty 78

Hey, admin here. Figured I'd post something to let you know I haven't forgotten about this. Alex is currently out getting some presents, so I have taken over for this chapter. I will answer questions, so this can continue. Although, do keep in mind, I probably won't answer any more questions until Alex is back. Then she can.

Although, you COULD always just send me letters, and both Alex and myself will answer. Next update (hopefully) will be Alex telling the story of the US of A Christmas party, and her visit to Hawaii AND W. Australia.

Let's see… oh yes, here's some interesting information about moi. I'm American, born and raised, however, I do not have an American accent…. Well, 1/3 of the time I don't. It's either Australian, I've been asked if I'm from Britain, and the east coast (which does have more of a British accent than my humble home). I think someone else also asked if I'm from New Zealand. Interesting, ne?

Alex is her own person, although some of her attributes are mine. Interesting how that works out.

Anyway, that's where this fic stands, and I think I'll add a small little story to each chapter… if I can think of one. Oh, and yes, for every reviewer who has reviewed since the last blog, here are your promised rewards. Sorry it took so long. Work has taken over my life… effectively. At least for the month of December.

Oh, and here's a quote said by my teacher: "The Declaration of Independence is the World's most famous ***** list."

Which is true. Ok, let's see… what random fact do I want to put here… meh, I'll leave that to Alex. She does have more knowledge on that subject than I do. ^^

Over and out~  
Ermanil

Oh yes, Because of a sudden sickness, the last few days of Christmas in my drabbles will be late. Hopefully not too late. Please read them. If there's something you want to see, or a genre, I can try to match it. ^^ Just no Yaoi. Nyotalia though, I can work with. ^^

Kitty: I haven't forgotten about your request, it'll just take a bit longer… ^^

Now, onto the reviews! =D

* * *

_Lots of things. And why are we conversing through letters? Hello We'll have to_  
_visit King's Park, and the war memorial, and you should definitely see the_  
_Council house! It lights up at night! So many things planned. Perth will_  
_probably join us. I'll help you pack now!_  
_Lucy_  
_(By the way, I am writing a story about this stay! It should be out very_  
_soon!)_

* * *

_Lucy-chan,_

_Hope it's okay for me to say that… anyway, When Alex got back she was really happy. So happy that she even went out to get you a present. I think you're her new friend. ^^_

_I wish I could have seen it. She did take pictures, so I did see a picture of it. I bet it doesn't do it justice though, eh? Oh, and I can't read it! I want to see it through your eyes. Alex loved it, I know that._

Over and Out,

Admin (Ermanil)

* * *

_Kitty:louloudia means flowers in greek, the food is made of cucumber flowers_  
_cut up, feta, flour, and i forgot the other ingredients, because i havent made_  
_em in a while..._  
_Italy is with me? What? Oh...thats just flavio._  
_2p romano: ciaaoooo_  
_2p greece: none taken. I just get bored sometimes so i go annoy kitty, and_  
_comment on your blog too._

* * *

_Greece's Kitty and Co._

_Really? That sounds delicious. Are they like cookies? Sorry for my ignorance. Unlike Alex, I haven't been around for a 100+ years. =D_

_Flavio? 2P Romano's name is Flavio? Why do I find that slightly amusing?_

_Alex will like that comment. I'll pass it on to her. ^^ Thanks for commenting!_

_Ja mata ne,_  
_Admin (Ermanil)_


	146. Blog 17, Hello Kitty 79, 2P Spain 19

**Ok, so Alex has sent me what has transpired over at the giant family reunion. Apparently, she wants me to update you guys. So here's the story, written by her. Enjoy!**

_I got off the plane at DC's place and was met by not only one, not two, but 30 of all my siblings. I went with West, W. Australia, and Australia also came with us. Dad showered Australia with hugs and greetings as I just stood right next to DC, W. Australia beside me. West ran off to talk to Oregon, Idaho and BC. I realized that West knew exactly what was coming, and left me to deal with it. Dad turned and gave me a bone breaking hug, leaving me gasping for air when he released. I had forgotten how his hugs were._

_Australia introduced W. Australia and the North Territory (I believe he's called), to dad and dad proceeded to hug them as well. After he let them go, I dragged them away, knowing that dad would just talk their ear off, and they had mentioned that they wanted to meet my other siblings. We went to the giant Christmas tree that was right outside dad's house and saw the many presents. _

"_Washington! You made it!" I heard from behind me._

_I turned and saw that BC and Alberta were running up to me. I felt the North Territory hide behind us._

"_BC! Al! I thought you were with West?" I asked._

"_Well, we were surprised at first. I think this is the first time we've seen both of you at once at a meeting or even a family gathering." BC mentioned._

"_Oh yeah… heh. Sorry." I said, then gave a second thought, "Actually, not really. We kinda planned it." Then I remembered that there were two new additions. "Oh, do you know W. Australia and the Northern Territory? They're Australia's kids._

"_Uncle Aussie is here?" Alberta asked._

"_Somewhere." I confirmed before they ran off. "Well, there goes THAT family reunion"_

_I heard the North Territory give a small laugh and turned giving a smile. That was when I saw the giant package with what looked like holes in it. My curiosity overcame me and I went to look at who it was for. I never got a chance to look, because my twin called my name before I could see my name. I did jump, which caused everyone around me to laugh._

"_West, not cool. Not cool at all." I turned to her and crossed my arms._

"_Sorry sis. It's not often you get so entranced in something despite being from the middle of no where." West commented._

"_At least I can drive in snow." I fought back."_

"_We get snow!" She fought back._

_Before I could say something, dad called all of us over. We joined him and we gathered around just as the sun was setting. We gathered around and all sang Christmas Carols. Well, we sang some. Uncle Mattie led a few (He actually has a good singing voice, it kind of puts me to sleep…. Don't tell anyone that though!)_

**Oops, Was I supposed to put that? Hehehe, anyway, on with the story.**

_Australia and his two children were getting cold, so I took off my jacket and gave it to the younger of the two. I was used to the cold, so a jacket didn't really matter. The Northern Territory (Going to call him NT from now, it's annoying to write his full name), looked up at me and gave a smile. Being in back, we couldn't be seen. So I handed a small box to West and encouraged her to open it. She did and found a jacket that I had picked up for her. It wasn't the heavy coat the Alaska was wearing, or that Uncle Canada was wearing, but it definitely kept out the cold. _

_After we sang dad told us to gather around the tree. Everyone was supposed to bring a present for someone else (We drew ahead of time) and so the passing out of the presents began. Everyone received one, even the Australians. Dad got 51 of them, but they all seemed pretty small in comparison. Either way, I was given two boxes (one was from West, which was pretty typical. We always sent each other a gift of some sort, usually a gift specific from our respective sides._

_I opened up my gift from one of my eastern siblings… New Hampshire if I read right. I opened the gift and saw what it was. How New Hampshire knew I would love it, I have no idea. He probably asked West though. I looked over at Lucy (W. Australia if you don't remember), and saw that she and NT also had glowing smiles on their faces. I could tell that they really enjoyed it. I also handed them a chocolate bar each._

"_It's made in Spokane. I hope you enjoy it." I said as they looked at me in interest._

_Well, after that, nothing much happened. We ate the food that was prepared (thanks to the diversity of Americans and Uncle Mattie), we had a wonderful buffet of succulent dishes from all over the world. Well, they were Americanized, but what do you expect? _

_There was also a little snow on the ground, so West and I decided to pelt out southern siblings with some snow. They don't get enough down there, ya know? Haha_

**Hmm, okay. So I guess she's not going to say what she got. Looks like I'll have to wait and see. Man, I so wanna see! Why can't she just write what she got?! Oh well. I wonder if she'll fill in when she answers reviews… hmm… I hope so. I might have to read over her shoulder.**

**and before Reviews and on that note: Merry Christmas!  
**

**Now, on to the reviews!**

* * *

_kitty: no. its a food. its really good._  
_yeah, thats 2p romanos name, sometimes i call him roma though._

* * *

_Admin here. Again. Alex is too busy at America's place. She probably won't be back till the day after Christmas._

_Ah, what kind of though? I mean, it's not cookies (which could be considered food)… is it like a soup, or just a dish? It's still amusing to me… Flavio is 2P Romano's name… Flavio… pfft, that is DEFINITELY amusing._

_See ya later alligator!_  
_Admin_

* * *

2P Spain doesn't seem so scary. I wonder what Alex was talking about... Meh, it must be the country girl in her. And before you say anything, I live in the city, even though it is still on the country half of Washington... lol

* * *

_Hola Washington._  
_Yeah... Well, of course. I could go through my mirror and arrive in your house_  
_right now if I wanted to. And vice versa. Well, hope you have fun with your_  
_mirrors now._  
_2P España_

* * *

_2P España,_

_She's actually locked up all her mirrors. With doors she swears will stop even 2P America. In addition to other surprises. I would prefer if you just left my precious state alone. I say that only because if you did come over via a mirror, you would want to kill her for all the pain she puts you through._

_Just sayin'._

_So you being the opposite of Spain… does that mean that you hate tomatoes? Or is that goin' too far? You seem like the type that I could have fun with… as in partners in crime sort of thing. Anyway, I'm curious as to you 2Ps. I know you layered it pretty thinly when you described you guys to my state. I'm curious as to why you guys are attacking your 1P Versions? It can't just be because you hate them, right? Can you explain in more detail what it is you 2Ps are exactly?_

_Thank ye much._  
_Admin_


	147. Blog 18, Idaho 11

Hey all!

Yeah, so apparently Alex figured I could handle this blog for a while. Not like I have enough on my plate. I'm so going to dump this back onto her once school starts. I mean seriously, It's going to be bad enough trying to find a job and dealing with school. How in the world can I keep up with this?

Oh well, before I go on a rant, I'm just going to stop. I'm done with work, but I have some really nice paychecks. Unfortunately, a majority of them will be gone in no time =(.

Anyway, I figured it was time to update again, AND since I don't work anymore, I've got a little free time for the next few days. So, expect quite a bit. Let's see… what story can I tell? Hmm, Oh I know! This is pretty creepy… but oh so interesting. Too bad it's not real =(. Anyway, here's the story.

_So I was bored and started to talk to a friend. I was going to ask her for help with homework, but you wouldn't believe who was responding. Well, okay, if you're actually reading this you might; Russia. Russia hijacked not only her facebook, but also her phone. I seriously thought she was trolling me (Still do actually. I mean why would Russia want to come to here? Wouldn't he want to go to the East coast?)._

_Anyway, soon thereafter I get a message from a fellow member who said that she had a substitute teacher who looked like, and even had the same human name as Germany. I think she even said he acted similar. Not only that, Russia still hijacked my friends phone (and before you ask if I'm sure it wasn't her acting; she would not be able to pull Russia THAT well). So I get a message from another fellow member (who actually lives in my city), and guess who he saw? Prussia! Unfortunately, the name was not Gilbert; he did have a younger blonde haired brother though. So after that, I asked another member who lives in another area of the state, if he saw anything similar. He said he saw Japan and Scotland. _

_And yes, Russia was still hijacking my friends phone. _

_So after that, I get another message from the same person who claims she saw Germany, said she saw the Italy twins at a supermarket! They acted the same, and obviously, looked the same. Romano look-a-like even gave a look that read "Why are you singing that song?" when she began to sing the Tomato Song. She got to talking to them, and apparently they were heading west. Considering what was happening and I was west of her, this added to the weirdness._

_Unfortunately, on my part, I saw no look a likes. Although, I might have had a chance to see Canada, but I didn't see anyone who looked like him. He was probably using his people as a shield… of sorts. Yeah, a lot of Canadians stop by where I worked. _

Yeah, so how's that for creepy? (Granted, I know it can't happen, but seriously, it was fun to think about. And it was fun to claim that the hetalians were takin' over, da?) Hehehe, even a friend said it was creepy when I relayed the story. Russia disappeared shortly there after though.

Anyway, I got a review… or Alex got a review, so I'm going to answer! I kind of feel like responding like Alex, but I'll save the evilness for later.

* * *

_OH MY GOD ALEX! (Hello admin how do you do?) Christmas was soooooo much_  
_fun!_

_I've missed you so much. I've been having to deal with trying to figure out if_  
_2p me was trying to murder me or not. So christmas was a nice break. Right now_  
_I have to go though, still trying to straighten out that spokane is now CDA_  
_mess._

_So, I love you very much sis! (Hey E, how was your christmas? I hope work_  
_wasn't terrible) Tell both Spains I say hello!_  
_All my care and affection_  
_Ryder_

* * *

_Idaho…Ryder?_

_Not sure what to call you… since, ya know, this is first meeting. Lol I think Alex is trying to snow ball BC. I remember seeing a message of the sort on my phone._

_Anyway, I'm doing pretty well, thanks for askin'. How about you? It sounded like you guys had a ball at the party. Alex is pretty silent about the details about what went on (As you probably guessed from reading her short story about it)._

_You're 2P was trying to murder you? What's your 2P like?_

_Yeah, I read about that. How is that going to work? Is the metro area going to be considered WA, or ID? Are we going to become our own state? Cause I know Alex is NOT going to like that. Who even made that decision? I thought we were supposed to vote on that? Granted my grasp of politics sucks, but…_

_I'm just curious how that's going to work… lol Do you have any ideas?_

_My Christmas was awesome. Listening to the 'radio' for 2 hours is NOT fun. My cd broke, and the mid WA has no radio at all. So 2 ½ hours of driving is not fun. However, for Christmas I got a radio! Blue tooth compatible, so I can listen to any songs on my phone through my radio. I'm so liking it. Anyway, gonna stop there. Lol_

_Both Spains? I thought Alex was only talking to one? I know she was talking to 2P Italy, and 2P Spain… oh well, it's all good._

_Love ya Idaho! (Not as much as Alex though ^^)_

_Ermanil_


	148. Blog 19, W Aussie 19, Hello Kitty 80

Ok, so another short blog entry by-

Alex: Both of us! Ermanil the Admin and me, Alex.

You could wait and not cut me off ya know.

Alex: I could… but where's the fun in that? Anyway, I just got back from a snowball fight with Idaho, BC and W. Aussie. Oh, and Hawaii. That was fun. Actually, I got Idaho and BC to agree to playing across the border with extra points. I believe it was:

5 points for every car hit

10 points for mounties and patrols

1 point for animals.

Alex: It was only accidental though. So if you purposefully aimed and hit then you'd lose. It's more fun that way. Uncle Mattie joined in later. Ya know, even though we knew he was there and actually saw him, he was hard to hit!

Wow, really? I would think he'd be a little easier target than BC, Idaho or anyone else… Isn't he about the same size as America? Being twins and all?

Alex: Well, yeah. He is about as tall and they have the same build, but he somehow seems to be smaller. It's kind of fun.

Right, okay. That makes sense I guess. W. Aussie seemed to like the snowball fight, and Hawaii was pretty good too; although, after teaching her how to make snow angels, that's all she did. After the snowball fight that is.

Oh yeah, I did get to watch. They let me watch. It was awesome! You could so tell who the veterans of the game were. But the new players were pretty good too.

Anyway, this is the last update of the New Year! So before we answer the reviews, I'm going to bid you guys adiue and say:

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

It's the year of the snake, so enjoy! _**I can't update my drabbles of the world nations (though I would like to) so whoever gives me an idea for that story, not only will I update with a chapter for it, but I will personalize a chapter for the reviewers! Just PM with what you want the story to be, and leave a review, kk?**_

Alex: Stop advertising for that other story. I thought this was supposed to be letting the world get some insight about Washington?

Well, it is, but I figure a small little advertisement to another story wouldn't be that big a deal.

Alex: Here's the responses to the reviews. I have to have a talk with the admin right now. So enjoy!

* * *

_Sorry for the late reply!_  
_I am glad Alex was so happy about it. A present? Ooh, I wonder what it is?_  
_Could admin maybe give hints? The Council house is fabulous. Perth spends most_  
_of his time there, so I only get to see him if I drag him out. The story is_  
_coming along well, and it should be up soon! (My admin has been incredibly_  
_busy *cough*on Tumblr*cough* so she's working on it!)_  
_Lucy_

* * *

_Lucy-chan,_

_I thought Alex gave you the present already? Didn't she give it to you at the party? She wrote it in the story through her eyes. I think I put it in blog number 17? Yeah, that sounds about right._

_Alex: Yep! Got her a nice jacket to wear when she comes to visit during the winter time. Or even when she visits Uncle Mattie! Since Northface is quite popular here in Washington, and it's been tested against the cold, I thought it would be a good present._

_Didn't you also get her something else?_

_Alex: Oh yeah… but I forgot where I put it._

_Do you even recall what it was?_

_Alex: Umm, nope~ guess Lucy-chan gets it at a later date!_

_Ugh, well, there you have it. I'm really sorry about this. Unfortunately, Alex doesn't tell me what she gets anyone so I can't even give clues. Although, it's most likely something dealing with just Washington. Ya know, something unique._

_Ttyl. Alki,_  
_Admin and Alex_

* * *

Alex: Glad to hear you made it back Lucy-chan!_  
_

* * *

_IM BACK FROM RUNNING WHILE THE 2PS ATTEMPT TO KILL ME!_  
_That is a creepy story. If only someone saw greece..._

* * *

_Girisu no neko!_

_Hey! It's Alex. I'm back. I decided to relieve Admin of some. So we're both going to answer now! Isn't that awesome?_

_Ermanil: It might get confusing though._

_No it won't. Trust me. Anyway, which 2Ps were after you? And why would they be?_

_Ermanil: Probably the evil ones. You're dad's evil twin perhaps?_

_Please don't mention him. I don't need memories resurfaced. Ermanil told you a story? Which one?_

_Ermanil: I didn't tell you? I'll tell you later. Anyway, Kitty-chan (hopefully that's okay?) That would have been even more creepy if Greece was around… it was creepy with Russia! I mean seriously, I might have been 'playing' with Russia… I might have umm… taunted, trolled maybe, Russia…_

_And you're STILL alive? You're crazy! And that's saying something._

_Ermanil: Ah, I guess…_

_We've got to talk. This is ending now._

_Ja ne,_  
_Alex and admin_


	149. W Aussie 20, Hello Kitty 81

**_Oh I didn't see that! I remember now! So Alex, you definitely did enjoy the_**  
**_visit? And I really enjoyed visiting you guys! Well you can give me the other_**  
**_gift on my birthday! I wouldn't mind what it is, I love quirky little gifts!_**  
**_Lucy_**

* * *

Lucy-chan,

….It's ummm… definitely out there…

Alex: Admin, do you really need to jump in and comment? I mean, I thought I was doing an awesome job…

You are. But you were gone and so I took over… and then I just learned to enjoy it… sorry… I'll let you take over now…

Alex: I think they enjoy talking with both of us, just remember the real reason though.

Okay! I can do that. Thank you!

Alex: Anyway, Lucy-chan, I enjoyed having you visit! I know that coat won't help you at all in Australia, but perhaps this will prompt you to visit more. At least, if you visit during the winter. If you visit during the summer, it's not so bad. It's actually weather you'd be used to! Maybe a little colder… not sure how hot your summers get… I will find it and give it to you! I can at least do that!

Yep, she will. She's good with that! =D It was pretty small, so…. Lol that's all I can tell ya. Sorry =( It was unique to Washington too, so that's a bonus. ^^

talk to ya later!  
Alex and Admin

* * *

**_*is currently handcuffed to 2p romano and 2p turkey* i ** off alot of them._**  
**_I walked into a meeting and yelled ' GREECE X RUSSIA SHOULD BE CANON' and 2p_**  
**_greece 2p russia and 2p ukraine tried to kill me. Then i locked the 2p BTT in_**  
**_a room with 2p romano. Then I locked 2p america and 2p greece in a room and_**  
**_watched them fight over who was better._**

* * *

Umm… yeah… I'm going to ignore this for now…

Ermanil: That sounds terrible. Although why would you want to do that? I mean, isn't that just suicide?


	150. 2P Spain 20, W Aussie 21, Hello Kitty 8

_Hola Admin._  
_Well then, guess I won't come over. But maybe I'll tell someone else...it would be kind of amusing to see how they react... Well, tomatoes are okay. I don't eat them all the time like my counterpart, though. Hmm, that sounds like fun. Well, no...we mainly attack them because he have nothing better to do. And we know that they won't die, so they're our prime target. Well, we're the opposite of the 1Ps. But really, we're not all evil, as some people think. So, for example, my idiot counterpart is cheerful and always eats tomatoes. I'm, obviously, not cheerful at all, and I don't usually eat tomatoes. Hope that helped a little._  
_2P España_

* * *

_2P España,_

_I believe that she has a video set up. So though we can't see what happens in real time, we definitely have a recording of it. I thought I heard something from the room, but it was faint and didn't last long, so I'm not sure if I actually did hear-_

_WA: Of course something happened. Unfortunately it wasn't amusing, so I deleted the recording. I believe it was… hmm, I can't remember._

_Of course you can't… oh, I see. But you look exactly the same, eh? That must be quite fun. I kind of wish I had a twin…_

_WA: Dear Lord, the world doesn't need another one of you. You're evil just the way you are! I'm surprised you're not a 2P._

_How do you know I'm not? Anyway, 2P Spain, so everyone follows this unspoken rule? Do you guys ever attack civilians? I just want to know if I'm in danger from being attacked by you guys… I really don't want to die young, ya know?_

_Ja ne,_  
_Admin and WA_

* * *

See? the 2Ps aren't that bad. I don't know why you hate them so much...

Alex: I hate them, because I've almost been killed 10 times over.

If I've told you once, I've told you a million times, don't exaggerate, Alex.

* * *

_Its funny. And they cant kill me. Right nico?*is sitting on 2p greece*_  
_2p greece: whatever, GET OFF ME._  
_Nah. Happy new years!_

* * *

_Hmm, maybe I should learn that trick… how do you do it?_

_Alex: Don't you dare tell her. We don't need a 2P invasion._

_Awww, come on Alex. I'm not that evil…_

_Alex: No._

_Fine… guess I'll ttyl!_

_~Admin and Alex_

* * *

yay! W. Australia replied! hehe I love it when people review.

Alex: Yeah, it is pretty fun, isn't it.

* * *

_I love talking to you both! I think you are both incredibly interesting. My_  
_dad was glowing when he came back, and my younger brother enjoyed it too! My_  
_siblings are very jealous. We get incredibly hot weather here. It's currently_  
_28 degrees celcius here, but has been nearly 40 lately! We don't get snow_  
_here, but it does get pretty cold. I'll have to come visit again in the_  
_summer, and you can come in the winter here! Unique presents! I just love them_  
_lots and lots!_  
_Lucy_

* * *

_Lucy-chan!_

_Ha, see Alex? I'm fun to talk to. So you can't kick me off!_

_Alex: I'm glad you, your bro and your dad enjoyed it. I hope it wasn't too cold for you. I know how it can be changing from comfortable weather, to freezing cold weather._

_Man, that sounds like comfortable weather! I wish I was down there right no-_

_Alex: I thought you were a Washingtonian at heart! You traitor!_

_Hey hey, I'm not a traitor! I am a pure bred Washingtonian! I just… I'm not one for winter wind and my school is in the windiest part of the state! You can't blame me for hating subzero temps including wind chill! That's just making me into a walking, talking icecube!_

_Alex: Lucy-chan, I would love if you came to visit more! I'll gladly come visit you! Hopefully your dad doesn't need to get to know me aga-_

_Oooh ooh can I come? I've never been to Australia. I wanna go! Please?_

_Alex: Looks like admin is taking over once again… I'll ttyl Lucy-chan_

_Alki,_  
_Alex and Admin_


	151. 2P Spain 21, W Aussie 22, Hello Kitty 8

_It wasn't too cold at all! It was a nice change from the sweltering hot we_  
_have down here at the moment. It was sticky, and raining yesterday which is_  
_gross. Wind is horrible. I feel the cold easily, and I hate it. My siblings_  
_New South Wales and Victoria, get cold weather almost all year around, so I_  
_always dread visiting there. And admin, you can definitely come over! The more_  
_the merrier!_  
_Lucy_

* * *

_Lucy-chan,_

_I'm glad you weren't too cold. Although recently it's been constantly below freezing. You got to enjoy the good portion of our winters._

_I hate sticky summers, rainy ones are nice, I just don't like humidity. One reason I tend to avoid the Midwest._

_Admin: yay! I can go! Hey Alex, ca-_

_No, you may not have any money to visit. Graduate, get a job then you can visit._

_Admin: man, you sound like my mother… Well, probably more like my dad, but meh._

_There's actually an area called New South Wales? Why was that name chosen? And why add South? Is there a New North Wales too?_

_Admin: For once we agree… I have no knowledge about Australia other than being the outback, being down under (where did that come from anyway?), and they have a different accent…_

_You'll need to fill us in a bit Lucy-chan. When I was there it was awesome._

_hasta luego,_  
_Alex and Admin_

* * *

hehe, I wanna go visit Australia... and new Zealand... perhaps i can do both?

Alex: I thought you wanted to visit Hawaii?

Oh Hawaii too. I can always make that a stop though.

* * *

_Kitty: but i want a 2p invasion It'll be fun. AND I CAN PLAY MATCH MAKER!_  
_2p greece: NO!_  
_Kitty: come on, nico. You and 2p turkey would be perfect together. Admit it._  
_2p greece: *death glare*_  
_Kitty: hehe..._

* * *

_… Umm, Alex is ignoring you, so I'm going to answer. It can't be fun if the 2Ps will kill you! Are you crazy? You're crazier than I am… and Alex would say that's an accomplishment… You can play match maker WITHOUT putting the whole in danger… can't you?_

_Umm, and I have to say… the would kill each other… they wouldn't be cute together…_

* * *

Hmm, and here we go, from one insanity to another... Hey Alex, you can come back now!

Alex: How about if you just go get some food? I'll answer one now.

Okay. Pizza okay with you?

Alex: Pizza Hut?

Of course. They only have the best Pizza ever!

* * *

_Hola Admin._  
_Oh, okay. I would probably do the same with my mirrors. But now that I know_  
_that I will definitely send someone over there. Oh... It's too bad that you_  
_can't remember. I would have liked to know who went over there. Well, not_  
_exactly the same. My hair is a bit longer and my eyes are red. So not really_  
_the same as him. Hey, 2Ps aren't all evil. There are some good ones. Like_  
_Belarus, for example. She's not evil. Yeah, we all usually follow that rule._  
_Some of us do occasionally attack 2Ps just for fun, but I don't. I like to_  
_stick with my counterpart. But I don't think you should worry too much. Last I_  
_knew 2P America and 2P Italy were still here in the 2P world._  
_2P España_

* * *

_2P Spain,_

_Who are you planning on sending over? Erm would like to watch it in real time. Why does she have such a sadistic side? Are you sure you're not missing a 2P country from over there?_

_I'll let Erm read this, so that she can get all this information. Well, Belarus not being evil sounds accurate, since you guys are opposites. Can she defend herself though? That's my question…_

_Evil dad and Evil Italy are still in the 2P world? That's good. I wonder how my counterpart is faring… do you have any ideas?_

_Ja ne,_  
_WA_


	152. Otilia 1, Hello Kitty 84, W Aussie 23

_Kitty: Actually, only 2p turkey would be killed, since hes too nice to kill_  
_nico._  
_ALEEEEEEEEX, DONT IGNORE MEEEEEEE_

* * *

_I'm only ignoring your over the top craziness. Anyway, I believe the admin is working on a story that she promised you? So yeah, she's not answering letters. Of course taking a look over there I can see a glint in her eyes… Not sure what that means._

_Alki,_  
_Alex_

* * *

Alex: Oi, admin, what are planning over there?

Admin: Nothing! Just making Greece the winner.

Alex: Do I want to know?

Admin: Nope.

* * *

_OMG! What an adorable little puppy!_  
_Otilia here, also known as Georgia (the country) or Gossip Nation. Anyway -_  
_hey wait a minute, you've got an erection from looking at my boobs! Dirty_  
_little boy! Anyway, how is America lately? Good I hope. So seeing as you seem_  
_to like me - a lot - well you can always come clubbing with me later?_  
_Love Otilia_

* * *

_Otilia,_

_I'm not a puppy. I am also not male, so please refrain from stating so. I also appreciate it if you don't group me in with other guys. As for clubbing, no thanks._

_Ja ne,_  
_Alex(**andra**)_

* * *

Umm Alex? are you okay? You seem a little troubled...

Alex: I'm fine.

Look! Lucy replied back!

Alex: She did! Yay!

*thinks* That was close. Didn't need her bad side showing.

* * *

_Ooh. Below freezing sounds horrible! It's called New South Wales, due to when_  
_we were found Wales was still under England's control I think. It's down_  
_south, and is one of the smallest states, just bigger then Tasmania. ut no,_  
_there is no New 'North' Wales. It's just that one state. I think down under_  
_came from us being under a lot of countries. We're also a continent you know!_  
_We're the only place to be a country AND a continent. I;d be glad to fill you_  
_in!_  
_Lucy_

* * *

_Lucy-chan,_

_Yeah, below freezing isn't fun. It hasn't happened in about 40 years, so we're either due for some subzero temps, or we're just lucky._

_Oh, well that makes sense. That's kind of what New England was like; ya know the original 13 colonies here in America? That was the name they were given. It's still used like for the football team; New England Patriots. Not sure if Britain refers to them still or not though._

_Down under a lot of the countries? I guess most of the countries are North of you, huh?_

_Yep! Continent AND a country, that's gotta be sooo awesome! Probably doesn't feel special though, right?_

_Ja ne,_  
_Alex_


	153. Lucy 24, 2P Spain 22, Otilia 2, HK 82

_Hmm that's interesting! I need to learn about America too! Yes, most countries_  
_are north of us, so we're kinda below everyone. We're also kind of close to_  
_the Antarctic, so we do get cold. But my state is quite close to the equator,_  
_so we get hot summers! Tasmania is always cold. He forever wears a jumper,_  
_even if it's boiling! It was pretty special at first, but got boring after a_  
_while. England used to have a habit of saying it was hard enough looking after_  
_a country and a continent, let alone me and my siblings._  
_Lucy_

* * *

_Lucy-chan,_

_Yep! Last time we had subzero temps (below 0 degrees F), was in 1970s. Actually, now that I think about it, that might have been when Mt. St. Helens erupted…_

_Really? But Australia looks small on a map… no offense…. Anyway, Tasmania… is he part of Australia, or is he his own country? I always thought he was a country. Always wearing a jumper even when boiling? I couldn't handle that._

_Oh, I guess I can see that. Iggy said that? Sounds like something he'd say, but at the same time, not really… ya know? I'm betting it was more distance than anything. I mean, look how much trouble dad put him through._

_I'd like to meet your other siblings too. Not sure if you want to meet all 49 of my siblings though. I guess 50 if you count DC. ^^_

_Ja ne,_  
_Alex_

* * *

I love hearing from Lucy-chan. Don't you Alex?

Alex: Oh yes. I'm always happy to see that she responds.

* * *

_Kitty: im not insane im just..._  
_Since i dont know what the hell i am, im not completing the sentencr_

* * *

_Well, no, you're not insane. But you can get a bit crazy at times, ya know? More so than normal people…_

_Even if normal is all relative… ANYWAY, what's goin' on? How did you like Erm's story? I thought she could have done a bit better, but I kind of liked how it turned out, ya know? But since you requested it, it's all your own opinion. ^^_

_Ja ne,_  
_Alex_

* * *

Alex, be nice to Kitty. she's been responding fo-

Alex: I know, for a long time. But I can't help it. Sometimes it's really scary...

Sheesh, you get scared easily, don't you?

Alex: no! Just a little startled...

Suuure... Great, Otilia is back. You got this?

Alex: yeah, I got this.

Okay, be nice now.

* * *

_OMG - you are not a boy! Then who was that person who says he is Washington?_  
_This is very strange - no? Anyway, it's a girls party anyway! We are going to_  
_have cocktails - and mocktails for Armenia and the Muslim Countries. So want_  
_to still come?_  
_Otilia_

* * *

_Otilia-san,  
_

_What person? It must be possible to have genderbent states, since the nations have one, right? Or perhaps you were talkin' of West? Either way, we're both girls._

_As for the party, perhaps some other time-_

_Admin: Oh, just come out and say you don't want to go._

_I'm serious here! I might go at a later date. Right now though, I'm enjoying the snow and lack of wind. Besides, Idaho and Oregon may be coming over, and I don't want to abandon them._

_Admin: Suuure they are._

_Whatever._

_Alki,_  
_Alex_

* * *

Oooh Spain is back now. Have fun Alex!

Alex: Why do you torture me so?

'Cause it's fun!

* * *

_Hola Washington._  
_Well, I was thinking maybe 2P Inglaterra. That would be such fun to watch..._  
_Well, now that I think about it, I haven't seen 2P América in a while. Or 2P_  
_Italia. But then again, they might be out on a killing spree or something._  
_Okay. Yeah... Well, I'm sure she can. She does live in this world, and close_  
_to 2P Rusia too. I'm sure that she probably has some tricks up her sleeves,_  
_just like the rest of us._  
_Yup, but that was last I knew, not to make you panic or anything... Oh, I'm_  
_sure she's fine. She has a lot of security around her house, right? I'm sure_  
_she's fine._  
_2P España_

* * *

_2P Spain,_

_Hmm, Evil Iggy? That would be amusing to watch. And he wouldn't kill me if and when he got out. I'll take Evil Iggy then._

_Haven't seen Evil dad or Evil Italy? Hmm, well, I have heard nothing over here._

_Admin: oh, Evil Italy is chasing after Evil Iggy right now. They're on their way to 2P WA's house…._

_What?! And you let 2P WA do this? Do you know what-_

_Admin: Just chill. She can take care of herself. I mean, her lawn IS a minefield._

_I guess… So Belarus is nice and can take care of herself? I guess I Kind of expected her to take care of herself, it is your world after all. Well, Let us know when your sending Evil Iggy over. We'll be watching and recording it in real time._

_Oh, and it was Erm's idea for all the booby-trapped room by the way. I'm not nearly that mean._

_Alki,_  
_WA_


	154. 2P SPain 23, DC 11

Ho_la Washington._  
_Okay, then I'll send him over. But record it for me. I want to see his_  
_reaction._  
_Nope, not recently. Oh, really? Well, that is very interesting. Maybe I'll go_  
_pay him a visit soon... Haha, I'm sure he would appreciate that._  
_Well, yes, of course. Yup. If she couldn't take care of herself, I'm sure she_  
_wouldn't have lasted very long in this world. 'Kay, I will. Good. When you get_  
_it recorded, send me a copy of it. I want to watch it._  
_Okay, that makes sense then. I thought you seemed a bit too nice to hurt_  
_anyone like that._  
_2P España_

* * *

_2P Spain,_

_Sure. Not sure how much fun you'll have, but… as long as I'm not being chased by you guys anymore I'm okay with that!_

_Umm, you may want to wait until he gets home… Admin says he's at my 2Ps house, and I don't think she'll let you in…_

_Admin: Oh he'll learn not to stick around for long~_

_What did you do?_

_Admin: Oh nothing… maybe put some laxatives in the cupcakes that I left… hehe_

_Okay, that's it. You are not going anywhere. I will send you to the 2P world and leave you there._

_Admin: okay okay! I'll let you know and record it next time!_

_I guess that works. Yes, Evil Spain, I will send you a copy. Don't worry, I won't make any corrections. Hurt anyone like that? but you still think I could hurt someone?  
_

_Alki,_  
_WA_

* * *

_Alex,_

_Sorry I haven't responded in so long!_

_I think dad is just that way. I don't really think there's any facade thing going on. Maybe he somehow got brain damage from Iggy's food? XD Jk_

_You know what I mean by American Girl dolls!_

_I think I last went to New York's house last January._

_Sincerely,_

_Katie Jones_

_Washington D.C._

* * *

_DC,_

_It's fine! You must be busy. It must not be easy being the capitol of a nation._

_I guess… Although I think it's because he fell on his head one too many times… Although if it was Iggy's food, you'd think I'd have brain dama- oh right… guess I could… heh… yeah blame Iggy's cooking. Lol_

_Ummm… not really actually. Lol it's just a disturbing mental pic is all. Lol_

_Lucky you. So, when is this outing to NY-nii's place?_

_Admin: Alex! What plans are you making? Can I come too?_

_And here I almost finished… I'm just making plans to hang out with DC. And no, you have school._

_Admin: Awww come on… plan for when I'm on break then! Or a weekend!_

_We'll see… It's up to DC anyway_

_Ja ne,_  
_Alex_


	155. W Aussie 25, Hello Kitty 86

**_A/N: Sorry for the wait you two! I got really tired last night... I'm going to blame... Oh, I can't blame anyone. Well, here's the responses!_**

* * *

_That is a long time ago! And yes, Tasmania is still a part of Australia. And I_  
_know it looks small... We aren't a huge landmass, but we make up in it for our_  
_spirit! We were very small and little when Iggy was looking after us, and we_  
_were just barely all appearing out of nowhere. I was the second oldest, but I_  
_was still a baby. Dad was quite young then too, but he was a teenager, not a_  
_child like people think. I do know about the trouble your dad supposedly_  
_caused. Dad was found not long after that time, so England was a grumpy pants_  
_with no humour whatsoever. I would love you to meet my siblings! And I_  
_wouldn't mind meeting all of yours. I'm great with names!_  
_Lucy_

* * *

_Lucy-chan,_

_Yeah, it was, wasn't it. Really? Your dad was a teen? I don't find that too hard to believe, but… well, I guess since Uncle Mattie and dad were children when England took them in, I figured all of England's colonies were children._

_Hehe Yeah, I know how that is. Iggy and dad actually co-controlled the territory that I was. So they were surprised when they actually saw me. Though, for some odd reason I never really hung out with Iggy. I did when he made tea! He makes really good tea. I guess dad just had that type of… charm? I don't know._

_Are you serious? Well, I COULD arrange that… but trust me, you don't want to meet them all at once. There's a few that… well, they don't play nice with each other…So, I guess you'll meet them by region! West, then mid, then East… well, my eastern siblings may have to be split… North and South._

_Man, when I put it that way it sounds like dad is a psychopath._

_Talk to you soon,_  
_Alex_

* * *

hehe you're in trouble Alex~

Alex: *reads Kitty's response* No I'm not. I can't die...

* * *

_*dark aura* I'm scary? Why would you think that?_

* * *

_Umm, same reason as Russia? Innocently evil?_

_Admin: There you go again, Alex. Although, I do have to agree. It's kinda cute in a way, yeah?_

_Admin, you are absolutely crazy!_

_Admin: Yep, so you have said. ^^_


	156. Dad 3, Hello Kitty 87, Reyk 19

Oi! Alex! Your dad replied!

Alex: Wha? Dad replied? You're not kidding, are you?

Never on this matter. Look!

Alex: OMG, you're right! It's been forever since he replied!

* * *

_Hey there Alex!_  
_How's it going? Your awesome dad was having a lot of fun the other day,_  
_sledding down a hill on the shield! It as also was durable enough to handle_  
_being smashed into a tree...but the tree isn't there anymore._  
_I almost got arrested for outdrinking another Captain America cosplayer than_  
_driving away...whoops._  
_Love ya,_  
_Alfred jones_

* * *

_Daddy-o,_

_Wow, it's been forever since you replied, ya know that? _

_So let me get this straight; you went sledding down a hill, slipped off the shield sending it flying into a tree before deciding you needed a drink. You and the other cosplayer made a bet, and then you stupidly drove away… while intoxicated._

_Why haven't they locked you up yet! Lol at least put you on house arrest. Although I have to admit, that would have been awesome to see._

_And how did you get away? Did you show them your personification ID or what not? Or just told them you had friends in high places?_

_amore,_  
_Alex_

* * *

And now Kitty. Have fun with her, Alex! Remember to play nice.

*Alex sends Admin a glare*

* * *

_No I'm too perverted to be innocent_  
_AND I STOLE KIYO'S DOUJINSHI! AHAHAHA! *ducks to avoid katana*_  
_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO YOU CAN'T HAVE IT BACK! *runs*_

* * *

_Umm… do I want to know who Kiyo is?_

* * *

Wow, Reyk-chan replied back too. Lucky day for you, eh, Alex?

* * *

_Yes, he may look harmless, but trust me, he can be vicious. Or ask Sweden. The_  
_last time he tried to interact with Finland when he was drunk, Norway found_  
_him on the roof and he wouldn't come down._

_He might let you see his sleigh... just bring salmakki as a peace offering and_  
_you'll be fine. Probably._

_Blessað,_

_Reykjavík_

* * *

_Reyk-chan_

_Finland sounds really scary when he's drunk… Is it bad that I want to get him drunk and sic him on a sibling? Just to see what would happen?_

_Well, if I'm in Finland's area, I'll be sure to ask._

_What is Salmakki?_

_Booh-yah,_  
_Alex_


	157. 2P Spain 24

_Hola Washington and Admin._  
_Oh, I'll have lots of fun with that. Hmm, I guess that is true..._  
_Right, that's probably a good idea. Wouldn't want to get killed before seeing_  
_him traumatized by whatever traps you have in that room._  
_Oh really... Those might actually work on him. I hope your counterpart has_  
_cameras in her house, because I really want to see that._  
_Awesome, thanks. Can't wait to see it. Well...maybe you could hurt someone in_  
_self defense, I don't know. I didn't really mean that you could hurt anyone._  
_2P España_

* * *

_2P Spain,_

_Really? They might work? My admin's crazy idea might work on a 2P? Umm, knowing my Admin, she probably set up cameras. If she didn't, I know for a fact that my counterpart has some cameras. She's gotta know who's coming and going, and who managed to break into her house if she's not home, yeah?_

_I'll send it as soon as it happens._

_Guess it is kinda easy to believe when you keep silent about what you've actually done, huh? Well, I'm just thankful I haven't passed the insanity level yet. ^^_

_Admin: Oh, Alex! Who you talking to?_

_No one._

_Ttyl,_  
_WA_

* * *

I'm not sure if I should be afraid of Spain or not... Maybe I'll just watch my back instead?


	158. Hello Kitty 88, W Aussie 26, Reyk 20

_Yes he was a teen. He had been looked after by the 'original' mother of_  
_Australia, the indigenous lady whom I never met. And dad had kinda met other_  
_countries by then. Netherlands had found him first, but their ship crashed_  
_when they were going back to claim it, so my dad aged further as he was left_  
_alone until Iggy. I had no choice but to hang out with him, as he looked after_  
_our family for a long time. It's ok meeting them at split times, I wouldn't_  
_want any squabbles to happen!_  
_Lucy_

* * *

_Lucy-chan,_

_Well, that's just the way my family is. It doesn't really matter who it is actually, there's almost always a squabble. But split times just means no guns drawn, and no blood spilled. Besides, it's easier to actually get to know them when you meet them separately._

_Really? Huh, that's interesting. I wish I met my grandmother. Maybe dad will have stories? Or maybe I could just ask the Native Americans. They should have pictures somewhere, and know stories, right? I might do that!_

_So… when did Iggy claim Australia? Did he find you guys by accident, or was it intentional?_

_Ja ne,_  
_Alex_

* * *

hehe, Lucy and Reyk. I love those two! They're so fun.

* * *

_Don't do that... unless that sibling has done something REALLY bad to you. It_  
_requires a specific amount of evil to deserve drunk Finland._

_Salmakki is a type of Finnish salty liquorice. Most people find it disgusting,_  
_but he eats it by the pound. I don't really mind it, but then again, I could_  
_live off of a diet of liquorice..._

_Við sjámst,_

_Reykjavík_

* * *

_Reyk-chan,_

_But! Oh, I guess. It seems the only way to shut up NY-nii and Texas-nii, since they both bring their guns to meetings, though. I could tell stories! Make it like a ghost story… but I don't want Finland to come kill me… Think he will mind?_

_Salty licorice? That seems… interesting. Is it still the same sweetness as normal licorice, but with salty flavor added, or is it just plain salty? Is it like sea salt, salty? Sorry, It's interesting and I'm not sure if I want to try it or not._

_Umm… I couldn't bother you to send some my way… could I?_

_Al-ki,_  
_Alex (E. WA)_

* * *

I think I'm confused... anyone else?

Admin: About Kitty? Yeah, I'm a little confused too...

Both: who's Kiyo?

* * *

_Kiyo is a badass._  
_Nuff said._  
_AND I STILL HAVE THE DOUJINSHI! EHEHE!_

* * *

_I'll take your word for it… and why doesn't that surprise me? Why would you take his doujinshi? Or do I want to know?_


	159. Dad 4, 2P Italy 9

Hey, dad replied! That was fast... wonder why he replied so quickly? Perhaps he was slow because of the elections and then forgot... about... me... =(

Admin: How could he forget about you? You've got the best area in all the land!

Yeah, tell that to West, tell that to everyone.

Admin: It's true. Answer the letter. It'll make you happy.

* * *

_Hey kiddo!_  
_Yeah, Artie always tells me what a slowpoke I am. I got stuck in a_  
_super-boring meeting, and they didn't even consider my idea of getting a huge_  
_superhero to save the day._  
_Almost. I was still on the shield when we crashed into the tree. And I didn't_  
_think I was intoxicated! I didn't even break any speeding laws or anything!_  
_They happened to stop me because one of my signal lights were out, but then_  
_they said I smelled like alcohol._  
_I don't want to be on house arrest! They banned me from the bars for a week._  
_When they took me in, the chief told them to let me go, since he knew who I_  
_was. I used to help them out anyway._  
_Love ya,_  
_Alfred Jones_

* * *

_Daddy-o,_

_Umm, perhaps if you made the idea of a super hero believable then they would accept it? I mean, if you think about it, just the idea alone is a little far-fetched. But if you prove that it IS possible to make said super hero then they would have to agree with you to an extent, right? You've got the materials, even the minds. You could always ask for Japan's help with the plans too. I mean, he DID make a functional gundam… that doesn't fly and can't fight… but it still moves!_

_You didn't know you were intoxicated? What did you have? Isn't house arrest better than jail? Well, I guess if the chief let you go, knowing who you were; then I guess that's okay. Have you ever been drunk? I've heard Iggy and Japan get drunk easily, but I haven't heard if you do or not._

_Admin: Dude, America! Guess what? I just found an awesome quote! You want to hear it?_

_Why now? You didn't interrupt the other letters…_

_Admin: Well, I haven't gotten a chance to talk with your dad yet. And I really did find an awesome quote… it's mostly as a joke, but there is… umm… perhaps some truth to it? Heh heh_

_Oi vay. See what I have to live with?_

_Amor,_  
_Alex (E. WA)_

_Admin: And me! I wanna talk to America!_

* * *

2P Italia? Not sure how Alex is going to respond, perhaps I shoul-_  
_

Alex: Another 2P? And Italy at that! It's been forever... how should I respond? He still sends chills down my spine sometimes.

I'm here right next ya. Together we can take him. Besides, if he comes via the mirror pathways, perhaps we could send that copy to 2P Spain as a bonus?

Alex: If we don't get killed first.

We reinforced that for 2P America, they're going to have to be quite strong to break through that.

Alex: You're right. What am I worried about? I'll just answer!

* * *

_Ciao,_  
_ I figured that, I was just checking if you had gone mad._  
_ ... You are an idiot, sciocco. You will mess up when you try to remember_  
_ certain word in a certain language._  
_ ... Stupida... Let's see how evil you can be._  
_ Rispondimi presto,_  
_ 2p Italia_

* * *

_2P Italy,_

_Okay, should I be worried that you would even check on me?_

_Admin: I'd watch it Alex. 2Ps can't be trusted… none of them._

_Hey! 2P Turkey and 2P Greece aren't that bad!_

_Admin: They can be, I'm sure. Now, do you want to finish this letter, or should I?_

_I'll finish it. Evil Italy, I wasn't looking for a certain word, it's a phrase, or saying. Besides, I've forgotten why I was trying to remember it… or even what it was. So it doesn't matter, now does it? Wha? Where did you get the idea that I wanted to be evil?! I mean, I've been kind of evil… evil for this world anyway, but that doesn't mean I want to be! Maybe I should call in 2P WA?_

_Admin: Dude, if 2P Italy is scaring you, then let me handle him._

_No. I started this with him, I'm going to finish. Anyway, I'm awaiting your response, Evil Italy._

_Ciao,_  
_ WA_

_Admin: Why do I have to be part of a stubborn state?_


	160. 2P Italy 10, Massy 10, W Aussie 27

_Ciao,_  
_Take your pick. I don't care if you worry, although it would have been nice to_  
_see you locked up in a mental ward._  
_I know you... You are that annoying admin that pops up out of nowhere all the_  
_time *narrows eyes* Mind your own business, idiot._  
_*huffs* Sciocco... You are the same as your dad, annoyingly stupid and keen to_  
_forget everything. No, it doesn't matter, but it does stand as proof of your_  
_forgetfulness._  
_*raises eyebrows* You mentioned it in the last letter, idiot. Don't say_  
_something without really meaning it. If you really want to call her, I don't_  
_mind. She wouldn't be happy with you, though *chuckles* She is being really_  
_grumpy as of late._  
_Look you worthless admin, keep yourself out of the way or I am sending the_  
_mafia on you, capito, stupida?_  
_Rispondimi presto,_  
_2p Italia_

* * *

_2P Italy,_

_Alex: It's not li-_

_Ok, Alex, I'm taking over. This baka obviously doesn't know loyalty when he sees it. I'll mind my own business when you stop threatening my state for the kindness that she has showed you. As for acting like her dad, I can agree to that._

_Alex: Hey! I thought you on my side?!_

_I am. But 2P Italia does have a point, ne? Anyway, it's what makes my state unique, among other things. I looked in the last letter, and she must have misplaced it. She's good at destroying evidence. Anyway, notice how she said 'not as evil' and it was not directed at anyone in particular. She actually has followed through with it. All her mirrors are behind locked doors reinforced to even prevent 2P America from getting out…at least in a timely fashion, I'm sure he could get out if he really really wanted to. If he's anything like 1P America, then he'd probably get bored of it real quick._

_Sending the Mafia on me? You're beginning to walk into unfamiliar territory… what term have you used… ah yes; sciocco. You want me to step away and mind my own business? Sending the mafia after me is not the way to do it. By the way, anything that happens to your 1P happens to you too, right?_

_And yeah, I capiche._

_Ja ne, sciocco,_  
_Admin_

* * *

Umm, Ermanil? Did you really have to pick a fight with 2P Italy?

Admin: yeah. How could I not? He was threatening you! Sorry to point out, but in a straight up fight you're not exactly the best. At least, not when 2P Italy is concerned.

Then why not ask Texas-nii and/or NY-nii for help?

Admin: we could also ask your dad. Anyway, I'm not stopping you from telling them and seeking help. I'm just not going to stand by as my state is being made fun of. Besides, he also insulted me a little and I'm not going to take it sitting down. Remember Alex, I can't be found easily, I can slip in and out of places with ease; he also doesn't know what I look like. I may not know this place very well, but I know enough and i have the advantage of being familiar with the weather, and having this be my home field.

Whatever, just go read or something... or plan your escape. I'm going to respond to Massy.

* * *

_Sup Washy?_

_Sorry I haven't been sending more letters, but dad's been really strict on me_  
_sending them to you. Might have to do with all of our shanigans, you know?_  
_Can't wait to get Westy involved too! *smilee evilly*_

* * *

_Massy!_

_It's been a while. Really? Dad must not like our shenanigans… or could it be we're not including him? What do you think? You know him a bit better than I do. Hey, do you think he'd forgive us if we include him? Maybe exchange his clothes with Canada's and see if Canada gets noticed a bit more?_

_Wait…would that even be a good idea? Ve~ I don't know!_

_Yeah… can't wait for West involved. Hehe oh all the things we'd be able to do…_

_Al-ki,_  
_Alex_

* * *

Lucy-chan! Welcome back! now, this would only be better if dad had responded. He must be pretty busy though.

* * *

_Oh gosh. I can't stand guns! My dad still has one, despite our government_  
_banning them. He says it's in case anyone tries to off him and take his place._  
_And it definitely would be easier to get to know them individually. That'd be_  
_interesting! I should ask my dad about her too! Our native people are very_  
_secluded, and they don't like the white people. They think they should have_  
_the land back to themselves. I understand their plight but they are going_  
_overboard. He found us in... 1688 after the Dutch failed to colonise us. We_  
_weren't colonised though until your dad rebelled against Iggy. And it was_  
_completely intentional. The English had heard of a mysterious uncivilized_  
_world and set out to find us. It took them a long time to reach us!_  
_Lucy_

* * *

_Lucy-chan,_

_Don't worry. The guns are usually holstered. They really only come out when those two are together, or they're fighting in a war or something… or you tick Texas-nii off. Which is not fun. Heh… yeah… not fun at all._

_Why would anyone want to take out your dad? I mean, no offense, but there's other nations out there that would be better, right? I mean, isn't most of Australia still untamed?_

_Our native people are distrustful of the white people. Then again, I can't blame them. They did just push them onto some land and were told to stay there… at times even being kicked off some of their land that they were given. It's quite sad really. It's not so bad now, especially since understanding and mingling of cultures is making everyone understand that we're really no different._

_Hehe the Dutch failed to colonize you? Why? I mean, they dealt with your dad, sure, but how did they fail? It sounds like an interesting story. Well, I would hope it took them a long time to find you guys! I mean, you are kinda half a world away, yeah?_

_We'll have to get together soon! I'll have you meet Idaho, Cali, Oregon, Nevada and Utah next. They're kinda in this corner of the world (though Cali, Nevada and Utah aren't considered the Pacific Northwest. Hehe they're not special enough. ^^ but don't tell them I said that. ^^)_

_Ttyl,_  
_Alex_


	161. Blog 20, Hello Kitty 89, Reyk 21

**Date:** Januray 9, 2013  
**Visitor number:** 3,770  
**Mood:** excited  
**Listening to:** Senbonzakura

Hey all! Alex here!

I finally have some time by myself without the admin. She's working on homework right now, hehe so glad I don't have classes! And it's been FOREVER since I've updated the blog itself, so here we go!

Anyway, let's see… Nothing drastic has happened, but I'm happy with the amount of snow I've gotten this year! Even though it is warmer than usual, there's still plenty of snow. So, since my admin has let me have free reign of the computer without worry of her taking over or anything, I'm going to post a few things.

First, I'm sure you've all heard of Jeff Foxworthy, yeah? For those who haven't, he's a comedian. Anyway, I saw a list that I'm going to share with you, only because it's been forever since I posted something about the state and these will sum me and West up perfectly!

Second, I'm only going to post a few of them; it's a long list, so it'll last a while. ^^ Granted it is mostly dealing with West's side of the state, but hey! We're both Washington, and it happens on both sides, so it's all good! Don't kill me sis! =D

**Jeff Foxworthy on Living in Washington**

**1. someone in a Home Depot store offers you assistance and they don't work there, you live in Washington.**  
**2. you've worn shorts, sandals and a parka at the same time, you live in Washington.**  
**3. you've had a lengthy telephone conversation with someone who dialed the wrong number, you live in Washington.**  
**4. you measure distance in hours, you live in Washington.**  
**5. you know several people who have hit a deer more than once, you live in Washington.**

And there you have it. There's 5 out of 25 of them, so you can enjoy. Hey, west, if you read this, let me know how true it is on your side. For the rest of you… see? We're nice here. Even if one of our joke mottos is:

_You don't like it, get out._

We seriously don't mean that… well, not enough to enforce it. ^^ Okay, so I'll go ahead and give you a summary of what happened.

Winter hit, and dad organized a Christmas party. Which was awesome; a few pranks were pulled, and I got to meet more 'family' members! I was even showed around a part of Australia by one of them. Ahh I always knew I'd like Lucy-chan! Anyway, Uncle Mattie was there, but he was ignored by mostly everyone. Some of us northern states made him feel awesome though. At least, I know a few spent more time with him than with dad. He really enjoyed that. I think he was surprised that we got him presents! I also got to talk with BC and Alberta some. I really need to visit those two more often.

Hmm, let's see… oh yeah! New Year's. That was a fun time too. We hung out together and watched the ball drop. You know how difficult it is to get 51 teenagers into a crowded street just to watch a ball drop? It didn't feel like winter at all! There was like, little to no snow on the ground. It was however, the first time in decades when all the states were hanging out together for New Year's.

I'd love it if Uncle Canada or some of my cousins sent me messages! I hate to say it, but I don't know much about my siblings...

Now, onto a few responses that I have received!

* * *

_Because its interesting. Why else would I take the doujinshi?_

* * *

_Umm… cause you have a death wish? Or you're a sadist AND a masochist?_

_Admin: Sounds about right._

* * *

Ermanil! Why are you here?

Admin: 'Cause I finished all me homework. I figured I'd look at who all responded.

Well, Kitty replied, and Reyk replied back. I think 2P Italy, Lucy-chan and Massy replied back as well, but I'll have to check. Now leave so I can respond to Reyk-chan, please.

Admin: Yes ma'am *salutes and leaves to read a book*

* * *

_I think they would be a match for Finland if they ** him off with a gun,_  
_because he's a pretty amazing sniper. I don't think he will mind being in a_  
_ghost story, he'll probably play along._

_It certainly is interesting... I think it is liquorice with salty flavor_  
_added, but I haven't had it in a really long time. I would send you some, but_  
_Finland keeps it under lock and key and will kill you if you take any._

_Blessað,_

_Reykjavík_

* * *

_Reykjavak,_

_That's pretty fun to type, ya know? ^^_

_I don't know… they're not really snipers, so Finland might have them beat on that front… I don't know what Finland's shooting ability is like, so I can't say if they would be a match or not. Finland does have more experience though… doesn't he?_

_Hmm, okay then! Looks like I get to mak-_

_Admin: Oh oh I wanna make a ghost story with Finland! Even though I'm not very good at horror…_

_We'll both work on it then. Maybe get some pointers from Japan?_

_Admin: Yeah! Gotta get some pointers from Japan. Then we'll show it to your dad._

_Right, you get on that._

_How's the weather over there? Got a lot of snow recently, followed by rain. Fun times, as long as no accidents occur._

_Ja ne,_  
_Alex_

* * *

I thought you were going to read?

Admin: You started talking about Finland and ghost stories... how could I not reply?


	162. W Aussie 28, Hello Kitty 90

_I won't be ticking anyone off! I am peaceful most of the Ike until I am_  
_threatened. People want to take him out, because Australia is a lab of_  
_prosperity according to foreigners. We're pretty tamed! We're just not as old_  
_as other countries. I can understand where they're coming from, but they tell_  
_us to leave all the time. Well, when the Dutch found us, thy landed on my_  
_coast in the middle of summer and it was barren and inhabitable. So they left_  
_to claim us still, but as I said they crashed. We are quite far away, but we_  
_do have some good friends. They sound interesting! I'll probably have to_  
_introduce my siblings two at a time, because Victoria and NSW are still_  
_feuding that their cities should have been the capital even though that was_  
_ages ago._  
_Lucy_

* * *

_Lucy-chan,_

_Hehe sounds like me… kind of. I mean, I'm okay with fighting but I'm not the front lines type of fighting. I mean, other than flying planes, the main thing I did during WWII and the cold war was make nuclear weapons…_

_A lab of prosperity? Umm, okay, I don't get that. What do you mean? Lol and by untamed, I just mean you have a lot of wilderness still. It's not like New York, or Seattle where it's all taken over by businesses and there's kinda sorta no wilderness left, eh? That's what I mean._

_I know Sydney is the capital, but where is Sydney located? I thought it was in the southern half… hehe that sounds kind of like me and West. Olympia is our capitol, but before it was decided there was another city on the ballot. But Ellensberg (which is dead center in the state by the way; and I mean dead center), lost and so to make up for it they said that they could have a university, lol._

_Oh my siblings are interesting… They're very interesting._

_Al-ki,_  
_Alex_

* * *

**hehe Lucy-chan and girisu no neko. So far so good! No 2Ps! Although... I wonder 2P Italy is doing/planning. I know I didn't scare him...**

* * *

_He can't kill meh. I'm too sexeh to die. Plus he doesn't want to get in trouble..._

* * *

_Why would he get into trouble?_


	163. W WA 7, Reyk 22

_Yo east_  
_The holidays were crazy as usual. Plenty of blackmail material collected_  
_though so that info will be fun to use later! Uncle Mattie loved my present._  
_Btw sent it to him from both of us._  
_Looking at his list I'm guilty of 2,4,7,8,11,13,16,17,19,20,24,26,29,30. Well I am the personification of western WA!_  
_Only makes sense I get a lot of them! Holidays went by fast. Wasn't the_  
_snowball fight between west and Midwest vs east and south awesome? We won of_  
_course having Alaska on our side didn't hurt either. I believe Russia taught_  
_her kolkolkol spell. Can't wait till next time._  
_With love_  
_Rain Jones_

* * *

_Yo West,_

_I hope you'll share some of that blackmail with me, si? Sweet. That makes it a lot easier. Oh yeah, Can't remember if you got dad a little something, but I gave that present you helped me with, so I guess I gave him a present from both of us! Hehe, that works out beautifully._

_Hehehe yeah, I can see that. However, I'm only seeing 25, you gotta send me the list you're using, sis. We want an accurate account, yeah? ^^_

_Haha yeah, that was a blast. Which side had Uncle Mattie? Was that us? I didn't really pay attention when the snow started flying. Hmm, I knew Alaska had the 'kolkolkol' spell, did she actually use it during the snowball fight? That's kinda cheating, but adds so much fun! I can't wait either._

_Lova ya,_  
_Alex_

* * *

haha, no 2P As of yet! West and Reyk, I can't believe this is actually working! I'm so happy now!

* * *

_If they don't have any sniping experience, tell them to RUN. RUN AND NEVER_  
_LOOK BACK._

_You could say he has experience... multiple wars and battles will give you_  
_that, but they also kind of mess with your mind, so watch out..._

_The weather over here is REALLY cold. We got -15 degrees a few days ago, and_  
_that's becoming normal. It's usually relatively warm over here, though,_  
_considering how far north Iceland is. I won't go into geographical terms, but_  
_it would be a lot colder if we didn't have the sea. And volcanoes._

_Vertu sæl,_

_Reykjavík_

* * *

_Reyk,_

_Oh, New York-nii has some sniping experience, Texas… a different kind of sniping experience… I guess. I won't tell them though. It's not like they'll actually die. I'll have to let dad know… if this does come about._

_Ah, yeah…. Battles will do that… especially when you have to make chemical weapons… oh boy does that mess with your mind during war time._

_Subzero weather? That's pretty cold. We're having a warmer winter this year than usual… well, slightly warmer. It's still cold and I have gotten a lot of snow. Yep, fully familiar with the whole sea=warmer weather phenomenon. West kind of complains sometimes, just because she doesn't get snow like I do. Huh, makes sense for Volcanoes, but didn't really think about that. We have one, but it's not active right now, so I guess that kinda determines it?_

_Talk to ya soon!_  
_Alex_

_P.S. What's 'vertu sael mean? Sorry, I can't do type the awesome ae combo... I can write it! But can't type it. lol how's it pronounced anyway? ^^Is it pronounced like it looks?_


	164. 2P Italy 11

_Ciao,_  
_What the hell are you talking about? Loyalty? To who exactly? To her? Don't_  
_make me laugh. From here it seems like sciocco is too weak to do anything by_  
_herself: she always ends up protected by someone else._  
_*huffs* You act like you didn't know that, idiot. And for the record, I_  
_already seen your dad multiple times and somehow he never does anything so_  
_don't try to cry for help._  
_... Whatever and yes, that pazzo would go through any mirror if he desired to._  
_He is very stubborn, you see._  
_*chuckles* You put up a brave front right now... Let's see what you will do_  
_when your life is threatened, si? And if anyone is stupid it would be you,_  
_cagna._  
_Si, but it also happens the other way around. Would you like to try it out?_  
_*smirks* Let's see how you react when I decide to torture certain someone..._  
_By the way, sciocco, the promise has expired... long time ago._  
_Addio,_  
_2p Italia_

* * *

_2P Italy,_

_I am not too weak to do anything by myself. Just because I'm usually easy going, laid back and seemingly a people please in addition to not being able to win in a straight up fight, doesn't mean I don't have an arsenal of weapons at my disposal._

_Admin: yes! Haha, show 'em Alex!_

_Shut up Admin. You made this 10 times worse than it needed to be. Don't make me take you down to you know where._

_Admin: Eep! Okay okay. Just don't go into Cold War mode… please…_

_Now, where was I? Oh yes, Evil dad might be able to go anywhere with a mirror, but all of my mirrors are hidden. SO if he tries to get to ME he won't be able to come directly. And by then, I'll know if he's here or not. Yes, she does put up a brave front and she can be stupid. So can you._

_Admin: Wait, you made a promise? What promise?_

_Admin… make yourself scarce before I decide to send you down anyway. As for torturing her, go ahead. I'd love to see what happens when Evil dad realizes that HE'S not the one hunting 'em down. Do you really want to try it? You won't like dad when he's angry, and you'd have both Americas coming at you._

_Admin: umm, Alex, real quick… do you even know who's he's talking about?_

_If he's smart, he'll be going after the only one I care about, so yes, I'm giving him the benefit of the doubt. If you want to cross over into this territory, go ahead, just know you will be asking for a war on two fronts, can you handle that?_

_Speak soon,_  
_WA_

* * *

**_Okay, sorry! I found the elusive chapter. ^^ Thankfully I didn't have to write it again._ _and as promised... or thought about, your very own chapter!_**


	165. Hello Kitty 91, Reyk 23, 2P Italy 12

_His parents would be mad. Or chill. Depends on which one_

* * *

_Umm, we're still talking about Kiyo, right? I still don't know who that is?! At least tell me where he's from? Please?_

* * *

**I would so look up Kiyo... but I'm sure there's a few Kiyo's out there... so I'll just wait. That is, if Kitty will tell me...**

**hehe and now Reykjavak. Why is it that it's so fun? It's long and takes some getting used to, to type it, but it's fun!**

* * *

_I hope for everyone's sake that this situation NEVER happens..._

_I think Iceland's most famous volcano was on American news once, when it_  
_erupted. It's called Eyjafjallajökull, and it's really fun to listen to_  
_non-Icelandic speakers try to pronounce it._

_Vertu sæl means, essentially, goodbye. It's more informal, and it would be_  
_used when you're talking to a girl. A guy would be vertu sæll, which is_  
_actually pronounced differently. It's pretty much pronounced the way it looks,_  
_only the "æ" makes the "ai" sound in English. Also, "ll" makes the "dl" or_  
_"tl" sound, depending on the person saying it. I've heard it both ways._

_Vertu Blessað,_

_Reykjavík_

* * *

_Reyk-chan,_

_You and I both. Dad doesn't need any more fighting going, no matter the form. I would so try to pronounce that, but I'm not even sure where to begin! I take it it's pronounced how it looks, but slightly different? I would love to learn how to pronounce that though, it looks like it's fun to say._

_Unfortunately, I don't remember hearing about that. I could probably look it up though, and I think I will… after I'm done responding. ^^_

_Yeah, that's fun to say. I tried saying it before typing this reply, and it's so fun! Makes me want to learn it more. Are you familiar with the IPA? 'Cause that's what the "ae" reminded me of. ^^_

_Vertu Blessað,_

_Alex_

* * *

**Hmm, now 2P Italy. I am so glad admin is away. She nearly got me killed! Who's ever heard of a citizen killing their own state? I mean seriously...**

**Let's see if Crisis is averted... I highly doubt it.**

* * *

_Ciao,_  
_Whatever, sciocco. I have my own arsenal too, did you even think about that?_  
_*raises eyebrows*_  
_Cold war mode? Interesting..._  
_No, actually he can't go anywhere right now... *grins* Who would have known_  
_that your little and adorable 2p father would stumble all the way here,_  
_waiting for me to capture him? Enough hints already, you know who is going to_  
_suffer if you don't listen to what I say._  
_If by this I am being stupid, then what are you?_  
_No Americas will be coming *chuckle*_  
_For the record, your counterpart is flying with glee at the situation, no need_  
_to torture her unless she steps on my way, being that not being close at all_  
_from my house. I am monitoring her movements, in case she tries anything. In_  
_fact, I am monitoring all the States movements and the 1ps. Try anythng and_  
_you all blow to bits._  
_That's heartless, sciocco. Who have known that you don't care for your own_  
_father?_  
_I think there is no need to go over there *laughs*_  
_Addio,_  
_2p Italia_

* * *

_2P Italy,_

_Oh yes, I figured. I mean, you ARE a 2P after all. But you acted as if I didn't have my own arsenal._

_And yes, Cold War mode. Unfortunately, even if you are monitoring me, you won't get to see it. Not unless something drastic happens. So good luck figuring that out._

_Haha Evil dad was stupid enough to get caught?! That's funny. That's reeeeal funny. I wish I could see his face. Wow… that somehow doesn't surprise me about what my 2P is doing. She's crazy enough._

_You do know it's a bit creepy that you're monitoring all of us, don't you? That's just real creeeeepy. Try anything? Pfft, if I try anything you won't know until it's too late. Unless of course you could see outside buildings… which I wouldn't count it out._

_My own dad? Of course I care about my own dad. Who wouldn't? But dad definitely won't take it sitting down. Especially now that I know your plan, one scratch out of place and one little birdie and he will know exactly who's attacking and where, and I'm pretty sure he won't be the only one coming after you._

_Good. I'm enjoying the peaceful atmosphere without you crazed 2Ps coming over and wreaking havoc._

_Adios,_  
_WA_


	166. W Aussie 29

Sorry! Excuse my auto correct! It was supposed to be land of prosperity. Ok, I  
get what you mean now by untamed. No! Sydney isn't the capital of Australia!  
It's Canberra, in the Australian Capital Territory. The ACT was created  
exactly for that purpose because NSW and Victoria couldn't decide. But it's a  
common mistake. People mainly think Melbourne or Sydney is the capital,  
because they are the most well known. Did you know Perth is one of the most  
isolated cities in the world?  
Lucy

* * *

Lucy-chan,

Gah! I thought Sydney was! I'm sorry!

So I'm going to guess that the ACT is made of a little bit of NSW and Victoria territory? That's pretty interesting. Dad's capital actually moved around a bit before settling on the current capital. But I'm not going to go into that, as then I would have add in the whole founding documents into the time line. But DC was actually created from land taken from Virginia and Maryland. Although, I don't think they ever fought over who should have the capital like your siblings have.

Really? It's one of the most isolated? That is so awesome! Do you get much tourism there? Minus Sydney and…. Melbourne? Yeah, minus them, which area relies heavily on tourism?

Ja ne!  
Alex  
WA State


	167. Hello Kitty 92, 2P Italy 13

_Hes from greece and japan._

* * *

_Umm, okay… admin, you can take over now._

_Admin: What?! Why me? Oi! Alex! Get back here! ALEEEEEEEEX!_

* * *

*In another room* Let's see, Next is 2P Italy...

* * *

_Ciao,_  
_I never acted in such way, I always keep in mind what the others have. That_  
_way I am more prepared._  
_Doesn't bother me much, it just makes you wonder... *chuckles* We'll see._  
_Si, I already told you, didn't I?_  
_I don't really care if you think that was creepy, out of normalcy, strange,_  
_whatever you want to call it. Si, try anything and you will face some terrible_  
_consequences._  
_That is a poor threat._  
_If you do anything strange-looking I'll just detonate the bomb. However, I am_  
_getting ticked off by your attitud, sciocco. I think that if you continue to_  
_handle this as a game I will have your head and I don't mind having it crispy._  
_*grins* Daddy won't be doing anything. Feel that little pang on your chest?_  
_And the lack of responses from your dad?_  
_As for a lot of enemies coming to get me... Just count them out. I have them_  
_handling something else._  
_Let's see how much that peace lasts, si?_  
_Addio,_  
_2p Italia_

* * *

_2P Italy,_

_Ugh, look, let's just… stop hating on each other, yeah? We can both agree that its Admin's fault and I'll keep her tied up whenever I'm responding to you. How's that?_

_Detonate the bomb? Do I want to know where it's located? Nevermind, you're not going to tell me._

_Yeah, I feel the small pang. And I get what you mean. So again, let's just… play nice (or as nice as we can considering where we live) and have a decent conversation without interruptions from my admin, eh? I really don't want to start a war._

_Adios,_  
_WA_


	168. Hello Kitty 93, S Michigan 1, 2P Spain

_WHY YOU LEAVE!? HMM?_

* * *

_You must forgive Alex. Unfortunately, I can't understand her. She must be getting a little paranoid… 2P Italy and all, ya know?_

* * *

Okay, so girisu no neko, is angry at Alex... maybe I should just back off now? I don't want to get killed... I really don't...

* * *

_Hey sis,_

_Michigan(south) here say WHAT UP! You may not know me closely y'know since if_  
_abit east from ya' but just sayin hey. Oh also, how's your weather, where I am_  
_it is REALLY ** since I got all this 8 inch snow. Write back and maybe we_  
_could sled together!_

_Peace out,_  
_Addison Jones (South Michigan)_

* * *

_Addison,_

_Umm, there's two of you? I thought Michigan had one personification. Are you two really so different that it would require two different personifications?_

_Well, I'll say 'hey' back then! The weather? You have about double the snow I do right now. It's actually kinda warm here considering. I did have a bunch of snow pretty far east, a few feet if I recall correctly. It's probably mostly gone now though. I don't even think West has any snow this year…. Or maybe they did, ya know I don't really know._

_Go sledding?! Where? That would be awesome. Think we could go to Colorado and use his ski slopes as sledding places? Hehehe he'd probably chase us out with snowballs!_

_Okay, I may do that now… that sounds too fun not to._

_Talk to you soon!_  
_Alex (East Washington)_

* * *

Alex walks into the room where the Admin should be, but no sound is coming from.

"You're quiet for once." Alex states.

"I'm sorry Alex. I'm making every one angry at you. I'm just going to leave." Admin stands up and grabs her backpack.

She begins to put these things in the backpack and finishes. Alex has made no move to stop her. She walks out the door and turns around at the sound of Alex's voice.

"You can stay, just don't get involved with the letters, okay?"

"Are you sure? I don't want to kill you, and I will eventually if I stay here and make everyone mad."

"It's not everyone. Just 2P Italy. Just, stay silent when I'm replying. That's all."

"I think I can do that." Ermanil smiles as she sits in the room and pulls out a book. "I'll just stay here for a while then."

* * *

_Hola Washington._  
_Yeah, it might. You never know really. Good. I can't wait to see how 2P_  
_Inglaterra reacts..._  
_Yup. Hmm, you should be. It would be weird to talk to you if you were insane._  
_But being insane has it's upsides sometimes._  
_2P España_

* * *

_2P Spain,_

_Huh, well, I'll just have to see. I can't wait to see it either, it's going to be awesome._

_Admin: Better than Prussia awesome!_

_Ugh, yeah whatever. It's going to epic. Well, Idaho has seen me, and West too, and they told me I can't do it again… not unless it's necessary. Thankfully, those two are checking in often enough that it helps. Otherwise you 2Ps might have just made me cross that line._

_Well, 2P Italy anyway… Stupid Admin had to tick him off, and now I don't know if he's going to blow me up or not!_

_Admin: Alex, I said I was sorry…_

_That's not cutting it when I could get blown up, baka na admin! Anyway, 2P Spain, you're one of few 2Ps who hasn't made me cross that line yet, so…_

_Admin: Oh Alex! Tell him that his 1P's pirate outfit looks amazing!_

_Not now, admin! Ugh, sometimes I don't understand her. She hasn't had anything to make her like this… oh well. I'm sure you heard her though. Do you have a pirate outfit too? What's it look like?_

_Al-ki,_  
_E. WA_


	169. DC 12, 2P Italy 14

_Dear Alex,_

_When I was younger, and I first had Iggy's cooking, I was sick for a month._  
_That was not fun. XP_

_Oh, I dunno. Just look it up._

_Over Spring Break? I wouldn't mind if your admin comes, as long as she's_  
_pleasant company. :)_

_Sincerely,_

_Katie Jones_

_Washington D.C._

* * *

_Katie,_

_I looked it up. And they are cute! You have all of them, yeah? Haha, I found out that the Admin's namesake is the Russian-Jewish doll! That explains SOOO much!_

_Admin: Hey, I'm not Russian or Jewish!_

_No, but you certainly act like Russia sometimes, so deal. Anyway, Spring break might work. Will we be meeting you at your place, or NY-nii's?_

_With love,_  
_Alex_

* * *

Alex takes Ermanil and drags her to a room. Opening the door she puts Ermanil in there.

"Wha? What are you doing?" Ermanil asked. "You traitor."

"Just stay in there for now. You want to help, don't you?" Alex said, closing the door and slipping a piece of paper with some written instructions in there.

Alex was thankful that it was a secret room. Although, if 2P Italy was really monitoring the place, then she would have to move it.

* * *

_Ciao,_  
_I didn't realize that you would cower that easily *chuckles* Hm... Regardless_  
_of if I am agreeing to not to start a war between the two worlds, I want that_  
_person tied up for a whole month with no sort of entertainment at her_  
_disposition._  
_You thought right._  
_*huffs* Play nice? You seriously are forgetting who you are talking to. Unless_  
_I obtain what I demand, I am really going to start this useless war._  
_Addio,_  
_2p Italia_

* * *

_2P Italy,_

_Okay boyo. I was willing to play nice, and have an intelligent and civil conversation, but you are pushing it. If I was cowering, it would certainly not look like this._

_Trust me, she's tied up, in a dark room with nothing to do, and she will stay that way until she's suffered enough. She's done nothing to deserve the next level of torture._

_And if you would re-read what I put, I clearly put 'as nice as possible considering our locations'. I understand that you 2Ps are evil, greedy and any other word that goes with those, so no, I don't think I'm forgetting who I'm talking to. The question should be: do you fully comprehend what I could do? Don't even ask my counterpart. Chances of her knowing what I'm talking about are slim._

_As for what you demand, I'm going to need 1 thing: an actual list._

_Adios,_  
_WA_


	170. W Aussie 30, Hello Kitty 94, Michigan 2

_It's ok. Common mistake, and easy to make. It's in the middle of NSW and they_  
_had to find it, while Victoria's capital city was the capital until a suitable_  
_piece of land was found. It is a very small state, so there are few people_  
_there. Yup, one of the most isolated. We don't get much tourism, because my_  
_government is too stingy, or doesn't tell you things are happening. Not many_  
_people visit us, so we are pretty docile. It's probably Canberra in the ACT_  
_that relies the most on tourism, with them being the capital and the smallest_  
_state and all._  
_Lucy_

* * *

_Lucy-chan,_

_So… how did they settle that? Or wait, they still fight over it, right? I think you mentioned that._

_Haha too stingy. Seriously though, that kind of sucks. But ya know, you don't have to have tourism memorabilia like other places. I mean, most cities on my side (if not all) don't have a shop specifically for tourism. I mean, sure, you can find some dealing with the state, or America, but it's not geared strictly to tourists. I shouldn't count Leavenworth in on this…_

_Sounds like fun. So Canberra is like our DC then? Small little city state? That's kind of cool actually._

_Later,_  
_Alex_

* * *

**yay! No 2Ps on this one! So far anyway. *sigh* I hate having to look over my shoulder for any 2Ps... I wonder what I could do... I know! I could always go North (to Alaska, go North the rush is on). Curses, now I have that song stuck in my head. oh well! To pack!**

* * *

_Dear Alex,_

_Sorry man I forgot to mention, ya see this is how it works. Michigan consists_  
_of me as the southern part and my twin brother Andrew as the northern part._  
_Kinda hard to explain the rest man._

_But anyways, you're lucky your snow is gone but I'd love to see ya in Colorado_  
_and ski. If he wants to pummel us with snowballs he's just asking himself for_  
_a snowball war!_

_See ya later,_  
_Addison Jones (South) Michigan_

* * *

_Addison,_

_Hehe I'd love to see you try now… =P anyway, is it like West and I, where though we agree on most things, the climate and people are different? Do you get culture shock when you go up North? That kind of thing? That's the way it is. If we had more of an even distribution of people, I'm pretty sure we'd be a swing state… as of right now though West kinda makes all the decision. Kind of why he's stuck with the paper work. =D_

_Eh, I don't count myself lucky. It's winter, there's supposed to be snow, and there is, just most of it is ice or gone now =(_

_Ski or sled? I wouldn't mind doing that. Have been to Colorado's house in a while. I'll surprise him if anything!_

_Al-ki sis,_  
_Alex(andra)_  
_E. Washington_

_P.S. just putting the '-andra' just as a reminder. ^^_

* * *

**ooooh Kitty responded. I wonder what she'll say...**

* * *

_DONT WORRY. *holding bazooka* WE JUST HAVE TO KILL 2p ITALY._  
_2p greece: awesome idea_

* * *

_Kitty-chan… Thank you! I know he's somewhere in the 2P world, but I don't know where… =( oh, and he still has 2P America tied up or whatever... I think... come quick? I would feel much safer with someone else here..._

* * *

**Well, I've finished packing, I'm going to head out now. Admin can stay in the room. Hopefully she'll be safe. Actually, not North, I'm going south... south to the town that I normally avoid... At least then I'd have some defense.**


	171. 2P Italy 15

I made it. I can still feel the radiation... such a sad place. I just hope the ghosts here are my friends...

* * *

_Sciocco,_  
_*narrows eyes* Okay, enough of fooling around, then._  
_Not enough. And I see her, sciocco. I do not appreciate liars._  
_That's good then. What could you do? Don't make me laugh, I am next to you and_  
_you didn't even notice._  
_I am going to tell you in a moment, idiot._  
_Ciao,_  
_2p Italia_

* * *

_2P Italy,_

_First off, you started this. You pushed it. Second, I lied about having her tied up, but she is locked in a dark room, so no, I didn't exactly lie._

_If you're next to me, why are we still writing letters?_

_Then tell me. I'm all ears._

_Ciao,_  
_WA_


	172. Hello Kitty 95, DC 13, 2P Italy 16

_Oh, then that works out because im currently at 2p greeces house_  
_2p greece: giving me a headache!_  
_Yay! Anyway, I'm thinking of a strategy..._

* * *

_Kitty-chan,_

_You better hurry. Alex left me alone, and she's in trouble now. She's at this address on the letter and I fear that 2P Italy might be coming to her, if not there already… I really don't want Alex to die because of my stupidness…_

_I feel lame for asking…_

* * *

**I hope Alex is okay. She told me to get help if I could find it though... but I still feel awkward for asking... ve~ why do i hate asking?**

* * *

_Dear Alex,_

_Yeah! I have all of them except the girl of the year!_

_Haha, you two are silly._

_Oh, yeah. We can meet at my place or New York's, I don't care which. That_  
_basically you can decide._

_Sincerely,_  
_Katie Jones_  
_Washington D.C._

* * *

_DC,_

_Fun! Sounds like you have quite the collection._

_Oh, btw, this is Ermanil, the admin. Unfortunately, Alex has locked me in a room and left the building. I believe she's dealing with 2P Italy right now, but I'm not sure…_

_I'm only guessing that because I made him mad… and Alex was drug into the middle. Help is on the way though, so don't worry too much about her!_

_Hmm… I say your place. It'll be fun to start my tour of the east side in the capitol! It really would._

_Anyway, until Alex gets back I'm going to responding to letters. Hope you don't mind. I'm glad that you think we're amusing, I really do!_

_Ja ne!_  
_Admin_

* * *

**hehe, this is going to be a fun break! But I still worry for Alex. I wonder if she actually locked the door... Don't worry Alex, I'm coming! ...Somehow.**

* * *

_Sciocco,_  
_I don't see much of a difference there._  
_You seemed to like it a lot more when you thought I was away, so I just played_  
_along._  
_I need you to come back to the 2p world._  
_2p Italia_

* * *

_2P Italy,_

_Fair enough, guess I would have done the same... in a way._

_You want me to come back to the 2P world? Why? I would say you're seeking help, but you don't ask for help, so why ask me to come back when you could just kidnap me?_

_WA_


	173. Hello Kitty 96, DC 14, Massy 11

_Heeeeeeere's Massy! Sorry, couldn't resist. How's the weather over there? Pull_  
_any good pranks lately?_

_My, this seems so unnatural, perhaps because I'm 2p! Massy? Bwhahaha!_

_*shoves 2p! Massy out* Sup. Sorry about her, she's crazy. Anyways, I made up_  
_with uncle England. *smiles evilly* but not before torching his pants and_  
_declaring him a witch. Too bad dad put him out. *sigh* aw well. Well, did you_  
_enjoy your weekend? I did...sorta. I got sick since the economy has been_  
_failling pretty bad here. Wish I could get it back to normal when gas was_  
_little under a buck. What about you?_

_Massy._  
_*written crudely underneath in crayon* and Chu_

* * *

_Massy-nee!_

_Glad to hear back from ya! It's so nice not to have to deal with 2P Italy, ya know? Wait, not sure if you do or not…_

_2P WA: Hahaha, I have hacked in again! "It can't be done." He said, well I just did it! 'Ello again my counterpart~_

_Oh, hey me. Hey, did you now 2P Massy replied?_

_2P WA: You mean Massy is still alive? Here I thought the whole East coast was dead! Dad can get pretty…. Creative when he wants to… he just never does, so it's easy escape~_

_Yeah, she's here. Anyway, no I haven't pulled any pranks lately. Although, the admin is kinda freaking out right now. Not sure if it's in a good way or not._

_2P WA: What's different about this time?_

_Simple, she got a call from someone unknown from ND. She now believes that dad and everyone else is after her. Not their 2P Versions, so don't even start._

_2P WA: BTW, Chu, You need to get out here. There's lots of fun at my house~_

_I'm ending this here, Unless you value your life 2P MA, I would suggest not running blindly in. Now go back to where you came!_

_2P WA: Oh fine. Evil Iggy Lady is over though and I just thought I'd come say thanks to the admin. Putting laxatives in the cupcakes the she kept here worked wonders! I'll have to save some for dad! 2P WA out!_

_Finally she's gone. Anyway, the weather isn't too bad. Just cold and icy. Admin hates the ice, but somehow enjoys it when she almost slips and face plants. I'll never understand humans. Well, gas is goin' down, so I'm beginning to feel much better. It's actually down to like $3 at one place in Spokane! It's absolutely awesome!_

_Ja ne, Massy-nee. =D_  
_Alex_

_P.S. 2P WA still hasn't told me her name… perhaps I should give her one?_

* * *

**Massy is soo awesome. Her counterpart doesn't seem to be too bad either. And now to Greece's Kitty. She's pretty fun to talk to... or can be. ^^**

* * *

_Kitty:*grabs bazooka* DONT WORRY, ILL HELP!*runs off to 2p italy's house*_

* * *

_Kitty! Wait! Dang it, she's probably gone… oh well, hopefully I won't be blamed for this one either. And just after getting back too…_

_Ganbatte, Kitty-chan._

* * *

**I hope I don't get killed for this. I really don't like 2P Italy... I wonder if dad would put me in 'protective custody' or something if Italy gets really mad? But I don't want to be hanging out with no fun loving people... maybe New York! that would be fun!_  
_**


	174. 2P Spain 26, Hello Kitty 97, 2P Italy 17

_Hola Washington._  
_Si, I can't wait either. I think I'll call him up tonight to see if he's back_  
_at his house yet._  
_Oh really...interesting. But it doesn't really surprise me that much. We've_  
_made quite a few people go insane just from talking with us._  
_Oh, that can't be good. Hopefully she didn't and Italia just forgets about it._

_Hmm...perhaps I could go talk with him for you. Well, I'm glad I haven't. I_  
_try not to, you know. But sometimes it just happens..._  
_Umm, okay...? That was quite random. Yeah, I do. It's darker than my_  
_counterpart's, but otherwise it's pretty much exactly the same._  
_2P España_

* * *

_2P Spain,_

_Sounds good! I can't wait. It's all set up and waiting. Hehehe_

_Yeah, apparently radiation isn't nice to a young personification's mentality…_

_Oh she did alright. She ticked him off good… he hasn't forgotten. I just hope he doesn't come chase me down._

_Well, if you want to I'd appreciate it, but I don't want you to get caught in the middle. At least with my Admin I can toss her in the way and make my escape!_

_Admin: Oi, I heard that! Not funny Alex, not funny at all._

_Huh, guess I was speaking louder than I thought. Oh well! It's true though. I feel heartless now._

_Do you ever wear your pirate outfit? Cause I'm sure you could give 1P Iggy a run for his money with an evil look. He's got a pretty nasty evil look… I can't imagine his counterpart having an evil look…_

_You should do that! Next Halloween dress in your pirate outfit and come crash the 1P Halloween party. That would be awesome! And, you do seem like the nicer of the 2Ps, so you wouldn't cause too much trouble… would you?_

_Ja ne,_  
_WA_

* * *

**Hmm starting off with a 2P... hopefully it doesn't end with a 2P. Hey! Kitty's back now! I wonder how it went...**

* * *

_IM BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK_  
_2p greece: next time you do that... DONT BLAME ME_  
_im sorry i told italy its your fault... But as zhe great el peggo once said..._  
_TOO BAD_  
_2p greece:... *glare*_

* * *

_…welcome back. Are you sure he won't be coming after me now? So you blamed it on 2P Greece? Why?! He seems too nice to put the blame on! Unless it was to be put on me, then I guess 2P Greece is okay. XD_

* * *

**Why do I suddenly have a bad feeling about this?**

* * *

_Sciocco,_  
_I figured that it would be nicer like this, but I guess I was wrong... You_  
_have no choice, anyway *he knocks her out*_  
_2p Italy_

* * *

_2P Italy,_

_Give back Alex right now! I know you have her. Why do you want her anyway? She's useless! There are much better personifications to abduct._

_Besides, I thought Greece's Kitty got rid of you._

_Give her back you jerk,_  
_Admin_

* * *

**Why did he have to take Alex! He could have taken West and had a much more powerful result... unless... is that why Alex avoided using West's name? Well, I'm heading over. I can at least reply on the go... Let's hope I'm not too late!**


	175. Massy 12

_I didn't choose her name, she just came with it! Eeh, she's not so bad I_  
_guess..._

_Chu: Want another cookie?_

_Oh yes, please! *stops self* Ahem, I-I mean... Of course not! You probably_  
_poisoned them!_

_Chu: I thought we were past this stage of friendship..._

_*guilty* Give me those cookies, please?_

_Chu: Yay! *gasp* How are you deirfiúr*? I missed you! Oh yes, I'll come right_  
_over! :DDDD_

_Oh that cailín greannmhar...**_

_*Sister_  
_**funny girl..._

* * *

_MA,_

_I'm replying since Alex is… indisposed. Hey, is it too late to have you 2P help out Alex? I mean, I haven't tried talking to 2P WA yet, but… Well, I'm on my way to her place right now._

_Okay, so I'll give a cutesy name to 2P WA, since her house is kinda all pink and girly. Hehe I'll have to think of one for next time..._

_2P WA: haha, I have hacked in again. Counterpart? Where are you~?_

_Ah, 2P WA, Alex is in a bit of a predicament... 2P Italy has her for some odd reason. Could you help me out here? Maybe bring Chu along?_

_2P WA: Hmph, that idiot got herself kidnapped, it's not my problem._

_I got her kidnapped. I didn't mean to, just help us out, please?_

_2P WA: Fine. But I'm going incognito, meaning you will not say '2P WA'. Capiche?_

_Capiche. What name then?_

_2P WA: You can call me Micha._

_Okay then! Welcome! Anyway, MA, if you could find some way to mask Alex's disappearance should it be needed, I'd appreciate it… We don't need a war started between the 1Ps and the 2Ps… at least not yet._

_Al-ki,_

_Admin_


	176. Hello Kitty 98, W Aussie 31, Massy 13

**_A/N: Thinking about going on a short Hiatus after Alex gets back. Just thought I'd toss this out there now, so if no response comes then you guys know what's goin' on. ^^_**

* * *

_...NICO. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!*Slaps 2p greece* GO GET ALEX NAO._  
_2p greece:..._  
_FLAVIO. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!*Slaps 2p romano* GO GET ALEX NAO._  
_2p romano: OKAY! *skips away*_

* * *

_Ve~ Be careful! I'm still on my way to Alex's counterparts house._

* * *

**So I have kitty on board with the rescue mission. That's good. Let's just hope it to 2P WA's house in time. Stupid 2P Italy leaving a very vague note! I'm going to kill him!**

* * *

_They settled it by creating the ACT. They sometimes fight over it, especially_  
_because ACT is the youngest, and the littlest state. He's quite passive so_  
_he's overlooked sometimes. It'd be nice though if we did have some fun things_  
_going on. Our government always complains about us not getting enough_  
_attention, but it's their own fault at hand there. So, my state and people are_  
_kinda hostile to the other states, as we are far over and barely interact with_  
_them. We've even threatened to secede a few time. Yes, that's what Canberra is_  
_like. Small little state, but he's nice._  
_Lucy_

* * *

_Lucy-chan,_

_You threatened to secede? Really? I can't imagine you doing that. You seem too nice to hurt your dad that way. Governments are the worst, aren't they? Haven't you said anything to them? I mean, don't you take part in some decisions or act as an advisor or something? You have a beautiful area! You could so use it for tourism!_

_Btw, this is Alex's admin, Ermanil. She showed me lots of pictures of the area. I'm sure she'd be glad to take another vacation when she gets back. ^^ Perhaps you can introduce her to Canberry?_

_Admin out!_

* * *

**Ve~ Massy replied now? Yay! From the looks of it, it looks like she's coming with her 2P Counterpart! This is getting good now!**

* * *

_Washy got kidnapped? *rushes out of room*_

_Chu: Oh dearie me...Breathnaíonn mhaith Massy ar fáil í féin i dtrioblóid_  
_arís...*_

_*returns in WWII Air Force uniform with her very own Bomber Jacket* Imma_  
_comin' Washy!_

_Chu: Ooo! This looks like it could be spelendid fun! I'll come along too!_

_Admin: Just don't kill yourselves..._

_Me & Chu: Please, like we're foolish enough to do THAT._

* * *

_Massy and 2P Massy,_

_Thanks you guys. I'm sure Alex would appreciate it. I'm glad she's not alone. ^^ Well, I see 2P WA, so we'll be heading out for where Alex is shortly. Wish us luck!_

_Hontou ni arigatou,_  
_Admin/Ermanil_


	177. DC 15

_Alex and her Admin,_

_Was it really necessary to lock you up in a room?_

_So because you ** off 2P!Italy my sister is in possible danger and could get_  
_very hurt? That doesn't seem very good. How'd you ** him off?_

_My place first? All right! Where would you wanna go here? There's a lot of_  
_cool places._

_I don't mind that I have to talk to you._

_Sincerely,_

_Katie Jones_

_Washington D.C._

* * *

_DC,_

_Apparently she deemed it was. But she did leave a note saying that I was to answer any mails and if she wasn't back within a day then to raise an army and come after her. So…_

_And… umm… yes? I didn't mean to! He was insulting my precious and beautiful state! How could I just let him do that? So I stood up to him, defending Alex, and then he gets mad… Alex did too though! But I started it… I'm sorry… =(_

_I don't know what's around… I mean I could go to the white house, but… yeah… I'm not THAT patriotic. Are there any cool places to go that isn't on a tourism itinerary?_

_Thanks,_  
_Ermanil_  
_Alex's Admin_


	178. 2P Ita story, Reyk 24, Lucy 32, HK 99

**A/N: Since 2P Italy took Alex, I'm going to put it in a story format instead of a normal review. the story will be from alex's point of view, but 2P Italy's response will be given to me per normal. =D I hope this works for you Mr. Evil Italy.**

* * *

"_Sciocco,We are here" 2P Italy replied._

Alex felt the ground underneath her after being pushed. She had come to a few minutes before being thrown onto the ground.

"_I know that you are awake already, don't play dumb and look around you." 2P Italy declared, smirking._

She opened her eyes upon 2P Italy calling her out on her act. She raises herself up and sees water on all sides of her, and shores off in the distance; she's in the middle of a lake, on an island.

"_Ask away, I will respond... if I think the question is relevant, that is." Alex could hear the hint of amusement in his tone._

The obvious question she wanted to ask was where was she, but she had a feeling he would find that irrelevant and make a sarcastic comeback in response; if he didn't actually hit her for such a 'stupid' question. She stopped herself from asking it, instead of deciding on another question that perhaps she could glean answers from.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked, her hands tied behind her. "You didn't need to tie me up, you jerk! Why punish me for something my admin started?!"

Alex tried to stand, but found that her ankles were also tied. She could not escape, even if she had a path to escape. 2P Italy just looked smug and looked down at her with eyes that seemed to condescend and be little her without saying anything. Unfortunately, that never worked too well on Alex when she was pushed a little bit.

* * *

_*in greek WWII clothes* LETS KILL 2P ITALY_  
_2p greece: YES! FINALLY!_

* * *

_Okay, I have just learned that Alex is not at 2P Italy's house. But I'm unsure as to where she is… If you have any ideas, please let us know! 2P WA is still trying to narrow down where her counterpart could be._

_Thanks,_  
_Admin_

* * *

**_W. Australia can help! Hopefully..._**

* * *

_What happened to Alex?! Goodness, where'd she go?! Did those awefull 2p_  
_characters abduct her?! I'll help you find her, and I'll get my dads 2p as_  
_well! But yes, I did threaten to secede but that was when I was going through_  
_a rebellious faze and was even more isolated from my siblings. I've tried_  
_speaking to them, but it never works. Oh well. Oh, and it's Canberra not_  
_Canberry._

* * *

_Well, not all 2Ps. Just 2P Italy. I'm beginning to think that perhaps he has a crush on her… but that's impossible._

_Any help would be nice! Right now all I know is that she's not at 2P Italy's house. But I don't know where… she could be anywhere!_

_Sounds kind of like Texas. Texas just threatened to secede, but the government is like 'No, you can't do that.' So they haven't. XD_

_Oops! I'll try to remember. Alex may remember easier than me though. =D Let's go find her quickly, okay?_

_Thanks,_  
_Admin_

* * *

**_Ah, Reykjavik. Been a while. ^^_**

* * *

_It's sort of pronounced how it looks, except... well, not really. It's_  
_pronounced "Aye-yeah-fyad-la-yo-codol". So, that's how you pronounce it. It_  
_makes for great entertainment at parties, especially when everyone's drunk._  
_Just try it, it's fun... :)_

_I'm not sure exactly what the IPA is... is it some sort of alliance, or_  
_company or something?_

_Bæ,_

_Reykjavík_

* * *

_Reykjavik,_

_Haha, it sounds like it would be great fun~ I think I'll try that next party I go to. Oh, btw, this is the admin. Can't remember if I told ya that. Alex would be glad to hear how it's read though._

_As for the IPA, it's actually the International Phonetic Alphabet. It shows you how to read a word. It works for any language really, and is a major help to Asians. Cause, ya know, they have like a completely different style of reading than most of the world._

_Ja ne,_  
Admin


	179. 2P Ita Story 2, Michigan 3, Reyk 25

_**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a day. I'm waiting on 2P Italy's responses now. Since the story can't really go on without 2P Italy. =D**_

* * *

Alex managed to get into a kneeling position and look up at 2P Italy; her eyes shown with hate and the promise of revenge. She did have to admit to herself though; she had no idea how she was going to get revenge. That was beside the point. She was going to defy him for as long as she could. 2P Italy kept smirking as he leaned down and answered her question.

"_First of all, the first one is pretty obvious: 'I need you to do something'. The answer for the rest of the sentence would be: 'Si, all this is necessary, but it is not about the damn admin of yours', got it?"_

Alex didn't answer; instead she just continued to look right at 2P Italy, looking way more confident than she felt. Italy just laughed as he straightened. Alex felt the ground jolt underneath her, and the sound of gears or something moving. Soon after, she felt and saw that she was actually on a platform and going down. Now she wasn't afraid of water; all the states knew how to swim, what she was worried about was the fact that she was helpless.

"_There is no escape from here unless you do what I tell you, sciocco."_

Alex looked at 2P Italy; defiance clearly shining in her eyes as she responded, "Before I agree to your psycho plan, tell me something; why me? What makes me so special that you couldn't take any of my other siblings?"

* * *

**Okay, I've got an army forming, and 2P WA is still trying to track Alex down. Please be all right Alex! We're hurrying as fast as we can.**

* * *

_Oh, hallo, Admin. I'm pretty sure Alex will be back when someone reads this,_  
_but you never know._

_I've heard of the IPA. I've also heard of China ** (sorry for my language)_  
_about it because he's old and doesn't want to learn another alphabet. Really,_  
_if he can learn his characters, he can learn the IPA._

_Blessað,_

_Reykjavík_

* * *

_Reykjavik,_

_Yeah, I hope she comes back soon. I'm procrastinating homework JUST keep her blog going… oh well._

_Haha, really? China complains about it? Oh, I guess that makes sense. He is like the oldest living nation isn't he? What do you do fun?_

_Buh bye,_  
_Admin_

* * *

**and now Michigan... wait, Michigan?! Since when did Alex get another sibling to respond!**_  
_

* * *

_Alex,_

_Andrew and I have such a difference in culture, I ALWAYS get culture shock._  
_Like for example if it's raining outside I would stay inside, but Andrew would_  
_want to go outside and ride his motorcycle. When it comes to paperwork and all_  
_that jazz I usually do it since he's kinda...what's the word, he's kinda of_  
_ignores it._

_Come to think of it although I don't have a lot of snow Andrew has a bunch_  
_since he's so close to Uncle Matthew. I just have sleet which really sucks (_

_Sledding would be awesome haha, well pretty much just because I suck at_  
_skiing._

_Keep it real,_  
_Addison Jones (Southern) Michigan_

* * *

_Michigan,_

_Oh wow, Alex didn't tell me another one of her siblings responded!_

_Seriously? Wow, you seem to have the same problem that Alex and Rain (W. Washington) do. Alex's side (and the better side in my opinion) is just like Andrew's half. You seem to be like Western Washington._

_2P WA: Well hello 1P sis of mine~ How's it goin' on that side of fence? Has chaos ensued yet?_

_Dudette, can you just continue looking? Anyway, Michigan, Alex would love to go sledding when she gets back. Have you tried snowboarding? I personally like that much better than skiing. I just can't get over the fact that one wrong move and I'm doing the splits!_

_Talk later!_  
_Admin_


	180. 2P Ita story 3, Reyk 26

**_A/N: Okay, the reason Italy's speaking is in Italics, because that's the letter that I was given. so it's still a letter, but in story form. Sorry if it's a little confusing... I realized that it just might be._**

* * *

_2p Italy smirked, "I remember your admin saying something like this: 'Why her? She is useless!', so it really doesn't matter if you die, sciocco. Just don't die so easily, si? I might back you up if you do fight for real." _

'Back me up? Why would he want to back me up? What's going on?' Alex thought as she still continued to look back at him.

Alex knew that should she want to live she'd have to cooperate or make a deal of some sort. However, that went against anything she grew up with. The fact that the USA was known not to negotiate with terrorists, her father made sure that ALL states, every single one knew that dropping down to the terrorist's level was not going to help. Some states took that seriously; others, like her, knew that you had to do something if you wanted to come out alive. That if you used the hand that was dealt to you, you could win. That was one reason she rarely promised anything. She didn't realize that the hindrances around her ankles were gone until Italy pushed her forward.

_The two continued descending until they reached the bottom, "I want you to observe where you are with attention, it might serve you well, after all... If you want to escape from this place, that is."_

That sent a new train of thought going through Alex's head, 'I still don't understand… am I a target for a bigger problem? I need answers… dang it! I hate walking on thin and unpredictable ice! Even if it does make life interesting, I still don't like it!'

Around them, there was a pure solid stone wall, that seemed to continue into an inner cave, that cut through it. It was badly lit and Alex was getting bad vibes from it. 2P Italy still didn't say exactly what he wanted… what does her getting attention even mean?! Sure, everyone thought that she was one of the weaker states, minus a few, and honestly she definitely wasn't the strongest. However, she did dabble a little bit in all areas, but not nearly enough to warrant getting kidnapped! She decided right then and there that she would not say anything that would give him any information. Not if she could help it anyway. 2P Italy pushed her toward the opening, forcing Alex to catch herself before she face planted into the ground.

_"I need you to go there... Sciocco." Alex could swear that she heard the glee in his voice._

Alex took a deep breath and deciding living would be better right now; if only to learn what this psycho path was actually trying to do, she boldly but slowly entered the unknown area. She could feel 2P Italy following behind her, his presence seeming to get bigger than Russia's with each step.

'You idiot! Don't cower in front of some psycho path!' she thought, and then berated herself, 'How can I not, though? I'm just a state, a weaker form of an actual personification… I still don't get why he wants me.'

* * *

**Have you found her yet?**

**2P WA: Hey, be patient. It's not like I have a link to her just because she's my 1P!**

**Haven't you tried that?**

**2P WA: Umm, guess not.**

**Just find her. Please. I feel bad that it was my fault. I'm going to respond to this e-mail while I wait.  
**

* * *

_Komdu sæl, Admin. Again. I know what you mean, I've been having to study for_  
_my exams for weeks now, and they're finally here. Ugh. Wish me luck!_

_He is the oldest living nation, and it's funny, because he looks so young._  
_What do I do for fun? Um... I like skydiving? And basejumping. And dyeing_  
_Denmark's hair, but I can't do that often because Oslo gets mad at me._

_Vertu sæl,_

_Reykjavík_

* * *

_Reykjavik,_

_I hate finals! I always stay up all night working on them. It's not even studying for tests, either. It's usually papers that I have to write. I'm such a procrastinator… I really am._

_I liked the college life in Japan. You got like absolutely NO homework and only a test or paper at the end of the semester. It was so nice!_

_What color do you normally choose to dye Denmark's hair? Have you done it Pink? Like Neon pink? I'd like to see that. I can understand you not doing it too often because of Oslo._

_I haven't tried skydiving or base jumping… I think if I do either of those, I'll make sure to make it the last thing I do. That way, if I die, I'll die happy. XD wow, that's a morbid way of looking at it…_

_Talk to ya soon!_  
_Admin_


	181. 2P Ita story 4, Reyk 27

_**A/N: Hmm, Italy has something evil planned for Alex. =D That's all I'll say. hehe I feel bad for Alex...**_

* * *

_"I can sense your trembling from here... Alex." 2p Italy murmured, breathing on her neck. He chuckled as he had to avoid being slapped by the State, "Why so touchy, eh?"_

"What does it matter to a psycho path like you?"

_"Anyway..." He ignored her response, "It looks like we almost reached the end. If you want any answers it would be now, sciocco." he observed her with calm eyes as she analized the simple mirror in front of her._

Alex looked at the mirror, a feeling of uneasiness and foreboding seeping into her. Right now, she really just wanted to be home curled up on the couch and watching movies. Perhaps curled up in a blanket. She shook her head to clear her mind and not be distracted. She could keep those thoughts in the back of her mind, but she couldn't dwell on them, not now.

"You will answer honestly, si? Fine then." Turning away from the beautifully decorated mirror she looked at Italy. "Why me? What do you want me to do? I don't understand why you're doing this. Explain it to me." Giving a glance at the mirror she added, "Don't tell me you're gonna shove me into the mirror."

* * *

**Haven't you gotten anything? I'm sure our allies are getting anxious.**

**2P WA: Then why don't they help?**

**Because they haven't replied back, so I don't know if they found anything... did you find something though?**

**2P WA: All I know is she's now underground. She's not in America either.**

**So it would be possible that she's somewhere in Italy?**

**2P WA: That's what my assumption would be. Considering no 2P in their psycho right mind would loan their house to another psycho.**

**Sweet. We'll head over there as soon as I finish answering this mail.**

* * *

_Really? No homework? Wow, that's amazing! I expect the test or paper would be_  
_really hard, though._

_I've done pink, blue, and black. He looks REALLY weird with black hair, but_  
_surprisingly good in pink. Don't tell him I said that._

_They aren't really that dangerous if you know what you're doing... maybe you_  
_could do it indoors, I've heard that's really fun._

_Sjámst,_

_Reykjavík_

* * *

_Reykjavik,_

_Yeah, little to no homework. Amazingly enough, the tests were pretty standard. They weren't too difficult at all… I only had difficulty because I was still learning Japanese, and they were in Japanese. Lol_

_The papers were not that bad either. It was pretty standard paper writing (within reason. I only had to write like 2 pages for one class)._

_He looks good in pink? Really? That is surprising. And yeah, I can't imagine him in black hair… Kind of like America. America just doesn't seem right with black hair. Ooh ooh, I wonder if they have 'glow-in-the-dark' hair dye…. I bet the other nations would LOVE that! They'd be able to see him coming day or night!_

_Indoors? Never heard of being able to do it indoors… but perhaps I might look into that. Hmm…_

_Ttyl,_  
_Admin_

* * *

_**A/N: To my other reviewers who I have not heard from... please review, we've almost found Alex!**  
_


	182. 2P Ita story 5, Lucy 35, Hello Kitty CI

_"Actually, I won't." Was the 2p's answer, "I just need you to look into the mirror and tell me what you are seeing." He touched the surface of the mirror carefully looking at her, "You must never lose sight of what is reality and what is false. If you do... the consequences will not please you." _

He observed her as her eyes glazed over and she approached the mirror almost longingly. She seemed to have a vague idea of what was going on, but she couldn't do anything. She stopped and looked at the mirror. She saw something that she never wanted to see again… it was still soon, she could still feel what happened. Fires raged, and they wouldn't be stopped. It changed from forest fires to a fire that was contained in a warehouse. She saw workers moving to and fro, wearing gloves and masks and the best protective wear they could get. She felt tears well up in her eyes as she knew what would happen, she tried to force her eyes away, but they were held fast. She felt her mouth move to words she unwillingly said, and she fell to the ground in shock.

Her worst fear was being relived in front of her, and like that time, she could do nothing. She didn't want to watch, but she was forced to. Eventually, people started dying from radiation and when Alex knew that as soon as that was over, she would break.

"My… my people. My precious people. You're sacrifice was not in vain. Stop haunting me! It wasn't me! It wasn't!" Alex screamed through her tears at the mirror.

_"If you do... You will be sucked in."_

As soon as the last scene played it continued, but a little farther into the future. Her people still continued, despite the effects that the radiation would have, and their inevitable end. She had been so young, and she couldn't help but work beside them. These humans were the only ones that she had told them who she was; and that was only because they were going to die from radiation.

"No, stop. Please, not again." Alex pleaded.

She knew this was the past; that this wasn't real, but the feelings that overcame her were just as real as they were then; she was practically reliving that day. It was like she was there, and she wasn't. She could feel the shields she had erected in her mind slowly come down, releasing every single pain that she had felt that day. Without thinking she stood up, completely forgetting that anyone was there, and walked up to the mirror. She could feel the mirror laughing at her, waiting for her to touch the glass. Instead her hand rested on the rim edge of the mirror…

* * *

**2P WA: Will you hurry up? We need to catch the plane! After this we'll be in Rome and then we can head south.**

**I'm trying! Just chill, okay? I've been running for hours already, and I am NOT a distance runner thank you very much.**

**2P WA: Slight exaggeration.**

**Not really. Running from plane to plane and sitting for hours? That can't be healthy.**

**2P WA: Just hurry up! You were whining about Alex before.**

**Right, Alex. Hold on, We're coming!**

***on the plane* now to check messages...**

* * *

_Well, that isn't nice. If he has a crush on her or not, it's still cruel to kidnap her. My dads 2p is ok to help out, he has a bit of beef towards 2p Italy too. And he knows places that Italy might be. I think I'll get him to find my 2p as well, even more help will be good. But when I find that 2p Italy... Ooh, he's going to be in trouble for hurting my friend!_  
_Lucy_

* * *

_W. Australia,_

_Yeah I know. But it doesn't surprise me... I mean it IS a 2P...  
_

_Sweet! 2P WA said that they were at Italy's place… somewhere. She doesn't know where, except that it's underground. I wonder if it's in south Italy? Cause isn't Italy just the Northern part? Hmm, Try looking there. I'm heading in that direction myself._

_Thanks so much for the help!_  
_Admin_

* * *

**Wow, two people who haven't responded in a while. Our army is building!**

**2P WA: Hurry up.**

**Yeah yeah. one more.**

* * *

_2p greece: We could look around for her. All 2p's can use mirrors as portals so amybe a mirror leads to where she is..._  
_kitty: I'm suprised he's helping, but yeah! and maybe I can ask 2p romano._

* * *

_Please use anything you have at your disposal to help. I'm really worried about Alex…_

_2P Washington said that she was underground and not in America. I'm heading to Italy to look there. If only I could track her!_

_Thank you for the help!_  
_Admin_

* * *

_**A/N: So sorry! I saw them, and I guess I just forgot about them! No wonder you guys haven't replied yet! I'm so sorry. on a side note... Alex is in dire need of help... hehe**  
_


	183. Netherlands 1, Idaho 12

**When will we get there? I'm getting a bad feeling.**

**2P WA: Yeah, me too. It's definitely not good.**

**Ooh, look! We got some mail!**

* * *

_Netherlands here._  
_I need help. Do you know where I could hide Italy? I'm not asking a county_  
_because they might tell Germany and... Yeah, you get the point. The question_  
_is, can I trust you? Don't tell anyone. I'll pay you in tulips if necessary._  
_And no, I'm not high. Ahm, thanks, I guess._

* * *

_Netherlands!_

_I guess that would be okay. Alex isn't home right now, but hopefully she will be soon. Why would you need to hide Italy? What did he do? And would he be allowed outside, or would it be like house arrest? Just gotta know ahead of time, ya know?_

_You can trust Alex… and me I suppose. On one condition though, Italy makes pasta for dinner._

_Your secrets safe with us!_  
_Admin_

* * *

**Wow, hey WA, take a look at this. It's a message from yo-**

**2pP WA: what did you call me?**

**umm... WA? it's easier to call you that rather than 2P WA all the time. Anyway, Idaho replied. You wanna help me reply back? It'll get our minds off of the feeling.**

**2P WA: My bro replied? I wonder where he's been...**

* * *

_2p and 1p Idaho:ALLEEXX! AND ADMIN!_  
_I am so sorry I haven't sent anything in such a long time I-_  
_(2p): We were forced to live together for a while to "work out our_  
_differences"... I think our Gov. needs to get a life and stop messing with_  
_mine._  
_(1p): As soon as we managed to perfect the fake it till you make it technique,_  
_we got out of that god forsaken cabin they put us in! So all I've heard from_  
_our siblings is that Alex is in some rally deep-_  
_(2p): [glares at Idaho] ... water. Anyways, admin, how in the name of all that_  
_is starchy, do we get Alex back? Because I don't know if I can handle one more_  
_hour of Ryder crying over our dearest sister..._  
_(1p): If it helps any, I've spoken with Vermont and Cali recently, they both_  
_say they want to help too, but I've had no luck in finding Montana. She's been_  
_gone for a while now, I'm starting to get worried._

_ALL OF MY LITTLE HEART! (and his tears, worry, and sleepless nights) GOES TO_  
_YOU BIG SIS!_  
_Ryder_  
_P.S_  
_To 2p East WA, from 2p Idaho_  
_Why don't we ever hang out? I know you like your 1p and all but honestly dear_  
_apple loving sister, we could engender so many deviously fun pranks. Why_  
_haven't we before? - 2p Ryder_

* * *

_Idaho twins,_

_I'm just gonna call ya that since it's easy... that okay? Anyway, I'm glad you're alright Ryder. I really am. I haven't really met you 2P Idaho… are you nice? You seem nice…_

_2P WA: See bro? That's what you get when you cross over and hunt down you're counterpart! I thought you knew better. If you go over to torture your counterpart, you can't be seen. That's why the most common way to go anywhere is mirrors, ja?_

_Yeah, Alex is deep in something alright. I don't know what happened… I feel bad though. I got 2P Italy mad, and then he poked the wrong button with Alex, and then she disappeared! In my defense though, I was standing up for Alex… but… still.._

_2P WA: Oh just quit wallowing in self pity already. We're on our way so act like you're happy to see her. Anyway, dearest brother, we're actually enroute to a place that 2P Italy might have taken her. Of course I could only tell that she's underground and out of the country, so it'll be harder to track her._

_Cali and Vermont don't need to help… they probably have enough problems…_

_2P WA: Bring them along if they're willing. This is 2P Italy we're talking about. Stupid Admin. 1P Montana is missing? That's… interesting… hey, bro, you seen MT anywhere? I always figured him to be never having a permanent home…_

_I guess it's settled then. If you want to help, meet us at the airport. We've got some reinforcements coming. And do play nice, you 2Ps. You can fight after we save Alex._

_Thanks for the help!_  
_Admin and 2P WA_

_2P Idaho: hey bro, maybe because dad has ninja skills and we never know when he'll jump out of the bush and attack us. That could be why. But yes, pranks are fun. Who were you thinking of doing them to? ~2P WA_

* * *

_**A/N: Response to an anonymous reviewer.. if they read this far...**  
_

_**mep: yep. When did you move up here? There is a rainforest on the west side, near Olympia, and then you have Spokane County which is practically a city in a forest. That's what I was referring too. otherwise, yep, desert aaaaaaall around. It is definitely not as humid as Texas either. =D During the spring it can pretty rainy too... although Seattle does get more than we do... ^^ Thanks for reply though! I love it when I get reviews from fellow Washingtonians. As for the Hanford site... well, if you've read this far you can tell I've mentioned it AND have actually used it... lol**  
_


	184. 2P Ita story 6, DC 16, Netherlands 2

_**A/N: So sorry for not updating in a few days! I went on a camping trip for the weeekend, and then homework. So yeah. But I'm back now, and everything is all nice and caught up! yay!**_

* * *

_"Do you see your greatest fear there?" A distant voice asked her, waiting for her to shakingly nodd, "What do you see?"_

Alex heard the faint voice, and she didn't want to respond, but she did so anyway; like a puppet, "I see death and destruction. So much pain."

Alex had no idea what was exactly happening. When her hand touched the rim she got that weird feeling of being an observer. It was weird because she also felt like she was in her body. Either way she continued to look into the mirror, wanting to tear her eyes away from it but couldn't.

_"... Do you want to end your suffering? If you enter the mirror you won't feel anything." The voice continued to apply pressure on her b broken mind._

That voice was getting closer, tempting her. She had been fighting the whole time since she saw the images, but the idea began to look so tempting; so good. Her other hand moved toward the glass, but the picture that she next made her stop. It was after the plant closed and she saw herself; completely broken, and weeping for the people that she grown to trust and care for. Her brother Idaho had arrived and she saw herself take a swing at him. That's right, the Hanford excuse was just cover up for her real fear; going insane and fighting her siblings, one reason she made sure to always be around someone who distracted her, even if they didn't know it. Idaho then wrapped her in a hug and the whole show started replaying again. Her eyes, though seeing the replay; Her mind was elsewhere. Her hand just stayed there, shaking.

_"Whatever happened to the ever strong State? You want to disappear just like that?" The voice growled, sounding a little more closer to her._

The voice was closer, and she thought she recognized it as Italy's… 2P Italy's voice. She couldn't be sure, but whether it was or not it was a voice that was forcing her to relive one of, if not THE worst memory of her entire life. Strong state? Where did this person get that idea? The tears had stopped and now she was gripping the mirror with both hands. This mirror and the voice were not going to win. She took the mirror and lifted it before turning around and tossing it against the wall. The shattering of it made her smile in triumph. Picking up a piece of the shattered frame she turned toward where the voice had come from. The comforting words of Idaho and West were barely keeping her from seeing complete red. No one was going to toy with her; no one would bring her to tears and then continue to push until she caved, no one was going to play with her mind. She continued walking closer to 2P Italy, a sharpened shard in each hand.

"Strong state? My, wherever did you get THAT idea~?" she practically purred, stopping right in front of Italy and holding one shard at his throat and the other dangerously close to where his heart was.

* * *

**Can't you get anything? We're running out of time!**

**2P WA: If you want to risk getting hurt, then yes I could tell you and you can run in and get yourself killed. Go ahead.**

**Wh-what do you mean?**

**2P WA: I know the general location of where she is, but right now it's safer if you stay out. Trust me on this.**

**I-I'll let the others know then.**

* * *

_Well, Germany's been on my back about the whole EU crisis thingie and I got_  
_sick of it and needed some blackmail material. I suppose we could let him_  
_outside every once in a while... No, I completely agree with you on the pasta_  
_front. Can I stay for a couple days too? And do you know how to write a_  
_blackmail letter?_  
_Sincerely,_  
_The Netherlands._

* * *

_Netherlands,_

_Hmm, I guess that would require some hiding, wouldn't it? I definitely don't want to get on Germany's bad side. Alex too. Speaking of, she's almost back. I know it._

_You needed black mail material so you kidnapped Italy? Bravo. Smart move that. Umm, not sure if Alex knows how to write a blackmail letter or not… I only know from movies, but I'm sure we could make it believable. Although, we would have to take a picture of Italy on some railroad tracks. Tied up too… that should freak Germany out!_

_By the way, the instructions on getting to Alex's place are in here. She does have a few pets, so just be careful._

_Anyway, talk later!_  
_Admin_

* * *

**Answering these letters is pretty calming... I just hope the others get my message. I'm going to answer DC now...  
**

* * *

_Alex or her Admin,_

_If you need help raising an army I know people._

_How was he insulting Washington? How dare he? Insulting one state means_  
_insulting all of the union!_

_Hmmm, no. Not really. Well, there are some nice malls a little while away in_  
_Virginia and Maryland. And I have some._

_Sincerely,_

_Katie Jones_

_Washington D.C._

* * *

_DC,_

_An army? We're still narrowing down where Alex could be. Although if you meet us in Italy with an army, I'm sure Alex wouldn't mind._

_2P WA: Great even more 1Ps. Don't risk your sanity by coming over here. It's only a matter of time until Alex succumbs._

_Alex will not succumb. She's smarter and stronger that! Don't you DARE say that!_

_Well, it's not like he was straight out making insults, but I just had it after he called Alex, stupid one too many times and even threatened her. Then I guess I kinda defended her because... well, yeah… then he kidnapped her after she kicked me out and defended herself. I think 2P Italy thinks that Alex represents ALL of Washington. I don't know if he knows about Rain or not._

_Oooh I haven't been to either of those places yet either! I'd love to go there! Alex would too… I think…_

_talk soon!_  
_Admin_

* * *

**2P WA: Well, that would be why it was difficult, She's underneath an island… a small little uninhabited island just off the coast of Italy.**

**Let's go then! Call up Kitty and let her know! I'll call up W. Australia too. If DC joins us in time she can join. Let's go!**


	185. 2P Ita story 7, DC 17, Massy 14

**_A/N: Ack, 2P Italy isn't making this easy on me at all. Sorry for the late update! yes, I'm blaming 2P Italy. 'Cause he's the bad guy here... lol_**

* * *

_2p Italy eyed her, locking their gaze for a moment before he smirked confidently, "I see you have snapped..." He murmured, looking her throughly, "But yet not completely." _

_He laughed a bit, seeming to have fun with all what was happening. His blood red eyes turned even darker, the 2p not showing any fear at the threat he was in. In fact, he even approached her even more,  
ignoring the glasses she had in her hands and making Alexandra's eyes go wide, feeling them pierce_ _through flesh._She had killed before, so she wasn't surprised of the feeling of her weapon piercing flesh, she was surprised that he would actually continue. Her mind was working on a slightly heightened level, but her intuitive reasoning was just not able to keep up.

_"I am not affected by this." His smirk got larger as she flinched slightly at the proximity, "This is a weapon that only affects 1ps, not us."_

"What weapon is that?" Alex hissed.

_He took advantage of her momentary weakness and grabbed both of her hands with one of his, slamming her against the wall._ Alex held his eyes for a few seconds before she looked down to the ground. If only she could get one of his daggers. Waiting until she could tell he wasn't expecting it, she made her move. Knocking her head against his, providing a sufficient distraction for her to break out of the hold, she quickly snatched a dagger from his belt, kicked him in the back of the knee and held him at knife point.

"If those don't work, then what about your own weapon?" She stated coldly and sweetly, putting the blade across the nape of his neck.

She knew this wouldn't keep him down. She knew it would have incapacitated a human, but nations would take much more than this. She knew he would strike back, and she wasn't going to be caught off guard. She was poised to move the split second she saw Italy move, her hand firmly on the dagger. She expected to lose, but she definitely won't be going down without a fight, but now she had a weapon... and she was severely outmatched.

* * *

**Okay, everyone has been contacted, and they're on their way. Commence Operation Save WA! Oh, a few more that need to be told. Hold on.**

* * *

_Sup! Chu and me finally got wifi here in Italy! Anyways, so that island of the_  
_coast? Oh man, I hear there are ghosts that kill people there! Italy says that_  
_you need to sign a waver saying that he and his government aren't responsable_  
_if you die/ go missing and are never heard from again! Oh, please be alright_  
_Washy...!_

_Chu: *creepy smile* I see dead people..._

_Shut up Chu! Sister is having an emotional panic here!_

_Chu: But look, that little island! I see people going there. They're probably_  
_going to die, so I SEE DEAD PEOPLE._

_... You're sick, you know that?_

_Chu: Yep!_

* * *

_Massachusetts and 2P MA,_

_Yeah, I think we've come to the same conclusion. Let's go before it gets worse. 2P WA is not liking the feeling she's getting._

_2P WA: How can I when it seems like the connection is being ripped to pieces?_

_Ouch, yeah, ok. I get it. Let's go. Don't worry, Alex represents us, and we're pretty difficult to get rid of. Oh, and Chu? That's a morbidly awesome joke there… although, it might be too soon…_

_2P WA: You should not encourage her. Let's just hurry up so I can get back home. Being out here is making me nervous._

_See ya soon,_  
_Admin and 2P WA_

* * *

**ok. so there's two more on the way. Now just to respond to DC real quick, and we're good to go!**

* * *

_Alex/Admin,_

_Alright, I can do that._

_:P I've gone over there plenty of times before with Evelynn. It ain't too bad._

_Yeah! Alex is strong. Trust me on this._

_I don't know. Even still, 2p!Italy needs to calm down or something. He's totally in the wrong here! I don't think that when people meet one of Washingtons, they assume there's another._

_Well I know Alex used to go shopping with me all the time so I'm sure she'd like it._

_Sincerely,_

_Katie Jones_

_Washington D.C._

* * *

_DC,_

_Cool. Well, we got some people here already, so we're going in. You're free to join us when you get here. That's good. I may not like the west side as much, but it's still a part of Washington! _

_That's what we do. As soon as we get back we're going shopping over at your place. Hopefully, he hasn't done anything bad to her._

_~Admin_

* * *

**Ok. now that that's done, let's go! Onward to save Alex!**


	186. Idaho 13

_**A/N: Ve~ double update! literally double update. a few mintues apart. Enjoy! THe ending of our little story is coming to a close. Next chapter MIGHT be the fight, or not. we'll see.**_

* * *

_Hello my apple loving sister and her, ... friend?_  
_Well Cali, Vermont, 1p me, and I are on our way now. If it's any consolation_  
_Texas and Florida are coming shortly after us. I'm not sure if we can get the_  
_rest of the union together in time but a large amount of us are on our way._  
_Seeing your current situation, I would suggest you arm yourself for many tears_  
_and hugs [shudders]. We can disscuss these things when we meet up again._  
_See you soon big sister,_  
_2p Idaho_  
_P.s We have to prank 2p Nevada. Do you remember the last time anybody ever did_  
_anything to him? No, well we shall change this very soon_

_AAAAADDDDMMMMIIIINNN!_  
_We'll be there soon, I promise! Make sure you have any and all plans we'll_  
_need to kick some italian arse! Also Montana is currently in France, trying to_  
_escape all the madness that's going on here._  
_I was talking with all the other states that I could find, and it turns out_  
_we're not the only ones dealing with 2p problems. A lot of us are. What does_  
_2p Dad have up his sleeve?_  
_Anyways, I'm bringing along as many old family photo albums as possible, see_  
_if you can find any old pictures of alex and Spain together. Pictures have_  
_always calmed her down... that and chocolate and my hugs but... yeah._  
_See you and 2p East soon!_  
_All my love and planning, Ryder!_

* * *

_Brother,_

_I hope they are the 2Ps of our siblings. Ugh, tears and hugs? Give me a break. We're going in now. There's no time to waste. Join us when you get here._

_~2P WA_

_P.S. You can have fun with that. I'll support you from my place. My stupid 1P is making me regret ever making contact. I will help you with any technical aspect of your pranks though._

_Idaho,_

_Right now, we're just going in. We've got enough 2Ps here to last until you guys get here at least. I'm just too worried about Alex to come with a battle plan. Montana has the right idea. Think we could ship Alex somewhere to hide from the 2Ps?_

_I have no idea what 2P America is thinking._

_Does that help? It seems like too easy a solution… but I'll trust your judgement. I'll buy her some locally made chocolate when we get back. God speed._

_Waiting on backup,_  
_Admin_


	187. 2P Ita story 8, Netherlands 3

2p Italy grinned at her, sensing the cold blade with something similar to excitement, "Touché." He said, "What are you going to do now?"

"I should kill you." Alex said emotionless. "However, I will not cross that line." She continues to apply pressure to 2P Italy's neck.

"Hm... Si, not totally snapped." The 2p nodded to himself before putting his escape plan in action. In a blink of an eye, he had grabbed Alex's hand and twisted back to make her drop the knife, "What are you going to do now?" He softly asked, still teasing her.

Alex just sent a cold look right at 2P Italy. It was calculating as she answered, "Stop teasing me."

Alex proceeded to kick 2P Italy in the stomach, forcing him to loosen his grip out of surprise than pain. Kneeling down, she picked up the knife and kicked his legs, before moving back. Misjudging where the wall was, she backed up into it. Realizing her predicament, her eyes slightly widened. This did not go unnoticed by 2P Italy.

A chuckle escaped his lips as he stared at her face, "You look absolutely horrified..." He hummed, "Maybe I should help you out a bit?" He slowly approached the cornered State, watching as she tensed to run.

A snicker resounded throughout the room as he saw her grip tighten around the knife, "My... You are just like your dad..." He took out one of his own, "Really." He looked at it, "Easy." He prepared to throw it, "To." He did it, "Tease!" The knife scratched her cheek, but at the same time it nailed part of her clothes to the wall.

She would have loved to say she didn't flinch, and perhaps she didn't flinch as much, but fact was she did. She looked at him defiantly, as she put a hand on the knife in the wall.

"Don't tease me." she hissed. "What do you want me for? You practically broke me, what now?" Her tone held none of the kindness and curiosity that she had before snapping.

"... I just wanted to have some fun." The grin vanished, "But, of course that your purpose here... has expired." He put a hand over her hand and pull out the knife from the wall, "You can go now." He pocketed the knife, observing her quietly, "That is if you can actually walk away now." He chuckled at her enraged look.

In her rage Alex threw Italy against the wall and was about to stab him when a gun shot rang out and she saw the bullet fly right between them. Releasing Italy she turned to look at the group that just arrived.

* * *

**Almost there. There's the entrance. Let's go! Hurry!**

* * *

_Can Netherlands come? I can intimidate them! And whack them with tulips and my pipe._

Feel free! We're goin' in, so you can join Idaho and join us when you get here.

_Alright, be there soon! I've brought some tulips as a present... Enjoy!_

Cool! Hopefully they help!

_Dear EA,  
I can bring 1P Italy to see if we can guilt the 2P out. Meet you there._

Any help would be welcome! I don't know how strong 2P Italy is, or anything, so any help is welcome!

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for the late update! For those of you who are joining in the army... pm me what you want me to have your character do and I'll add it. PM ONLY please. That's only if you're part of the rescue squad though. ^^ otherwise reviews are still okay.**_


	188. 2P Ita story 9-conclusion

_A/N: Okay. So sorry for the delay on the chapter. Homework just wouldn't leave me alone. It kept pounding at my door, leaving me no time to do anything. Here's the promised ending to 2P Italy's story. Sorry if I couldn't fit something in for everyone that mentioned... Kinda explained it at the end in, I think, a pretty believable way._

* * *

Alex saw a group of people; a very large group of people. She recognized one of them, but he wasn't the one that shot at her. She knew, because he wasn't holding a gun in her direction. Italy had been released, and he was using this time as time to get away. He wasn't fazed by this turn of events, but he definitely was not beginning to like the change of direction that Alex went. He was about to run past, but a hand on the back of his shirt stopped him. He turned around, glaring at the person who stopped him. He didn't get anything out before he was punched into the wall, followed by a potato hitting him square in the face. Alex saw that Idaho was holding his potato gun, aimed right at 2P Italy. She was watching this with a very sadistic look on her face. It was not one that any of her siblings, minus Idaho, had seen before. DC was about to run and wrap her in a hug, but was stopped by Idaho's hand.

"I wouldn't go near her right now." Idaho stated.

"What are we supposed to do then?" Cali asked.

"You don't want to know." Idaho said. "Instead, why don't you guys show 2P Italy some good old fashioned American hospitality." Idaho suggested.

"Wait! You can't hurt him!" DC called out stopping her siblings. Once she had everyone's attention she continued, "I know he kidnapped Alex and made her this way. But do we really have to beat him up?"

"Yeah, we do, missy. We can't just let someone come in and hurt one of our own, can we?" Vermont asked.

"Well, no. But isn't there some way to do it without actually physically beating him up?" DC asked.

In response Netherlands pulled out a tulip and began to poke and hit 2P Italy with the harmless flower. The fact that 2P Italy was being held down by Cali and Texas didn't help either. Australia even had a gun pointed to 2P Italy's head, and Lucy was digging a 6 foot deep hole, whistling a cheerful tune. How she managed to break through the stone floor, no one knew, but they weren't going to ask. 2P Washington ignored DC's comment and walked right up to 2P Italy and came within an inch of his face.

"If I see you anywhere near my house or Alex's, I will blow you to bits and feed you to my dogs."

"You wouldn't dare. Italy would be affected." 2P Italy stated with a smirk.

"You forget I'm a 2P too. Would you rather deal with these guys." Here she signaled behind her to everyone, "Or would you rather escape with your life, with a threat? I will personally see to it that the states here in our world also know that your kill on sight."

"What do you know? You just sit in your house all-" 2P Italy gets punched in the face… again.

This time it was Florida answered, withdrawing his fist from Italy's face, "I don't care if it's a 2P or not, you insult one of us, you'll be fightin' all of us."

Alex was watched the scene as the people turned on her captor. She wasn't as crazed as she could have been, but why did most of them look familiar to her? She recognized Idaho almost instantly, it was because of Ryder that she wasn't completely insane.

"Let him go. It'll be fun to see him run with the hounds chasing after him." Alex's cold voice drifted toward the group.

In their surprise, the grip on 2P Italy was loosened and he ran out. Now everyone turned toward Idaho with an expectant and curious expression.

"Each of us has something we fear, right?" He asked the group but kept looking at Alex.

"Yeah. What about it?" Australia asked.

"Alex hasn't actually faced her fear. She hasn't moved, because she's scared of living out her fear. Right now, we can only wait until she recognizes us."

"So how do we get her to recognize us?" DC asked.

"A few ways. We could knock her out." Here Alex threw the knife at Idaho for that suggestion but it was snatched out of the air by 2P Greece. "or we calm her down. Only way I've found was by these." He held up some pictures.

He tossed them at the ground in front of Alex. Alex kept one eye on the group as she knelt and picked up the pictures. She looked through the photographs, seeing a smiling girl with a just as cheerful face. She began to relax as she looked at each picture. She didn't notice the group moving closer, but she tensed up when she felt someone give her a hug. She paused and resisted the reflex to hit whoever had hugged her. She was much calmer, but reflex took over. She managed to stop any actual contact though as she came upon a picture of a young girl in a dress sleeping in the arms of Spain, as he looked fondly on her. He was the first father that she had and he was kind. She could feel tears coming, but she held back. What allowed for the tears to flow was when her siblings came up and wrapped their arms around her. Admin and 2P Washington just looked on. This was something for the family, nothing for them to get involved with. Alex cried into Ryder's shoulder, much like the first time, and kept saying 'I'm sorry'.

"Sis, you're fine now. No one's hurt." Ryder calmed.

"Come on, Alex. It's okay. We came for you, didn't we?" DC soothed.

"I just want to go home." Alex mumbled.

"Let's get ya home then." Texas replied lifting up the smaller state. Looking at the other nations that were there. "We can't thank you enough for being willing to help us and our lil' sis here."

"She's actually the one that managed it." Admin stated.

"She's been in contact with them since before this started. Apparently she's well liked." 2P Washington added.

"I know you're a 2P and all, but you guys are welcome at any time. I'll let dad know." DC stated.

"I concur. You helped, so you can't be all bad." Vermont added.

"Alex certainly has a way with people, doesn't she?" Florida commented as they walked out.

"I'll see if dad can't make her an ambassador. I think she'd be good." DC commented.

"She's always complaining about not having enough work." Idaho agreed as the group walked out, Alex sleeping peacefully in Texas's arms.

"By the way, Kitty, Thanks for coming to the rescue. You too 2P Greece and 2P Turkey. Sorry the states got most of the show. They tend to do that…" Admin thanked the others as they walked out together. She aimed this next question at the whole group. "Would you guys mind sending a letter to Alex when you all get home? I think she'd appreciate it."

* * *

A/N: Hope this works... Sorry for the lateness and lack of characters. I just couldn't think of where to put in Greece or Turkey, sorry Kitty. =(


	189. Blog 21

**Date:** February 13  
**Visitor Number:** 4,570  
**Mood:** Relieved  
**Listening to: **Don't mess with me (America Tribute)**  
**

Hey all!

Alex here. Admin said I should probably do this and that it would help make me feel better. So I'm going to give her the benefit of the doubt on this one.

I'm still not back fully to my usual self, but I am better now. So that's always good. Ryder, that is Idaho, stayed with me for about a week making sure I was alright. Oregon and BC even visited! Oregon brought his ducks though… They can vicious when they want to be, ya know? Anyway, Rain even came over and gave me some chocolates and some of my favorite food.

I know Rain wasn't there to help, but it was because of Rain and Idaho that I didn't completely snap, so she was there, in a way. Oh yeah! Thanks to everyone who came and helped. I really appreciated it. I didn't realize that I had so many people willing to help me. Once Admin told me everything, I have to admit, I cried a bit. I was so happy to see that even 2Ps would come to my aid… even if it was just to get rid of Evil Italy. It was still very nice. So thank you.

Oh, and since Valentine's day is tomorrow/today (depending where you are in the world), I'd just like to say Happy Valentine's day! Go hang out with your friends, or spouse, or boyfriend/girlfriend. Go have some fun.

And now, I shall continue with the 'Jeff Foxworthy says about living in Washington'. I'm going to put all of them, since you are just so awesome. I'm just going to post the whole thing again.

_**What Jeff Foxworthy says about living in Washington**_

**1. If someone in a Home Depot store offers you assistance and they don't work there, you live in Washington.  
2. If you've worn shorts, sandals and a parka at the same time, you live in Washington.  
3. If you've had a lengthy telephone conversation with someone who dialed the wrong number, you live in Washington.  
4. If you measure distance in hours, you live in Washington.  
5. If you know several people who have hit a deer more than once, you live in Washington.**

**6. If you have switched from 'heat' to 'A/C' and back again in the same day, you live in Washington.  
7. If you can drive 75 mph through 2 feet of snow during a raging blizzard without flinching, you live in Central, Southern or Eastern Washington.  
8. If you design your kid's Halloween costume to fit over 2 layers of clothes or under a raincoat, you live in Washington.  
9. If driving is better in the winter because the potholes are filled with snow and ice, you live in Washington.  
10. If you know all 4 seasons: almost winter, winter, still winter, and road construction, you live in Washington.**

**11. If you feel guilty throwing aluminum cans or paper in the trash, you live in Washington.  
12. If you know more than 10 ways to order coffee, you live in Washington.  
13. If you know more people who own boats than air conditioners, you live in Washington.  
14. If you stand on a deserted corner in the rain waiting for the "Walk" signal, you live in Washington.  
15. If you consider that if it has no snow or has not recently erupted, it is not a real mountain, you live in Washington.**

**16. If you can taste the difference between Starbucks, Seattle's Best, and Tullys, you live in Washington.  
17. If you know the difference between Chinook, Coho and Sockeye salmon, you live in Washington.  
18. If you know how to pronounce Sequim, Puyallup , Abiqua, Issaquah, Snoqualamie, Wenatchee , Spokane , Umpqua, Yakima and Willamette, you live in Washington.  
19. If you consider swimming an indoor sport, you live in Washington.  
20. If you can tell the difference between Japanese, Chinese and Thai food, you live in Washington.**

**21. If you never go camping without waterproof matches and a poncho, you live in Washington.  
22. If you have actually used your mountain bike on a mountain, you live in Washington.  
23. If you think people who use umbrellas are either wimps or tourists, you live in Washington.  
24. If you buy new sunglasses every year because you cannot find the old ones after such a long time, you live in Washington.  
25. If you actually understand these jokes you live or have lived in Washington.**

Okay, so that's all of them! And yes, every single one of these is true. Some of them more so on Rain's side, but some of them work for both sides. Hope it's not too difficult.

So, since I'm back and Admin has school that she needs to work on, I'll be reclaiming my blog. Just waiting on you guys. Questions are welcome! Any and all.

Talk soon,  
Alex (E. Washington)

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the delay. I seriously had one whole week where I had nothing but homework I had to do. Well, here's the next chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed._


	190. W Aussie 36, Idaho 6

_Alex! I am so, so, so glad you're ok! I would have come to visit you after the_  
_whole ordeal, but I have been preoccupied with so many things! But I will make_  
_sure to come see you when I can. Even if you are better when I do. Good to_  
_know that you're safe!_  
_Lucy_

* * *

_Lucy-chan!_

_Thank you! I would love to see you again. I really would. I understand, I've had a little bit of work here (translate that as admin made me do some of her homework). Thanks again for your help! Tell you dad thanks for me too._

_I hope you're not too far behind on your work?_

_Ja ne!_  
_Alex_

* * *

Yay! Lucy replied quickly too. This makes me feel soooo loved!

Hey! Idaho responded. Haven't actually gotten a letter from him in... I guess it would be weeks? Months maybe? I'll go with Months.

* * *

_Alex,_  
_I cannot tell you how happy I am that you're ok now. I mean really ok._  
_Although I am sure more trouble will come our way eventualy. It was really_  
_nice spending time with you after not seeing you for so long. Also happy_  
_Valentines Day! I hope that yours was good. I am sooooooo tired... Goodness_  
_gracious, I hope to be seeing more of you soon!_  
_All my love and chocolate,_  
_Ryder_  
_P.s did you get my card, the one with the owl and the frog on it?_

* * *

_Ryder-nii!_

_Thank you so much for coming for me. I knew you would. Although, I still can't believe I broke down in front of that many people… They must think I'm insane… I don't recall too much, I didn't hurt anyone did I?_

_Thanks for staying too. It was fun being able to hang out with you and West again. Oh, did you know admin got me some chocolate? She gave me a pound of chocolate; from Spokandy. You know the place, right? I would love to see more of you! Perhaps you and West Australia (Lucy) could come over and we could have a movie night or something?_

_All my love and more back,_  
_Alex_

_P.S. I did get your card! Admin put it in with the chocolates. Thanks, it really cheered me up._


	191. Arizona 1, viva 1, Massy 15

_**A/N: Sorry guys! I'm back. I had a conference that I went to for the weekend. ^^ It was so much fun! And I got to meet and talk more in-depth with a Canadian. It was awesome! It didn't feel strange for me to ask about Canada. Like I could ask if all Canadians get crazy around Hockey season without being uncomfortable. and no, in answer to that, not all... but most. Hence the stereotype I guess, eh? Anyway, on with the responses!Thanks so much for them by the way!**_

* * *

_*gasp* *wheeze* *pant* S... Sorry... for the late reply...! Tried to look for_  
_you...*wheeze* on haunted island... *wheeze* couldn't find you... think you_  
_were already gone by then... *wheeze* Got lost eight times... and almost..._  
_*wheeze* died seventeen times... So many ghosts... so much running. Oh dear_  
_Lord that place is awful! How are you Chu?_

_... Chu...? Chu... where are you? Ack! Don't tell me I left her to those_  
_bloodythristy ghosts!_

_I gotta go save my counter part! Bye!_

_*mean while*_  
_Dear Washington,_

_I know me and Massy haven't been responding as of late, but Massy has_  
_accidentally left me on the island. To be quite honest these ghosts are_  
_cowardly around me. Seems they think I powerful when I excorised one with my_  
_pinky. Hm. I guess that's not normal or something. *shrugs* Oh well! Bye bye!_

_Love,_  
_Chu_

* * *

_Massy and Chu,_

_It's fine! I appreciate your willingness to help. I really do. Well, at least you found the place… or I think you did. I don't recall their being ghosts… or maybe they were in hiding? I don't know. Don't get hurt! Dad would not appreciate that! Although it would give him another reason to harm 2P Italy… I'm almost surprised he hasn't killed him yet._

_You might want to go get her then…_

_Chu,_

_…Massy left you on an island? What did you do to deserve that?! You what?! How could you exorcise a ghost with your pinky? Dad might like to learn that trick…_

_And no, it's not a normal thing! I mean seriously, I think only the… umm… Italy's… can really exorcise ghosts… ya know, since they've got Vatican and all. Just stay in one place, till Massy gets ya, 'kay?_

_Ja ne,_  
_Alex_

* * *

I feel loved right now, Thanks Massy, Chu. Thank you so much! Dang it, I feel like I'm starting to cry...

* * *

_*flails arms happily* OMAHMAPLEIMFROMEASTWASHINGTO N! And it_  
_totally makes sense that there are two people representing WA because the east_  
_and the west are TOTALLY DIFFERENT...geographically at least. Because of two_  
_mountains ranges, east WA would be a bloody desert without the dam and_  
_irrigation! And politically...let's just say that I think that's it's unfair_  
_that most of the people in west WA are democratic and our votes don't count_  
_for anything because there are more of them than us. Anyway, I have to ask,_  
_how did you feel when your dad told you he was building nuclear bombs at you_  
_place? *lives near Hanford and is curious*_  
_Adios...for now!_  
_-VivaAmerica_

* * *

_VivaAmerica,_

_HAHA Sounds like you prefer the east side over the West. I'm so going to have to tell Rain this! Hahaha_

_Yeah, I'm kind of bummed that no one really knows me (not counting Idaho, BC or Oregon mind you), but I think I prefer that. It makes causing trouble easier, da?_

_Yep. West has more foresty areas than I do, and higher population and even a slightly different culture. It's kind of weird, but I think what I like is no matter where Washingtonians live, we all have the same mindset (politics set aside)._

_Hanford, huh? Not something I really like to dwell on… but I guess I could give you the answer. Well, at first I was happy. I got to help out. But then I realized the effect it had on the workers, and my heart just broke. My people were dying to help win a war. They knew that, they accepted it, but being a young state, I hadn't really been too involved in wars up till then. I kind of always thought people died where the battles were fought, but Hanford changed my mind. I told the people working there, that I was the personification of their state, and that I was proud of them. That seemed to ease them. Especially when I told them that their nation, as in my dad, would also be proud and was fighting for them. Ya know, anything to kind of make them feel better… and that was true. I'm assuming you live in the tri-cities area? I should visit down there more often._

_Adios!_  
_Alex_

* * *

Wow! Another citizen AND a sibling! This is a wonderful day! I'm so happy... I wonder if Admin arranged this at all... *Looks around for any sign of said plot* guess not. oh well, more people!

* * *

_Hey Alex it's Arizona!_  
_I don't really have anything to do right now so I'm bugging everyone around me_  
_while dealing with hot and cold flashes from the weather. Just thought I'd see_  
_what's goin' on with one o my closest sisters after the other Corner states,_  
_Cali, Texas and all of them stopped returning my messages. It's not my fault_  
_honest! I only threw a few skittles and don't believe Nevada if you here him_  
_complaining about me teepeeing his house. It's not true! So yeah... what's_  
_goin' on up North? Anything awesome? Please message me back! Everyone else is_  
_ignoring me ;A;_

_Alejandro(Arizona)_

* * *

_Alejandro,_

_Did you change your name, or have I just forgotten it? Your human name I mean. I can't forget any of my 50 siblings…_

_Hahaha you're an old lady! Dealing with hot flashes… just kidding, but seriously, why the drastic change temperature? I thought you were hot year round… or relatively warm anyway._

_Umm… I know Nevada and Texas are pretty… what's the term… easy to torment? Seriously though, why would you go and alienate two of the more dangerous states? Why shouldn't I ask, or believe, anything about a teepeeing a house? You didn't do that to Nevada or Tex-nii, did you? …Should I ask why you threw skittles at Cali and Tex-nii?_

_What's goin' on up here? Freezing weather, with no snow. Can you believe that? I mean, seriously, I can't have a snowball fight with BC without snow. Although, I could have a potato fight with Idaho… that could get interesting… But no, nothing 'awesome' as you put it._

_Da svedaniya,_  
_Alex (E. Washington)_

* * *

**_A/N: One more shorter note. The updates will be somewhat random, I'm hoping at least once or twice a week at least. stupid classes... so Bear with me, I am still updating, and I still love you guys!_**


	192. Blog 22

**Date:** February 21

**Visitor number: **4,685**  
**

**Mood:** Bored!

**Listening too:** Risukii Geemu (Risky Game)

Hola!

Como estas, minna? I have no idea why, but I'm in a multilingual mood right now, so I might be using different languages. Ano ne, I'm not sure why I'm really writing one of these again…

That's right! Ja, I need more responses to letters, so I'm writing to you reminding you guys that I am still taking letters! I'm not crazy anymore, I swear.

I may be a little scared of… umm Italy though… You guys probably want the story, right? I guess I could tell it. Admin will laugh if she reads it again; it's not my greatest moment, but… I guess you guys would want to know huh?

_Dad decided that he wanted to take me to one of the world meetings. I think it was so he could secretly watch me and see for himself that I was perfectly fine. Anyway, we got there early and I decided to sit in the chair that was slightly behind dad. Thankfully, the first people through the door were Germany and the two Italy's. Thankful, because then no one else saw my reaction._

_When Italy came in, I jumped and moved behind my dad, hiding behind him. I could tell that I was shaking, even if it was a small amount. Upon hearing Italy's voice I heard myself whimper as I continued to hide behind my dad. Apparently, dad had another idea._

"_Hey! This is one my states. Alex, you can say hi you know. Why don't you introduce yourself?" America asked me._

"_I can't." I whisper to him._

"_Ve~ You're pretty cute." Italy's voice right next to me, made me jump and run a ways away._

"_Alex? You okay?" dad asked me._

_Realizing how I was acting, I turned to him and shook my head walking out the door. I had no idea why I was so scared of this Italy, they didn't look that similar and Italy was nice and happy-go-lucky… so unlike his counterpart. However, I was still scared of the pasta-loving country. I found a corner and sat down in it, trying to calm myself. No one noticed me, but Canada. He came over and dad joined him._

"_Yo, Alex, what's up?" Dad asked._

"_I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't be scared of Italy, but I can't help it." I said holding back tears._

"_Why would you be scared of Italy?" Canada asked._

"_His 2P kidnapped her, and-"_

"_and made me snap. I don't want to go in there with Italy… I'm- I'm scared." I answered truthfully, the tears showing themselves._

"_Go on in, Alfred. I'll take care of Washington." Canada said._

"_You sure, bro?"_

"_Yeah. No one notices me anyway." Canada agreed._

_Once dad went back to the meeting Uncle Mattie took me out and called someone. I had no idea who it was, but I figured it out when he asked me, "You haven't met the other provinces, have you? Ontario is housing the meeting, so he can join us. It'll take your mind off of Italy, won't it?"_

"_I g-guess. BC and Alberta aren't too fond of Quebec… will we be meeting him?" I ask him._

"_That will be later. I think we need to focus on getting the small fragments of you mind back together, eh?"_

"_Thanks Uncle Mattie. I could really use some of your pancakes…."_

_For the rest of the day Uncle Mattie showed me around and I enjoyed it immensely. I met my Cousin Ontario and I actually kind of liked him. He was different than BC and Alberta, but at the same time the same. For the rest of the week I would hang out with Ontario and met the other cousins. Quebec was a little too French for my tastes, but he was a… decent enough cousin. I just couldn't stand him more than a few minutes. _

_He was the most effective in getting my mind off of Italy though. So effective in fact, that when I went back to the meeting I was too focused on being annoyed with Quebec that I actually didn't notice the silence in the room as I took my seat right next to dad. I managed to completely ignore Italy._

Well, that's kinda the story. It seems weird, but if it wasn't for Quebec (who reminded me of Texas to an extent) I would probably have never gone back to the meeting. I can avoid Italy now, since he rarely comes over to my area, and if he does, Rain deals with him.

Anyway, you probably don't want me to go all emo on ya, da? So, I'm just gonna halt anymore emo-ness and have some craic. After all, that's kind of what I'm trying to do, yeah? So, let's see, what can I say…

Oh I know!

On the border of Washington and Idaho down to a bit of Oregon's eastern border is the nation's deepest gorge: Hell's Canyon.

I have yet to actually see it, but it sounds fun! Or maybe I have and never actually noticed? Eh, oh well, So that's it for this update.

Anyone is welcome to send in letters! I'd love to hear from everyone. I really would. It feels like I'm starting a new…

Alex out!

* * *

_Craic: (gaelic) fun_

_Como estas: (Spanish) How's it goin'?_

_Minna: (Japanese) everyone_

_Halt: (German) stop_


	193. Viva 2, Massy 16

_Woah, dad took you to a meeting? That's pretty awesome dude! But too bad 1p!_  
_Ita-chan scared you. :p_

_Oh yeah, I got Chu back. Appearently in my haste to the hell out of there, she_  
_was trying to pick non exisiting flowers._

_Chu: They weren't non exsisted! They were real!_

_Yes, and Uncle England really DOES see magical flying mint bunnies._

_Chu: So you admit they're real!_

_What? No! I'm saying that England- Arg! She can be impossible! But anyways,_  
_welcome back Washy!_

_Chu: Yes! Welcome back!_

_Hey Chu? How come there were no ghosts left when I came back?_

_Chu: Oh, because I'm more of what you used to be back when you still were_  
_Puritan. We were incredibly strong back then._

_*sweatdrop* not really, I was sorta just burning people with false_  
_accusations... But! Enough of that! Welcome back! Try to avoid being kidnapped_  
_in the near future, would you, Washy?_

_Massy and Chu_

* * *

_Massy and Chu,_

_Yeah, apparently once news reached dad, he wanted to be around in case I relapsed or something. Since he couldn't be the hero and all, ya know? At least, that's my reasoning. Don't start making fun of me because I'm scared of Italy! It's not nice… I'm still kinda traumatized ya know? Sheesh, and here I thought my siblings would understand…_

_I guess on behalf of my counterpart, welcome back Chu. She's in hiding right now… I think._

_You don't think Iggy can see flying mint bunnies? I've always thought there was some truth to it…maybe not completely true, but still…_

_That's right; you had the witch trials huh? Do you regret that?_

_Hey it's not my fault! I wasn't trying to get kidnapped!_

_Da svedaniya,_  
_Alex (E. WA)_

* * *

**yay! I wonder when the next prank will be planned... Maybe I should have asked Massy. Oh well! and looky! Viva replied back! I love talking to my peops. They're so awesome!**

* * *

_Yes, I live in the Tri-Cities! And poor you, it must have been_  
_rough dealing with WWII and Hanford while being so young! ...Okay, don't tell_  
_anyone, but who do you think is the dumbest state? Not the people, the_  
_personification. (I'm really curious for some reason.) What's the thing you're_  
_the most proud of about Eastern WA? I'm proud that we're the second cleanest_  
_state when it comes to energy. (That Grand Coulee Dam sure is useful huh?)_  
_Love ya!_  
_Viva America_

* * *

_Viva-chan!_

_Tri-cities is a wonderful place!_

_Admin: Spokane is so much better! =D_

_Shush you. I love all the cities on my side. It was difficult, I thought I could handle it, but I guess I miscalculated. That's kind of one reason West and I opted to say 'screw nuclear power' and so we went with hydro-electric. West saw what happened when I dabbled in that in my young age (Which I'm slightly older too, if you can believe that), and so he kind of made the decision and ran it by me, which was nice. So now we're one of a few states that have no nuclear power plants operational. We're runnin' pretty much the whole Northwest on the Hydroelectric power from the dams. ^^_

_If you tell me not to tell anyone, how can I tell you~? Haha just kidding, let me see… the dumbest state? Well, Cali and Florida probably, but can't say Cali, 'cause he's a genius when it comes to movies. Did you know that most of the movies were his idea? How he gets his inspiration must be from the rest of the siblings… I swear. I think his favorite muses are Texas and New York._

_Hmm, well, Florida couldn't make her mind during that one election, and I haven't heard much come from Florida (Although Disney world is pretty cool), so maybe Florida? I'm not entirely sure on that though. There's just so many states and I don't have a good grasp on them yet!_

_What I'm most proud of? I'd have to say that we dabble in everything. I mean, we've got wine (Which is the second most exported next to Cali), we have potatoes (which, though I produce more, Idaho's got the better ones), we've got a plethora of food places from all over the world, we do pretty decently in the medical field… you get the idea. I love being the Jack-of-all-trades!_

_Oh I know! Although, I think West would be slightly more proud, but still, we're both Washington. ^^ Seattle has the highest College graduation rate. Meaning we're the smartest! well, okay, maybe not the smartest, but you know what I mean =D_

_Did you know that West has the cleanest city in all of the US? If you can believe that… at least, that's what was concluded a few years ago… or something._

_Talk later,_  
_Alex (E. WA)_

_P.S. Aren't you supposed to be sleeping? Or do you not go to school?_


	194. DC 18

_Alex,_

_Hey qurl! (That's misspelled on purpose)_

_How's it going? You feelin' better yet?_

_Anyways, I gotta go. New Jersey wants me to help him get the Jersey Devil back_  
_into its room._

_Sincerely,_

_Katie Jones_

_Washington D.C._

* * *

_Katie!_

_It's going. Had a blizzard without snow recently. It's quite the sight. ^^ Yeah, I'm feeling much better. It always makes me feel better when I can actually talk to one of my peops. And my siblings of course. ^^ As long as I don' t have to talk to 2P Italy… Seeing him is enough. I can't believe he's going to 'marry' into the family… ugh, can you believe that?!_

_Anyway, I'm going to go before a rant begins… Thanks for checking in._

_Ja ne,_  
_Alex_


	195. Viva 3, Massy 17

_I wasn't making fun of you Washy! I just said it was too bad 1p Italy scares_  
_you. Mainly because he's the nice one. But don't worry, I'm sure everyone's_  
_fine with you being afraid, but I'm worried about ya since you're my sis,_  
_remember?_

_I remember when he did, but I think either I've lost the ability or we both_  
_have. But Flying Mint Bunnies aren't somethin' you see everyday._

_Yeah, I did have those trials, and yes. I seriously regret them, but it was_  
_before science! Science! I found out recently it was something in the bread._  
_People were getting strange visions and lets face it. If that didn't sound_  
_like the work of our Holy Father at the time, I don't know what did. But,_  
_again, yes. I regret it with all of my heart._

* * *

_If you say so, Massy. I know, I hear he's really sweet, and I'm sure I'll like him to a point… but… Maybe one day I'll be able to talk to him. As long as he doesn't try to hug me. I'm not going to be responsible for any injuries._

_What do you mean 'we both have'? You and me? I just mostly took England at his word. Being raised by Spain didn't allow me to have much magical ability, and the little bit I did have because of England and the natives, wasn't enough to actually see the mint bunny… so I kinda humored Iggy._

_I guess all states have something we regret, huh? I wonder what Rain's regret is… Or am I the part of Washington that carries all the regret? Oh well, this is such a dismal topic, don't you think?_

_Talk lates,_  
_Alex_

* * *

Massy and Viva once again! Yay! Perhaps I can get some more? DC replied too... hmm...

* * *

_Heheh...yeah, I probably should have been in bed instead of_  
_writing that last letter, but whatever!_  
_Now that I think of it, we really are a Jack-of-all-trades huh? And the food_  
_variety IS amazing. (Though nothing will ever compare with mu abuelita's_  
_cooking. XD) I got to visit Grand Coulee Dam for a 5th grade field trip, we_  
_got to go right to the top! The view was amazing!_  
_I may be wrong (cuz we haven't got to it in history yet), but didn't America_  
_and England fight over who would take care of you, Oregon and Idaho? That_  
_must've been difficult, unless you were too young at the time to remember._  
_Love ya!_  
_VivaAmerica_

* * *

_Viva,_

_Awww, I'm glad that you chose to write me instead of sleep. ^^ It makes me happy, really happy._

_I know right? I wonder if I could get Rain to change our motto to that, "Jack of All Trades, and much better than you." That sounds a little harsh though… hmm, any ideas?_

_Did you get a chance to see the light show?! That's just amazing._

_Well, After Spain found me; he gave me to both Iggy and dad. Then they kind of had joint custody. Although, still not being tamed, I didn't actually stay with either of them. I always ran back into the wilds. Rain was found shortly thereafter though. Then we switched off; one day I'd hang out with dad, and Rain would hang out with Iggy, and the next we'd switch. At the time, Iggy's cooking didn't taste horrible… I wonder if that's because I snuck some type of fondue on it? Or smashed it up and used it as a topping on something else? I don't know. I can't remember. I hope that's not a side effect of Iggy's cooking._

_Although, at that time I want to say Oregon was his own state… he joined the union when dad and Iggy still co-owned us, I know that. Idaho was the last to join, to I guess I'm the middle child? Sounds weird. Haha._

_Hope to hear back soon!_  
_Alex_

_P.S. and I just realized that the last sentence might not make a lot of sense. Lo Siento._

_P.S.S. and you're right, nothing beats home-made cooking. ^^_


	196. Massy 18, Viva 4

_I meant we by "England and I". But England might still see it and I'm being_  
_silly. I almost feel bad for the old man. He had so much, and then dad went_  
_and left him high and dry. Then everyone else left him when they realized that_  
_if dad could do it, so could they. I don't mean I'm not happy we're_  
_independent, but it makes ya think, doesn't it? I wonder what would happen if_  
_the states went and become independent nations._

_... Oh wait. We tried that in a sort for a bit, didn't we? Well, the thirteen_  
_tried it after independence and New York and I have still had our regual_  
_fisticuffs. If not more._

_But hopefully, the next time something like this happens, Chu and I will save_  
_you!_

_Chu: Yes! I hope to help!_

_We hope you get better and keep hearing from you Washy!_

* * *

_He did, didn't he… well, guess that's what you have to do when your personification, yeah? Ask Texas-nii about being independent. He was for a while… as was Hawaii, now that I think about it…_

_Why do you and New York fight?_

_I hope so too! I'll have admin tell you first, before she sends out a distress from now on. Hopefully, I won't be kidnapped any time soon._

_Lates,_  
_Alex_

* * *

yay! These two replied again. School sucks... since that's where everyone is... I'm assuming at any rate.

* * *

_Y-you ate England's cooking and LIVED?! ...wow...you just gained_  
_1000 awesome points...XD_  
_Okay, who's your most favorite state? And what's your favorite type of music?_  
_Hmm...a new motto...I'll have to think about that..._  
_Wow, I didn't know Spain found you! (looks through history book) Wait a_  
_minute, we went over this in seventh grade...-_-" Wow, I must be REALLY_  
_tired..._  
_Now I have a really random question for you, my sisters asked me this and it's_  
_been stuck in my head. Who would win in a fight; Lord Voldemort or the Emperor_  
_from Star Wars? Yeah...random..._  
_Love ya!_  
_VivaAmerica_

* * *

_Viva,_

_Well, It's kinda difficult to kill a personification with cooking, ya know? How many awesome points do I have?_

_My most favorite state… hmm… that's a good question. Excellent question indeed… Can I say Washington? Can I say myself? Haha seriously though… hmm…honestly, not sure. My favorite state... probably would have to be Idaho. It's just as pretty and so many small towns, that it's almost like I haven't left. 'Cept lower gas prices and a lower tax rate. I really need to talk to West about the tax._

_^^ Yeah, Spain found me, but then he decided to sell me to dad and Iggy. I believe it was around that time that Rain was found. Notice I said found, and not born. We actually played with each other a lot before Spain came in. We were actually friends with Big Foot! Now though everyone doesn't think he exists, and I haven't seen him. Haven't seen him for decades now. I'm beginning to wonder if perhaps West and myself could see him because we were kids._

_Admin: Speaking of Big Foot, I know a lot of people at school that actually do the Sasquatch call when they go to other campuses. Then someone would comment about how 'the sasquatch' is around. It's quite funny and childish, but awesome nonetheless._

_Seriously? Out of all the times you could have jumped in, you choose now?_

_Admin: Uh, yeah. by the way, 'ello fellow Washingtonian! Glad to know I'm not the only crazy Hetalia fan from the jack of all trades state! (that's kinda self proclaimed though... or unofficial, whatever)_

_Well, now that you met my admin, perhaps we could answer the last question, Voldy vs Palpatine. I woudl have to sa-_

_Admin: Palpatine, hands down. And I have reason for this._

_What reason could you possibly have for such a quick decision?_

_Admin: Simple. Deathbattle. Luke vs Harry. Luke wins. Voldy gets beat by Harry, and Palpatine doesn't get beat by Luke. So, if Luke wins against Harry, then wouldn't Palpatine win against Voldy?_

_...Although I would normally agree with you, I would have to ask you to explain more._

_Admin: Just go watch Deathbattle: Luke vs Harry. You'll understand better then. Anyway, Unless Alex wants to say anything else, I'm gonna sign off._

_Admin and Alex signing off!_


	197. Viva 5

Ve~ Alex got a message from VivaAmerica again. I wonder what would happen if I were to repl-

Don't you _dare_ touch that computer, Admin. I will kill you with my potato sniper rifle if you so much as _think_ about responding.

Wow, umm, okay. Guess I won't. Yo! Alex, Get in here and answer it then!

* * *

_I just watched Deathbattle: Luke vs Harry...THAT WAS FREAKING_  
_AWESOME! THAT REACHED PRUSSIAN LEVELS OF AWESOMENESS! (btw, you currently have_  
_11,000 awesome points!)_  
_I don't understand why only me and Massachusetts have been responding, I_  
_definitely still go to school..._  
_AND YOU KNEW BIGFOOT?! Wow, you're so awesome! *hug*_  
_Does it ever annoy you how obnoxious and loud America is? I know it would_  
_annoy me. 0.e What's your favorite food btw?_  
_And I have another random question; Batman vs Voldemort._  
_Love ya!_  
_VivaAmerica_

* * *

_Viva,_

_Isn't it though? I like how it turned out. So, do you agree with me? Palpy would win? XD_

_Yay! Wait… how much does Prussia have? Do I beat Prussia in awesomeness?_

_I'm guessing the others states are busy. I mean, the whole gun control thing is definitely becoming something to keep busy about. Why there's a group in Puyallup who are standing against any gun control. They're armed with assault weapons and such and just standing outside standing up for the second amendment. I wish I could join them. Rain probably is though, so it's all good._

_Ah, school. Admin complains about it, but it wasn't so bad when I went. And that was when they actually beat us with a stick if we misbehaved!_

_Yeah, I knew Bigfoot. Until dad and Iggy showed up. Then apparently he never appeared within sight of them. So I don' t know what happened to him. Apparently though, he visits BC and Oregon sometimes and I think Pennsylvania sees him sometimes… or at least maybe a relative. Not sure on that though._

_Well, normally it would, but since it's so silent over here on my side of the state, and he doesn't visit often, it's a welcome change… at least for about a week. Then he does start to become annoying. Hehe I usually feed him something when he becomes too loud. It usually works, and it's healthy (since ya know, we like our healthy stuff over here). He doesn't complain either._

_Whatever you do, DO NOT feed dad a veggie burger. It's a small reaction comparatively, but you'll know how Russia felt during the cold war. It's downright not-dad. He'd rather go vegan than eat 'that monstrosity', as he puts it._

_Batman vs Voldy? Hmm… I would have to say Batman. Although, one hit with a spell and Voldy wins, batman is known to attack from the shadows and such… so I'm going to go with Batman. No, I don't hate Voldy that bad, Batman is just cooler. Lol wow, I sounded like dad there…_

_Ciao,_  
_Alex (E. WA)_


	198. Viva 6

Alex, Alex, Alex, can I answer? Please? I wanna answer. Can I answer? please?

Admin, how much sugar have you had

Why none, my dearest Alex. I'm just so happy!

You got your homework done, didn't you? and your sleep deprived

Yep! Not that much sleep deprived. I did get some sleep No more loads of homework! And I'm taking today off. So, can I answer? Please, Alex?

No, you may not. Not this time. Perhaps next time.

Aww okay. *a minute later* Alex. *poke* Alex. *Poke* Alex. *poke*

What?!

I'm bored.

Fine admin, go get us lunch then. *hands some money to her*

Okay! I can do that!

* * *

_Alex,_

_Yes, Batman wins against almost everyone! Except maybe Luke...hmm...I must_  
_investigate that..._

_Pfft, I can imagine America's reaction to veggie burgers! It's right up there_  
_with Canadian bacon *shudder* it's..it's HEALTHY! (LOL I'm obviously not one_  
_who like healthy foods. XD) And I want to stand up for the second amendment_  
_too, it's a little scary that they're trying to change the Bill of Rights._

_School isn't that bad, for me at least. I have mostly advanced classes so my_  
_fellow classmates generally care about learning instead of goofing_  
_off...except for Tech Lit...jeez, some of those boys act like wild animals!_  
_Speaking of which, I had to act like a jaguar for my drama class today...yeah,_  
_don't ask. 0.o_  
_I'm sorry, am I boring you with all this?_

_Oh! You HAVE to see this! Go on YouTube and watch "The Great State Fight"!_  
_It's hilarious!_

_Love ya,_  
_VivaAmerica_

_P.S. I'm sorry, no one is as awesome as Prussia. His awesome points have_  
_reached numbers far beyond our comprehension. But you are in fourth place!_  
_(With America and Denmark being ahead of you! ;D)_

* * *

_Viva,_

_Indeed, you must investigate that. Let me know what you come up with, yeah? Hey, Canadian Bacon isn't all bad, is it? Anyway, I have to agree with you. Never tried Veggie burgers, but they just do not sound appetizing at all! Well, I'm hoping West doesn't follow suit with the whole 'sheeple' thing. So far I haven't complained too much, despite the fact that they're democrat and I'm Republican, ya know? Yeah, changing the amendment like that… Obama has to get a unanimous decision with that… at least, according to rules laid out. I'm kind of curious though, dad is supposed to be like an advisor of sorts, and yet he doesn't get involved… hmm, I hope everything is okay._

_I'll stop worrying you now. It's a matter of states and what not._

_Umm, men and animals are interchangeable, are they not? Haha not really, but still. And I'm not bored at all. I love hearing stories! Besides, some of them I've actually managed to turn into a prank. Which Massy and I need to do another one at some point in time… Any ideas?_

_I've seen it! Is it sad that that's almost exactly what happens during the national meetings? I swear, The Northwest acts older than the others. We're just mean enough to toss Oregon into the ocean. He comes back though, so it's all good._

_Love ya back,_  
_Alex_

_P.S. Fourth huh? I guess I can live with that! If Prussia is truly that awesome, I need to invite him to Leavenworth. Could you imagine that place being even more awesome?_


	199. Baja 1, 2P Spain 27

_Hola Alex,_  
_this is Baja California sending you greetings from most of your southern_  
_cousins. How has life been treating you? Life hasn't been treating me nice,_  
_mostly because of California._  
_Ana Guerrero, (Baja California)_

* * *

_Hola Baja!_

_Como estas? Can I call you Baja? It's always so much fun to say. ^^ Life's been treating me well-_

_Admin: Up until recently you mean. Stupid 2P Italy totally ruining you-_

_Shut up Admin! I'm passed that._

_Admin: Oh yeah? Then why have you turned your potato gun into a potato sniper rifle?_

_'Cause I can't use a gun, that's why. Besides,they say revenge is sweet, but they obviously haven't messed with me and my potato gun. And thanks to one of the Jersey bros, I'm hoping I can get some alcohol in his bloodstre-_

_Admin: Okay Alex, I'm taking over. Food is on the table, you can come back and chat when you're not in 2P mode. Dealing with 2 2P E. WA is a pain. Anyway, Hola Baja. What's Cali gone and done now? What is Cali like anyway?_

_Adios!_  
_Alex (E. WA) and Admin_

* * *

**wow, both a city and 2P Spain. Evil Spain hasn't replied in a while, so let's see what they say! And I really enjoy new people! Baja! Sounds almost as much fun as Kaho. Okay, i'm going to reply now...**

* * *

_Hola Washington._  
_Okay, so I called him, and he is apparently back. I told him to go over to_  
_your house, and he said he would soon, so be expecting him._  
_I know, it's really strange. We were perfectly fine with radiation when we_  
_were younger._  
_Knowing him, he hasn't forgotten, and he'll most likely get back at you in_  
_some way. I just hope you'll be ready for him when he comes._  
_Eh, maybe I won't. I would be a big pain to try to get him to not attack you,_  
_if he hasn't yet, so...yeah. Good luck._  
_Umm, sometimes, but not as often as I used to. Hmm, I bet I could...maybe I'll_  
_try sometime. *laughs a little* 2P Inglaterra with an evil look? I think_  
_that's impossible._  
_Ooh, good idea. I should definitely do that. Nicer, hmm? Well, okay. But if_  
_you met my counterpart, I'm sure you would think twice about calling me nice._  
_But I don't think I'll cause too much trouble...as long as no one annoys me._  
_2P España_

* * *

_Evil Spain,_

_Wow, long time no see… Unfortunately, I will have to watch the video. And you can't tell Admin that I've replied to you. She's banned me from talking to any 2Ps. Even my bro Idaho has said the same thing! And it's all 2P Italy's fault. So please don't tell them?_

_You guys didn't have radiation when you were younger, did you? I mean, you didn't even have guns! So… you guys were already more than 100 years old when guns and radiation came around, right? Unfortunately I had only been a state for a few decades… so it had a slightly harsher effect on me, I think._

_I've met your counterpart! He actually raised me a bit before dad and Iggy came in. He was nice, almost way too nice. I didn't really stay with him at all. He actually didn't mind that I stayed away from him for days on end. I liked the Native Americans better… I guess because they were my family to begin with, ya know?_

_Did you have a hand in raising my counterpart?_

_I'm sure you could be mean, in fact, I wouldn't doubt it. The fact still remains though, that you are one of the nicer 2Ps… unlike Evil Italy. Well, hopefully no one annoys you. I don't need dad to put me under house arrest… or worse yet, hang out with Italy! That would just be complete torture…_

_Adios,_  
_E. Washington._


	200. Viva 7

Alex,

I have investigated the whole Batman vs Luke thing and there are two possible  
outcomes. Given enough prep time, Batman can beat anyone so if he had enough  
time to prepare, he'd beat Luke. If he fought Luke with just his standard  
equipment, Luke would win because he can use the Force.

Yes, men and animals are interchangeable. Maybe that's why your national  
meetings are always so hectic...either that or it's Texas' fault for being so  
trigger happy...

I'm glad you like my stories, I actually have a really cute one about my  
little sister. My dad and mom were arguing about whether China wanted to  
invade America or not (man that sounds dirty XD) and my little sister asked  
me, "Why would China want to invade America, everything's made in China."

* * *

Viva,

I see your point. Don't bring that up with dad though. I'm sure you know his… addiction to superheroes.

Maybe that's it. Although, it's not just Texas-nii that causes problems. NY-nii and new Jersey have a tendency to add their own chaos. I'm amazed we can get anything done… even if it's just agreement on some small insignificant law… they're fun to watch, but I never partake in it.

"everything's made in China." I love it! However, it's disturbing when you realize that personifications are real. That's just plain creepy and never happen if we (the states that is) can help it. ^^; I hope...

Love ya,  
Alex (E. WA)

* * *

_**A/N: yay! 200th chapter! It's time to celebrate! But not sure how... hmmm... oh well, impromptu party!**_


	201. 2P Spain 28, Viva 8, Baja 2

_Hola Washington._  
_Sí, lo siento. I was busy. Oh, so you got the video? Bueno, I can't wait to_  
_see it. *smiles a little insanely* Okay, I won't. Ah, but it makes sense that_  
_it was 2P Italia. He can be a little unstable sometimes._  
_Hmm, I guess that is true... I guess that it was just some poison or_  
_something, because 2P Inglaterra has always put poisonous or radioactive_  
_things in his cupcakes. Sí, that's also true. But when we did get them, we_  
_took full advantage of their danger. Yes, that would make sense._  
_Ah, I see. Yes, I completely agree with you. I find his over-niceness_  
_extremely annoying. Hmm, that is very interesting. But then again, he is very_  
_lax most of the time. Sí, that makes sense._  
_I did a little bit. Not as much as my counterpart, I'm sure, but I did_  
_technically raise her for a while. That was before America started expanding,_  
_though, because he wouldn't have allowed that if he had expanded._  
_Well, at least you don't doubt it. But I guess it's true that I am nicer than_  
_2P Italia, that's for sure. I don't think anyone should. But then again, it is_  
_a Halloween party with 1Ps... *sighs* I'll try not to get annoyed, for your_  
_sake._  
_2P España_

* * *

_Evil Spain,_

_I got the video, and I've sent you a copy. Thanks for not telling. That's putting it mildly. He needs to be locked away… or thrown into the ocean with weights tied onto his feet and his hands. I'm just hoping shooting him with potatoes will get my point across._

_That's one reason I hate your world. There's nothing really pretty left. It's all just destroyed. I don't like it one bit._

_… You make Evil dad sound like he started off nice… err well, nicer than he is now._

_For my sake? No offense, but that sounds a little... poetic? Romantic maybe? It just seems uncharacteristic of a 2P…_

_Ja ne,_  
_E. Washington_

* * *

**Wow, got 2P Spain to reply, and Baja is back now too. I'm so happy right now. *smiles insanely***

* * *

_Alex,_  
_Yeah, you can call me Baja. Cali, well I'm not even sure how to describe her,_  
_SHe's just too obnoxious (with us, at least). el punto es what she showed us,_  
_it's just to... Eww..._  
_Saludos,_  
_Ana (Baja)_

* * *

_Baja,_

_Yay! I just love saying Baja, it's one of those simple but fun words to say, ya know? I can see that. She can be pretty obnoxious. I don't get to talk to her much though, so I don't know her that well._

_Let's see… what's your favorite food? You were under Spain for a while right? Was he nice? He was pretty nice, from what I can tell when he raised me for a short time, but I like to hear what other places say about their older brothers that raised them._

_What's your favorite drink?_

_Saludos,_  
_Alex (E. WA)_

* * *

**Ah, Baja. Seems like such an awesome person. *sees a message from an anonymous viewer* oh, so it's not part of Cali? haha, I wonder why we refer to it as Baja, California then... **

**Admin: Perhaps it's a viewpoint? I mean, China still thinks Taiwan is a part of China.**

**Good point. I wonder if that's the case?**

**Admin: So if it's not a part of Cali the-**

**It's a state of Mexico, according to this random guest. I wish Mexico would send me a note. Then I could ask... Oh well, to the internet! ...after this next letter.**

* * *

_Alex,_

_Gah! I accidentally posted my letter before I finished my story! I'm just glad_  
_I got to a good place to stop...anyway, the story actually gets funnier! I_  
_explained to my sister that America had lots of natural resources and a lot of_  
_countries are jealous/envious of that. Then she asked me what natural_  
_resources were and I said, "You know, forests, oil, rivers, etc." Well, my_  
_sister then said (and in a totally serious voice too X3) "So China has all the_  
_glass and plastic?" Don't you love little kids?_

_Ah, I can imagine NY and NJ causing a ruckus. I wish I could come to a meeting_  
_to watch. Do you think it's on par with World Meetings chaos-wise or are your_  
_meetings more hectic?_

_And America and his superhero addiction, has he gotten to the point where he_  
_wears a Superman t-shirt under his regular shirt so he can dramatically reveal_  
_it whenever there's "trouble"? Or is it a Captain America shirt? I love my_  
_country, I really do, but sometimes...XD yeah._

_Love ya,_  
_VivaAmerica_

_PS- I wouldn't worry about China invading America, I'd keep my eyes on a_  
_certain commie right next to him...*shudder*_

* * *

_Viva,_

_She sounds so cute! How old is she? Yes, I do love little kids. Wish I knew what Hawaii and Alaska were like as kids… but I never got to actually help raise them or anything. I did get to help show them the way around statehood though. Rain was too busy with work, and so I took over teaching the two youngest when it was my turn._

_Hmm, well, I think more empty threats are given at the world meetings, but it's way more hectic and nothing gets done. Down on the national level the threats aren't as serious, but they are carried more out often. For example, Texas-nii and NY-nii were arguing about national gun control rights and Texas threatened to shoot NY, because of some insult NY threw at him. Well, NY, being NY and an American state, didn't back down and so both Idaho and myself threatened to hit him with our potato guns if they didn't stop. Not hearing us, we had to resort to shooting them with one potato after Texas fired a shot at NY. It's that kind of thing; small and harmless threats, to personifications, but more than likely to carry them out. (and that wasn't exactly what happened… but you get the idea.)_

_Ya know, I have no idea. I know he carried out a Captain America shield for a while. I think he still might. Oh, funny story on that._

_So Rain and myself got dad a Christmas present. We got him a superhero mug, and then in collaboration with Japan, got him a fully functional Captain America shield. Well, being the big kid that he is, he thought it was a great idea to play with it…. Indoors…. At the white house. He actually played with it, in the presence of the president (not that I mind, probably would've gotten one jerk out power). He was thrown out because he was a threat to the president. He as telling me about it. He didn't like that, but he kinda has to follow the boss's orders._

_With love (and apples!)_  
_Alex_

_P.S. Russia isn't as bad as dad makes him out to be though. He's a good trading partner. Not better than Japan, but he's not too bad. I think Rain likes to torture me though… she has me deal with Russia. All because I'm a little older than she is! Sometimes being the older twin is so uncool, ya know?_

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Guest: If you read this I want to thank you. It's always referred to as 'Baja, California' so I guess I just somewhat assumed it was a city Cali. Nice to know that fact though! I'll try not to get it mixed up. ^^ Oh, and I didn't mean to kill you. Hope this brings some life back to ya!**_


	202. Viva 9, Baja 3, 2P Spain 29

_Alex,_

_Yes, all of my sisters are adorable. The funny thing is that the one in the_  
_story is almost 11 years old! She still has such a wild imagination, I think_  
_she and America would get on well...which would be kind of scary/funny to_  
_watch now that I think about it..._

_And a potato gun?! Cool! I want one, but for now I have to settle for a_  
_machete I guess. *sigh* By the way, who do you think would win, Batman vs_  
_Voldemort?_

_Heehee, America with a Captain America shield sounds...fun._  
_(*coughAndhecanthreatenObamawi thitallhewantsinmybookcough*) Do you think_  
_Japan could make those silver bracelets that Wonder Woman has? The ones that_  
_deflect bullets? That would be cool to have. Not that I'm saying I'd ever have_  
_to use them, but, ya know, it'd be cool to have._

_Love ya,_  
_VivaAmerica_

_P.S. Teehee, I know Russia isn't that bad. I have a friends who's half Russian_  
_half German, we like to joke about her being a Nazi-Communist. XD_

* * *

_Viva,_

_I love kids. They're always so creative and honest… I kind of wish there was a micronation in Washington now… then I could have a kid running around all the time! Although, West might say that I'm a bad influence… Am I bad influence?_

_Batman vs Voldy? Hmm, that's a difficult one… I thought I covered it though? Oh well, I think it would depend. If it was night and both were in a city, Batman would probably win. If they were out in a field, at night, Voldy would win… probably. Then again, I'm not counting the fact that Voldy is practically immortal, so…_

_Yep! A potato gun. Idaho and me usually have shooting contests with them. See who's can shoot the farthest. I'm working on being able to make small little round bullets from the Hershey kisses wrappers. You can actually make a ball that can dent walls if you know what you're doing._

_Yeah, he was telling me about. Apparently, they didn't like the fact that he was playing with a toy indoors. (*coughandIcompletelyagreewith youcough*) Anyway, so yeah, great story. I'm sure Japan can make those bracelets. Maybe I should have him make me armor that deflect bullets… Then I can stand up to the whole gun law issues. Stupid politicians… makes me want to run to put this country back to what it was. But I can't do that. Dad has kinda forbidden us from doing it. In addition to it being an unspoken rule amongst personifications._

_Alki love,_  
_Alex_

_P.S. I know! Admin has a Russian friend, and she's so fun to hang out with. Although, now I'm trying to picture Russia playing a viola, and running around screaming 'viola' in a very hyperactive state… it's kinda failing… I'm laughing too hard. rofl_

* * *

**Viva and Baja replied. It's always nice to have repeating 'customers'. But I wonder what Massy's doing. I wonder what everyone else is doing, actually... minus 2P Italy. He can go die for all I care**.

* * *

_Alex,_  
_Well, If Cali wants to show you a video, porfavor, whatever you do, dont watch_  
_it. España, yeah he's nice, but B.C.S always got angry at me for talking with_  
_him._  
_Comida favorita? I have none, but I really enjoy tacos *-* They're delicious._  
_Bebida? Tampoco tengo._  
_And yours?_  
_Saludos_  
_Ana (Baja)_

* * *

_Baja,_

_Don't want a movie of Cali's? I'm not usually one to watch movies… well, I do like movies, but you could say I'm kinda picky. So no worries! I'll decline any homemade-ish movie that Cali shows me. ^^_

_B.C.S? Not sure I'm familiar with that acronym… Sorry, I'm kinda cut off from the southern part. I don't talk to Spain much, but dad doesn't seem to mind._

_Hmm, my favorite? I would have to say… food would be… well, there's so many. Can I just say Pasta and Japanese food? Tacos are good too though. I enjoy tacos a lot. Honestly, there's so many different styles it's hard to pick. But probably Japanese and Italian._

_My favorite Drink now? Let's see… Jones Soda is high on my list. Dr. Pepper and Mountain Dew is good too though. So probably those three?_

_Alki,_  
_Alex (E. WA)_

* * *

**Man, now I want tacos... well, I'll answer 2P Spain, then go make some. Mmmm tacos...**

* * *

_Hola Washington._  
_Oh, gracias para el video. Es hilarante! Okay, anyway, you're welcome. True,_  
_very true. Hmm...I think before throwing him into the ocean we should take_  
_away his weapons, tie his hands together, and maybe shoot and/or stab him a_  
_few times, just in case. That would keep him down for a while._  
_Potatoes...interesting choice. But I think they will definitely get your point_  
_across, especially if it's Italia._  
_Sí, that is true. I know of some hidden beauty though. I don't think any of_  
_us would be able to live in this dark, desolate world without a little beauty._  
_But our sense of beauty may be a little different from yours, I'm not sure._  
_Well...I would just blame it on Inglaterra's cupcakes, really. They definitely_  
_poisoned his mind, along with others', and made him what he is today. And I_  
_also think that was before Inglaterra started to put more potent things into_  
_his cupcakes, so that added to his insaneness too._  
_Poetic? Romantic? No, I was just saying that so you wouldn't have to go_  
_through anything like you described. And besides, I do care about some things_  
_just like anyone else would._  
_2P España_

* * *

_2P Spain,_

_That is actually a pretty good idea. But wouldn't the Italy on this side get hurt because of it? Then I'd be blamed, and that just wouldn't be good. What if instead of inflicting bodily harm, we just knock him out? We can use Evil Iggy's cupcakes, right?_

_Where? Is anything the same over there as it is over here? I mean, apart from geography… You can definitely tell that it's a war torn world._

_I haven't tried his cupcakes, and I'm not inclined too. I think that's a good idea. I'll blame it on his cupcakes then._

_Well, that's good. I'm not sure if Evil Italy cares about anyone or anything though. So, I don't think he fits into your 'anyone else' category…_

_Hasta luego,_  
_Washington_

* * *

**_A/N: Okay, so sorry for the inconsistencies. I've had a crazy quarter and a ton of homework. A mountain of homework. I'm down to two classes, and no final tests. So it should be easy going now. *smiles*_**


	203. Viva 10, 2P Spain 30

_Hola Washington._  
_Gracias. Oh, sí, I didn't think of that...ah well, you can just use some of_  
_Inglaterra's cupcakes._  
_Hmm...from what I've seen, not much is the same, but there are some islands_  
_that haven't ever been touched by our fighting, I know that. Sí, definitely a_  
_very war torn world..._  
_Good plan. You should never have any of his cupcakes. Ever. Sí, blame_  
_everything on his cupcakes._  
_Hmm, I'm not sure either...maybe I should see if he does care about things_  
_apart from himself. But yeah, he definitely doesn't._  
_2P España_

* * *

_2P Spain,_

_I could try to get my counterpart to get some of his cupcakes… unless you can get them?_

_Where are the islands located? Why haven't they been touched? No one to attack/fight?_

_If you find out let me know. I'm curious._

_Adios,_  
_Washington_

* * *

**It's kind of gotten boring without Admin around... but it's so much quieter and nicer. Oh well, at least I have Viva to keep me company! And I guess 2P Spain... even though he's a 2P.**

* * *

_Alex,_

_Grr! I'm such a space case! I meant to write Batman vs Aragorn from LoTR but I_  
_totally got sidetracked and wrote Batman vs Voldemort again! *headdesks_  
_repeatedly*_

_And no, you are not a bad influence. West is just being an (pardon my_  
_Prussian) unawesome schtick in ze mud. And I'm glad you like my sister! X3_

_Heheh, about the potato gun, I told my friend about it and she said, "What if_  
_you could modify a potato gun so it could shoot machetes?" Cool idea right?_  
_(*coughespeciallyifIuseditinth eWhiteHousecough*) Who usually wins the_  
_shooting contests? And I didn't know you could do that with Hershey Kiss_  
_wrappers...that gives me ideas...(Okay, maybe you are a bad influence. XD)_

_Yes, politicians are generally stupid. But what can you do? I wish it wasn't a_  
_rule that you can't run for president. Even America would be a better_  
_president...wait...maybe not...(XD I kid, I kid!)_

_With awesome amounts of Prussian love,_  
_VivaAmerica_

* * *

_Viva!_

_Batman vs Aragorn? I would have to say Aragorn. First off, he's had elven training, and he's twice Batman's age… therefore he has more experience. Batman's advantages (aka, the darkness and ninja like techniques) also don't affect Aragorn, 'cause he uses them as well. So Aragorn, definitely._

_Never said West said it, just that maybe she would. And in my defense, my Admin figured out the Hershey kiss wrapper pellets… in high school. She shared it with me, and I'm planning on maybe finding some way to shoot them from my potato sniper rifle. It's going to take some trial and error._

_Who usually wins? We haven't had a 'shoot out' in a while. That's what we call 'em, shoot outs. Maybe that's why people from farther east thought we still had shootouts? Eh, oh well. Right now we're tied. Think of it as paint balling… but with potatoes instead. And we never use the good potatoes (Idaho's), because that would be a waste._

_Hmm, a machete gun… Ya know, it might work, although, that'll take quite a bit of engineering knowledge. I'll have to look into that._

_My Admin actually asked dad that. He said he didn't want to. He hated politics. Although right now, dad would be a much better president. Then again, he can also feel and he knows what the people want, so…_

_Maybe I should plant the idea of having him pick someone who he can manipulate? For the good of the country of course, and at least until we can get back on track. Although, that would be a nationwide secret, and no humans would know… It's only fair._

_Talk soon!_  
_Alex_


	204. Viva 11

_Alex,_

_Hm, I thought it would be more of a tie, Aragorn does have elven training and_  
_while Batman doesn't have the advantage of darkness or stealth, his weapons_  
_and fighting techniques are much more modern than Aragorn's, but that's just_  
_my opinion. (And let's not forget that Batman has beaten Superman before.)_

_Like paint balling huh? Doesn't it hurt? And I bet the machete gun would work,_  
_we need to ask Japan to build one._

_Also, I will happily be the one America manipulates as President. Nothing_  
_would make me happier than getting this country back on track! Just give me_  
_like...20 years to grow...Crap, that wouldn't work would it? XD_

_Also, I must ask, have you heard of the Empey Apple Orchards? They're here in_  
_the Tri-Cities and they have the BEST. APPLES. EVER._

_With love,_  
_VivaAmerica_

* * *

_Viva,_

_That is true… it could be a tie. We'll settle with that. Yes, but Superman beat Goku… so does that mean that Batman beat Goku? That doesn't seem plausible… hmmm_

_Yeah, just like paint balling. No, it doesn't hurt as bad, because it's not small travelling at a very fast velocity. Don't worry though; we do wear layers, just like paint balling. Umm, yeah… you'll have to ask West for that. She doesn't need to think I've gone crazy again. ^^_

_Well, ya know, maybe I could get Tony to make you LOOK like you're in your 40s. Wouldn't that work? Now I feel like I'm conspiring against my dad._

_Heard of them? How could I not? It is one of a few that make Washington well known for our apples! I love going there; I try to go at least once a year. ^^ How has the harvest been this year?_

_Talk laters,_  
_Alex_

* * *

**_A/N: Viva- Unfortunately, I myself haven't been to the tri-cities often. It's usually to drive through. Is the apple place popular? Maybe I should head down there and check it out?_**


	205. Nevada 1, Viva 12, Baja 4

A_lex,_  
_Oops, B.C.S is my sister (Baja California Sur) but I usually call her sur._  
_Bueno, what has been going on lately?_  
_Ana (Baja)_

* * *

_Baja,_

_Lately? Not much. It's pretty quiet in my little half of the state. It's starting to warm up though! Now it's getting to be about 40-50 degrees Fahrenheit constantly, so that's good! I'm so ready for spring, so ready for it. The winter wasn't too bad though. We didn't get much snow, in fact compared to past winters we got no snow._

_I think our snow moved to the middle and east of the country. We'll gladly take it back, but I don't think they're letting us._

_What do you do for fun?_

_Ja ne!_  
_Alex (E. WA)_

* * *

**Wha? Nevada replied? Interesting, I wonder what she wants... Well, whatever it is, Nevada responded! yay!**

* * *

_Hey Alex,_  
_It's Nevada here. I just wanted to come by to inform you of the good news! My_  
_states unemployment rate keeps dropping! I would like to invite you to get_  
_some beers and go to a party or something. Maybe we could even have a ride_  
_trip to visit Florida. Florida's always fun to have around._  
_Isabella Jones_

* * *

_Isa-nee-chan!_

_Yay! That's always good. Then again, with Vegas, why is that not surprising me much? Mine has been dropping too! It's finally reached below the 8% mark. ^^_

_Umm, what kind of party? Unless… we're going to take the party to Florida? It's a bit cold in your area, da? You're not going to try to set me up with someone are you? I will take you up on your offer though. Just tell me when =D_

_Love ya,_  
_Alex (E. WA)_

* * *

**and now Viva... I love my citizens, they're so crafty. ^^ Now to get more... hmm...**

* * *

_Alex,_

_That's true, Superman did beat Goku. (But then again, Goku's an idiot) And_  
_Batman beat Superman with the help of some Kryptonite so..._

_I've never been paint balling but I really want to try it one day. It sounds_  
_fun. What other things do you like to do for fun? Do you like drawing? I_  
_personally love to draw, you'd think I was Italian! X3 And I'd love to meet_  
_West...as long as she doesn't sparkle._

_Whoa...do you think Tony could do it?! That would be so cool! And conspire all_  
_you want, it's for the good of the country right? I honestly don't think_  
_America would mind THAT much. (And I'm up for anything as long as Tony doesn't_  
_"probe" me.)_

_The reason I asked about the Empey Apple Orchards is because...well...my uncle_  
_married one of the Empey brother's daughters so I'm related to them. (And one_  
_day, my uncle's gonna take over part of the orchards so that's really cool.)_  
_The harvest was okay, not really good and not really bad. Of course, judging_  
_by the crate of apples we got from my uncle, the quality is as excellent as_  
_ever! :)_

_Also, they've started to make apple cider! It's not alcoholic, but it is_  
_carbonated so it's like an apple soda! They have several different flavors, my_  
_favorite is the Cherry one._

_With love,_  
_VivaAmerica_

_P.S. Do you ever see Sealand that often?_

* * *

_Viva,_

_Goku maybe an idiot, but he's sure not one to be messed with. Batman is smart though… I kind of wonder what he'd do… create a world-wide black out? lol_

_Paintballing is… well, I'm surprised it's not illegal, considering the gun control that's going on. Idiots in the white house thinkin' they can take our guns. We've been won, but we haven't been tamed. ^^ Thankfully West doesn't sparkle. I would have to lock her up and disown her if she did. Which sounds harsh, but I can't believe that that's what people know us as… We have big foot, not vampires!_

_I'm not that good at drawing… I do like doodling though! It's always so fun. Hmm… what other things do I do for fun? Well, I like to play Soccer when I can. I go to baseball games (I leave the Mariners to West), I play games, from hand held to boardgame. Are you Italian?_

_Tony's an alien, if he can't then there's something wrong. I mean, with make-up alone We could make you look older! And that's just make-up! I guess it's good for the country… and I'm not going to back out from it, no way, but it still feels like I'm conspiring against dad, even though it's the government, not the nation…_

_I don't think dad would mind. It might be a change of pace. Don't worry, I don't think Tony's that kind of alien._

_Ah, good to hear. I myself prefer quality over quantity. Since there's a famine of sorts going on, it doesn't surprise me. They're beginning to make apple cider? Really? I might have to try some. Are they putting on the market? If so, where will they be selling it? I'll be in the neighborhood next week, possibly. Not for long, unfortunately, but still._

_Lova ya,_  
_Alex (E. WA)_

_P.S. Sealand? It sounds familiar... where have I heard that name before... Oh! He's the small micronation over in Europe somewhere, right? Nah, he never comes out this way._


	206. Baja 5, Viva 13

_Alex,_  
_Well, I usually annoy Sur, and sometimes I spend the day with Cali, but not_  
_much. Since the climate is always different each day, it doesn't let me do_  
_different activities, and lately it has been raining a lot._  
_Cuidate,_  
_Ana (Baja)_

* * *

_Baja,_

_Raining? What kind of rain? Oh oh, have there been thunderstorms?! Do you get thunderstorms often? Sorry… I'm just a fan of thunderstorms, we don't get many here. Anyway, I know the feeling of different climate. Like one day we had snow, then the next it was perfect spring weather… such a drastic difference overnight. I don't get to see Cali often, how're they doin'?_

_Bye bye,_  
_Alex_

* * *

**Finally got some time. Rain just had to go gallivanting off with Japan again. oh well, I can't complain, I did ask for the extra work, and Loki does like me. ^^**

* * *

_Alex,_

_Well, Batman did once arrange a city wide black out in Gotham once to help stop a gang war sooo...he might just do that. XD_

_Okay, don't get me started on the government, you'll end up with an hour long rant. Did you know guns were banned for citizens in Australia? Guess what happened? Their crime rate SKYROCKETED! Because while all of the law abiding citizens turned in their only means of self defense, all the criminals DIDN'T. And in places like Greece or Switzerland where everyone has a gun, crime rates are way low. It also infuriates me that the government could be SO STUPID to think-...nah, I won't go into that. *Takes a deep breath to calm down*_

_Whew, West doesn't sparkle. I hate that those stupid books are what we're best known for these days. *Glares at Twilight books so fiercely they burst into flames* I've never liked vampires that much anyway, or werewolves. I prefer werecats like the ancient Aztecs used to. BTW, I'm not that good of an artist, but I love drawing for the heck of it. I'm not Italian but I'm half Mexican which means I'm around 1/4 Spanish, close enough, si?_

_You should ask Tony if he would do it! It'd be interesting to see myself at forty years old. Thought I probably won't be much taller...(I'm short -_-') And at this point, I consider the government a separate entity from the nation because they don't have our best interests in mind. And the founding fathers were technically conspiring against the British government when America became independent, we're not doing anything that drastic. ;D_

_YES! They're putting the cider on the market! You can buy it at Yolk's, it's called Sheffield Cider. It has a picture on the label of an apple cut so you can see the five star seed pattern. There are tons of flavors to choose from, I recommend getting one of each, they're all so good!_

_With love,_  
_VivaAmerica_

_P.S. Darn, Sealand's so cute! Even if he has England's eyebrows. X3_

* * *

_Viva,_

_Hmm, that would definitely be interesting… now I want to watch it…_

_Trust me, I've got a few things I wish I could say to the president… unfortunately dad might not like my… tactics, that would get him to listen. I know, having guns in the hands of the people is a good thing. By the way, is it just me, or were the founding fathers psychic? Just kidding, but man, they had such a long vision and covered their bases well._

_I would have disowned her if she did. I don't mind Vampires, as long as they stay true to the legends. These new ones are sissies. Werewolves aren't too bad. Werecats? I do have to say I like werecats better. I mean who wouldn't want to turn into a cat? Note to self: Do not mention it to Greece… or Japan._

_I could ask Tony. Maybe I will next time I talk to dad. Which I'm not sure when that will be. I always knew my citizens were smart! Now I don't have to worry differentiating._

_Yosh, I'm so going to buy some. Homemade apple cider… I can just imagine it now._

_Tu amiga,_  
_Alex_

_P.S. *teasingly* do you have a crush on Sealand?_


	207. Baja 6, Viva 14

_Alex,_  
_Tormentas? Rarely, but yeah, we had a thunderstorm. Today, has to be one of_  
_the hottest days. Now it's too hot!_  
_Cali, in her words has been "Amazing darling, unlike you" Dealing with her is_  
_getting harder and harder each time._  
_Ana (Baja)_

* * *

_Baja,_

_Oh, so you don't get them much either? Oh well, guess it's to be expected. Isn't it always relatively warm for you though?_

_Was the 'amazing darling, unlike you' directed at me or you? She's such a drama queen. You could always go paintball the Hollywood sign if you get too annoyed with her. It needs a little color anyway. :) And better yet? You can blame me!_

_~Alex_

* * *

**Ve~ I'm back and it's so nice to be answering again! Baja and Viva are awesome!**

* * *

_Alex,_

_I actually read about it in a comic book, I don't know if it's on TV. But the_  
_whole series (It was a three part thing) was awesome. Just be prepared for_  
_some character deaths._

_I think the founding father's must have had some kind of divine inspiration._  
_The Constitution and Bill of Rights was WAY ahead of their time._

_Yes! Werecats are awesome! The Aztec wore jaguar skins because they believed_  
_it would give them their strength and skill. Big compliment huh? (If you don't_  
_mind being killed and skinned that is) And I think I WILL mention it to Greece_  
_and Japan! X3 I can already imagine the looks on their faces..._

_Please ask him! I have the feeling Tony is a kindred spirit (AKA, he's a_  
_troublemaker)._

_You won't be disappointed, that apple cider is amazing. It's funny to see_  
_someone's reaction to their first taste though. Remember that it's carbonated_  
_and really tangy, so when people are expecting apple juice they get a LOT more_  
_than they bargained for (just a head's up)._

_With love,_  
_VivaAmerica_

_P.S. No, I don't. I wish he was my little brother though, I've never had a_  
_brother. Now, if we were talking about Sealand's big_  
_brother...you...coughyouMIGHTberightcough...*blushes*..._

* * *

_Viva,_

_Hmm, I'll have to borrow dad's then. I'd be disappointed if he didn't have it, ya know?_

_I think you're right. I didn't get to meet any of them, but dad talked about them all the time. England also talked a bit about his leaders too, but dad's stories about the founding fathers were just priceless! Though, one of the fathers had a very morbid sense of humor. I mean who would take a dead cat and nail it to their brother's door as a joke/as revenge? Anyway, I think you are right on the divine inspiration. They were geniuses in their own right._

_Yeah, that would be a big compliment. I wouldn't wanna go the way of the werecat though... lol Anyway, go ahead and tell Japan and Greece, then. But If you do, you have to get me pictures. There's no way I'm going to sit and watch… well, okay… maybe I'll somehow sneak into the area and secretly watch… but that's beside the point!_

_Sadly, I didn't get a chance to get some. But, I will make it something to do in my life time._

_Love ya,_  
_Alex_

_P.S. You mean you like Iggy?! Dude, he's like a father… that's just… I don't know… a little weird maybe? Anyway, I guess to each their own, yeah?_

* * *

_**A/N: So sorry it's late! I was gone for a week, and completely cut myself off from the net. Anyway, I have not forgotten, and I will continue, so Please send in those letters!** _


	208. W Aussie 37, Viva 15

_Hi! So, I was absent and that sucks. Been super busy with my work and stuff._  
_It's nice to be back though. How have you been since I last contacted you? I_  
_hope everything's been ok!_  
_Nice to reply finally._  
_Lucy_

* * *

_Lucy-chan!_

_Everything's been awesome! I'm making a potato sniper rifle. It's a potato gun, but sniper rifle version. Hehehe I love how sweet revenge is._

_Ugh, yeah work. West finally let me get some work… It's been getting pretty hectic here… what with all the new laws and everything trying to get through. So she gave me the stuff for my side and some of hers, the small stuff that won't actually change the state too much, so she can focus on the more important things. Of course she does ask for my opinion, but she still handles all that._

_Yeah, being absent sucks, but that's okay. I was pretty busy these past few weeks too. I'll be busy this coming week as well, so I probably won't be able to update this for a week. I'd still love to hear back from ya though!_

_Are there still fires going on? I thought you guys had difficulty with those a few weeks ago… hopefully I'm not just imagining it._

_Talk lates,_  
_Alex (E. Washington)_

* * *

**Wow, It's been a long while since I've actually sat in front of my computer with nothing to do and update this constantly! W. Aussie and Viva... so much fun!**

* * *

_Alex,_

_Wow, how many comic books does America have, all of them?!_

_I can imagine England has some interesting stories, some of those monarchs_  
_were crazy! And which founding father nailed a cat to his brother's door?!_  
_I've never heard about that!_

_Ahahaha, don't worry, you don't have to wear a jaguar skin to become a_  
_werecat. The Aztecs had legends about werecats and wore jaguar skins to be_  
_like them._

_Okay, I have a weird question, does Alaska act like Russia sometimes? And is_  
_it awkward talking about England in front of the thirteen colonies? (For that_  
_matter, I can also imagine Mexico being a touchy subject around Texas.)_

_Aw, don't worry, I don't think that apple cider is going anywhere anytime_  
_soon. And I can just drink enough cider for the two of us now, si? *lame_  
_excuse to get more cider is lame*_

_Love ya,_  
_VivaAmerica_

_P.S. Crap, he's your dad! *blush* Sorry, I'll stay away!_

* * *

_Viva,_

_Yeah, he's got all of them. I mean, did you really expect him not too? He's been around since the beginning. I think it was actually the creators fault for dad's obsession with superheroes… then again, dad might have probably inspired some of them… *coughlikesupermancough*_

_Would you believe me if I said Ben Franklin? Apparently his brother treated him as a slave, and so when he ran away, he came back a few years later or something and nailed a cat to his brothers door… He was the prankster of the founding fathers by the way. If I recall his name correctly… dad loves to tell some stories. Did you know that that's actually how some historians get a little bit of their facts? Dad says that it's a stories passed down in his family to hide who he really is. It's actually quite genius, yeah?_

_True, you don't have to, but you just know Japan and Greece will… if they don't, I'll be surprised._

_Mexico is definitely a touchy around Tex. Alaska does act like Russia sometimes, but that's when you know Alaska is going to do some awesome prank. Sometimes Alaska will get some of Uncle Mattie's kids to join in, and me if I found out the prank ahead of time. So fun, but still scary. Depends on the thirteen states. Like Massy, seems to be okay talking about England, New York… Probably not, considering he had to go into hiding/was ruled over by England for a time. South Carolina… well, let's just say the Civil War is more of a touchy subject._

_Sounds good! I will make sure to stop by and get some. Although, you should see if you can't get some stores in Spokane to sell it, because then you'll have a lot of people capable of buying it. ^^ Even people from Idaho! Which would just be so awesome to see Idaho-nii's face. Man, I really should do this more… I'm beginning to plan how to troll!_

_Love ya,_  
_Alex_

_P.S. Well, he's KIND OF like my dad. I mean, it wasn't for very long, but he and dad did kinda have joint custody… although they never knew it. Hehe Anyway, no need to stay away, just… well, he probably doesn't remember anyway. I'd rather have you interested in England than France. Did you know that there aren't many French Restaurants over here? At least none that I've noticed._

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I will not be updating for a week. Still would like to hear back from you guys though! Just letting ya know it'll be another week before I return to my usual daily updates. ^^** **Thank you two and the other reviewers sooooo much!**


	209. Baja 7, Massy 19

_Alex,_  
_That phrase was directed to both._  
_It's warm depending the year or time. Last year was so hot, even the winter_  
_was hot! But right now, it's very cold (even if I said last time it was really_  
_hot, now it's too cold!)_  
_Paintball the Hollywood sign? Gracias por la idea, but I'll try to avoid her_  
_as much as possible, though I will do it if she keeps on molestandome_  
_Ana (Baja)_

* * *

_Baja,_

_To both of us? Well, that's just so uncool of Cali._

_Hehe I know that feeling. We had snow last week! It's spring! There shouldn't be ANY snow on the ground! Oh well, it's warming up though, so it shouldn't be too big of a problem…_

_Yes, paintball the Hollywood sign. If anything, you can blame me 'mind controlling' or bribing you. Cali can't do much to me, so it's all good._

_Alki,_  
_Alex_

* * *

**Dude! Massy is back! It's been forever! I wonder if she'll update the prank story/blog thingy. It needs updated a bit, methinks. ^^ Oh and Baja is back. ^^**

* * *

_Nee Washy! Long time no see, eh? Sorry for such a late reply, but I've been_  
_trying really hard to get back and my computer only occasionally manages to_  
_hook back to the internet... But how's life been to ya?_

_Chu: Yay! Yay! We're back!_

_But who know how long it'll last!_

_Chu: Oh poo, you're no fun sometimes..._

_I'm being realistic!_

_Anywho, sorry about that._

_By the way, NY and I haven't gotten along for a while now, it mainly started_  
_in our revolution. England was in home and Maine (who was living with me at_  
_the time) and I needed some help, so I turned to New York. But do you know_  
_what he said to me?! "Eeh, sorry big sister, as much as I'd LIKE to help, I'd_  
_rather watch you try yourself." HELLO, wemon couldn't DO anything back then!_  
_Plus, there was the curse of the Great Bambino... *shudder* I KNEW I shouldn't_  
_have traded him..._

* * *

_Massy!_

_It's been forever! Have you been busy? I can only assume how busy you were. Life has been good. I just found out that one small little family owned business has been making apple cider soda… that's right, carbonated apple cider. Where have I been that I have missed this?! It's supposed to be really tangy and delicious. I so need to grab some._

_Anyway, glad to see you guys back! Yes, even you Chu. Hehe Oh, Chu, did you know you are now the only 2P that is contacting me? I think 2P Spain has once or twice, but still. And Massy is plenty of fun._

_Oh! Random idea! Change dad's soda during a world meeting to the Apple Cider soda! Could you imagine the look on dad's face when it's NOT coke? Oh man, that would be priceless! Ooooh it would also be priceless to switch Iggy's tea with it… hehehe man, I'm getting evil ideas now..._

_Umm, okay, what's the curse of the Great bambino? I don't know if I know of it… Well, NY-nii WAS having a little difficulty himself, ya know? I mean, wasn't NY-nii like the one colony that always had British occupation throughout practically the whole revolution? You can't blame him too much._

_So You had Iggy and Maryland living with you during the revolution? Really? I didn't know that._

_Buh bye!_  
_Alex (E. WA)_

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I will not be updating for a week. Still would like to hear back from you guys though! Just letting ya know it'll be another week before I return to my usual daily updates. ^^** **Thank you two and the other reviewers sooooo much!**


	210. NH 12

Date: April 4th  
Visitor Number: 5,195  
Mood: Relaxed

Hey all!

I'm back! Sorry for the long silence. West gave me a crapload more work than I originally thought, and with the trip I took to visit Idaho, well, I've just now gotten back to a schedule that I can work with. So, sorry for the delay.

Let's see, nothing really eventful happened. Visited Idaho, had some fun. Oh yeah, and there was a wedding... you guys remember Maryland and 2P Italy getting married, yeah? Or am I just imagining it? Well, I did get to try out my new potato sniper gun. It was great! Pelted him once before he actually went in for the kiss, and then another time when he walked out. I decided to stay with Idaho for a few days to make sure he couldn't find me.

But other than that nothing really eventful happened. ^^

Oh how could I forget?! I mean seriously, how could I forget Sakuracon? Oh well, I'll explain it now. ^^ Anyway, it was awesome! There were a lot of Hetalia cosplayers and Sword Art Online cosplayers. There were quite a bit of awesome Hetalia costumes; Turkey, Ukraine, Pirate Iggy, Iceland, Rev America (Spotted the flag first) and Russia. Then there were some that were really good; dad, Uncle Mattie, Denmark, England to name a few. It was pretty awesome.

So planning on going next year! I'd forgotten about fun it was.

Oh yeah! NH2 replied! Isn't that awesome? It's been a while since he's replied. I'm so stoked! Let's see what he has to say.

* * *

_Hey Wash,_

_It's me, big bro NH :). Sorry I haven't been sendin' letters to ya in a while,_  
_I was on mission for quite a while (though the Prez doesn't want me to tell_  
_anyone 'bout it), but I'm back now. How're things with you an' West? I hope no_  
_2Ps have been givin' you trouble lately..._

_Oh yeah, the rest of the New England crew says hi!_

_Seeya later,_  
_NH_

* * *

_NH2-niichan!_

_Long time no see bro. How's things on your end? Oooh you were on a mission? Assuming your back safely I take it was a success? Was it fun? And yes, those are simple yes/no questions. Things are great! She's finally giving me some work, so I'm not completely bored nowadays._

_And no 2Ps have made any contact. The only 2Ps that have is actually Massy's 2P. My own 2P has cut communication._

_So you're a messenger for them now? Anyway, Tell them I say hi back. Please and thanks._

_Adios,_  
_Alex_


	211. W Aussie 38, Viva 16

_**A/N: So sorry about the lateness of this! I totally forgot I had reviews from the two of you, but then I remembered I might as well check. I'm glad I did. **_

_**Thank you for being so patient!**_

* * *

_Alex,_

_Yeah, I should have expected America to own them all, do you think I could borrow some?_

_HAHAHAHA! Heck yeah! I can totally see Ben Franklin doing that! He was one of the reasons America's called the home of the brave (in my modest opinion)! Wow, I would love to sit down with America for an hour (or the entire day) and ask him some questions. I wonder why everyone thinks America's stupid, some of the greatest inventions and discoveries were made by Americans!_

_I told Greece and Japan... Japan ran off muttering about something scientific and I think I broke Greece. *pokes Greece* What should I do with him?_

_Eh, I'm kinda sad that Texas doesn't like Mexico. I'm half Mexican myself and Texas is my favorite state (besides you of course ;D). Heh, why am I not surprised about New York? And ouch, yeah...the Civil War...rough time for America. :(_

_I'll have to talk to my uncle about selling them in Spokane, but it's a fairly new thing so it might take some time. Though the idea of trolling other states and showing them just how cool (read as: better than them) we are is very appealing._

_And one last question, how can you tell it's spring in Eastern Washington? When for every inch of rain you get three feet of wind. (Ugh, I hate rain, especially when it's freezing!)_

_With awesome amounts of Prussian love,_  
_VivaAmerica_

_P.S. Phew, I thought you'd be upset. And is it weird reading fan fictions that pair your dad with other countries?_

* * *

_Viva,_

_Well, I could always ask. I'll let ya know when I find out, mmkay?_

_I think he's just tryin' to maintain being a child. He is an old man, ya know? Besides, I might be able to get you a little interview. Of course, you'll have to time it just right, and act as if you didn't know he was here, think you can handle that? ^^_

_Oh Lord help us all… Japan is plotting something, but I'm curious now… hmm. How did you break Greece? I would have thought he could handle it. Did you try inviting Turkey over? That could work, yeah?_

_Sweet. That would be awesome. I'll let Admin know. She'll enjoy it methinks. ^^ Well, when it happens, I'll be more than happy to oblige the trolling part._

_How to tell if it's spring? If flowers are in bloom and there's no snow. That's pretty much it. Oh and if it's warmer than winter. Yeah, that about sums it up; mostly the first two though._

_With love,_  
_Alex_

_P.S. Umm, now that I know that… personally that is weird... Really weird, and I don't understand why anyone would do that. I mean, seriously, not many countries can even HANDLE dad. I guess it's normal for you guys to do that though, huh?_

* * *

**It feels so nice to be back talking to people. First it was NH2, now it's Viva and W. Aussie, so fun!**

* * *

_That sounds very interesting! Hehe, a potato sniper rifle sounds like fun! Work is a pain, my boss had me sticking down and working because we had state elections recently and I had to help no matter what. It was boring, but worth it to get it over with! And yes, we had some horrible fire! Thankfully, not many people were hurt but many people had to be evacuated. The fires are gone now though, so that's all good. Winter is starting to set in now, and it was unseasonably cold today for autumn._  
_Lucy_

* * *

_Lucy-chan!_

_Long time no see! Sorry I didn't respond sooner, I was kinda busy. Heh. Anyway, yeah, the potato sniper gun was fun. It worked too! Granted the potato split when it left the barrel, but I guess that made it that much more funny._

_You had state elections? How are those? I'd imagine they're hectic, but then again, everything dealing with politics here in the states is hectic._

_Oh that's good. I hate it when fires break out. I'm always worried about my people when a huge fire occurs. I'm glad that no one was injured though. At least it's getting to be winter. Had a rainy day today, it was heavenly! So nice. It's about time we got rain._

_Alki,_  
_Alex (E. WA)_


	212. Viva 17

_Alex,_

_Yay! Please ask, I've been dying to get my hands on the new Teen Titans_  
_comics!_

_GASP! Could you really get me an interview with your dad?! I CAN HANDLE_  
_ANYTHING AS LONG AS I GET AN INTERVIEW! Ahem, sorry, excuse the little history_  
_nerd over here..._

_I honestly have no clue how I broke Greece, all I did was show them some_  
_pictures of werecats found in Aztec temples! And I did invite Turkey_  
_over...Greece isn't broken anymore... though I can't say the same for some of_  
_my furniture. Luckily, Japan came back and dragged them off somewhere. I'm_  
_pretty sure I overheard him muttering something about "needing test subjects"._

_I talked to my mom and she's pretty sure they're already selling the cider in_  
_Spokane! I'm not sure, but if they are it you could find them at Yolk's._

_With love,_  
_VivaAmerica_

_P.S. Don't get me started on all of the shipping, the one's with your dad are_  
_crazy enough! He's been paired with Russia, England, France, Canada (really?),_  
_China, Japan, Belarus, Lithuania, South Korea, Romano (seriously, Romano?!),_  
_and Taiwan. And those are just the ones I'm aware of!_

* * *

_Viva,_

_I will ask. Might have to 'borrow without permission' though. ^^_

_I can try. Of course you'll have to be pretty open as to time and date. ^^_

_…Let's just hope dad doesn't hear about Japan's experiments. Man, that would be the end of the world._

_Oh man, I'm so going to have to have admin check that out. I'll definitely have her bring some back. ^^_

_Alki Alki,_  
_Alex_

_P.S. Please, what you listed is enough! There's so many things WRONG with those pairs! At least with Iggy, Russia, and Uncle Mattie… Although, Taiwan and Belarus are AT LEAST in the realm of ok._


	213. 2P Spain 31

_Hola Washington._  
_No, I can get them. It may be a pain, but I can get some from him._  
_Well, most are between Japan and America, in the middle of the Pacific. And sí, the islands are usually empty, and no one really feels like going out to fight on a tiny island, so we usually just leave them alone._  
_I put a camera in his house, so now I can see if he really does care about other things. And get some embarrassing videos of him too...*evil laughter*_  
_2P España_

* * *

_2P Spain,_

_Sounds good. So, if I have a base of sorts on one of the islands, would it be safe? Not saying I would want to, but just sayin'._

_Niiiiiiice, you'll have to give me them. 'cause that would be awesome._

_~ E. WA_

* * *

Hmm, 2P Spain is back. At least it's Spain, and not some other 2P.


	214. Viva 18

**Ooooh Viva is back. Dad can be quite timely with his responses when he wants to be (and he's not working).**

* * *

_Alex,_

_Haha, It's okay, you don't need to 'borrow without permission'! Thought that_  
_would be pretty fun to help you with...(no bad Viva!)_

_I'm pretty flexible about the time, I am pretty sure I can make any time_  
_you've got! SQUEE! I'm sooooooo excited!_

_But werecats would be so cool! Why would America not like that?! (Actually, I_  
_wouldn't mind if Japan turned me into a werecat and might as well give Greece_  
_what he wants eh?)_

_YES! I'm 75 percent sure they're in Spokane so you should definitely check it_  
_out! It's the best apple cider you will ever taste!_

_With love,_  
_VivaAmerica_

_P.S. ACK! I hope I didn't mentally scar you! I have to admit I read some_  
_fanfictions about your dad (NOT THAT MUCH!) but they're mostly_  
_AmericaxBelarus. I don't really read it because of the pairing (though it is_  
_kind of interesting) but because some of the stories are so well written, ya_  
_know? There are incredibly talented people on this site!_

* * *

_Viva,_

_Okay, so I looked into it, and my dad said I could borrow some. Although, He also told me to be careful with them, as they are the originals. So, if you promise to take real good care of them, then I can have them promptly delivered to you. ^^_

_I also asked about an interview for ya, and he said that once he had time, he'll come out and give ya a day…well, probably more like a few hours, seeing as how busy he is and such, but you know what I mean. So, I hope that works for you?_

_Oh, it's not that it's a bad thing… exactly… but you do know about Area 51, yeah? All the tests that go on? Imagine dad's alien technology mixing the Japan's Hologram technology… yeah, end of the world. Forget the deathstar… werecat Greece would just be the beginning?!_

_Admin forgot to check, so I'll have to bug her about it, so maybe this weekend she'll take a look. I can't wait, sounds so delicious!_

_With love,_  
_Alex_

_P.S. No, you haven't mentally scared me… I mean remember who I have to live/deal with. Well, again, dad and Belarus huh? That's an… interesting couple. Although, I think dad would eventually pull out the nukes… and then the world would end, ya know? But yes, I have to agree, some stories are really well written. I know the Admin would love to read stories, but because they're Yaoi, she doesn't, despite them being really really good._


	215. viva 19

_Alex,_

_I'll be super careful with them! Don't you worry, I love books and would never_  
_ruin them._

_YES! AN INTERVIEW! Yay! How busy is he usually, does he ever have a day off?_  
_And what about you, are you often busy with paperwork or anything like that?_  
_(I'm guessing it's not too bad if you can make the time to write these_  
_letters.)_

_Whoa... did not think about that! Jeez, what have I done?! Ah well, I'm sure_  
_it will all be alright. It's not like Japan is evil (and how would he get_  
_America's alien technology?). And I figure Greece would be harmless as a_  
_werecat, I think he just wants an excuse to sleep all day. But you mentioned_  
_the Death Star...do you think Japan and America could make it? (Not that I_  
_want to blow up any planets, just for curiosities sake, ya know?) I still love_  
_the idea of being a werecat though, I'm gonna go check on Japan later._

_Yes, bug your Admin! (Sorry admin.) BTW, how was your Easter? I forgot to ask_  
_before._

_With love,_  
_VivaAmerica_

_P.S. I don't think America would resort to nukes, at least, I hope not. I see_  
_it as more of an opposites attract kind of situation. Not saying that your dad_  
_and Belarus would ever become a couple, but I do think that's how it would_  
_happen (IF it ever happened). I try to stick to the Hetalia/Nyotalia pairings_  
_myself, have you ever met Fem!America?_

* * *

_Viva,_

_Cool. I'm sending them to you now. Enjoy them. ^^_

_Well, usually, when the president isn't acting like a spoiled brat, he's not too busy. Nowadays, that's kinda rare. :) He does have a day off, but I never know when it is._

_As for me… well, again, West has all the paperwork, and sometimes she sends me some, but most of the time I'm free and not doing anything… 'cept for now. I have some work, hence why the slow updates._

_Oh, Japan isn't evil. That's why we have to keep dad away from Japan's plan/experiment. Umm… look at that sentence again… Japan AND dad making a DEATHSTAR… Japan and America… umm, they definitely could. And you do have a point. Greece would probably just sleep all day, huh?_

_Oh, she has been bugged. She will definitely take a look, or she'll suffer the consequences. My Easter was excellent, thanks. Admin shared some of her candy, so that was nice. ^^ How was yours?_

_Alki,_  
_Alex_

_P.S. Yeah, dad wouldn't resort to nukes unless Belarus gets too clingy. You do have a point though. I can see that. Fem!America? Umm… I don't think I have. If that is the case, then do I have an opposite too? That's a scary thought._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, there will be slow updates for a few more weeks... stupid school... lol but I will continue update, they'll just not be everyday...**


	216. Viva 20, Massy 20

_**A/N: I'm back! For now. I'll update next week, at least once, maybe twice. :) All depends. Thanks for staying with this. =D**_

* * *

_Alex,_

_Huh, that must be ** your dad. I hope he isn't being overworked. Even the_  
_strongest nation in the world can get tired. And what do you usually do since_  
_most of the time you have no work? (Lucky! I'm so jealous!)_

_Ooh! I should ask Japan to make me a lightsaber! That would be so cool! To bad_  
_I can't use the Force though (as far as I know anyway). But maybe that's a_  
_good thing, I'd be WAAAAAY too tempted to choke certain people. It's almost as_  
_bad as a Death Note._

_My Easter was great, we went over to my abuelito's house and had an Easter egg_  
_hunt after church. And one of my uncles who'd been living in Ohio my whole_  
_life finally moved back here and we got to celebrate Easter with him, my aunt_  
_and my adorable cousins! Luckily, there were no Peeps in our candy, not only_  
_do they taste awful, they look JUST LIKE Gilbird and Flying Mint Bunny!_

_With love,_  
_VivaAmerica_

_P.S. Heh, Belarus can be a bit clingy can't she? But I've always imagined_  
_America as a pretty clingy guy himself so maybe it would work out? And yes,_  
_somewhere out there a male Eastern Washington is out there. I'm surprised you_  
_haven't met him yet._

* * *

_Viva,_

_Hmm, what do I do? Well, all I really do is just go mingle among the people, and attempt to drive admin crazy, play 'hot' potato with Idaho. Maybe accidently aim a potato West's way._

_Get Japan to make a lightsaber? Dude, me first. Lol And yeah, having the force would be awesome. But I would hide it from dad. I'm sure you can figure out the reason why. Haha, as bad as Death Note huh? Yeah, I guess it is. Lol_

_HAHA yeah, they do look like Gilbird and Flying Mint Bunny. Hey, have you ever wondered who would win, Gilbird or Flying Mint Bunny? I know of a way to figure it out. And the look on their owner's faces when they see them. Heheh ooooh I think it's time for another prank to happen._

_Admin: Oi, Alex! Guess what?! I found it! I found the cider~._

_Oh hey Admin. You actually found the cider? Let me see-_

_Admin: Here ya go! I even kept it in the brown bag they put it in!_

_Admin?! This looks like wine. You're not going to pull one over me._

_Admin: I'm not. It looks like wine, but it's nonalcoholic. It's absolutely delicious. Here, I'll give you some._

_Well, I guess they sell it in Spokane. I'm going to go, before I spill this 'nectar of the gods', as admin put it, all over my computer._

_Ja ne,_  
_Alex_

_P.S. I guess you do have a small point... as for my... other gender self, I haven't met him. I wonder how I'd go about saying hi?_

* * *

**Yay! Massy is back! Hi Massy! so happy! My day has been made better. A citizen and now a sis... can't ask for more than that.**

* * *

_OH MY GOODNESS! I'm so sorry, Washy! I've been meaning to send you letters,_  
_but Chu and I have been so wrapped up in everything lately! DX_

_Oh, but hey, I found a song where all of us (the states) and our capitals are_  
_mentioned! Yes, even you! :DD_

_Ah... Animanics... How I love thee. And Wacko's State Song!_

* * *

_Massy!_

_You need to send more of these! I've been an awesome (yes, Prussia awesome) idea for our next prank. It requires peeps (green and yellow), toothpicks and a microwave. Hehe are you in?_

_What kind of things? Don't tell me you're going to prank me! I thought we had an agreement…_

_By the way, I heard about the bombing a few days ago. I hope everyone's okay?_

_Ah yes. I remember that. They said he got one wrong, didn't they? Do you know which one? I thought he nailed all of them…_

_Salom_  
_Alex (Washy)_


	217. Viva 21, Massy 21, 2P Spain 32

_Alex,_

_I just read your latest letter to Massachusetts. Oh jeez, don't do anything_  
_too drastic or you'll scar Prussia and England for life! I didn't mention the_  
_peeps for you to...never mind, go ahead, and take pictures! XD (And to answer_  
_your FMB vs Gilbird question, I once saw a comic where Gilbird could turn into_  
_that eagle on Prussia's flag whenever he was angry - plus Gilbird's awesome -_  
_so I think Gilbird would win.)_

_And "accidentally" aim a potato at West? You really are a bad influence! (Not_  
_that I'm one to talk...)_

_Speaking of Star Wars, we're making a PowerPoint thingy in my computer class_  
_and I had to put in a picture of what car I wanted, and I was SO tempted to_  
_put a picture of the Millennium Falcon on there! But in the end I just put_  
_down a Ferrari cuz I don't really care about cars. Wouldn't it be so cool to_  
_go into hyper-speed?! Hmm, that's another thing I need to ask Japan about._

_*Sweat-drop* Heh, you don't have to worry about it being alcoholic, most of my_  
_family is Mormon so... yeah. XD_

_With love,_  
_VivaAmerica_

_P.S. Hmm, maybe you should as America about meeting your guy self. And_  
_speaking of America, does he know how many countries he's paired with? Do any_  
_of the countries (besides Japan)? Cuz it would be funny to see their faces. X3_

* * *

_Viva,_

_It's not anything drastic. And no, I won't take pictures; I'll record it and send a copy to England and Prussia! Hehehe and then pray that I can hide, and I'm not a target for Iggy's magic… It'll be worth it though!_

_Yeah, 'accidently' aim a potato at West. It never really hits her, as she's so far away, but Idaho and I stand on the state line and shoot toward the West, whoever gets it farther wins. I think we're about even at this point. Oh well, we'll just have to see._

_Dude! That would have been awesome! Although, I think having a picture of either a blue police box, or the DeLorean would have been much better. Ask Japan about Hyperspeed? Why ask him? Why not ask dad when you interview him? I mean, Tony does have hyperspace capabilities, and so by association dad would know about it, right?_

_Hmm, well that's good, although I don't mind if it is or isn't. It kind of looks like it's wine, just because it's in a similar bottle. But I had some, and I have to agree, it's the best I've had._

_Alki,_  
_Alex (E. WA)_

_P.S. I could. That would be an interesting conversation, perhaps I'll have to next time I get a chance. I like dad just a little too much to break his mind… which would happen if he found out that he's paired with… how many? All of them? The other countries would break too… Maybe not France or Prussia… and Russia you can't break anymore, but other than those three…_

* * *

**Sis and my awesome friend is back. So that's going to make my day very awesome! ... now I'm sounding like Prussia...**

* * *

_Heck yeah, I'm in! I have a feeling this is gonna be awesome!_

_Actually, no, Washy, I wasn't going to prank you. The bombing is what kept me_  
_for a bit. Plus, how could we forget, the dreaded paperwork... *shudder* so_  
_much paperwork! D: I've gotten more paper cuts than I've got band-aids! But I_  
_was going to send you a letter before the bomb went off, and... then it_  
_happened._

_By the way, bombs? Not a very pleasent feeling. Like... like... Oh, dang it!_  
_Like getting stabbed eighty time after being shot fourty! It hu-u-u-urts! ;A;_  
_It still hurts too!_

_I still wish I hadn't been there to watch the marathon, but I can't help it! I_  
_love that thing! It's what draws people towards my lovely state! (not that_  
_yours isn't lovely too!)_

_But enough of my whining! Yes, please send me the prank! I'd love to see what_  
_it is! :DDDD_

_Now... if you'll excuse me... I'm going to see Hawaii to see if they can tell_  
_me how to get through the bombing pain... :p_

* * *

_Massy,_

_You really want to know? Okay, so you grab a yellow peep, and a green peep, and stand them up in the microwave with toothpicks sticking out. Ya know, like the knights with javalins at the games way back when. Yeah, then you close the door, and put a few seconds on the clock, and let them fight it out!_

_Imagine the reactions of Prussia and Iggy when they watch the video! I can't wait to see their reactions! Although, we might need to go hide in a bomb shelter for a few days… no wait, go hang with Hawaii, Alaska or Arkansas. They're more likely to be overlooked… sad to say._

_Oh yeah, the bombing… sorry. I can't imagine what that feels like, but I have been keeping up on it. They finally caught the guy, huh? Good. Too bad you couldn't deal with him. Oh, I did read something amusing about that. In an article one review stated that since the Irish mob 'ruled' Boston, that they would be hunting for the bombers, for bombing on their turf, and that the bombers should just turn themselves into the police._

_I found that slightly amusing. Is it true though, is my question. I kind of wish I had a mafia… but at the same time, not really. I know how you feel! I can't help but go to Bloomsday every year just to watch! I ran it a few times, but I mostly spectate._

_Well, best of luck,_  
_Alex (E. WA)_

* * *

**Now a 2P... haven't had one of them for a while... at least it's Spain too. He's tolerable.**

* * *

_Hola Washington._  
_*sighs* Bueno. Well, sí, it would be fine. I'm sure some other 2Ps have some_  
_sort of safe haven on those islands. It's actually a really good idea, I might_  
_make a base on one myself._  
_Of course, I'll definitely send you a copy. I already have some pretty good_  
_video of him._  
_2P España_

* * *

_Hola 2P Spain,_

_Are you sure? I really don't want to have to worry about my life while visiting my counterpart._

_Sweeet! I wonder what the Romano on my side would do if I showed him. Oh, does Evil Iggy, and 2P Prussia still have Flying Mint Bunny and Gilbird? And would it be a good idea to mess with said animals?_

_Ja ne!_  
_WA_

* * *

**_A/N: BTW, I'm looking for more stories for the drabbles... I'm out of ideas, and there's not much inspiration at school... *smiles* So, if you guys have ideas, let me know! Thanks!_**


	218. Viva 22, Izfish 1, Massy 22

_**A/N: Okay, so this may be the last update for a while. I have a class I have to catch up on, a class to keep up on, and a paper I gotta start writing. So, no idea when the next update will be. but PLEASE don't let that stop you from reviewing. It'll just mean more answers when I do get around to updating.**_

* * *

_Forgive me if I sound HYPER in this letter because I just had CAKE because my little sister's BIRTHDAY was yesterday and she's officially NINE YEARS OLD! WOOT! XD_

_Javelins? In the microwave? That's genius! XD I would've tied the peeps to a bottle rocket or something but speaking as someone who's part Prussian, your idea is awesome! Can you send me a copy too? I wanna see! I hope you and Massy have fun! And speaking of Massy, let him and Texas know I'm sending my prayers to them, what happened was absolutely tragic. And they caught the guy right, the Saudi Arabian guy?_

_Ha, a Doctor Who reference! I actually kind of get those now! I only heard about it this year (I don't watch TV much). About the interview with your dad, do ya think Tony could come along too? That would be really, REALLY cool._

_And on a completely different note, I am very glad to have been born in this time period. We've started reading To Kill A Mockingbird and so to get ready for it we read an article about the Jim Crow laws. And let me tell you, some of those laws are freaking ridiculous! How did your dad deal with it?! And some of those laws deliberately went against our Bill of Rights! People were arrested for promoting equality! That's just- just-...GRRR! Eheheh, sorry to rant like that, I just wanted to get it off my chest._

_I'm glad you like the cider! I don't know what they do to make it so good, but I like it!_

_With love,_  
_VivaAmerica_

_P.S. Heehee, their minds would break wouldn't they? That gives me ideas... Anyway, yes, your dad has the capability to be paired with EVERYONE. Since he's had dealings with almost EVERYONE and the American population is made up of almost EVERY SINGLE CULTURE...It makes sense, no?_  
_And let's not forget that Japan is quite capable of handling yaoi, I don't think it would be easy to break his mind...except if he saw some Giripan...hmm..._

* * *

_Viva,_

_Yay for birthdays! Admin's Birthday is coming up… It's actually on Monday. She's going to be 2-_

_Admin: Don't even say it! I'm not old!_

_I wasn't going to say you were. You're young. Anyway, she'llbetwentysixonmonday._

_Oooh peeps to a bottle rocket… I want to do that now, and send them off in front of their houses! Haha could you imagine?! It would be AWESOME! Of course! I'll send you one. Although, I will ask you to keep it secret. You'll be a target for revenge for just having it. I will indeed send your prayers to them. I'm sure they'll appreciate it. Yeah, they caught the guy. He's actually Russian too, not Saudi. Funny how Russia tried to convince dad to keep an eye on them… Anyway, it was apparently two people, and the older bro died, while the younger was taken into custody._

_Dude, you should so watch it. Watch it from the 2005 season though. It'll make MUCH more sense. Anyway, I think I could get dad to bring Tony. ^^ It'll be fun having an alien around the house for a few hours._

_Jim Crow laws huh? Well, I wasn't familiar with that term, and I wasn't exactly in the politically arena then (neither Idaho, Montana, Oregon, West or myself were), but since it happened on the state and local levels more so than the government, dad couldn't really do anything. I mean, the president could, I'm sure, but back then the government wasn't as strong as it is now. So, for the south to make laws like that, and the North not to, it didn't occur to the government officials that it was against the Bill of Rights. Besides, during that time, slavery was just becoming abolished in the North, and there were still some prejudices. Sad times; I'm just glad it's not around anymore. Oh, and if you were wondering, West and I didn't have slavery, and we sided with the North. There was segregation, and there were two slaves in the territory, but that gets a bit complicated…_

_But that's just what I think._

_The cider was delicious! I gave some more money to admin, so she can grab some more bottles… I'll have to save some to be used strictly for guests and such. Maybe use it to brag to Cali._

_With awesome love,_  
_Alex_

_P.S. Hmm, I guess that's true. And it's not like it would affect the states much. Since we are kinda, ya know, independent. Anyway, you do have a point… I'm not gonna show Japan anything with Giripan._

* * *

**Yay! Viva replied, I love talking with viva...so hyper and energetic! And now for another precious citizen of mine.**

* * *

_Spain did claim to own the Oregon territory at one point._  
_What's with all the Japanese?_  
_I live in Eastern Washington._  
_There are otakus, but not many._  
_The Spanish I get._  
_Still, cool story._  
_This is a desert. If it's Eastern WA, there isn't a rainforest._  
_Still a funny story, though_  
_NOTHING because I am in Eastern Washington._  
_Anyways, Washington people are smart._  
_We do good math._  
_You obviously weren't at the State Math Counts competition this year._  
_It was scary._

* * *

_Izfish,_

_Yay! Another citizen! Yeah, Spain did raise me a bit, but it wasn't for too long. I mean, it was fun, but I like dad a lot more. He's just a kid at times. As for all the Japanese… there's a lot of Asians here, and even though many of them hang out on the West side, at the time West wasn't making a blog thing, so I was representing the whole state. And I might have to again, because I don't know if she has updated or forgotten about it or what. Oh well. I know Japanese too! Despite the fact most of the Asians are over on West's side…_

_There is too a rainforest… on West's side. Again, that was when I was representing the whole state. As for the State math counts… I was pretty busy. West does have all the work, but I do have problems over here. Remind me when they are again? And I know that we're smart! I didn't think I said anything contrary to that… did I? If I did, I did not mean it that way._

_Thanks for writing!_  
_Alex (E. WA)_

* * *

**That was fun. I guess I didn't specify clearly before... oh well. Hopefully I cleared up some confusion. Oh! Massy replied! yay! I feel a vacation coming on. hehehe**

* * *

_Yeah... That's Uncail Ireland for ya. For some reason or another, there swamp-loads of Irishmen at my place... With Uncle Ireland living in my house a good portion of the day... When he heard that there was a bomb at the niece who excepts all of the illegal Irish immegrants and opened her arms to his people way back in the day (he calls me his favorite out of all of us. :3) He got really angry. Eventually though, I scared into staying inside until I said he could come out._

_Oh yes, we did catch him! He was actually caught ten minutes after we (the police and I) told the people of Watertown were allowed to leave their houses. We caught him a boat, bleeding badly after attempting suicide, but failed. As of Monday, he is able to write since he damaged his vocal cords when made the attempt to kill himself; Russia promised up and down every bible, god and religion that he had nothing to do with it (we wanted to know if did because the bomber came from Russia appearently). Whether or not the 19 year-old will be put under the needle or not may not be for my own choice!_

_Chu: ... H-hey! How about that prank idea, Massy? 0w0;_

_Oh yeah! Thanks, Chu!_

_Chu: *thinking* anything to get her out of that depression!_

_I think that that prank sounds totally wicked! (Sorry, that's New English slang, wicked here means awesome, or cool.) Hey, will one of those peeps fighting to the death be a green bunny? Then'd we'd have to bring in Uncle England! XD And Prussia!_

* * *

_Massy!_

_How did you scare a NATION, and Ireland at that, into staying indoors? I mean really, that must have taken some skill of sorts… Or did Chu do it?_

_Really? That's good. And I have to side Russia. Just because he's a nation, doesn't mean he knows what goes on in his people's heads all the time… I mean, this IS Russia, I'm surprised he can make coherent sentences as often as he does with the history he's got. Anyway, I take it you'd put the guy under the needle if it was your choice? You're one of few states that still have the death penalty, right?_

_Yeah, isn't it an awesome idea?! And I'd prefer a video sent to Iggy and Prussia… I don't want Pirate Iggy (though that would be awesome) and Prussia after us. And yeah, I knew wicked… I've lived with Iggy for a time, remember? Hehe I've heard you use cray cray a few times, right? Isn't that just a version of 'crazy'? Or am I missing something?_

_Talk soon!_  
_Alex_

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, so just an fyi, I do look up information that I don't know before I type anything of historical fact. So the information is as accurate as it can be coming from the interwebs (and not wikipedia, or just askyahoo sites). **_

_**Just thought I'd let you guys know that.** _


	219. IL 1, blog 23

**Date:** May 19, 2013  
**Visitor number:** 5925  
**Mood:** tired…  
**listening to**: Nothing! Unless you count the cars driving by outside and the wind…

Okay, I'm back ya'll. Heh, let's see if any of the southern states comment on that. Anyway, I'm back and I should be able to update at least twice a week now! Probably more on the weekends, as I still have classes and a few papers, buuuuut still. East is ready for business! Again.

So, Admin dumped some work on me, so I helped her finish her homework, and West has given me some work too, so that's why I haven't been able to respond in…

Wow has it really been a few weeks? I'm so sorry! I truly am back though.

So let's see… so ya, most of the time it was homework, the other times it was watching Dr. Who during breaks. It was like 1 episode for every 3 hours of homework… plus all those late nighters? I'm glad I'm used to it.

Oh, and I did visit the lilac festival that happened. That was fun, veteran's torchlight parade and cotton candy, and bands and very colorful floats. Oh, and the floats had old school themes too; footloose, beachboys… yep. Quite a bit older music, none of this modern day stuff. Which was pretty nice. I didn't get to see any lilacs though….

Admin: They're blooming late I think. It's just becoming spring there ya know.

That's true. You'll have to bring me one then. Anyway, beautiful festival and we even had some Canadians participate! And a South Korean come and joint he parade. That was fun. Well, that's kinda it… nothing else really happened. Kind of dull if you think about it. Oh well, hopefully there'll be more exciting stuff come summer.

Now, onto answering the only reply I have gotten! From my sis, Illinois nonetheless! Yippee!

* * *

_Hey!_

_It's me, Illinois! How are you? I'm fine, except O have a pounding headache._  
_Stupid democrats/republicans fighting over gay marriage._

_At least I get to take a vaca at Missouri's house! Heh, I really don't care MO_  
_gets mad, I am going for the "Music in the Park" thingy. Some of my schools_  
_are travelling there!_

_*Sigh* My 2p got out again… Something about world domination. Good thing the_  
_only thing she is good at is ** people off with graffiti._

_Dammit Wis! Get back here! Ugh, Wis always does this… Football season is_  
_over, dips**t!_

_This is kinda early, but are you goin to DC in July? I am! If Wis brings me_  
_back my computer._

_Also, if you get a message from someone claimin to be me, it's probably North_  
_or South. Seriously, it's pretty divided here. The South part is more farmland_  
_and republicans, and the north part is more suburban and democrats! It's_  
_crazy!_

_Well, I have to go. See ya!_

_Illinois, Stephanie Jones_

* * *

_Steph!_

_Yeah, I know that feeling… at least a little bit. I feel sorry for West. She has to deal with all those headaches. Well, I know my side didn't vote for it, but Enough of West's side (like oh 3 counties?) voted for it and it passed. So I can't complain too much I guess._

_Miis-niichan has a music in the park thingy? Sounds like fun. Too bad I can't go. Well, I guess I could go if I really wanted, but West seems to be giving me some work (yay! Not as bored now), and my admin is dumping her homework onto me… so I can't really go._

_You're 2P got out? Again? I didn't even know they got out in the first place. World domination huh? Let's just hope they don't find my 2P. 'cause that would just be… well, that would definitely help fuel world domination right there… and no one is the wiser. Although… if they kept the world domination to the 2P world, I guess I'd be fine with that. Lol have you shown her what a Canadian did with graffiti? Painted Supercalifragilistic-whatever-docius on a cement medium… Uncle Mattie sure has some crazy people._

_Hehehe, Wisconsin still giving ya trouble, huh? It's normal though, whether it's football season or not… right? At least, I always hear about you two fighting…_

_For dad's birthday? It'll either be me or West. Or both. Although, I think I'll decide right now to go. I love being the wild side of the state, able to do spontaneous trips and such. ^^_

_Oh I know that feeling… well, kind of. West is your northern equivalent, and I'm more of your southern equivalent… (okay, that could be taken the wrong way… let's not go there, yeah?). We do have a mountain range that divides us, so it's not like we can bicker all the time. And despite the fact that we're democratic, West is doin' a good job runnin' the state, so I can't exactly do anything._

_Good Luck getting your computer back!_  
_Alex (E. WA)_

* * *

Admin: I wonder where Idaho, Kitty, and the rest of the awesome people are… I hope they're still alive and haven't been victim to the terrible thing called school…


	220. Viva and Massy 23

_No way! I HAD to do it, if Chu did, Uncail Ireland would be missing a few_  
_fingers! I just... I have my ways. ... I'll tell ya later..._

_Yeah, I can't blame the big guy either, he's just so... so... what's the word_  
_I'm lookin' for, Chu?_

_Chu: Big?_

_Yeah! That'll do._

_Yes! It is a totally WICKED idea! (funny, I never would have guessed that_  
_Uncle England would use the slang from over here.) G-good idea. Video. I'd_  
_hate to be on the recieving end of Iggy's sword... (and Prussia's too, of_  
_course.)_

_Oh yeah! Cray cray! 0w0; (why did I make that word...?) Ahem, what? Who said_  
_that? Anyways, yeah, cray cray is just a form of "crazy", but we kinda use it_  
_like "You are so 'cray cray'!" Wow. We were so lazy we stopped using the "z"._  
_That's kinda sad._

* * *

_Massy,_

_Umm... I'm a little confused... Uncle Ireland is much older than you, (I wonder if I call him Ire-jiji... hehehe), and therefore has much more experience... so why would he be missing a few fingers? I'm all confoozled..._

_You're not lazy! or to copy your term.. lay lay heheh_

_Admin: You're so going to get hit later_

_Meh, it was worth it. Anyway, I think Admin (and admittedly myself on rare occasions) have begun using cray cray... it's bad enough that Admin has a slight British accent even! That could be so much fun though..._

_Admin: Don't even think it, Alex_

_I wasn't, I swear! Anyway, back to the wicked idea, can anyone say... fun times? Oh! I got it! Find out when Iggy's birthday is and give it to him as a present! Unless he wins, then give it to Prussia as a birthday present... hehehe Okay, I'm gonna go now..._

_Ja ne,_  
_Alex_

* * *

**Yay! I found some lost letters... sorry about losing them... I had them, I just kinda forgot. but I found them and that's what matters, yeah?**

* * *

_Alex,_

_Guess what? ANOTHER little sister just had a birthday two days ago and now_  
_she's ELEVEN! (She's also the one who said the China joke I told you about._  
_X3) And aw, Admin, you're not old at all!_

_HA! Bring 'em on! I can take England and Prussia any day! I'M AMERICAN! /shot_  
_a thousand times/ Oh, the guys were Russian? And I'm glad they caught him. If_  
_you want my opinion, if he can't be killed in Massachusetts they should just_  
_send him down to Texas (Yes, I'm pro-death penalty, sometimes I hate how many_  
_people are so liberal in Washington...not sayin' anything against West_  
_though...maybe)._

_Yes, the segregation laws were ridiculous. Especially when you throw the KKK_  
_in there. Did you know that if the KKK were still around I'd be considered a_  
_half breed and my mom a traitor by them because my dad's Mexican? Not fun._

_Anyone would be jealous of our cider I think. And my aunt has a cabinet made_  
_for holding wine, but she was thinking about filling it with cider instead_  
_because it tastes amazing, it's healthier, and it looks like wine in those_  
_bottles. XD_

_With awesomely Prussian amounts of love,_  
_VivaAmerica_

_P.S. I'm glad it wouldn't affect you guys (though I can see you all fighting_  
_over who your dad should date XD). And if you won't show Japan Giripan I_  
_might...just to see how he reacts of course...ya know, for scientific_  
_reasons...XD_

* * *

_Viva,_

_That must have been sooooo sweeet! By the way, sorry for the late reply. I kind of explained in the blog..._

_Admin: I know I'm not old... but I feel like when 10 year old kids sign their name... it's a generation thing. _

_Anywho, then I'll have you deliver the tape to both of them. ^^ How's that sound? I'll pay for the trip of course, but we need someone to deliver it. It's too valuable to just send through the mail. lol yeah, sometimes i get a headache because of all the fighting going on, but hey, can't blame them too much, ya know? And definitely can't blame West._

_Oh, and a shirt was spotted... in Spokane... Let's just say it was red and white, with a maple leaf in the center and it said "Spokanada" So I guess Spokane is the Canada of Washington? I guess that kind of makes sense... what do you think?_

_Umm... you do realize that the KKK are still around, yeah? They're all in the south and they're smaller than they were, but they're still around. They made news a few weeks... I think. I can't remember when._

_Admin: Blame school work._

_Yeah YOUR schoolwork!_

_Admin: Hey, I couldn't have done it all without help... and I do appreciate it. I'll buy ya some more of the apple cider, okay?_

_Fine, but seriously, you need to do your own schoolwork from here on out._

_Admin: Yes ma'am_

_I should do that... I wonder if dad would give me a few hundred dollars... or maybe I'll have to find work... I'll see what I can do, because that sounds like it could be fun, having a full wine rack of nothing but cider... oh yes, so much fun._

_With stately love,_  
_Alex (E. WA)_

_P.S. Hmm, yeah... although I don't really care... Belarus though... that's a deadly combo, and definitely would highly prefer dad didn't marry any of the guy nations... yeah, that just seems too weird. lol well, go ahead then. Let me know what his reaction when you show him, okay?_

* * *

_**A/N: yay! Double Update! can't wait to see who all responds now. After my... weeks long absence. Don't kill me please! Oh, and I'll update this weekend. So enjoy!**_


	221. 1Viva 24, IL 2, W Aussie 39

_Alex,_

_It was! We had so much fun! And it's okay that you were gone for a while, life_  
_happens. I have a big exam coming up on Tuesday so I'm all freaked out about_  
_that...sigh..._

_You want me to deliver the tape to England and Prussia? SWEETNESS! XD I can't_  
_wait! (Though I will be taking my machete along for self defense_  
_purposes...and because machetes are cool.) Yeah, I can't blame West. It still_  
_annoys me though that our votes here count for nothing because most of the_  
_population lived in Western Washington!_

_Spokanada?...really?_

_I heard the KKK was still around but I didn't think they were a threat_  
_anymore. That makes me angry!_

_You should! Then I could come over and we could invite America to visit and_  
_pretend it was real wine or something to see how he would react! XD_

_With Texas sized amounts of love,_  
_VivaAmerica_

_P.S. Yeah...America and Belarus...that's kinda scary. Not to mention Russia_  
_would probably object. And I showed Japan, he got a massive nosebleed fountain_  
_and passed out on my floor. *nudges him* I should probably try to stop the_  
_bleeding... XD_

* * *

_Viva,_

_Yeah, I just wish Admin wouldn't dump all her work on me… ya know? It's b ad enough tryin' to do politics. Anyway, good luck on your exam._

_Yeah, I think I'll talk to West about that. Highly doubt she can do anything though… this is one reason being separate states would be good, but I like it the way it is now more._

_Yeah, really. Admin brought back a picture of a shirt that had that on it. And she also took a picture of a bench that the backing was the Canadian flag. It's quite amusing… I wonder what Uncle Mattie would think of that? Spokanada… I actually kind of like that name!_

_Admin: At least it's a name everyone can pronounce! Do you know how many people can't pronounce Spokane correctly? It's not that-_

_Okay, going to lock admin in her room, here we go, and now she can rant and rave in the safety of her room._

_As for the KKK I don't think they're as much a danger (at least not as dangerous as SOME people) as of right now, so you're okay._

_Hehe Try to trick dad? I like that thought… I really do like that… hmmm_

_Love ya,_  
_Alex_

_P.S. Well, if you think about it (and I hate to say it, since it's my dad and all), Russia would probably be very eager to dump Belarus onto dad… then realize what happened during the wedding and hello cold war number 2. Lol Or would that be WWIII? Meh, either way. Well, considering he's nation, no need. However, West might have something to say about not helping… so… nope, can't help ya._

* * *

**Viva and Steph, I love this! Now, to just hurry up and get Admin finished with school and I can do this every day...**

* * *

_Alex,_

_Yeah, I just wanna get it over with like Rhode and Minne did. And my boss is_  
_yelling at me because of it. It's not my fault I cannot get any work done._  
_Yeah, it was really cool. I saw some bands from a bunch of other states, like_  
_Cali. I guess I'm lucky my admin is in her last week of school. No more_  
_homework, yay!_  
_Yeah. I found her digging a tunnel in Antartica, I guess she was trying to get_  
_to the Center of the the world. She almost got to Granddad England's 2p, and_  
_uncle Mattie's. I really hope I find her soon, she may be stupid, but she can_  
_get some scarily dangerous allies._  
_Yeah. It's mostly during football season, but sometimes it happens at_  
_meetings. It doesn't help that dad is sometimes too lazy to put us as two_  
_separate siblings, and makes us twins. Also, before Granddad England got us,_  
_and even after, we were ALWAYS together. Emphasis on always._  
_Yeah, the southern part of Illinois Is pretty much all farmland, and some_  
_forests. I am, of course,living in Springfeild, which is right in the middle._

_Thanks! I'll try getting it back Friday (out next n meeting)_

_Illinois, Stephanie Jones_

* * *

_Steph,_

_I don't recall West complaining about a headache…wait nevermind. That would be why… since there's two of us, and we're divided of course we wouldn't get headaches. Guess we're lucky, West and I…_

_Last week? No fair… Admin has procrastinated so now she needs to do a total of a 20 page paper AND 7 chapters of reading…_

_Oooh you got to see some bands from other states? Sweet! How were they? None from my area though, right? Figures, we're in our own little world up here…_

_Lol your 2P was actually trying to dig to the center of the earth? Whatever gave her THAT idea? I'm glad you're not like, that would be completely unfantastic. Yep, just created a new word. Hmm, yeah dangerous allies… that's not a good thing… Well, I wish I could help…_

_Hmm… maybe he likes having twins. I mean, he IS a twin, maybe he just likes being confused? I don't know. West and I have fun with that._

_Yep. Living right in the middle. I'm living in the center of Washington. Like dead center. Since West has to live at the capital I get dibs on the middle of the state. I've made a small little forest surrounding my home. It looks weird, considering there's nothing and POOF a giant clump of trees… but that's okay. I like it._

_Good Luck!_  
_Alex (E. WA)_

* * *

**Look! Lucy replied back! I'm glad she's okay. I can't wait to hear what she's got to say!**

* * *

_No, it's fine! I apologise for my now late reply! The state elections were_  
_horrible! I couldn't vote, but I am pretty sure the guy running us right now_  
_will do just fine!_

_It was very lucky. Right now we are almost in winter, and it's already_  
_freezing by my standards!_

_How are you and your family going?_  
_Lucy_

* * *

_Lucy!_

_I know your pain. That's good. At least the guy will/should do pretty well. What's goin' on in your side of the world? I mean, since it has… ya know… been a while._

_Hehehe and what's freexing by your standards?_

_The family's doin' fine. Haven't seen my dad in a while, and with everything that's goin' kinda wondering how he's doin'. My siblings are getting headaches, due to the two sides fighting._

_How's your family doin'?_  
_Alex (E. WA)_


	222. Blog 24, Viva 25, IL 3

**Date:** June 7, 2013  
**Visitor number**: 6,055  
**Mood:** Ecstatic  
**Listening to:** Instrumentals

Hey all!

Admin here. I have finally gotten done with all my finals (turned them all in, not necessarily did them). Now I'm home free! Well, after graduation. So, now I won't be taken up the computer so much, and Alex can take over writing. Which means, updates daily once again. For sure this time.

Let's see... not sure-

Alex: Okay, I'm taking over now. Since you're not sure what to write about. Hello my wonderful people. It is true, I am now officially back and armed with boredom. Anyway, I have helped admin finish her finals, so that's been why I haven't done this. But that's okay with you all, right? Life happens.

Admin: Oh yeah! I remember now. Apparently not only is Washington the Canada of the states (Though this can and probably is argued), My home city is apparently the Canada of Washington. Which is kind of sad in a way, but I think it's cool. We're Washington's best kept secret… except we're not really a secret…

Alex: I like that. It's on my half too. Oh, and I took Admin to see the cute little plaque that indicates the center of Washington. It's been a fun few weeks. I know I probably should have updated with the extra time we had, but it was better to get outside then be stuck inside. Sometimes I swore Admin was going to go insane from being indoors for so long. Anyway, now that an update has been given, let's continue on to the responses, yeah?

* * *

_Alex,_

_The exam went well, now I just have to finish all my finals..._

_Haha, It would be quite a change having 51 states. And when can I deliver the_  
_tapes to Prussia and England?_

_Canada would probably be glad people remember him. I actually found out not_  
_too long ago that some of my ancestors are from Canada! It was quite a_  
_surprise actually when I found that out. And also, can you speak Spanish? If_  
_so how much?_

_That's what I've heard about the KKK too, and I'd be really, REALLY surprised_  
_if there were any in Washington of all places._

_How would America react to you drinking? Is he really overprotective?_

_With love,_  
_VivaAmerica_

_P.S. That's true! WWIII...Eesh, that's scary. Especially if it's between_  
_Russia and America. And I called Greece, he picked up Japan and is taking him_  
_home. Now if only I can get the bloodstains out of the carpet..._

* * *

_Viva,_

_That's good. I'm glad to hear that your exam went well. It's always good when that happens._

_You can deliver the tapes when they're made. Massy and I need to deal with our admins first. It's annoying sometimes, ya know?_

_Oh yeah, I'm sure he'd be thrilled that he's being remembered. I find it funny is all. I always knew that West and I (probably more so me) was like Canada… but actually seeing it… ya know, it's definitely interesting. Umm, can I speak Spanish? I would hope so! There's quite a bit of Hispanics on my side. West has all the Asians, I've got all the Europeans… man that sounds weird saying it like that… but yes, I can speak Spanish. Admin can to, but hers is limited and it's been like 10 years for her. Me though… I wouldn't say fluent exactly, but I can understand and reply decently well._

_I highly doubt they'd come North. Anyway, is dad overprotective? Well, I guess he can be… I mean, look what happened in 1942… and Hawaii wasn't even a state! That's beside the point though. Dad just doesn't like it when family gets hurt. Otherwise he kind of leaves us alone. It's kind of nice actually._

_Well, I guess dad would freak out if I started drinking from a bottle… but then again, 1) I've never been drunk, and 2) he's never actually seen me drink either, so…. Not sure how he'd react. It would be interesting though. *grins*_

_Alki,_  
_Alex_

_P.S. That's one way to do it. Ya know what? Since blood stains, I'd get a cloth and put both soap and water on it. Then rub the bloodied area. If you catch it early enough it actually comes out pretty nicely. Hopefully, it's still early enough._

* * *

_Alex,_

_Your lucky. Headaches because of political problems suck. It's like one side_  
_of your brain is screaming at the other, which, with politics, I guess it is._  
_Wow, that must suck. Well, my admin got summer homework. She has to read a_  
_book, write an essay about it, write three journals, and a two paragraph essay_  
_on her name. I just hope she doesn't procrastinate and I have to do it all._  
_Some were really good. I don't think I saw any from either side of Washington,_  
_but I may be wrong._  
_I don't know, I guess she thought to get world domination, you have to start_  
_in the Center. Though now Antartica is ** off at me because of it. It_  
_definitely is not a good thing. Luckily, uncle Mattie called me and told me he_  
_saw her up in Nunavut's islands._  
_I guess, but it can be rather annoying. My friends love to tease me about it_  
_all the time. *sigh*_  
_Wow, I wonder how many people think that the forest was made by some magical_  
_creatures, like granddad England's fairy friends._

_I finally got my computer back!_

_Illinois, Stephanie Jones_

* * *

_Steph-neechan,_

_Yeah, I can imagine. I'd hate to be dad though. How does he handle it? Does he just lock himself in a room? Or does he go pester Iggy? Or do you have any idea?_

_Yeah, admin is reeeeaaaaaaally hyper right now._

_Admin: I'm not hyper. Just happy. I'm not bouncing off the walls._

_Ok, she's really happy. She just turned in her last final so now she has no more school. Which I could not be more happy about. I might just be pinging off the walls in joy! If she no more homework for me to have to help with! A two paragraph paper on her name? That's pretty cool. Sounds like fun. Maybe I should have Admin do that. Ya know, keep her occupied._

_Your 2P made Antarctica mad? Why would she do that? Wait, you did mention she wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, huh? At least you know/knew where she is/was. That makes all the difference. I know my 2P is somewhere in the 2P world, but I'm not sure where._

_Eh, I don't think people wonder anymore. I mean, they are a hundred year old trees, so I doubt anyone would even remember nothing being here. Of course, I do tend to have some fun with people who make their in. I mean, there's always a few trees around, so a somewhat small clump of trees doesn't stand out that much anymore._

_Grats on getting your computer back!_

_Love ya,_  
_Alex (E. WA)_

* * *

_**A/N: So... that's been updated, now I just would like some ideas for my drabble collection. Anyone have any thoughts? ^^ Please review, I'd love to continue.** _


	223. Viva 26

**Finally back to normal updates. I'm happy, and even happier that Viva-chan has responded.**

* * *

_Alex,_

_I JUST FINISHED MY LAST DAY OF SCHOOL! REJOICE!_

_Oh yeah, tell the admins to hurry up! (sorry admins)_

_Lucky! I wish I knew how to speak Spanish. I mean, my grandparents immigrated_  
_here from Mexico! But my papa never spoke in Spanish to me as a kid so...I_  
_just speak a few Spanish words I've picked up. It's really weird and_  
_confusing, especially since my abuelita isn't very fluent in English. I'm_  
_taking Spanish next year though so that should help._

_My dad is EXTREMELY overprotective. When I'm allowed to start dating he's_  
_probably gonna terrify any guy who I date. And I would think that since_  
_Washington is know for its wine your dad wouldn't be too mad about that._

_With love,_  
_VivaAmerica_

_P.S. I got the bloodstains out. I really need to get hardwood floors or_  
_something..._

* * *

_Viva,_

_Admin just graduated, so I got to see that. She would have hurt me if I didn't… Anyway, she has to look for a job now. Which, she's not too excited about. Hehehe_

_Well… I found it was really easy to pick up. Easy because there's such a big Hispanic populace in state. It comes in very handy. Admin knows some Spanish, but she hasn't used it in a long while. If you have a smart phone, there's a free app that Admin found. L Lingo Spanish might help a bit. It's free for the first 5 lessons, and 15 to unlock the other 60. But first 5 lessons will help you. It's actually a pretty sweet app._

_Eh, I'm not known for wine… that's Cali's area; but yeah, I do dabble enough in it, so I guess it could popular. Well, whether dad gets mad or not doesn't really matter to me. Though that seems to be kind of a mean thing to say… but yeah, he wouldn't really care…. I hope._

_Love ya,_  
_Alex_


	224. Viva 27, IL 4

_Alex,_

_Oh! That's cool! What kind of job is she looking for?_

_I don't have a smart phone...or a phone at all actually. But I'll keep that it_  
_mind once I finally get one. What are your plans for the summer? Do you have_  
_some special events coming up? Ooh! How do you celebrate the 4th of July?_  
_Other than that the only big event we have around here is boat race weekend._

_Well, with fifty other siblings, I bet you can get away with a lot! Do you_  
_guys ever have family reunions or stuff like that? Whenever I try to imagine_  
_it the only thing I see is chaos._

_With love,_  
_VivaAmerica_

* * *

_Viva,_

_Admin here, at least for the first sentence. I'm looking for a job preferably in the translation business. But since I have to be fluent, and I currently am not, I'm just looking for any job._

_Alex here now. My plans for the summer? Well, kind of be lazy actually. It's been awhile since I've had a chance, and there are thousands of books I need to read. Literally, thousands. Oh and some games to play too. Usually West and I switch every year and go to dad's party. The one who doesn't get to go gets to work. This year though, I think we both are going to go._

_Well, once a year dad always gets a family reunion going during his birthday. At least once year though, we have smaller family reunions. Like a Pacific Northwest family reunion. Alaska and Hawaii are always welcome to join us, and BC comes too, since he's considered part of that region. Those times are great fun. I believe there is a southern reunion, an eastern reunion, and a Midwest reunion. Don't quote me though._

_It is chaos. But Massy and I usually use this time to plan a giant prank. Like one year, I believe it was following Fellowship of the Ring We made a giant remote control dragon and covered it in leather. Then we lit it on fire and had it swoop to dad. The cool thing? The leather protected it just long enough to get the job done, but at the same time, when it did land the metal was melted so much that they couldn't trace it. It was awesome! It could have worked much better though, and we almost got caught, so we agreed to never do something like that again._

_Alki,_  
_Alex_

* * *

**Viva and Steph once again. So much fun. I hope I get others though... I wonder where everyone went?**

**Admin: They're probably finishing up school. High school graduations are commencing ya know.**

**Oh yeah. Well, I hope everyone well then! Thanks for sending in letters!**

* * *

_Alex,_

_Yeah, that would be terrible. Especially around the election time. I think he_  
_tries to ignore it, but he once told me that is the reason he ate burgers so_  
_much… who knows. I also wonder about Kansas, since she has the Westboro_  
_Baptist Church group._  
_That's awesome. Yeah, the teacher (one of the three) kept it really open_  
_ended. They can write whatever they want, it just has I be two pages long._  
_Yeah, I am going to travel there soon, and rig her back. I might ask Romano's_  
_2p to watch her, but he'll probably make me 'pay' him, and dad will get mad._  
_Okay, well, at least they don't think it's the work of aliens._

_Thanks!_

_Illinois, Stephanie Jones_

* * *

_Steph,_

_Admin here. I kind of stole Alex's spot real quick while she's getting a drink. Anyway, I have to ask. Do you slay dragons? 'Cause I know a Stephanie that does, I'm just curious if she's alone. Alex is back. Bye!_

_Alex here now. So dad eats hamburgers to stop the headaches? Not sure how that works, but, if it works for him then that's good. Westboro is in Kansas? Good to know. I never knew where they were located exactly. That seems lame… it also shows how much attention I pay to the news._

_That's not too bad. Sounds like more fun that Admin's work._

_Well, if you bring her back, you could always have one of your gangs watch her, can't you? I mean, they can't kill her, but they could still torture her if needed, right? You won't even have to pay either. .. I don't think… not sure. Don't have many gangs here. At least, none that have influence._

_I don't think they think it's the work of aliens. The forest has kind of always been there as far as they know._

_Alki,_  
_Alex (E. WA)_


	225. Hello Kitty CIII, Viva 28

_Heeeeeeey_  
_SO. WHAT DID I MISS. I'VE BEEN IN THE 2P UNIVERSE OFFENDING PEOPLE SO YEAH._  
_HI. HERE'S A PIE *gives pie*_  
_BAIIIIIIIIIII_

* * *

_Kitty,_

_You're back?! Why would you cause havoc in the 2P world? Wait… you're crazy, that's right. I remember now…_

_As for what you missed… you missed too much. Just take a look at the blogs. They'll help. Hopefully you haven't offended my 2P? Did you even find her?_

_Ja ne,_  
_Alex_

* * *

**Yay! Kitty's back! I'd kinda forgotten about her...**

**Admin: Seriously? Aren't you too young to be going senile?**

**Oi! I'm not going senile! Now onto answering Viva****.**

**Admin: Alex is going senile~ Alex is goin- OW!**

**Shush you.**

* * *

_Alex,_

_Cool! I hope your admin has good luck in finding a job._

_I'm guessing America can go over the top with his birthday party since he's,_  
_well, America. Does he invite other nations to his party?_

_Wow, lots of mini reunions! That sounds a lot like my family (it's huge)!_

_Wow, when did you and Massachusetts start pranking everyone? It sounds like_  
_it's been going on for years. And isn't Massachusetts technically the oldest_  
_state?_

_With love,_  
_VivaAmerica_

* * *

_Viva,_

_Well, apparently she's got some job interviews lined up…_

_Admin: Alex, no need to go into details, yeah?_

_Sorry, but she did ask. Anyway, yeah, she's got some interviews; none for her ideal job though._

_Of course dad invites some other nations to the parties. He tries inviting Iggy, but Iggy never really comes. Iggy has shown, but he tends to stay behind the tree line… I'm sure you can figure out why. He's forgiven dad, but it must still hurt. He invites Japan, sometimes I think he even let's Japan do Fireworks. Other than Canada, no one else is really invited. It is more a family thing._

_And yeah, quite a bit mini reunions. But with a family as big as mine you kinda need a few smaller ones. Of course the whole family is invited, but… not many, if any, show._

_Massy and myself started pranking… oh about… 10 years ago? Sometime around there. I think it was about the time of 9/11. After the shock, a few months later, the family (and especially dad) seemed to not be able to take their minds off of it. Knowing how it wasn't too healthy to dwell and become depressed and such, Massy and I decided to start pranking some of the siblings to lighten the mood. It worked, and we loved it, so we started to do it._

_Hope that helps!_  
_Alex (E. WA)_


	226. Hello Kitty CIV, Viva 29, IL 5

_Alex,_

_Well, good luck admin!_

_Aw, poor England! Don't get me wrong, I'm happy we're independent and all_  
_but...ouch. And I imagine the Civil War and Mexican-American War wasn't much_  
_better. Being a country is really tough sometimes... And Japan does the_  
_fireworks. I'm sorry, maybe it's my geeky mind, but now I'm imagining Japan in_  
_Gandalf's outfit setting off those dragon fireworks of his!_

_We usually have a huge reunion on each side of my family since each side is_  
_huge. Though, to be fair, the last time my dad's side of the family got_  
_together it was to celebrate my great-grandfather's birthday. That was a_  
_couple of years ago and he died a few months ago... :(_

_Wow, that is so...selfless! And fun! Ouch, I can only imagine how your dad_  
_felt._

_With love,_  
_VivaAmerica_

* * *

_Viva,_

_Admin: Thanks! I can only hope…_

_Japan in Gandalf's outfit… I wonder if Iggy and dad would appreciate that, and if Japan would be willing… hmm *grin*_

_Wow, really? That must be fun. That must be really fun. Hope you enjoy those. Ouch, I'm sorry to hear that. Hope you still have fun though._

_Well, Massy was planning something to make New York smile, and I found out about it. So I asked if I could help and she said yeah. So a sincere gift, turned into our first gig. Well, he helped as much as he could, but from what I hear he was constantly not himself really. I mean, he was always serious, and was in the planning for the war. Though, I'm sure he never wanted it to last as long as it did._

_Love ya,_  
_Alex_

* * *

**Wow, I'd forgotten how many good ideas Viva had... I should really pass this by Massy next time and ask Japan next I see him... Maybe convinc Iggy to show up for it?**

**Oh look Kitty's back! Yay!**

* * *

_It don't matter_  
_Nope. I was in Europe for most of the time. The only time i saw America was at_  
_a world meeting so i didn't see the states._  
_Why would you forget me? QAQ_

* * *

_Kitty,_

_Oh good. I'd hate to have to handle a psychotic Washington… be it myself, my twin, or both. Well, It's not like I meant to forget you! I mean, Admin was piling work on me, and West was giving me some work, and then you didn't really reply so… yeah…_

_Enjoy!_  
_Alex_

* * *

**hehe let's get some insanity back, it'll be more normal then.**

**Admin: Nothing you do is normal! You and your whole are abnormal. But awesome, abnormally awesome! There we go.**

**Don't go into Prussia mode... please?**

**Admin: Was I going into Prussia mode? Oops, sorry. Oh look! You're sis replied back!**

* * *

_Alex and Admin,_

_Hm, what do you mean by slaying dragons? I mean, I hurt England's dragons when_  
_I was younger, but other than that, only in video games._  
_Yeah, I guess. I never really got it either, but whatever. Yeah, but they_  
_travel… pretty much anywhere they can._  
_I guess… but when it comes to homework, she is pretty lazy._  
_I don't know how much I trust most of them, they would probably try to help_  
_her, or make me pay a lump some of cash. Most gangs here are so violent, and_  
_would love to have a country/state on their side._  
_That's good… unlike other things, which they blame on aliens._  
_It's sounds rather peaceful at your place… unlike at mine, since Chicago is_  
_home to one of the largest, if not the largest, building in the world. It gets_  
_very noisy, so I like visiting the southern part more, as well at Springfield._

_See ya!_  
_Illinois, Stephanie Jones_

* * *

_Steph,_

_Admin: Oh, so you've never actually slain dragons? Guess my friends are just weird… good weird, but weird._

_You're just now figuring that out?_

_Admin: Oi, that's not nice… just finish up will you?_

_Hehe, it's so fun to tease her, even if it's just minor. Ah, okay. That makes some sense. They do travel. Know how Kansas feels about that? I mean, having Westboro._

_Aren't all students?_

_I don't envy you, sis. Isn't that a headache itself? I mean, having gangs like yours fighting? Must be kind of nice though; having your own brute squad. Although, I can imagine that getting pretty expensive. That I can imagine. Good luck with her._

_Yeah… I'm just glad they don't. I'm also surprised I haven't seen or heard of crop circles… I guess even aliens don't know me. Not sure if that's a good thing or not though._

_It is pretty peaceful. Pretty much everything is closed at about 9 pm and not many people are out that late to begin with. You also get right next to a river and it's so calming. I wish I could show you sometime. It might be fun. It's not as humid here as your place either._

_Alki sis,_  
_Alex_


	227. Carolinas 1

**Wow, this is surprising... Never thought a Carolina would contact me, much less both!**

* * *

_Alex,_

_South: Hey y'all, Carolinas here! Don't ask why we're sending letters, we're kinda in_  
_hiding and we just want to talk to somebody who won't rat us out._

_North: South's being paranoid, she tried to kill Georgia to keep her quiet._

_South: She won't be saying anything for a long time, do personification's_  
_tongues grow back?*eyes grow wide and tugs on North's sleeve*_

_North: Um... I hate you South._

_South: Why do you hate me!?_

_North: It's your fault!_

_South: True... No, no! I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!*gets stabbed in the throat_  
_and goes limp*_

_North: South! Uh, got to go!_

_We probably won't see you any time soon,_  
_North and South Carolina_

* * *

_Carolina twins,_

_Umm, high. You don't want someone to rat you out, so you came to me? I thought I was invisible to ya'll… Oh well! Not going to complain…_

_Admin: Wow, Carolinas huh? You're in trouble now!_

_Why do you say that?_

_Admin: 'cause, they're trouble makers…_

_Yeah, and you're not. Heh, I think I'm going to need some coffee this time…_

_Admin: okay okay, no need to lay anymore hints, sheesh._

_Okay, now that Admin's gone. South, WHY would you hurt Georgia? I mean seriously, were you stealing peaches and got caught? North, be nice to your sister will you?! I mean seriously, sometimes I feel like the older sibling… or the peacekeeper… Hopefully tongues grow back, dad wouldn't like it otherwise._

_North? What happened? Did you stab South? Did Georgia find you? Dang it! This isn't funny! Ugh, I'm just not going to worry too much. It's not like they can die._

_Alki,_  
_Alex (E. WA)_


	228. Hello Kitty CV, Viva 30, IL 6, NSCs 2

**_A/N: Wow, 4 responses in one post. Haven't done that in a while!_**

* * *

_OOOOH LETS BE INSANE._  
_Nah, im too lazy._  
_YEY YOU DIDNT FORGET._  
_Its fine if you were busy_

* * *

_Kitty,_

_Sure, I can be insa-_

_Admin: not as insane as she is._

_Whateves. Yeah, I couldn't really forget, it just… got covered up. Yeah, that's it._

_Admin: You forgot._

_Shush admin._

_Alki,_  
_Alex_

* * *

**Kitty, and now Viva. I love you guys! My boredom is becoming non existent now!**

* * *

_Alex,_

_Yay! Cosplay! Haha, England would definitely appreciate that! I wonder who_  
_America would dress up as. Captain America probably. And England would_  
_be...wow, he has so many good fantasy books to choose from! It'd be hard for_  
_me to decide if I were him!_

_My mother's family reunions are usually somewhere fun like Yellowstone Park!_  
_One of my uncles almost got trampled by a bison, but other than that it was so_  
_much fun!_

_What's the best prank you've ever pulled?_

_With love,_  
_Viva_

* * *

_Viva,_

_That actually gives me an idea… unfortunately, I don't think I can get the rest states to do it. You see, we get the 50 states and territories to dress up as Hobbits, and follow Japan (Gandalf) around. Dad would probably dress up as Captain America… One year he did. Not sure if he's planning on it this year or not._

_Iggy? Hmm… Probably a wizard, or King Arthur. Actually, that would probably be it. Hehe so you'd have Captain America, and King Arthur… heheh brilliant!_

_Admin: You're going to have me send those letters, aren't you…._

_Yep! Please? I'll let Massy know, and I'll get DC to send out mass letters to everyone._

_Wow, you go to national parks as a family reunion? That sounds fun! Dad rents out the Big Park in New York… can't remember the exact name though._

_Best prank? Oh man, which one… I'd have to say it would be the one where we pranked ALL the nations. Despite older, they fell for the "How do you keep an idiot busy for hours" type of prank. It was so worth the house arrest though._

_Love ya,_  
_Alex_

* * *

**I really need to talk to my siblings more. At least Steph is talkin' to me. That helps a lot.**

* * *

_Alex,_

_Not many people know this, only us in the Midwest, but because there is so_  
_much hate, she is now showing signs of having anger issues. She mostly just_  
_stays cooped up in her house, Nebraska checking in on her. Since both Dakotas_  
_are pretty snobby, they can't visit her, since she'll claw their eyes out._  
_Actually, I have met a few who finish all homework at home, and study the rest_  
_of the night._  
_Yeah, it doesn't help that I can feel the deaths of each person who dies. I_  
_don't know about that… they don't really help at all, so it's more like a_  
_pain in the neck. Yeah, it's crazy. I just might have to go with my first_  
_idea, and tie her up in a closet._  
_Probably a good thing, with all those alien abduction stories._  
_That sounds nice… Most places here are open until twelve, if not 24/7. Plus,_  
_not many people like being outside then, with all the muggings and killings_  
_that happen at that time. Chicago have Lake Michigan… but it's not peaceful._  
_Oh geez, less humidity would be wonderful._

* * *

_Steph,_

_Hmm, maybe I'll come by and visit at some point then. Maybe bring a peace offering… do you know if she likes huckleberries or apples at all?_

_Oh yeah, those students. They're so few and far between I kind of forgot about them… hehe oops!_

_Oh, I guess that makes sense. I would hate to have something like that. Is it constant? I take you haven't talked to them?_

_Well, how abouts you come on over during the next get together? It's kind of a tradition that I invite the whole area during the first week of September. Kind of like a family reunion, ya know? Take a break from the big city for a while. Offer will remain open._

_Alki,_  
_Alex_

* * *

**Steph and the Carolina's again. Oh Happy days! I get to know about the my siblings! **

* * *

_Alex,_

_North: I honestly never thought about contacting anybody on the west side,_  
_cuz, I mean, we don't normally talk to y'all, but South was talking to Uncle_  
_Canada cuz, she needed somebody to talk to cuz she never shuts her mouth, and_  
_he recomemded you and a couple others._

_South: *coughing fit* We aren't*coughs* that bad!_

_North: Yeah we are and you know it_

_South: *coughs* Georgia threatened to go get dad about_  
_our...situation.*coughing fit* We can be peacekeepers or whatever_

_North: Says the person who practically started the Civil War._

_South: *coughs* If I cou*coughing fit* ld move, you would dead.*coughs again*_

_North: She's preparing an even better hiding place for when dad finds out what_  
_she's done to Georgia. And no! Why would I stab her?! No, Georgia is locked in_  
_a closet at our house._

_South: *coughs* You're darn right*coughs* this isn't funny! And what if they_  
_got my 2p?! They could kill us*coughs* and I'd be gone! FOREVER!*coughs and_  
_starts crying*_

_North: Um... South is going insane, I feel sorry for her..._

_South: I'M NOT GOING CRAZY!*coughs*_

_North: Stop yelling or the hole in your neck won't heal and you'll be stuck_  
_with your cough._

_South: ...fine._

_North and South out_

_North: P.S. Do you have any reliable place to hide where absolutely nobody_  
_would find her?_

* * *

_Carolinas,_

_Uncle Mattie did? Guess I'll have to thank him next time. Mind my asking why never thought to contact us before? It would seem like a good choice to get away from the siblings you've had to deal with for 200+ years…_

_Oi, how does the rest of the eastcoast siblings handle you guys? Lol though you do seem like quite the entertainment._

_Admin: That's true. Both of them together are quite the entertainment. I've even made popcorn, you want some?_

_Sure! Anyway, since you claim to not have stabbed South, what happened to her? I thought you in hiding?_

_E. WA out!_

_North, I don't have a lot of places, but small towns and a city. Or you could just stay at my place. Only Idaho, Oregon, BC and West know the location. You'll be safe. Besides, if needed, I could make the bomb shelter nice and cozy if you're really that paranoid._


	229. Hello Kitty CVI, NSCs 3, IL 7

_I aint that insane._  
_HUUUUUUU WHY YOU LIE TO MEH._  
_WAAAAAAAH._  
_HORRY ** ITS RANING_  
_ASDFGHJKL_

* * *

_Kitty,_

_Admin is just being mean. I never could truly forget you. It just got covered up, and I haven't had time to look back and see who all I've chatted with. It's been a long year, and Admin likes to toy with me now that she's no longer in school…_

_Admin: Can you blame me? I don't have a job… I need something fun to do._

_Go play on your computer. You've got games._

_Talk lates and sorry,_  
_Alex_

* * *

**Ah, Kitty is always nice to chat to. It's different and energetic.**

* * *

_Alex,_

_Just North here, South is stuck in jail. Dunno, we usually just hang out with_  
_the Virginias, Georgia, Tenessee, Florida, and when South wants to get drunk,_  
_Texas. I myself have never been drunk before, that's South's thing. We switch_  
_who we hang out with, it never gets boring over here. Plus we've travelled_  
_around the world p*ssed off A LOT of nations and South likes to shoot stuff..._  
_I get used as her target...but hey, never gets boring._

_They don't. They usually go hide somewhere...or join in. Westy likes to start_  
_arguments between us, we do keep them entertained a lot, probably not a good_  
_thing, but oh well._

_Claim?! I'VE ONLY STABBED HER TWICE! This year. We are, but Poland and the_  
_fashion police found her, that's why she's in jail. You'd understand if you_  
_ever see her and her state's fashion sense.*shudders* I even have better_  
_fashion sense, and I'm a guy! And I'm no where close to being like Poland._

_Thanks! I'm coming up with a plan to get her out and we'll need somewhere to_  
_stay, this is the second time in the 21st century we've been apart!*sighs*_

_W. Virginia: Hey I heard what happened.*opens coat closet* Why's Georgia in_  
_your closet?_

_Heh, just ignore Westy._

_North out!_

* * *

_North,_

_Okay, so if I see SC in my area, I should just keep her under house arrest if I don't want any trouble? Not sure I can do that… she's got more experience than I do. Or maybe just tie her up and place on her one of the ferries. She probably wouldn't like that though, huh? How do you control her?_

_Do I want to know HOW you guys got the nations mad enough to start a war? Oh, which nations have you on their hit list? I'd love to know. ^^ Okay, and no guns in her hands. Got it._

_Wow, guess it's a good thing you don't come over here then. It can get pretty bad when Idaho and I get into a potato gun fight. Utah hasn't learned not to visit when potatoes are flying, West, BC and Oregon all dress in army camo and sneak through. It's about the only way to stay safe. Yeah, we get pretty bored around here. It's also fun to have snowball fights between Idaho, BC and myself. Oregon sometimes joins in._

_Well, how else did she get a hole in her neck? You say that like you're proud. Don't tell me you usually stab her more than twice a year? Are all my eastern siblings that violent? I'm almost glad I'm not over in that part of the country. So she's in jail because the fashion police found her? Really? What was wrong with her fashion? It's not like a parka/sweatshirt, shorts, and sandals is it? Hehe I hear Poland has a valley girl style accent… is that true? What's Poland like? I don't think I've ever met him._

_Just let me know when you get in. I'll make the bomb shelter livable. Do you want a lock on the door as well?_

_Umm, I agree with West Virginia… why is Georgia in your closet? Btw, HI WEST VIRGINIA!_

_Oh, and a question for ya W. Virginia. There's North and South Dakota, and North and South Carolina… why isn't it West and East Viriginia?_

_Alex (E. WA) out!_

_P.S. hehehe I do like that. I'm gonna steal it._

* * *

**So nice to be able to chat with my Eastern siblings. Oh, and IL.**

**Admin: IL isn't too bad. It's actually very pretty... at least where I was. I just hated the 100 degree weather!**

**It's not that bad...**

**Admin: With the humidity, yeah it is...**

**If you say so.**

* * *

_Alex,_

_I don't know, she is always cooped up in her room, or out in her fields. I_  
_think if they are home grown, she will be thankful, not many states like her_  
_because of Westboro._

_Admin: I know! I only know about two or three in my school._

_No, I haven't, they would just try to do something to me. They do not care,_  
_they just think this is fun._  
_A break from the city? That would be wonderful!_

_Admin: W-wait! I start school August 15, I need your help with homework!_

_You'll survive. Just ask your neighbour or mom. Anyway, sure sis, I would love_  
_to visit._

_See ya!_  
_Illinois, Stephanie Jones_

* * *

_Steph,_

_Hmm, okay, well I'm sending you some. Would you mind handing them to her for me?_

_Admin: I know exactly how she feels! It's a bad representation of not only a state but also of the religion. Some people so need to look deeper than the stupid Westboro church thing. I did cheer on the guy who decided to buy the house across the street and paint it in the rainbow colors. That was just epic. Oh, and Admin, I tried to be one of those kids, but I guess I'm too far down the procrastination road to turn back now._

_Considering you're done with school forever, it doesn't matter anymore._

_Admin: I guess that's true, yeah._

_Sweet! I'll let ya know the exact dates. Bring enough money to eat out. I'm not cooking if I don't have to. ^^_

_Admin: Or, Admin, you could always just call Steph and bug her with your homework… I had to do that a few times._

_And it was really annoying. Don't give her any ideas._

_Admin: Oh fine… no more ideas…_

_Good. Alex (E. WA) out!_


	230. NSCs 4, Viva 31

_Alex,_

_If you ever see her in your area, call dad. She would not like that at all and she always keeps about five guns on her at all times._

_Truthfully, I don't. How do you think I ended up in jail so many times? We were under house arrest until recently, that's when she was tracked down by the fashion police._

_No. Let me see... Russia, Germany, England, France, S. Italy, somehow Spain, over half of our siblings, we're almost always under the constant watch of dad, don't ask, but Uncle Canada keeps his eye on us, Cuba, Belarus, Poland, um... N. Italy, quite an accomplishment in South's eyes, and a couple others. I can't forget that random German island of the coast of Netherlands._

_If I remember correctly that was 2p Japan, I forgot to mention we've p*ssed off a lot of 2ps also. Hey, the years just begun. Yes and we aren't that bad if you keep on our good side._

_Ok let's see... She was wearing a cowgirl hat, a birthday gift from Tex, a neon pink sweatshirt with a palm tree and moon on the front, really short rainbow shorts, and neon blue and yellow tennis shoes with blue knee socks that had yellow polka dots on them.(My friend has worn that to the grocery store before.) Yes, he does. He likes pink, ponies, and he knows everything about clothing and absolutely hates South, apparently her fashion sense makes him cry._

_Yeah that sounds good, no mirrors either._

_So nobody would find her, because of wha-_

_W. Virginia: Hi_

_WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE?!_

_W. Virginia: When you chased me out of your house I put a stick under the back window because I knew you lock the doors and South always checks the windows, so I figured you wouldn't._

_I'm going to check them next time._

_W. Virginia: It makes me sad to hear a sibling say that, if you look at a map we aren't directly on top of each other, geographically, but side by side. That one part sounded wrong, I've been spending too much time with South..._

_Yes, yes you have. I lost a bet to an unnamed person and I'm being forced to date Paris, she doesn't know it was a bet though... It's torture, she's such a brat. Don't tell her I said that. Ever heard of Dublin? Apparently he's dating South, she has yet to tell me whether he's a capital or what._

_North out!_

* * *

**Carolina's and Viva, oh so fun!**

* * *

_North,_

_Call dad if she's in the area? I think I can do that. Say I do tie her up and put her on a ferry for a full day… what would she do in return? Really? 5 guns on her at all times? That must be pretty uncomfortable to sleep on._

_Can anyone control her? I thought Tex was the trouble child, but SC seems to be more trouble than Tex. Do I want to know what you were under house arrest?_

_How does Uncle Canada keep on you? I mean, that's a bit far from the border. Does he send in some of our cousins? Does he send over Quebec or something? Or does he have spy planes that are invisible? Man, that's a scary thought…_

_Really? Every single one of those? I hope this is over the time she's been a state? If she comes over, do I have your permission to send her over to my 2Ps place? No harm will come over her… unless she steps in the wrong spot…_

_Well, I'd have to congratulate her on sticking out like a sore thumb. And at least it's all within the same realm; bright or semi bright colors. Sounds like Poland would drive me crazy. Let me know if you see him coming my way, please? Well, dressing like that I can see why Poland hates SC._

_No mirrors? I'll make sure to bolt the mirror room. Don't ask, let's just say It's defense against 2Ps…_

_WV: Oh, I didn't mean the whole the North and South thing. But if you're West, then why isn't Virginia called East Virginia? That's what I meant…. Hehe don't worry, I won't tell WV._

_Dublin? I only know he's the capitol of Ireland. Don't know anything about him otherwise though._

_Admin: Dublin?! That was an awesome place! Very pretty._

_Ugh, don't tell me you love him now too…_

_Admin: Pft, no way. I can appreciate beauty when I see it though. Maybe I should move to Ireland when I have the chance…_

_I'm gonna leave before Admin messes up more. Talks late, bro._

_Alex out!_

* * *

_Alex,_

_Sorry for not writing sooner, but I was at a camp for a few days. Ugh, the_  
_hike was so loooooooooooong and I have blisters on my blisters..._

_Oh wow! Heehee! Japan would never get any rest! And Captain America and King_  
_Arthur...hmm...Oh! You want to hear something hilarious? I was watching Oliver_  
_and Company for the first time in ages, and I realized that one of the dogs_  
_was an ENGLISH bulldog named FRANCIS._

_Yup! We go to lots of fun places! Either that or we all just gather in Utah._

_That's hilarious! Do the other nations besides Canada know about you guys?_

_With love,_  
_Viva_

* * *

_Viva,_

_Haha, yeah, that's camp for ya. How do you get blisters on blisters? That sounds painful!_

_Yeah, that would drive Japan crazy. Maybe I'll just see if Idaho and Oregon want to join me. That way, we can dress up as the main hobbits. With West and me, that's four of us. This could be fun._

_Seriously? There's an ENGLISH bulldog named FRANCIS in it? That's priceless! I think I'll call that France that next time I see him. Oh man, that's going to be awesome. I'll make sure to record it._

_Utah huh? That's not too far away. Sounds like fun too._

_Umm… I think England does. Either that or he forgot. Not many do. Mexico does, what with being close to Texas. Oh, and the different countries that had us before; Spain, France, Germany... maybe... you get the idea._

_Ja ne,_  
_Alex (E. WA)_


	231. Viva 32, BH 1

_Alex,_

_It takes a lot of skill to get blisters on blisters, but I somehow managed it._

_Who would you want to be? There's Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin if I remember_  
_right._

_Yes! And ENGLISH bulldog named FRANCIS! I laughed so much when I realized_  
_that! And you should TOTALLY record it! I wanna see!_

_Yup! Most of my mom's family is in Utah so it's the best place to meet. We're_  
_going there in July._

_Ah, I see! Have any of you ever walked into a World Conference meeting? If so,_  
_how did America react?_

_With love,_  
_Viva_

_P.S. I almost forgot to ask! There's a lot of rumors going around that before_  
_America was born (or when he was really little) a personification of Native_  
_America was in charge of North America and that s/he was the parent or older_  
_sibling of Canada and America. Do you anything about that?_

* * *

_Viva,_

_Well, grats on doing the seemingly impossible. Hehe_

_Who would I want to be? That's a good question… hmm… I'd have to say I'd want to be Merry. West would be Pippin, sicne you know, they're inseperable. Idaho would have to be Sam; if only for his love of potatoes, which leaves Oregon to be Frodo… Wow, that actually works out creepily well._

_Have fun! Don't miss the weather here too much!_

_Hmmm, walked into a World Conference meeting? I personally haven't, but I believe New York did, maybe DC… They're kinda dad's right hand people, ya know? Other than that, I have no idea how dad reacted. I don't get to go over much, and when I do no meetings are in session._

_daisuki,_  
_Alex_

_P.S. hmmm, well, I vaguely remember the natives talking about a lady who never aged and would get sick if the land got sick, but I haven't seen her. Not sure if they actually saw her, or if it was passed down , like a legend. It doesn't surprise me however. I mean, my earliest memory is living with the natives, and that was when I was a kid. They kept talking about how I was placed with them. Wow, I seem to be rambling now. Hope that answered your question! I would say yes, however, to the older blood sibling of Uncle Mattie and dad._

* * *

**Viva... Viva... Viva Las Vegas! Oh wait, wrong one... Viva Washington State? Wow, not sure why I'm playing with words NOW... oh well. Let's see who's the next one from... What?! A western city confused me with DC? I'm going to ki-**

**Admin: Alex, stop it. Don't make me lock you up.**

**It's better than going to the emo corner...**

**Admin: Fine. I'm going to tie you up, and place you in the closet until you're calm enough to come out. No one needs to die. If anything, talk to Cali about educating the cities.**

* * *

_Hello Ms. Washington D.C!_

_I'm Beverly Hills, and I'm Los Angeles' daughter! I'm so glad to be writing to_  
_the capital of our country! I'm pretty small, but I am famous too! I'm also_  
_nice as well! I'm sending a necklace with the White House on it! I hope you_  
_like it!_

_Shining bright like a diamond as always,_

_Beverly Hills(Chandler Jones)_

* * *

_Beverly Hills,_

_This is the Admin. Sorry, but Alex is preoccupied-_

_Alex: Let me out of here!_

_Ignore her, she can get pretty vicious with being confused with DC. So I'm going to answer! Anyway, Alex is the Eastern part of Washington State. She's kind of sad that a western city would confuse her… maybe that's why she's angrier now than usual…_

_She likes the necklace though, she does say thank you for it. Sorry to burst your bubble on the whole Washington thing… She'll still like to talk to ya though! Maybe next time she'll be calmer._

_Adios,_  
_Admin_


	232. BH 2, IL 8, Viva 33

_Hello again Ms. Washington!_

_Bev:*Is really shaky and tearing up* Sorry! So sorry! I didn't mean it! I_  
_really didn't! I'm a city, so how in the world am I supposed to know? *Starts_  
_crying*_

_Angela(L.A): Yeah, she's kind of scared when stuff like that happens. She's_  
_sorry though, and says thanks that you like the necklace. I think it's going_  
_to take some time for her to come out though._

_Bev: *Is still crying*_

_Angela: But don't worry! It's alright! Maybe I'll try to coax her out of her_  
_room while Washington is calming down, no? Gracias!_

_Adios y Gracias,_  
_Angela Jones(Los Angeles)_

* * *

_LA and Bev,_

_Can I call you that? This is the Admin once again. Alex has calmed down a bit, but I sent her out to restock the kitchen._

_Beverley, I'm sorry about her. Washingtonians aren't normally that bad, but it has kind of always been a sore spot with her. She's not noticed, which she usually doesn't mind not being noticed, but she hates it when she's mistaken for DC. Bev, I'm sending some Sparkling Apple Cider to ya as an apology for Alex. She'll be her usual self tomorrow._

_Please don't cry. She didn't mean it, it's just a reaction._

_Hope to hear from you guys again!_

_Adios y De Nada,_  
_Admin_

* * *

**Admin! I'm back! *Puts the food away* Has Beverley replied back yet?**

**Admin: Yeah, and she's crying now... Did you really have to blow up like that? I mean she is just a city.**

**I guess I didn't... but you know how it is... I should send her an apology huh?**

**Admin: I sent her some sparkling apple cider. **

**Oh, okay. I'll finish up here then, okay?**

* * *

_Alex,_

_I'm sorry I haven't written in a while! I went to visit Kansas, and she_  
_doesn't have bars or wifi. Also my admin is mad since I didn't bring her with_  
_me, and she had to go to Wisconsin alone. Oh well._  
_I gave them to her when I visited, and she was grateful, since she is a lot_  
_like Maine, being forgotten and all._

_Admin: Yeah! I love visiting her, but nooo, I couldn't visit this time._  
_*glares at Illinois* Oh yeah! That man. He was really cool in doing that._  
_Really? I used to be like that… then I became friends with my friend who is_  
_like Romano. Forever? *sigh* I still have four years._

_Okay, will do. I can't wait, it seems like a lot of fun._

_Admin: Hm… good idea. This'll be fun. :evil laugh:_

_Admin, stop._

_Admin: I will do it! :runs off:_

_Sigh. Oh well. Anyway, see ya!_

_Illinois, Stephanie Jones_

* * *

_Steph-neechan,_

_It's fine! I hope the visit was good. Why does Kansas not have wifi or bars? Is it a personal decision, or has she truly been forgotten? That's sad. Wisconsin? That's not too bad is it? I mean, you get the lake, don't you? The cheese is really good too… or so I hear._

_Admin: Well, I graduated from college about two weeks ago. That's why it's 'forever'. Not lucky, now I have to find a job and THAT is impossible._

_Oh yeah, it is. It won't be summer heat either. It'll be fun, really fun. Might be able to take ya on some rides!_

_Admin: Yep! Or you could just wait a few days… It's only a weekend._

_See ya!_  
_Alex (E. WA) & Admin_

* * *

**That was Stephanie Jones, also known as Illinois. Next is Viva!**

**Admin: That was a terrible impersonation of a radio show...**

**Well deal, It's not like you can do much better.**

**Admin: Touche.**

* * *

_Alex,_

_Nothing is impossible, I'm simply good at doing the improbable. But sometimes_  
_I wish I wasn't so good..._

_Wow! That does work out! But to be honest, I see you as more of the Pippin_  
_type than Merry. I would be... Eowyn? I love horses and I'm pretty_  
_independent._

_I won't! Utah's always been a bit to chilly for me._

_Hm, maybe you should ask D.C. or New York? And is D.C. the only capitol you_  
_have, or is there an Olympia and Austin running around too?_

_With love,_  
_Viva_

_P.S. Wow! That's really cool! I wonder if there were personifications for_  
_other native nations like the Aztec or Maya?_

_Viva!_

_It's a good thing to be good at something though. Wear it proudly!_

_Me more as a Pippin? Really? You're not just sayin' that cause West is more well known, are you? Anyway, It's going to be one or the ot-_

_Admin: Alex?_

_I just realized something that would translate to be horribly wrong... very very bad mental images._

_Admin: Alex, what is it? What's got you on melt down?_

_West as Merry and Japan as Gandalf... Japan and West are-_

_Admin: Oh Lord, that's just wrong! I shouldn't have asked! We'll just make her a female hobbit... yeah, that's not so bad is it?_

_Okay, she's Merry the female hobbit... but I got mental images now..._

_Admin: Okay Alex, I'll take over from here since you're starting to mutter. I can see you as an Eowyn! She's pretty awesome. Yay! Hear that Alex? She wont' leave ya._

_Really?_

_Admin: Yep! Uh, is Olympia a personification too? I mean, Bev and LA are..._

_Oly? Oh yeah, he's running around somewhere. He's kind of playing Secretary to Rain. Sometimes he fills... although, still being a kid, you can't expect him to not run off a few times. Oh look, Rain just texted me asking if I had seen Olympia. Heh, looks like there'll be a knock coming soon. no idea about Austin. Probably though._

_Alex and Admin out!_

_P.S. Well, there was Rome... so I would say yes. You'd have to ask Mexico about that though._


	233. NSCs 5

_Bitter sweet funeral. We're both home now :3_

* * *

_Carolinas,_

_Funerals are always bitter sweet. Was it a relative of your admins? I'm sorry to hear that._

_Admin: I know how she feels…_

_Now you're going to go all emo on me?_

_Admin: What? No. I don't go emo. I'm just saying I know the feeling. It's not a fun feeling. Anyway, both of us are sorry for your loss._

_Indeed. Hope everything is going well though? Oh yeah, Glad to see you're free now South. It wasn't too bad I take it?_

_Lates,_  
_Alex (E. WA)_

* * *

_**A/N: My condolences to ya. It's not easy. Oh yeah, and thanks for pointing our I posted twice. I didn't know I did... I wonder if I sleep posted? that's kinda of a scary thought... heh**_


	234. NSCs 6

_Alex,_

_South: My admin's great grandma, she lived in Indiana, so we saw him there. It was really nice and simple it stormed at the burial sight, many say that God was mourning for such a special lady. My admin had a complete breakdown and refused to leave the bathroom for five hours. Oh, and I found out she was born in Illinois and her dad wrote "3000 AD: A New Beginning"._

_North: Back to our conversation flow before the funeral, I don't know, I don't fully understand her even though it's been exactly 225 years. April 23 was our birthday, it was small, fun, kinda violent. Yes, 5 guns. She's had 5 guns on her since, let's see... The early 1800s, so she's used to it._

_South: I'm right here ya know. And it's pretty comfortable._

_North: *ignores her*Dad can most of the time, if she's not good and he finds out he takes away her spaniels and puts her on house arrest._

_South: Dey my babies._

_North: They're about the same, just never put them in the same room, together, with any type of alcoholic drink, whatsoever._

_South: We aren't that bad!_

_North: And, it's a pretty interesting story, but all I'll tell you is, we were in jail for a month before being put on house arrest._

_South: It wasn't fun._

_North: Lets just say our neighbor is an awesome canadian ninja._

_South: *facepalm*Spy, not ninja._

_North: Every single one of those. We only started traveling in the 1900s. And yes, and if South gets too annoying, tell your 2p, if she wants, that she can torture South in any way._

_South: I love you too...*says sarcastically*_

_North: Trust me, she's had stranger outfits. Poland can drive anybody crazy. You don't have to worry, the only time he comes to the states is if me and South have made a trip to his country recently and once he's here he arrests her._

_South: Why are you talking about my clothes?..._

_North: *ignores her again*I've looked through your stuff, don't ask, and I know about that and I just want to say... WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! Leave annoying 2ps to your older siblings._

_South: I can't blame ya, it's fun._

_North: Thats why so many are out to get us. Westy isn't here today... I don't think, I forgot to check this mor-_

_W. Virginia:*comes out of guest bedroom*_

_South: Why's Westy here?_

_North: I LOCKED THE DOORS AND WINDOWS!_

_South: I'm confused._

_W. Virginia: I know you did, I came through the chimney and snuck in the guest bedroom while you were asleep._

_North: ..._

_South: Can I shoot him?_

_North: Be my guest._

_South: *pulls out gun, but it's jammed*_

_W. Virginia: Sorry, North was trying to shoot me while I read your question. Virginia refused to be called East Virginia and dad got tired of the argument, so she didn't have to put east in front of her name._

_South: Just because she's the first state and all that junk._

_W. Virginia: I know right!_

_North: You've explained, now get out._

_W. Virginia: I'll be in the guest bedroom._

_South: Should we leave him there?_

_North: ...good enough. Really? I never bothered to learn capital names. I've been to Ireland twice, it is a really nice place. Admin, if you did love him, I'm not going to your funeral._

_South: *is lost in my own world, staring intently at the wall*_

_North: And why would you want to leave America? I have to admit, E. WA does have a pretty nice place, I could tell that from the few times me and South visited without anybody knowing. We actually go west a lot, just none of you know it. South compares us to spies ._

_South: *jumps back as a grenade launches through the window* TEX IS HERE!_

_North: We better go._

_North and South out!_

* * *

_Carolinas,_

_3000 AD: A New Beginning? Sounds interesting. Might have to look it up. Need some more reading material anyways. Admin wont' let me read her books._

_Admin: Because I haven't read them yet! I wanna read 'em first, is all._

_Sure, if that helps you sleep at night. Anyway, it's amazing that rain has that effect sometimes, yeah? April 23rd was your birthday huh? I'll have to put that on my calendar so I can send you guys a present. 5 guns since the 1800s? Really? Hmm, And here I thought just having a few guns around was paranoid. Never really need to carry them around over here. At least, not in the country. Unless you're going hunting._

_A Canadian ninja? Really? Sweet! I didn't know Uncle Mattie trains ninjas! I won't tell a soul. He probably wouldn't like that. Dad would want to train ninjas then too. And It's bad enough to watch the America's next ninja or whatever TV show it is. Although, I have yet to see a state enter. That would be interesting._

_Admin: I got hit on by a Canadian._

_Seriously?! How'd that come about?_

_Admin: Ummm, well, he plays the same mmo I do, and I guess I made the mistake of showing him a picture?_

_Seriuosly?_

_Admin: Yep. Apparently I'm just one of those girls. No big._

_Huh, I wonder how that'll turn out._

_Aww don't worry South. She's not that much into torture. Well, if you can handle pink and a minefield for a yard. Otherwise she's pretty normal… believe it or not. Although, I think she's secretly planning something. She's just been way too quiet recently._

_Oi! It's not my fault! I'm just a magnet for them apparently… or 2P Italy anyway. I don't wanna meet him ever again. 2P Spain hasn't contacted me recently, so I'm clear for now. But seriously, I don't TRY to get into trouble. Dad has enough trouble children already._

_Great, so WV is now a ninja… does dad know about this? I mean seriously. WV, you don't come out here very often… do you? Guess I'm just glad that my place is kinda hidden. So Virginia didn't want to be East? Why not? It's fun being called East, sometimes._

_Umm, if you want WV to leave, why not just barricade the guest room? Ya know, lay a trap or something. Put a bucket of water, or soda above the door so it dumps on her? If you annoy her enough, won't he leave?_

_Admin: Well, I'd only leave if I had to. Ya know, like abandoning a sinking ship? Fortunately it hasn't come to that yet. I hope it doesn't in my life time._

_Umm, so you come West, just for fun? You should let us know… well, let West know. I don't have much over on the East side. At least not enough to get in. Do I want to know what you did to have Tex throw a grenade at you?_

_Alex and Admin out!_


	235. Viva 34, NSCs 7

_Alex,_

_Yeah, sure... I'll tell my sore feet that..._

_Wow...that was amusing! Hahaha! I just meant that you seemed more mischievous_  
_like Pippin. You sure took that the wrong way! XD_

_Awwww, Olympia's a kid? That's...so cute for some reason! What does he look_  
_like?_

_With love,_  
_Viva_

_P.S. That's true, or I could ask Spain. Since he DESTROYED them and all._  
_*angry Hispanic side comes out*_

* * *

_Viva,_

_Gee, thanks. I'm so glad you could find amusement at my expense. Lol I could do a Pippin too. I like both of them._

_Well, Olympia is a kid only because he's a capitol. He's actually, technically about the same age as West and myself, if not a few years younger. If you count statehood as being 'born' anyway. He's a good kid though. Got a good head on his shoulders._

_What does he look like? Uh… You might have to ask West about that. I don't see him often enough to give a description. But he does have blondeish hair, and pretty sea blue eyes. Not sure if his hair is blonde, brown, red or somewhere in between. I'll have to ask West._

_Love ya,_  
_Alex (E. WA)_

_P.S. You could ask Spain. Although, you might have a more accurate answer if you ask the Vikings. I believe they were the first ones to discover America… or was it technically Uncle Mattie? I don't know. Either way, they'll know._

* * *

**Hmm, Viva does have a point... I'm going to have to speak to Rain about dressing up as Merry, and see if she can't get Japan to dress up as Gandalf.**

**Admin: That would be pretty awesome. England might just have to come to dad's party then. If anything just to see it.**

**I'll contact everyone involved then. Now, onto my siblings. They're very amusing.**

* * *

_Alex,_

_South: It is, even though I only read the first few sentences before getting distracted by Percy Jackson, I have read every single book and reread them thrice._

_North: Have we made Greece angry before?_

_South: Once, when you decided to p*ss on the Parthenon._

_North: I had to go..._

_South: Yeah, it was our birthday. Dad got me a fighter plane from WWII and it works! I flew around downtown Columbia and parked it infant of the general store(yes there is one in downtown Columbia) until it got towed. I spent all my time in there running around with little kids and having slingshot wars with them until I got kicked out and my fighter plane had been towed!_

_North: He got me a war horse... She pooped in the living room..._

_South: Yeah, 5. Paranoid? It's called being safe, I like to act shady downtown at night, so it's best to be prepared._

_North: Wait, what?_

_South: Nothin He's a spy..._

_North: Never heard of it._

_South: I got hit by a Canadian driving a truck before, two completely different things, but they both have 'hit' and 'Canadian'._

_North: Dad blamed uncle Canada._

_South: Pink? Minefield for a yard? I have to meet her. 2p Italy can be pretty decent, like that one time when...*trails off, getting distant*_

_North: Just cut all forms of communication with them, never answer them. Hm... If you think about Ginny's name, Virginia, the first part is 'virgin' which kinda means never touched by men and it was a new land. So it means a land never touched by men. I'M A GENIOUS!_

_South: Westy is on...a little cruise right now. And no, dad does not know she's a ninja._

_North: If you hadn't noticed, Westy isn't easily annoyed and she's sorta an airhead._

_South: That takes the fun out of it. And even though it isn't on your side, have you ever heard of Temple of theBlue Moon or Secret Garden? They're both treehouses outside of Seattle._

_North: She's obsessed with treehouses now..._

_South: That's just Tex's way of starting a mock war. We're trying to convince dad to hold the 4th of July party at Virginia beach(I'm actually going there, it'll be awesome). It'll be awesome._

_North and South out!_

* * *

_Carolina's,_

_Really? You did that? I thought Greece slept all the time…_

_Wow, you still have those kinds of stores? That's so cool! Although, I do have to ask… why drive a plane to the store? I mean, isn't that a bit overkill?_

_Admin: Alex, look who you're talking to. They're reckless… Just like America._

_Good point. But I'm still curious. A war horse? Man, I want a horse like that. Think he'll give it to me if I ask? I want to take it through a wendy's drive through. Hehe, yes, that would be fun. I'd love to see the looks on the peoples faces… Might even get a free burger out of it!_

_Admin: Um, I think you're thinking of Winegars… and that's in E-burg._

_Oh yeah, oh well. It works either way. One or two weapons is being safe… 5 is borderline paranoid, while 6 or more is just flat out paranoid!_

_Admin: Heh, then your completely paranoid._

_What? No I'm not. I've only got a few guns. You have 10 daggers…_

_Admin: oi, they're not all daggers. I have a bow and a few katanas too._

_Anyway, you got hit by a Canadian? A truck driving Canadian? Dare I ask what you did to deserve it? Yeah, pink and a minefield. Oh, and attack dogs from 2P Germany. You really don't want to be caught sneaking in her backyard. Seriously. And no, you probably don't want to meet her. She's a shut in who doesn't even touch her enemies, if she so chose. She took out West I believe, so she's the sole representation of WA now. My 2P is definitely messed up. If I dare say, she'd be a mix of Poland and Russia. Although, she doesn't talk like Poland, but you get the idea._

_I have. I'm just getting' worried about my-_

_2P WA: haha I have successfully hacked in, again. My counterpart needs to learn some security measure. Oh, who do we have here~ It's my dearest 1P siblings the Carolina's. Hello pretties~ my counterpart will be busy for some time, so how about we discuss a… visit. Trust me, you will have a blast~ Yes I do wear pink. It makes killing my attackers so much better. I mean, I give them the advantage and then they fly away. If you want to visit, you can. Just don't expect any help from me~ I have to have some sort of fun. I'll let you finish talking to my dearest counterpart. Oh Admin, do tell her I say hi and that Evil Iggy Lady liked the cupcakes… He's currently locked in the bathroom. That idea was just genius~ ta ta_

_Admin: Umm, Alex, 2P WA just hacked your computer again._

_Ugh, what did she do this time?_

_Admin: Ummm, nothing really. Just welcomed your siblings into her home on pain of death, and said thanks for the cupcakes. 2P England really liked them._

_Yay! I'm so glad he did. I made those specifically for him. Now I just need to drop some off to her so she can get revenge on 2P Italy. Maybe send them with the Carolina's._

_Hmm, I have to say I have not heard of those. They sound pretty though. I'll have to have Rain show me next time I'm over there._

_Ok. So the party might be at Virginia's then? I'll pass it on to Rain. Thanks!_

_Alex out!_


	236. Viva 35, BH 3

_Alex,_

_Pippin's my favorite I think. Or maybe it's just because I like shouting "FOOL_  
_OF A TOOK!" Ah well, to-may-to, to-mah-to right?_

_Ah, I think it would be slightly annoying to be stuck as a kid, a little kid I_  
_mean. But Olympia sounds adorable!_

_Haha, I kind of had a funny thought I want to stare with you. I was doing some_  
_family history and I was trying to sort out all the different countries I from_  
_in my head (I'm a mutt of the highest degree) and it ended up sounding like a_  
_cooking recipe! It went something like, "Add 5 cups of Mexico, 2 1/2 cups of_  
_Germany/Prussia, 2 cups of England/Scotland, 1 cup of Denmark, 1 cup of_  
_Sweden, add a dash of Norway, France, Austria, Hungary, Belgium, Italy and_  
_Turkey. Mix well and place in the oven for 2 hours at 400 degrees." XD Sounds_  
_silly doesn't it?_

_With love,_  
_Viva_

_P.S. Ah, that's true, the Nordics might know better. But I don't think they_  
_had direct contact with the Mezo-American peoples._

* * *

_Viva,_

_Hmm, you do have a point. "Fool of a took!" is definitely fun to say._

_Admin: I love Pippin! He's so young and naïve and yet, so mischievous. You'd well to learn from him Alex._

_Oh shush, I'm just hiding that part of me. I can be quite devious should I want to be. He is. He was actually playing hide and seek from Rain, but Rain didn't know about it. You should have heard her ranting about the immaturity! I could only laugh, which possibly made it worse?_

_HAHA You're a recipe. I wonder what that would make though… Oi, Admin, Find the national ingrediant. We'll whip something up and give it to dad._

_Admin: You're kidding… right? You know that would be worse than England's cooking._

_It will not. If anything, we'll make a hamburger out of it. That should work, right?_

_Admin: As long as you are the one doing it. Anyway, Let's see, My recipe is pretty bland, considering it would be something similar to: 3 1/4 cups of Germany/Prussia, 5 cups England/Ireland, dash of France… and that's about all. It would be a very interesting dish._

_You're a pretty bland person Admin! Mostly English. That's priceless!_

_Admin: Oi, You're more English than I. You're half English and half Spanish combined to make American. So there._

_Ouch, you just had to put it that way, didn't you._

_Admin: Meh, I guess._

_With love,_  
_Alex (E. WA) and Admin_

_P.S. Hmm, they might not have, but I'm pretty sure they have an idea. I mean the natives were in fact here already. It would make sense._

* * *

**Viva and now BH and LA. They seem like nice cities. I should probably go visit Cali at some point, shouldn't I? ah well. Maybe in the winter.**

* * *

_Hello Ms. Washington!_

_Bev: Don't *hic* worry, it's *hic* okay if you want to call me that. And_  
_thanks for the cider too._

_Los Angeles: *smiles* Thanks for the cider as well. BUT MY HUSBAND DRANK IT UP_  
_SO THERE GOES A UNHAPPY MOMENT._

_Bev: Dad was mad at you for getting yourself into that 'which city is better'_  
_conflict with Southern California. I'm guessing that was his revenge. He_  
_actually has a reason to be mad._

_Los Angeles: Oh really, because I could've just left you there with Espana and_  
_Mexico._

_Bev: *eyes widen at the thought of being left with Spain and Mexico*_

_Los Angeles: *smiles creepily* And Washington, tell NYC and New York to STOP_  
_feeding O.C? And tell them to order takeout for me, I'm too lazy to cook_  
_dinner._

_Bev: Orange County can't eat or drink anything. Except for overripe apples,_  
_expired sausage, and tap water. And if she does, it comes back up._

_Los Angeles: Oh right. Stomach virus. Anyway, thanks for the cider and we sent_  
_you a new necklace too!_

_Adios y Ti amo,_  
_Beverly Hills and Los Angeles (Hollywood Stars Duet)_

* * *

_BH and LA,_

_Sorry about earlier BH… It's just unusual that someone from the west side of the country mistakes me for DC. Add in the fact of the annoyance… Don't send Cali on me. I don' think I could stand the whole over dramatic valley girl type of personality…_

_And LA, you know, I COULD send you some more. It's not like it's a big deal… do I want to know who your husband is? I didn't think cities could get married._

_Wow, West and are looking tame compared to the other conflicts my siblings (and their cities) have… Spain and Mexico aren't that bad, are they? Spain was actually… well, I guess pretty nice when I first met him. I just wasn't trusting, so I wasn't around him often. LA, I'm not going to be your carrier pigeon. You have a cell phone, at least you should, so why don't you call them up and ask?_

_Admin: Alex, that sounded harsh._

_I guess it kinda did, huh? I don't mean for it to. I really have to figure out a way to send more emotion in mail like this... think I could get Microsoft working on something like that?_

_Admin: That you would have to talk to West about._

_Right... Maybe I'll relay it to Oly and he can give it to Rain?_

_Orange county can't eat regular food? Don't tell me she's the only one who likes Iggy's cooking! Thanks for the necklace! It's really pretty. I'm going to send you some huckleberries and more cider. Actually, I've put them in the box that has this note attached. Hopefully you can have more than just a bit._

_Adios!_  
_Alex (E. WA)_


	237. NSCs 8

_Alex,_

_North: He doesn't._

_South: Dad took my driver's license so it was the only vehicle I could operate legally, cuz if I break the law one more time I'm being sent to France for a year. I DO NOT WANT TO SPEND THAT MUCH TIME WITH HIM!_

_North: I thought France said no._

_South: Dad's second choice was Russia...crap, I'm not gonna break the law again._

_North: My war horse attacked me.*has a hoof print on my forehead*I got arrested because for some reason horses must be wearing pants in that one stupid hotel._

_South: We aren't reckless!*Tex jumps through the window*I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!_

_Texas: HOW WAS BLOWING UP MY HOUSE AN ACCIDENT?!_

_South:*tackles him*_

_North: Um...ok then. We have 73 guns, 52 daggers, 27 boxes of grenades, a couple axes, and 20 machine guns that surround our house. That doesn't count the stuff we carry around._

_South: *shove Tex in a closet and leans against the door*_

_Texas: Why's Georgia in here?_

_South: Just ignore her. Yes, it's a long, strange, and awkward story that I'd rather not tell. Don't worry I go prepared.*shoves a bag that says '2p Eliminators' under the table and smiles innocently*_

_North: We aren't going back, are we?_

_South: 2p Japan was a fool, I have an old score to settle.*eyes are cold*_

_North: Um, South?_

_South: Your 2p? I'll be coming soon. North, get my bag labeled 'Extremely Dangerous Explosives and Weapons' we're going on a trip._

_North: SOUTH SNAP OUT OF IT!*slaps her* They are pretty.*tries to hold down South*We're going ahead to Virginia tomorrow._

_South: *manages to pull out a gun*_

_North: Um...might be best if I go now._

_North and South out!_

* * *

_Carolinas,_

_Oh. Well, guess I need to get out more… but I kinda like the semi invisible ability I have. I think I'll just stick to this here. It's more fun, then actually meeting them._

_Do I want to know why dad took your license away? You know, instead of driving a plane, you probably could've easily just grabbed a BIKE and put wings on it… or just ride the bike to begin with. Or add wings to a car. Planes are typically too big to fly in a town ya know. Why am I even lecturing you on this?_

_Admin: That's cause you've got more sense than South does!_

_You're not helping. What's wrong with spending time with France? He's not that scary is he? I mean, his food is good, and he's got the city of lights… which is supposedly really really pretty._

_Admin: And the sea… so pretty. France truly has a pretty country. Just watch out for his beaches…_

_Do I want to know?_

_Admin: Nope. You don't. Anyway, Russia isn't that scary. I actually talked to Russia for a while. He threatened to find me and kill me, and everything else, but he's really just a nice big teddy bear. Plus, his place beats this 100 degree weather. If I had the money, I might visit Russia._

_I thought you would go to Japan._

_Admin: Nah, Japan has humidity and about the same type of heat. Maybe Alaska. I could go visit Alaska._

_Do what you will. Hehe, your war horse attacked you? Wait, horses have to wear pants? You have to play dress up with a horse to let him into a hotel? That's just epic. Is that one of your laws, or whose law was it?_

_You are reckless. If history is any indication, South, you are one of the most reckless kids dad has. Hi Tex! How's it goin' down in your neck of the woods? Hope it's not too hot…_

_South… Don't go there._

_Admin: Umm, Alex, you could let her._

_What? Why? She's going to end up getting killed._

_Admin: Okay, so if that happens, then North gets to unify Carolina and alls well that ends well. However, dad forbade you to kill or hurt 2P Italy, didn't he? And you vowed not to go back there._

_Oh right! Hey South, I won't tell dad that you stuck Georgia and Tex in the closet, or that you disappeared into the 2P world if you do me a favor. I need you to kill 2P Italy. I've gotten some 'harmless' revenge, but he needs to die. He really does._

_2P WA: 'ello my counterpart. How are you on this fine, wonderful day? Oh Southy, If you're going to go after the 2Ps, I can let you use my house as a base. But, you'll have to arrive at my door unharmed… and without blowing up my beautiful lawn~_

_2P WA… why did you hack into my computer?_

_2P WA: Because I'm bored, and dad hasn't stopped recently. Iggy lady refuses to leave… I don't know why, it's not like I planted anymore bombs in the yard, or even motion sensored the door…_

_Forget I asked. Just, take care of south, ok? Dad would kill you if she died._

_2P WA: Such a nicely veiled threat~ Are you sure you haven't spent enough time here? You would enjoy it eventually~_

_No way. Just take care of her._

_2P WA: Oky doky. I think I can do that. As long as she gets rid of 2P Italy for me. He never stops by for a visit._

_Admin: I wonder why. Anyway, We'll talk later Caorlinas, enjoy your trip!_

_Alex and Admin out!_

_2P WA: Don't forget me! Sheesh, I was part of the conversation too… now how to send a plate of Iggy Lady's cupcakes to her…_


	238. NSCs 9

_Alex,_

_Just North here, South is in a mental asylum until dad gets her under control, not the first time._

_She drove a car through somebody's house, coincidentally it was the person keeping an eye on us for dad. And that's not her style._

_South would kill you if she saw that, I would tell her when she gets out, but she'll be rather fragile for a year or two after she gets out._

_Nothing is wrong with France or Russia, there's just the small fact that France annoys her to the point she's about to kill him with all his fashion tips and Russia wants to kill her._

_Yeah, it was a magical immortal horse from WWII and I was talking to South about the subject and it attacked me. It's some hotel near Charleston harbor, South made the law just to annoy me. I also got attacked then while trying to put pants on my horse._

_Dad won't let her go back after...last time. Dad made me swear I wouldn't tell, but hey, I could tell you and he'd never know._

_The only 2p she would never kill is 2p Italy, it had to do with the last time, but she would never kill him._

_2p WA, South isn't allowed in the 2p world or...*shudders and starts crying*I can't talk about it._

_W Virginia: *appears out of no where*It's gonna be ok, bro. It'll be ok.*hugs him*_

_*stops crying, but continues to sniffle*Th-thanks, I'm f-fine.*starts crying again*_

_W Virginia: Just go to your room, I'll close up._

_*walks to my room without arguing*_

_W Virginia: He's in a very fragile state right now, South has finally snapped. He doesn't think she'll ever be the same and he's probably right.*sighs*I've been here to make sure he doesn't break under the pressure of being the single representative of both of their states for now. She won't be at the fourth of July, we never had the chance to leave because of what happened so we ARE leaving tomorrow._

_WV signing out..._

* * *

_Carolina and WV,_

_Ah. Okay. Good to know dad's taking care of her. She was starting to scare me…_

_Gotcha, that would definitely do it. What? Is South really that protective about airplanes? Or is the bike idea? 'cause I'm sure Other states ride bikes. I mean, other Eastern states…_

_Do I want to know why Russia wants to kill her? From what I can tell, I can understand why she'd want to stay away from France. I'd probably deck him one if I had to live with him._

_Ouch. Okay, no more talk about magical horses…. Doesn't sound like fun anyway._

_I won't tell. She won't kill 2P Italy? Seriously? Man, and here I was hoping I could finally pay him back enough._

_Admin: The potato sniper rifle is good enough. He's paranoid now._

_What? How do you know that?_

_Admin: Simple, 2P WA is typing to me. See, she figures she can still get her say if she types to me, since you blocked her. Let's see, she says that-_

_2P WA: I'm here~ Didja miss me? Hehe I just had to keep admin and Alex occupied while I hacked through her blocks. Anyway, She's not allowed? Hmm, sounds like a rescu-_

_Shut up 2P. Don't make me tell 2P America where you live._

_2P WA: You wouldn't dare._

_I would. My sibling is not in stable condition. You try one thing to get her to your side, and I will call Tony up and have him put in an impenetrable block, in addition to exploding your whole yard myself._

_Admin: Okay, she's gone now._

_Good. Sorry North, I didn't mean to make you relive the memory. WV: Take it easy. I hope It would seem both of them are pretty fragile. I should be leaving here soon as well._

_Alex out._


	239. Viva 36, BH 4

_Alex,_

_It is rather fun to say! So is, "NO ONE EXPECTS THE SPANISH INQUISITION!" XD I love Monty Python so much..._

_Rain sounds...serious. XD I just thought of a prank! Get one of your brothers to dress up as the Joker the have them sneak up behind her and say, "Why so serious?"_

_Aw, your recipes aren't bland at all! I'm just a mutt. In fact, I found out one of my ancestors was a roman emperor. A ROMAN. EMPEROR. Random huh? Oh, and I forgot to mention in my recipe that the oven was American made! ;D_

_With love,_  
_Viva_

_P.S. Did the Nordics ever go farther south than Florida?_

* * *

_Viva,_

_Definitely. I love Monty Python!_

_Admin: I do too! Oh, apparently we say it wrong over here in America. The British say it differently… can't remember how they say though. It's like one sound off, sounds pretty similar. I've also randomly replaced "Spanish" with some other word at the time. For example, "No one expects the Penguin Inquisition!" in reference to an attack of killer penguins. Ya know, something like that._

_Rain can be serious, but then again so can I. It's mostly the stress. She actually loves to have fun. Although, that would definitely be an awesome prank. I'll have to see if BC is willing._

_A roman Emperor? AWESOME! That's so cool, I have a citizen who's related to royalty!_

_Admin: You also have another citizen who's related to Scottish royalty._

_Seriously? Oh, wait till I tell everyone! Although that won't work… I think. My siblings might have more. Oh well. Still awesome._

_Yay for American made things! Or people.. anyway, you know what I mean._

_With love,_  
_Alex_

_P.S. Umm, I have no idea. You'd have to ask. Haha._

* * *

**Viva, BH and LA. Oh so fun. I'm glad they're responding. It's fun talkin' to Cali's kids. haha**

* * *

_Hello again!_

_Bev: She can eat regular food, and she hates England's food. She's just going through this huge bankruptcy thing, and when ever that happens, the food prices go up. As a huge result, she can't eat or drink anything we, the other states, or even other cities across the world give her. It's okay. I won't!_

_L.A: Okay! Thanks! We actually can, because I have about 4 children with Mexico City. And that made my daughter-_

_Bev: *Glares*_

_L.A: Nevermind. I have a phone, but I'm too lazy._

_Bev: You're always lazy. At least I work._

_L.A: Espana and Mexico!_

_Bev: Thanks, I glad you like it! And Washington, what does the word b*stard mean? Mr. Romano called me that word, and America too. Yay! More fruit and cider!_

_Adios,_  
_Beverly Hills and Los Angeles (Hollywood Stars Duet)_

* * *

_BH and LA,_

_Aww really? That's so sad. DO all cities suffer something like that? If so, I hope Oly is okay._

_Wow, okay. I guess you do learn something new everyday._

_What's with you and Espana and Mexico, LA? Are you in love with them or something?_

_Uh… Umm…_

_Admin: It means something bad._

_Yeah that's it!_

_Admin: It also means an illegimate child…_

_Admin! You didn't have to say anything! She doesn't need to go around using that word._

_Admin: Meh, Everyone does, and a city needs to know eventually._

_You don't use it._

_Admin: Nope. Don't need to._

_Whatever. I'm not sure why dad would call you that. Romano uses that for everyone… at least from what I've heard._

_Talk laters,_  
_Alex_


	240. Blog 25, BH 5, IL 9

_**A/N: Happy birthday America! And Happy Belated belated birthday to Canada as well. haha, ya know what? It's actually the 5th right now... soooo HA Happy BELATED birthday America. yeah, now Canada doesn't have feel lonely for being wished a belated birthday. **_

_**But seriously, happy birthday to Canada and America. Hope everyone had a happy Canada Day, and a happy fourth.  
**_

* * *

**Date:** July 5, 2013  
**Visitor Number:** 6,595  
**Mood:** Thrilled  
**Listening to:** _Canadian Please_

Hola all!

Okay, so I have JUST come back from dad's birthday party, and it was EPIC! Yeah, the fireworks were just awesome!

Admin: Yep! The fireworks in my area were just amazing too. They were so pretty. I love the fourth of the July. Oh guess what I heard: Spokane is the red headed step-child of Washington.

What? Who would say that? Why would they say that?

Admin: Well, Spokanites aren't exactly the norm in Eastern Washington… I mean seriously, Spokane is a forest in the middle of a desert. Anyway, what was America's party like?

Oh Dad's party was awesome. You see, Japan brought some fireworks, and South Korea had sent some over. I think Japan even managed to make an American flag one. That was the very last one to set off. I saw Iggy too, but he stayed in shadows, and I think dad didn't see him. I managed to acknowledge him, but stayed away. Ya know, since I'm sure it still hurts him a bit. Anyway, there was a giant tiered cake, and all my siblings were there. Which rarely happens. At least, I believe all of them were there. I counted 50, but I could have missed one too… there's a lot of states.

Anyway, with fireworks and cake and some fun times all around it's going to be one of the best. Uncle Mattie was there too!

Oh, and I did go to visit Uncle Mattie on his birthday. That was pretty fun. Had some of his homemade pancakes. It had been forever since I had some, and they were really good! Anyway, that's my summary. Do you have anything to add Admin, before I go to answering questions?

Admin: I found my most recent song addiction. Sorry Alex, have to say it's about Canada. *sings* Brits have got the monarchy, the US has the money, but I know you want to be Canadian." Hehe, not sure why that songs stuck in my head. Maybe I'm secretly Canadian?

I thought you were American? I mean, I like Uncle Mattie and all, but aren't you American?

Admin: Well, sure. I mean, I did change my screensaver to America, and the background on my phone to America. But you have to admit, the song is quite catchy. Besides, Canadians are awesome. At least, the few that I've met. I don't think I've actually met Canada himself. I mean seriously, when there is an Isalnd named 'Canada Island', and benches that the backings are the Canadian flag, you learn to love and appreciate Canadians.

If you say so. Anyway, On to the responses! Let's see… who's first?

* * *

_Hi Washington!_

_Bev: Sadly, it can, I remember though when we all had it and I couldn't even_  
_drink water without spitting THAT up._

_Bev: No. I just have this really burning HATE in my heart for Spain. Mexico's_  
_fine because, technically, he's my grandpa. But Mexico isn't that much of a_  
_threat, it's just that..._

_L.A: He actually used to own Bev as a daughter but then she broke away from_  
_him and is apart of Cali._

_Bev: Oh. So that's what it is! Okay!_

_L.A: Yep! And my little Bev is going to have a baby with-_

_Bev: *glares* I'm only 12, don't rush it._

_L.A: Nevermind. *pops a cork of wine and drinks*_

_Wine and Diamonds,_

_Beverly Hills and Los Angeles (Hollywood Stars Duet)_

* * *

_BH and LA,_

_Awww, Sorry to hear about that. Hope you didn't get dehydrated too much._

_Oh, I guess that would do that. I'd hate to imagine what would happen if Rain and I separated._

_I'm going to stay out of that one._

_Admin: Good. Cause quite frankly, it was reaching the tmi limit._

_Will you just stop? Anyway, LA and Bev, what's your favorite? I'm going to guess wine is on the list? Oh yeah, and how old are you guys? I mean, not physically, but… well, how long have you been a city? Do you know? I don't get to chat with cities much. Do you guys still talk to Mexico?_

_Apples and Wine,_  
_Alex (E. WA)_

* * *

**Hey, look who responded once again. **

**Admin: It's IL. Ya know, my dad's from there... does that make me half Illinoian?**

**No idea.**

* * *

_Alex,_

_Yeah, the visit was awesome. She doesn't have any because its a personal_  
_choice. She is likes to be alone, without anyone bugging her. Especially some_  
_of our annoying siblings, like Cali or the Dakotas._

_Admin: I do like Wisconsin, but I have Canada's personality around most_  
_people, and I was forgotten a lot. That's why I drag Stephanie with me._

_Oh! Also, I am visiting Uncle Mattie tomorrow. Also, I am quickly going to see_  
_dad tonight. Are you and West WA coming?_

_Admin: I guess… but that's life, eh? Everyone has to at one point._

_Yeah, I can't wait. It sounds like a lot of fun! And admin went to sulk in the_  
_corner, and she wanted me to tell you her teachers will be bugging her so much_  
_(all honours classes on top of French and Clarinet) she will have a lot of_  
_homework, even on a weekend._

_Illinois, Stephanie Jones_

* * *

_Steph,_

_Hey! Long time no hear! Well, okay, not long, but it's been awhile._

_Ah, that makes perfect sense. I can understand that fully and completely._

_Admin: Yep! People call Washingtonians mean and cold. But we're realy just minding our business. It's sad really._

_Yes, we are misunderstood. But hey, If they can't handle it, then they don't' have to live here._

_Admin: hey! So do I! It's only if I hang around enough that people notice me. Otherwise, I can kinda enter and leave a room, and no one either doesn't notice, or doesn't care. It's kind of nice._

_Yeah, I went tonight. Been awhile, and Rain was there too. I'd forgotten how much fun dad's parties are. I love the fireworks! The loud booms and colorful fireworks. So amazing._

_Admin: Unless you become a perpetual student. Ya know, go to school for a living. But yeah, I get ya. Ouch, I know how you feel admin. I really do. I've never had as many classes as you, and certainly not honors, but I've definitely been over loaded. It's not fun._

_Talk to ya laters,_  
_Alex_

* * *

**_A/N: Okay, so here's a question for ya: Do they have the fourth of July in England? and now to sign off._**

**_May the fourth be with you! (Though it is a bit late...)_**


	241. NSCs 10, Viva 37

_**A/N: I haven't forgotten anyone, at least, none of the four previously. ^^ Here are two more, I've had to do two different chapters, so it may take a bit to see you're review. :P If I have actually forgotten you, please leave your name and message after the beep... *beeeeeeeeep* ^^**_

* * *

_Alex,_

_Sorry about that. Well, I'm at Ginny's house, we spent the day at the beach. I found a conch shell, like the one I found at Myrtle beach when we were little...South would have loved the beach, but I know dad will do all he can._

_She was starting to scare me too, I'd rarely seen her like that..._

_I was talking to Admin._

_W Virginia: North? Do you want something to eat?*calls through the door*_

_No thanks..._

_W Virginia: Are you sure? You haven't eaten since she went away._

_Virginia: He hasn't? NORTH GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE AND GET SOMETHING TO EAT!_

_LEAVE ME ALONE!_

_Virginia: DON'T MAKE ME-_

_W Virginia: *clamps my hand over Ginny's mouth and drags her away* We'll be in the kitchen._

_Magical horses are no fun, unless you ride it down the interstate and stop at DQ._

_Are you sure you want to know? They used to be best friends, long story, then the last time happened, she changed after that and she wouldn't tell me anything I didn't know..._

_2p WA, don't you dare take her to your world or I will find you and skin you alive. Forget what your 1p said I will skin you, gut you, burn you, and burry you if your still alive, if your not I will throw you into Charleston harbor._

_It's ok. I visited South and she was in ruins, she refused to even look at me. Dad was the only one who could get her to talk, but he told me she would only tell him threats. She keeps yelling about killing somebody... I refuse to say who._

_W Virginia: Can I come in?_

_I guess..._

_W Virginia: I can't take it easy._

_I'm not fragile._

_W Virginia: Course your not._

_North and Virginias out._

* * *

_North and Virginias,_

_I'm glad you had some fun._

_Admin: Ah, sorry, I guess Alex just got a little type happy._

_I did not! You were just busy is all._

_Admin: Sure. Keep telling yourself that._

_Haha that sounds so fun! I should do that. Ride a horse down I90 and stop at the DQ. I should really do that._

_Hey, North. If you do find my counterpart trying to 'rescue' South, call me. I would love to join you in your endeavor. I'm sure we could come up with some pretty nasty punishment._

_Admin: Umm, Alex, you're beginning to revert again…_

_It's my counterparts fault. I know you're not fragile… I should have remembered that. Gah, it was a lapse in memory… sorry._

_Oh, and Hello Virginia! Hope everything is going good over there. Other than work, do you guys have any plans for the remainder of summer?_

_Ja ne,_  
_Alex (E. WA)_

* * *

**Viva and the carolina's. such wonderful people.**

**Admin: Don't forget the Virginias.**

**Oh right, them too. They just kind of appeared out of no where.**

* * *

_Alex,_

_"Are you suggesting that coconuts migrate?" XD_

_I hope B.C. agrees! I'm a Batman nut so, yeah, I think it would be really_  
_cool._

_Having a Roman emperor is more random than cool. And If you want to talk about_  
_royalty, I have ancestors who were the kings and queens of England, Scotland,_  
_Denmark and Sweden. I guess you could say that if I were a personification,_  
_I'd be Europe._

_AND HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY! Well, it's technically your dad's birthday but_  
_you're part of America so it kind of counts right?_

_With love,_  
_Viva_

_P.S. I don't think they ever did. Spain would have the most experience with_  
_the personifications in Central and South America._

* * *

_Viva,_

_"What… is the average velocity of an unladen swallow?"_

_He's thinking about it. I'll definitely post the reaction if he does it. I even told him he could blame me if Raine doesn't like it. But remember, I don' t know if he will._

_That would still be awesome. Well, welcome your majesty._

_Admin: Oh do stop grinning Alex._

_What? It doesn't happen often. You have to expect me to have some fun! I guess that works… but I'm not sure if it would actually count, since I didn't actually join America till later… but It kinda feels awesome to have two birthdays, ya know? So, thanks._

_Love ya,_  
_Alex (E. WA)_

_P.S. that is true. I'll leave you to ask them though._


	242. BH 6, NSCs 11, Viva 38

_Hi Washington!_

_Bev: Yeah. I like wine. Even though I'm pretty much still in a 12 year old_  
_body, I'm actually pretty old. I'd say at least about 199 years old. Yep. But_  
_since my city won't progress from where it is now, I'm stuck in a 12 year old_  
_body for pretty much all of my life._

_L.A: 19 physically, and 232 in actual city years. I love wine. So much._

_Bev: You should stay out of it, because god knows when she's going to force me_  
_into a frilly dress AGAIN. *Toddlers and Tiaras reference*_

_L.A: Oh come on. It was just fake teeth, hairspray, a tan, and eyebrow waxing._  
_It wasn't THAT bad._

_Bev: Oh really? I had a headache for 2 weeks! I couldn't even go to the_  
_Beachfront meeting!_

_L.A: Yeah you could. Didn't it wear off the first?_

_Bev: It hurt the first week, and I had to stay out the next week because of my_  
_nausea and vomiting._

_L.A: Oh. *laughs nervously* Ah well. *pops another cork of wine and drinks*_

_Wine and Diamonds,_

_Beverly Hills and Los Angeles (Hollywood Stars Duet)_

* * *

_Bev and LA,_

_Wow, 199 years old? Seriously? Is that when you became a city? Because that makes you older than me…_

_Admin: It's okay Wash. You're still a state._

_True. Very true… I'm going to make it so I'm not confused with DC anymore! Now, how to go about doing that…_

_Admin: okay, while Alex is musing, I'm gonna take over! You guys have beachfront meetings? Seriously? That must be fun. Do you actually get any work done, or are you guys always playing in the water? And why would you have a headache? I don't get it… I don't think Cali, much less America would like it if you guys got drunk…_

_E. WA and Admin out!_

* * *

**LA, BH and now North.**

**Admin: Umm, Alex, you do know that Paris is in this letter too, right?**

**Paris is? Isn't that who North is in love with?**

**Admin: I believe so... just read it.**

* * *

_Alex,_

_Well, I lost another bet...I swear Moscow cheats! So, well, I was forced to proposed to Paris, I was planning to next year, but hey it can't hurt to propose early, and have dad give me one of his unapproving glares, like the one he gave me when I started dating her. She said yes of course and is forcing me to learn French. C'est plus ou moins utiles._

_It was! Did you know they don't have a DQ or Golden Corral in Columbia? It sucks living at South's capital._

_Hm...how bad can you get? That wasn't my worst, that was my standard punishment._

_It's all good! Dad is here, somewhere...I have no idea where, probably talking to the Virginias again._

_I read your blog entry, you didn't mention anything about South and her not being there...I sat by Iggy the whole time and we cried, a lot..._

_Paris: Qui êtes-vous parler?_

_Une de mes sœurs, vous devriez vraiment utiliser plus souvent l'anglais._

_Paris: Lorsque vous dites à mon père que vous avez proposé._

_Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous lui dire? Je ne vis pas en France. De plus, je croyais que tu ne voulais pas lui à notre mariage._

_Paris: Exactement._

_Je peux finir ici?_

_Paris: Oui._

_Sorry bout that...she tends to butt in a lot._

_They aren't here right now. I have nothing, but my wedding planned. And a couple trips to various "romantic" cities around the world. Then Paris wants me to move to Paris around the time when school starts and I'll have to leave South...but I'm fine with it._

_Progress report on South! Dad said Dublin has been with her a lot recently and she's actually getting out pretty soon! So she's getting better about staying sane, this isn't her shortest time there, but dad said we can make her her own little place out of the way if she ever gets that way again. If I remember correctly that pretty soon is tomorrow! If Dublin proposes to her, maybe we could have a double wedding..._

_Paris: What is it with you and your want for a double wedding?_

_If you weren't so spoiled you would understand._

_Paris: I am not spoiled!_

_You got a mansion on a private stretch of beach for your birthday._

_Paris: And like you didn't get something just as good._

_I got a magical horse that attacked me._

_Paris: Maybe I am just a teeny bit spoiled._

_A teeny bit?_

_Paris: Just sign off already!_

_North and Paris out!_

* * *

_North,_

_Moscow? As in Russia Moscow, or Idaho Moscow?When you say dad... you don't mean America… right? I don't know what you cities mean when you say dad exactly… heh… just ignore me if anything…_

_What?! They don't have one? Seriously? You need to fix that. I would, but I'm just a young westie… Highly doubt I'd be listened to._

_How bad can I get? Well… I was thinking tar and feathering someone then throw them into a pool of lemon juice. Since she won't die from that, maybe grab an Iron maiden from –_

_Admin: Ok Alex, no need to scar anyone reading this. Although, I'm sure North would approve… especially in conjunction with his torture._

_Ah. Well, say hi to him for me, will ya?_

_I guess I kind of forgot about it. I mean, it was pretty chaotic. You can't exactly blame me if I couldn't see everyone. Besides, I'm usually not the one there, and I'm usually not around that many people, so it was a bit tricky to remember everything._

_Is it sad that I could somewhat understand some of that dialogue, even though I have not taken a word of French? Also, Good evening Paris. Take care of North, okay? I'm sure France doesn't want to meet dad on the battlefield because of some simple misunderstanding._

_Admin: umm, Alex… your brother is getting married to Paris. Which would make America and France related by marriage, which would mean…_

_Say what? Oh no. I'm not going to acknowledge it. Nope. France as another 'father'? No way. nu uh, not happening. I'm not going to acknowledge it. Congrats to you both by the way.._

_Admin: okay Alex, don't worry, yeah? You won't have to deal with France. Besides, can't you get Rain to send her ferry fleet after him?_

_I guess I could… That makes me feel better. It's okay. She's you're wife now right? Isn't that what wives are supposed to do? Have fun with married life, bro! Who all are you inviting to your wedding? All the states invited?_

_Paris, when you have a twin, you'll understand. I wonder if Rain would want a double wedding? What do you think dad would say to that? Haha, I can imagine he'd be getting headaches if all of the 'twins' continue getting married in twos!_

_South is doing well? I'm glad to hear that. So, Dublin is visiting her a lot huh? That's good._

_And yes Paris, you are spoiled. Not everyone has a beach front property, much less a private one! Besides, with that city that always twinkles, I'm surprised you can sleep. ^^ No offense, but from what I've seen It would be difficult to sleep with all those lights._

_Well, I'll say adieu here,_  
_Alex (E. WA)_

_P.S. North, you're the 500th response! Makes it that much more special!_

* * *

**Paris seems okay. Doesn't seem nearly as bad as I've heard about France. I'm happy for North.**

**Admin: Yay! Viva! vi-vi-viva. **

**What are you on?**

**Admin: Nothing... I had cake earlier...**

**You have way too much sugar.**

* * *

_Alex,_

_African or European?_

_I hope he agrees, I'll have to try it on my sisters sometime..._

_I'm no queen. I'm just a mutt like most of the American population. But still,_  
_that's really cool right? And do continents have a personification? If so I'll_  
_apply for the position of Europe. I imagine it would be really easy since the_  
_countries take care of anything important._

_Well I say it's your second birthday, your argument is invalid. XD_

_With love,_  
_Viva_

_P.S. I will!_

* * *

_Viva,_

_"I don't know that!"_

_Okay, well, BC hasn't gotten back to me yet. Although, he seemed like it would be fun. So he very well might._

_I don't think they do. Since each country in Europe kinda has different governments… or different enough anyway. Us States are special, because we've all got the same government. The Provinces and districts too. Anyway, yeah._

_I like having a second birthday! I'm okay with that. Hehehe yeah, I guess my argument would be invalid wouldn't it?_

_amour,_  
_Alex (E. WA)_


	243. Viva 39, NSCs 12

_Alex,_

_LOL, I forgot that line. XD_

_I'm glad! Coming up with pranks is fun! I can see why you enjoy them so much._

_Well, as a continent all I'd have to do is...would I have to do anything? I_  
_mean, the countries take care of everything, so...?_

_"Yes, yes it is."_

_With love,_  
_Viva_

* * *

_Viva,_

_How could you forget that line?! "Your mother was a hamster and your father smelt of elderberries!"_

_Oh it is. Especially when some innocent human does something that makes you think out of proportion and ends up being perfect! Just like litering Texas's room with plastic spiders.. both glow in the dark and not. Heheh imagine his reaction!_

_Admin: I thought you had to run for your life?_

_Well, yeah… there was that small bit. But hey, I made it across the state line and was safe. Speaking of state line. How could you get a job in Idaho! I thought you liked it here._

_Admin: Ah, I do… but well… no one was hiring over here. I had to take what I could get. Besides, I'm not moving…_

_You better not. I'll have a talk to Idaho… he better watch out for you. Anyway! Back to Viva-chan. You wouldn't have anything to do. I mean, there might have been a Europe personification at one point, but it hasn't been needed in thousands of years… well, maybe at least two thousand years. So, no. You wouldn't have to do anything._

_With love,_  
_E. WA_

* * *

**Viva and my Carolina siblings. This is good. Wish I could get more though. Perhaps from Russia? He could be fun.**

**Admin: Wash, although, I'm all for talking to Russia and having him threaten me, can't you just not try to start a war? Seriously?**

**I'm not going to start a war. I'm not a fan of war, but at the same time I'm not just going to abandon family or friends. Aren't you supposed to reading some things for your job?**

**Admin: meh, I don't start till Wednesday. I've got some time.**

**That procrastination is going to be the death of you.**

**Admin: Yep! I just hope It'll be caused by chocolate. **

**and I'M the one who's insane?**

* * *

_Alex,_

_South: Russia Moscow, she's an annoying tag-along whose 23, has no job and lives at an 18 year olds house, who keeps kicking Prussia out for those exact reasons._

_North: That 18 year old being Ruemeria, a Germanic island off the coast of Netherlands._

_South: I complain about that fact all the time!_

_North: It's sad really._

_South: What are you two talking about or do I want to know?_

_North: Hehe, that was nothing..._

_South: Where is Paris?_

_North: *shrugs*Probably arguing with Westy still._

_South: About what?_

_North: I think they were arguing about whether her dress should be sparkly or not._

_South: What did you say?_

_North: That I'm staying out of that argument._

_South: I also refused to acknowledge that fact.._

_North: I'm just ignoring it._

_South: Inviting all the states could be disastrous..._

_North: Which is exactly what you would do so that's why you aren't getting a say in the guest list._

_South: I kinda already told everybody I could get a hold of._

_North: ...this will be a disaster, knowing you, you did get a hold of everybody._

_South: I knew you would tell Alex, so I didn't tell her._

_North: Great... Having a twin isn't all that great, especially if South is your tw-_

_South: *punches him*_

_North: Ow..._

_Paris: Bonjour._

_South: Who won the argument?_

_Paris: Your sister, but I'm going to have a sparkly dress anyway._

_North: Yay,*sarcasm*sparkly dress._

_Paris: *ignores his comment*It would be cute to have a double wedding._

_South: *facedesk*_

_Paris: I am not spoiled!_

_South: Yeah you are..._

_Paris: There's a thing called curtains._

_North: The hotel you made me stay in had no curtains...I was up all night..._

_North and South out!_

_P.S. Special in a good way, right?_

* * *

_North and South,_

_Ah. Well, since she's a child of Russia's, I'm not surprised. Oh, there's a small Germanic island? Interesting…_

_Wait, South, you complain about NOT having a Golden Carral? Really? I thought states had some say in what was allowed… Maybe Rain and I are just special cases. We're really special, that's for sure…_

_Yeah, you don't want to know SC. Just some sibling bonding, that's all. ^^_

_A sparkly dress? Really? Do I want to know what the dress looks like?_

_Ah, yeah, that would be a complete disaster. You could always plan it so no rivalries are sitting next to each other. You could do it, I'm sure you can. If anything, put Oregon in between the trouble siblings. Or, divide the country up into 6 areas, and then place one from each together. Won't be that disasterous. You just know how to plan, yeah?_

_Admin: No wonder you have more phds. I mean, sure they probably would've figured that out, but did you really have to put it that way?_

_In what way? It was just a suggestion. And North, having a twin is fun. You just have to know how to use that to your advantage. Especially if you look alike._

_Admin: Alex, don't you dare give him any ideas! Besides, they don't look alike, and neither do you or Rain._

_True, but I'm mistaken often enough that it doesn't matter! Ha!_

_Bonjour Paris. Well, you have to convince South to get married. Which might be a bit difficult. She's definitely quite feisty and quite the rebellious one… if history is any indication._

_Admin: Ugh, Alex, you're one to talk!_

_What? It's true!_

_Admin: You're just as bad. If not just more passive about it._

_Whatever. And yeah, Paris, you kind of are. I Then again, living in Paris, I can understand. But I'm going to take my leave of this bickering. Enjoy. ^^_

_Hotel without curtains? Don't let the ninjas in!_

_Admin: You've been reading my Nina survival guide again, haven't you?_

_Of course! How can I not. I mean we are probably the closest to Japan, so if he were to start a silent invasion, we'd be the prime suspect._

_Admin: Whatever._

_E. WA and Admin out!_

_P.S. of course special in a good way._


	244. NSCs 13, Monroe 1

_Alex,_

_Paris: We decided the date of our wedding_

_North: You mean we argued about it until I gave in._

_Paris: July 19._

_South: But that's when R.I.P.D. comes out!_

_North: That's what I said..._

_Paris: Will you two stop complaining._

_South: She's annoying._

_Paris: You're telling me she's annoying._

_South: My boss ignores what I say after the last request._

_North: That was insane..._

_South: I'm worried now..._

_North: You don't have to be_

_South: The last time I heard the words "sibling bonding" I ended up covered with ants and honey._

_North: You just gave me an idea._

_South: Help me._

_Paris: How come I'm the only one who likes my dress..._

_South: It's a cream colored, strapless dress covered in lots and lots of sparkles and it gives you a headache in the sun._

_Paris: Hmph. Deal with it._

_North: There's also the fact that we're serving dinner and dancing. How will I separate them when it's time to dance?_

_South: The only real difference between us is the hair._

_North: You'd understand if you lived with South for 235 years._

_Paris: We're talking to Dublin about it.*winks*_

_South: What?_

_Paris: Nothing._

_South: I know your talking about the Civil War..._

_Paris: I am not spoiled!_

_South: Yes you are!_

_North: I'm just going to stay out of this..._

_Paris: I picked out a suit for you._

_North: Really?..._

_Paris: *shows you a picture of a hot pink suit with a sparkly tie*_

_North: *pales*Help me..._

_South: I think I may be actually looking forward to this now._

_North: Whose side are you on?_

_South: My own._

_Paris: Your going to look great in it! I'll go get it!_

_North: Once again, help me..._

_Carolinas out!_

* * *

_Carolinas,_

_Hmm, July 19th… RIPD… why not this then: Talk with Cali, get a copy, and instead of DANCING the movie is watched? If anything, I'm sure you could guilt Cali to get it for ya as a wedding gift. South, that also solves the problem of keeping the siblings apart. ^^_

_Admin: Alex, you've thought this haven't you._

_Nope! It just kinda came to me. Hehe, and West says I won't do good at making political decisions…_

_Admin: Well, we do have a governor that understands both you and West… so it can't be that bad now, yeah?_

_South, your boss ignores- Do I want to know what that was? One, it's me that used the term… not one of our other siblings, so you're safe._

_Admin: Relatively._

_Shush. Second, I'm one of the more distant siblings. By choice, but still._

_Well, the dress sounds okay. Oh! North, have it be at sunset. That'll solve the blinding dress, and if you do at a park… well, it would both be gorgeous and save our precious eye sights. If done correctly anyway. Ooooh, ya know, I'm sure he'd be fine with it… at least, I kind of hope. That would be pretty cool._

_South, yeah I was talking about the civil war, but the revolution also applies ya know._

_Admin: That's true, South Carolina was like the last one to turn against the British, weren't they?_

_Something like that. Anyway, I've decided to remain neutral on the spoil-_

_Admin: Every place in France is spoiled! They also don't take pity on young Americans who can't speak French! The least Frenchmen could do was 'sense the atmosphere'. I mean seriously, young kids/teens don't necessarily speak French ya know!_

_Wow, you have a thing against France, don't you?_

_Admin: well, kind of. I mean, all we wanted was icecream and the guy behind the counter completely ignored us until we asked if he spoke English, in French. Don't laugh East. It's not funny! Seriously, they were way too stuck up. I can't imagine how Paris would be… no offense Paris. Although, the homestay was nice, so that canceled out. Stupid German exchange student mentioned we were eating rabbit… still not sure if we actually were or not…_

_Why haven't you told me this before?! That is awesome!_

_Admin: I thought you were on my side! I'm going to go cry now…_

_Have fun. Wait, a pink suit? Really? I almost want to say good job… I'd love to see a sibling of mine in a pink suit… but at the same time I feel sorry for ya. You know, you COULD always just buy one and then switch it out before the wedding… Paris isn't that scary… is she?_

_E. WA out!_

* * *

**Admin: Hey! East, we got a new one!**

**We did? *looks at the letter* Monroe? Where is that located exactly?**

**Admin: If you can read, she's a city in a Louisianna**

**I read that... but where I wonder. I might look it up later.**

* * *

_Hey. My name is Eliana Grace, and I represent the city of Monroe,_  
_Louisiana. Though I do have a human name (see sentence above), Most people_  
_just call me E or East._  
_I have curly-ish brown hair, a baby face, and blue eyes. My age, physically,_  
_is about 15, and my actual age is a secret. Why? Because saying it out loud_  
_makes me feel old. Heightwise, I'm around 5'3'', and I'm fairly... curvy. West_  
_teases me all the time about being secretly related to Ukraine. Jerk. You_  
_think most people would be thankful, right? Wrong. Every time I even try to_  
_have and intelligent conversation with another personification that isn't my_  
_brother, all I get is a pair of eyes glued to my chest. You should see the_  
_looks the personification for Bastrop gives me... *shudders* He is one creepy_  
_dude. My likes include reading, writing, my favorite alley ring, anime, and_  
_talking to my friends._  
_And before you even ask, yes, I do say y'all, and no, I will not say it for_  
_you on demand._  
_I guess my family would be my brother, William Grace, also known as West_  
_Monroe, or West. Although he's a jerk sometimes, he's my brother, and my best_  
_friend, so if you pick a fight with him, you pick a fight with me. I love my_  
_family, and it would be rather stupid of you to forget it._  
_I decided to write you a letter, because hey, I was bored, and hey, the review_  
_box was right there._  
_Sincerely,_  
_Eliana Grace (East)_

* * *

_Eliana,_

_Hey! So you're Monroe? From Louisiana? That's so cool! So would Lois (yeah, that's going to be my nickname for Louisiana) be your father then, or just older brother? That would make you my cousin then, right? Sweet!_

_Admin: Dude, I've never met someone from that part of the country! That's soooo cool. I'd like to get a southern drawl down, but I think I need more work._

_Welcome to mi blog. I appreciate it. Yeah, I know the whole boredom thing. That was the sole reason for starting this blog… that and admin kinda roped me into it. Anyway, it's all good! I won't ask for you to say ya'll… admin's got me saying it, and I have no idea where she picked it up from. She's never been south. Must be from the westerns she's watched and people she's met._

_Admin: Yeah, pretty much. Hey El, can we call ya that? I was wondering… crap I lost the thought…_

_Don't go senile on me now._

_Admin: It's not my fault! School is still effecting me…curly brown hair? Awww, you sound cute! Wait, I bet you get a lot too huh? Sorry. Hey, you're the same height as me! See East, it is a normal height! We're not small!_

_Aww, but I kind of liked being called small… oh well. Well, you won't have to worry about that problem with me El. For a few reasons… one, I can't exactly look at your chest through letters; and two, well… I have no interest._

_Admin: I hope not. I mean, I know you passed the gay law last year, but you voted against… well, your half of the state._

_Yeah… stupid west thinking she can control everything. I love her still though. Well, I better close this up. I promise, I won't make you or your twin mad. I'm one of the more non-confrontational ones. As long as you don't mess with me, I won't mess with you. ^^_

_Admin: wow, yeah that's pretty standard._

_Sincerely,_  
_Alex (E. WA) and Admin_


	245. Viva 40

_Alex,_

_I just got back from Utah today and may I say I'm ecstatic to be home! I loved_  
_visiting my family but Utahans are ABSOLUTELY INSANE WHEN IT COMES TO DRIVING!_  
_They're so aggressive and they speed and...ugh. I thought we were gonna die._  
_And my grandpa was one of the worst!_

_I don't know how I forgot! That French castle scene is the best! "Now go away_  
_before I taunt you a second time!"_

_Ticking off Texas doesn't sound like the best idea... my dad was born and_  
_raised in Texas and I don't like making HIM angry anyway. XD_

_Cool! Do you think I'd have to go to the World Conference meetings? Because I_  
_KNOW Prussia sneaks in from time to time._

_With love,_  
_Viva_

* * *

_Viva,_

_Admin: And Washingtonians aren't?! I know some pretty crazy drivers here…_

_You're one to talk._

_Admin: Oi, I'm a safe crazy driver… there's a difference._

_Keep telling yourself that. Well, didn't you mention something about being Italian? I remember hearing Japan mutter about how crazy Italians are when they drive._

_"We are the knights who saaaaaaay… NI!" I wonder how many quotes we could go with?_

_Admin: Inconceivable!_

_So believable! Ha, I win. Anyway, it's true that getting Tex mad was a bad idea, but how can you not? Especially when his home has a bunch of oversized bugs? I mean, he is kinda asking for it. He's just lucky we didn't actually capture the spiders and set them loose. Although, that might just have been a better idea… hmm…_

_I'm sure you'd be sitting around doing nothing. Maybe going to continental meetings… but I don't think it's as much fun as it sounds. Sorry. Ya know… You could always invite Prussia over. You'd have to find him though._

_Amore,_  
_Alex (E. WA)_


End file.
